The Right Kind of Wrong
by worldisquiethere.145
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ashley Greyson have known each other their whole lives. And they hate each other with a bloody passion. But what happens when you force two of Slytherin's most stubborn prefects to share a dorm for a full year?
1. Off to a Rocky Start

**Okay, so I'm not really following the events that happen in the HP series. Especially not the ones that happen in HBP and DH.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Chapter 1**

It was about a quarter to eleven at King's Cross Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Students were now saying their last goodbyes to their families whilst some opened their compartment windows to wave at the loved ones they'd be leaving behind for another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A pretty brown-haired girl entered the platform with her things all ready in her trolley. Her soft brown locks cascaded over her shoulders and back whilst her sparkling icy blue eyes glimmered as she spoke to her family who followed right behind her. Her little sister, having a much darker shade of brown hair, stood beside her, her trolley also filled with her things.

The smaller of the girls cast a contemptuous glance up at her older sister who beamed at their parents. She merely rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, trying to look seductive and irresistible for the guys that passed by.

"Have a great year honey," said Mrs. Greyson as she gave her eldest daughter a large hug.

"Aw, thanks mum." replied Ashley—the girl with luscious brown hair that cascaded in locks over her shoulder and smoldering icy blue eyes.

"And you," Mrs. Greyson turned to her youngest daughter. "You stay out of trouble, alright?" She said sternly.

"Hey Ash," Ashbrooke—the eldest Greyson—put his arm lovingly around his sister. "Bring us a toilet seat, will yah?" He winked. Mrs. Greyson gave him a sharp look that told him he'd better shut up.

Ashbrooke and his twin Ashton loved looking for trouble and driving Filch up the wall whilst they attended Hogwarts.

Mr. Greyson laughed, joining his family after having conversed with his friends. He put an arm around his wife and said his goodbyes to his daughters before they joined their friends in clambering up the train with their luggage. Ashley searched for any empty compartment or any compartment with her friends in it. Soon, she found Callie Ivenson, her best friend.

She knew perfectly well she should have been up in the prefects' carriage but Ashley loved spiting Draco Malfoy and being late to their prefect meetings was one of the things that did just that.

"Hey Cal," Ashley greeted happily as she entered the compartment and closed the door behind her. "Where's Seth?" asked Ashley.

"He's in some girl's compartment. He'll be back in a while." Callie smiled slyly. Ashley nodded and took a seat in front of Callie.

"So how was summer with your aunt and uncle?" asked Ashley. Callie's parents were often very busy travelling about for their family business in the wizarding world. And so, on most summers, Callie would spend her summer with her aunt and uncle, who didn't want her around anymore than she wanted to be around.

"Terrible." Callie rolled her eyes. "But," Callie's grimaced turned into a smile as she fished a bag from her pocket. She handed it to Ashley.

It was a bag filled with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, opals, and amethysts the size of a fist. It was quite hard to imagine they could all fit in such a small bag. They sparkled as rays of light hit it upon opening the small bag.

"My parents gave it to apologize for such a terrible summer. Wrote mum all about it to make her feel guilty and get me something good." Callie shrugged slyly as Ashley handed her back the bag.

"What are you going to do with all that?" asked Ashley.

"Iuno yet," Callie shrugged, keeping the bag in her pocket. "But I'll think of something." Callie added, smirking.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and in stepped Seth. "Hey guys," He greeted, sitting beside Callie. "Hey Ash, Malfoy's up at the front of the train, raiding the compartments looking for you. He's going on about how terrible you are as a prefect, always being late, and stuff…" Seth added. "I think he's about to explode." He added as an afterthought.

Draco Malfoy and Ashley Greyson had never really gotten along. They'd been at each others' throats since their first year at Hogwarts and even after six years, they were still at it.

"That git's head is as thick as a thousand year old tree trunk." Ashley scoffed as she got up. "I'll see you guys later." She added before leaving the compartment to go and calm Malfoy down before he could start a scene.

"Oi! You there!" Malfoy called out, his back turned to Ashley when she'd found him halfway towards the prefect compartment. A little boy, no younger than a first year most probably, turned to Malfoy with a scared expression on his face.

"A-are you t-talking to m-me?" stammered the little boy.

"Of course the bloody hell I am!" snapped Malfoy irritably. "Have—" But Ashley had cut him off.

"Interrogating little kids Malfoy? That's low—even for you." Ashley, her arms folded across her chest with a bemused smirk on her face, walked towards Malfoy.

"You can go on." Ashley smiled warmly at the little boy. "Malfoy here's just some retard with a bad temper." Ashley added sweetly. The little boy nodded, still terrified judging by the expression on his face, and quickly ran to his compartment. Malfoy scowled.

"You're late." He said through clenched teeth.

Ashley sighed. "And I suppose you thought scaring little kids would make me any more punctual?" Ashley cocked an eyebrow at him innocently.

"That's beside the point Greyson." Malfoy said angrily. "You're fifteen minutes late! The meeting's on hold because of you. And guess who they sent to look for you? Me!"

"Well I didn't ask you to look for me!" Ashley replied hotly as they slowly made their way towards the prefect compartment.

Once they arrived, the Head Boy looked relieved at the sight of Ashley and Malfoy whilst the Head Girl glared at Ashley for being late.

"Sorry," Ashley mumbled. "I just lost track of time." Ashley added apologetically as she took her place in the Slytherin prefect seats. Malfoy sat beside her.

"We can see that," Malfoy whispered to Ashley as she turned her head slightly in his direction and glared at him.

The meeting was the same as usual. The Head Boy and Head Girl just went on about the same rules and regulations and what prefects could do, shouldn't do and ought to do. They also mentioned a new implementation: The prefects were to share adjoining dormitories so they could better discuss their duties.

Ashley had known by the letter that arrived along with her seventh year Hogwarts requirements but she grimaced at the thought of sharing an adjoining dormitory with Malfoy nonetheless.

When the meeting had finished, Ashley made her way to her friends' compartment where she found chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Liquorice Wands, and Cauldron Cakes.

She happily dug in.

******

After the sorting at the start of term feast, Dumbledore rose graciously from his seat, his eyes twinkling as he skimmed over the faces in the Great Hall.

"First of all, I would like to stretch my warmest welcomes to our first years." He began warmly. "And just as a reminder for everyone, the Forbidden Forest remains as it is—that is, forbidden." He added knowingly, his eyes lingering on a few faces longer than others.

"And also, I would like for you all to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." Applause erupted from the Great Hall and died down slowly, after which, Dumbledore took the advantage to speak once more. "And also, as an addition to the new regulations and rules of the school year—of which your prefects have been briefed on and I'm sure will tell you later on in your common rooms—" At this, he watched Ashley and Draco tentatively as they bickered silently from across the Slytherin house table.

"This year, we've decided to have balls for special occasions such as Halloween, Christmas, Valentines, and so on… 'Tis the reason of course, that we have asked you to bring dress robes and gowns as a requirement for this year. The sixth and seventh years will also be joining in more activities together. Details of which are to be discussed at a later date.

"And without further ado, let us delight ourselves with the scrumptious feast that awaits us! Tuck in!"

As Dumbledore sat down and conversed with Professor Lupin—who sat beside him—golden plates filled with different sorts of dishes had appeared in front of each long table.

Seth happily dug in, putting several of every dish onto his plate as Ashley and Callie diverged themselves into an eating contest.

Once Dumbledore had once again gotten to his feet after the feast and made some last minute announcements before telling them all to get to bed, Draco stood up importantly and puffed out his chest.

"No one's appointed you Minister of Magic, Malfoy." chuckled Ashley as she walked towards him after she'd told Seth and Callie to head off to the Slytherin common room first.

"Yet, Greyson. Just you wait." said Draco darkly.

Ashley rolled her eyes before calling out, "First years! First years!" over the heads of the other years and houses. Those who'd heard walked reluctantly up to where Ashley and Draco stood.

"Oi! You little midgets! Get back here!" Malfoy called out loudly, his voice ringing over the mass commotion and heads.

"Malfoy!"

"What? It worked!" Draco sniffed defensively as the first years turned back and formed one line in front of Draco and Ashley.

******

Malfoy, for the last time, this is _my_ room!" Ashley exclaimed, pulling the bed covers over to her side. Ashley and Draco both stood at opposite ends of the four-poster bed, fighting for the bed covers.

The starting feast was absolutely delicious and left Ashley's stomach filled. Now, as a new year was starting and as the Head Boy and Girl had said earlier, there was a new prefect common room coupled with new prefect dormitories that would house the different prefects of each and every house.

Ashley and Draco were fighting for which dormitory would be theirs and apparently, they both thought the dormitory on the left was the best.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Greyson, it's mine! I'm the better Prefect here, and everyone knows it! So therefore, I deserve this dormitory!" Draco scoffed.

"Oh, in your dreams Malfoy!" Ashley snorted.

"What is going on here??" demanded Snape, appearing by the open doorway.

"Nice one Greyson," Draco muttered. "Leaving the door open? What sort of brain do you have??"

"Apparently one that works, which is more than I can say for yours!" Ashley countered quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Greyson! What is the meaning of all this?" Snape demanded curtly. "I expect you both to be punctual to live up to your titles as Slytherin Prefects."

Ashley and Draco both fell silent. "You are both thirty minutes late for the Slytherin Prefects meeting!" Snape snapped. "So as punishment and reminder, I am giving you both, detention, as much as it hurts me to do so."

Draco slumped and Ashley growled silently under her breathe. "Now, both of you follow me for the meeting." Snape sniffed, turning around and walking out the door. Ashley and Draco followed suit, silently sending each other death glares.

Once the Prefect meeting had been over, Draco and Ashley proceeded to patrol the dungeons. Once they finished with that as well, they both headed back to the prefect common room, up the Slytherin prefects staircase, stopping outside the doors to the two adjoining prefect rooms that belonged to them.

"Why don't we just play rock-paper-scissors over the room?" Ashley suggested, yawning.

"Purely disgusting Greyson," Malfoy sneered. "That's a muggle game!"

"Oh, and you have something better?" Ashley snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine." Draco grumbled. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Ha! I win!" Ashley cheered.

"Best two out of three!" Draco called out pleadingly as Ashley skipped into her new room. This room was definitely better than the other room because it was bigger and was much cozier.

"Don't worry Malfoy; you're only a door away from the best room ever!" Ashley drawled as she opened the adjoining doors. Malfoy grumbled under his breath as Ashley smiled sweetly at him before closing the door in his face. She would do everything it took for the next few days to rub it into Malfoy's ferret face that she'd gotten her way with him.

The next day, Ashley hurried down to the Great Hall, hoping her best friends had at least saved her anything for breakfast. Once again, she was running late because she had forgotten to set the muggle alarm clock Callie had given her a few years before.

"Blimey," Seth said through his toast bread once he saw Ashley running towards him and Callie. Her hair was a mess and her robes were falling off.

"Forgot to set the muggle contraption again?" Callie asked casually once Ashley had joined them.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ashley responded bluntly, grabbing for a piece of toast. "I don't understand how muggles can possibly be punctual with that thing." Ashley grimaced.

"Oi, Greyson, don't forget detention tonight with Snape, 7 at his office." Malfoy called out from across the table. Ashley slapped herself mentally for forgetting.

"Oh, right." Ashley groaned.

"How'd you get detention?" Seth asked, curious.

"Malfoy and I were late for the Prefect meeting at his office for about thirty minutes."

"You guys are horrible as our Slytherin Prefects." Callie laughed.

"Blimey, it hasn't even been the first day yet and you've already landed yourselves in detention."

Ashley rolled her eyes, smiling, as she spread strawberry jam all over her toasted bread.

"That is so half true!" said a voice shrill and annoying enough to send a Blast-Ended Skrewt into a coma. Ashley sighed and continued on eating her strawberry jam smeared toast bread. "I mean, Draco is a wonderful prefect and all, but Greyson? Please. Dumbledore obviously should have picked me. I would've done a way better job. That old cretin obviously has lost part of his brain." Parkinson scoffed.

"Enough, Parkinson!" Callie barked. "We all know you've lost part of your brain too." Snickers rose from the Slytherins.

"Aw, what's wrong? I knew Greyson was horrid as a prefect but I never knew she'd let her best friend fight her battles for her too." Pansy taunted, her lumbering figure obscuring Seth's sunlight seeing as he sat across Ashley and Callie. "I mean, at least I have the brains to fight my own battles _and_ look good." Pansy added haughtily, fixing her hair and looking very smug.

"Oh yeah? And how many brain cells compose your so-called brain so far? Total cell count of 0.5?" Ashley countered, not bothering to stand up and face the lumbering pug.

"Ugh!" Pansy stormed off which left the people who witnessed the little catfight, snickering. A few minutes later, Professor Snape handed out their timetables.

The day had dreaded on terribly. There were loads of homework given and loads of tasks to do. When classes had ended, Ashley looked forward to dinner, which always made her feel better. She and Seth made their way back to the Slytherin common room, eager to get a bit of homework done before dinner.

Once it was time for dinner, Ashley and Seth dashed down to the Great Hall to get the best seats. When they arrived, they found Callie had saved them seats.

"Ooh, those house elves have really been improving the menu," Seth said as he carefully piled up his plate with a personal selection of his favorites.

"Ugh, all I can think about is that stupid detention I'm gonna have with Malfoy later on," Ashley said disgusted as she pushed away her plate of food.

"It's alright Ash." Callie said. "You spend almost every day with that ferret. A few more hours of detention can't hurt." She added nonchalantly.

"Wonderful," Ashley mumbled bitterly.

"Hey Ash! It's your favorite! Pecan sausages," Seth said, piling some onto his plate.

"That looks so disgusting. How can you possibly eat that?" Callie asked, repulsed.

"It's great!" Seth exclaimed, chewing a mouthful of food.

"Hey Ash, it's almost seven," Callie said, showing Ashley her muggle watch. "You gotta go before you get late again." Callie added.

"Thanks," Ashley sighed, getting up from her seat. "I'll see you guys later." Ashley waved off as she dashed out the Great Hall and towards the dungeons.

"Ah, late again, Greyson?" said a voice as Ashley opened the door to Snape's office. Apparently not so much to her surprise, Draco was seated promptly in the middle of the couch, his feet kicked up on the small coffee table in front of it.

"Just shut up Malfoy," Ashley panted as she took the chair near the door. A few seconds later, Snape barged in the classroom.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Greyson." Snape greeted curtly.

"Good evening professor," Ashley and Malfoy both mumbled.

"Now to the pressing matter, for your detention, I think cleaning up my office shall do for tonight." Snape said as he walked over to a desk by the corner of the room. He cleared out a few papers on the desk with a wave of his wand and when he didn't hear any movements from Ashley or Draco, he whirled around. "Well? What are you both waiting for?" asked Snape, cocking an eyebrow at both of his prefects.

"Uh, professor? Er, exactly what part of your office are we supposed to clean?" Ashley asked uncertainly. Snape's office was considerably large and it would take several hours to clean the entire room especially because it was so dark and dusty it looked as though it had never seen daylight.

"I wouldn't want anything too drastic for my prefects' first detention of the year." Snape sneered sarcastically with a grimace. "I think the entire office will do justice for your lack of punctuality."

Malfoy looked repulsed at the thought of having to get his hands dirty. "Problems, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape looked as though he knew full well what the answer would be—he was just enjoying every moment of torture.

"No sir," Draco mumbled quietly as he got up the couch. Ashley did too. "Oh, and please do be silent." Snape added testily, narrowing his eyes, knowing full well that Ashley and Draco were bound to bicker loudly sometime later.

"Uh, are we supposed to get a broom or something?" Draco asked Ashley uncertainly.

"Aw, Malfoy, I'm surprised you actually know what a broom is as I'm quite sure your little Pansy Poo doesn't." Ashley snorted.

"Don't be jealous Greyson. There's enough Draco Malfoy to go around." Draco smirked which sent Ashley glaring at him as she walked to another corner of the room where two brooms were leaning on the wall. Draco and Ashley both got them and started dusting the room.

Draco coughed. "Aw, this is just sick. Wait until my father hears about this." Draco muttered as the dust flew about his head. "Do you know how long it took me to do my hair?" Draco demanded quietly so as Snape wouldn't hear.

Ashley stifled laughing out loud. "Malfoy, do you stare at yourself every night saying, 'Who's the hottest? I am. Oh yeah'." Ashley stated flatly, cocking an eyebrow at Malfoy.

Malfoy's mouth fell open. "I-I…How the bloody hell did you know?" Malfoy demanded, utterly shocked.

Ashley laughed silently. "I was only joking Malfoy."

Malfoy stared at Ashley who tried to quiet her laughter. Malfoy ended up grumbling incoherently while following Ashley.

A few minutes of sweeping later, they heard a knock on the door. Snape looked up from his desk and cleared his throat. "Come in," The door opened and in came Filch with Mrs. Norris purring about his feet.

"Yes?"

Filch walked over to Snape and together, they both talked in hushed voices. Ashley and Draco carefully watched from the corners of their eyes. Snape nodded and stood up, following Filch towards the door.

"I'll be back in a while. I've some matters to attend to." Snape said to Ashley and Draco curtly before walking out the door and closing it shut behind him.

Draco sighed, relieved, as he plopped back on the couch, letting the broom fall to the floor from his hands.

"Oi Malfoy!" Ashley slapped the top of his head.

"Ow! What?" Draco growled, rubbing the top of his head.

"Why don't you actually help me with this?"

"Oh, you can do you it yourself. After all, you _are _the better Prefect." Draco smirked, closing his eyes. Ashley twitched and fought the urge to hex Draco off the office window. Grumpily, Ashley had managed to pile all the dust into a huge hill reaching the height of Draco's knees.

"Wow, Malfoy," Ashley feigned awe. "The dust almost looks exactly like you. Only I think you've got a wart a little left on the bottom of your chin."

Draco glared at Ashley. "Ha, ha Greyson. Real hilarious." Draco said sarcastically. "But as you know, I've checked the bottom of my chin—left and right, if I may add—and I've seen no warts there." Draco stated triumphantly, proud of himself.

Ashley grimaced. "Congratulations Malfoy, you've just won Vainest Ferret of the year. You should be so proud of yourself. I never knew ferrets could be so vain." Ashley added cynically.

Malfoy growled at Ashley before returning to laze on the couch. Fuming, Ashley took her wand from her robes pockets, aimed it at Malfoy's head and said, "_Aquamenti_!"

A stream of water instantly shot from the tip of Ashley's wand and before Malfoy knew it, that very stream of water hit him. He flailed, instantly getting up and spitting a handful of water from his mouth.

Ashley laughed. "Oh I'm sorry Malfoy. I must have missed." Ashley shrugged, giving Draco her sweetest smile.

"_Furnunculus_!" Draco aimed his wand at Ashley but she ducked and the spell hit the wall instead, causing one of Snape's frames to fall and shatter into pieces as it collided with the stone floor.

"Handy spell work Malfoy," Ashley said slowly as she stood up, eyes fixated on the shattered frame.

Malfoy seemed unable to speak, only watch. "Oh, if you hadn't ducked, I wouldn't have hit it." Draco pointed out defensively.

"Excuse me if you have horrible aim," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're just jealous because everyone knows I'm the better Prefect here." Draco sniffed airily, his nose in the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't get the memo." Ashley said sarcastically.

"You should seriously consider anger management classes," Draco mused.

Ashley glared as she fought yet again, the urge to hex Malfoy out the window. She walked stiffly towards the couch and plopped there, crossing a leg over the other as she watched Draco scratch his head as he tried to find a spell to fix the frame.

"_Alohamora_!" Draco pointed his wand at the shattered frame.

Nothing happened. "Wow," Ashley nodded her head in sarcasm. "All hail Slytherin's Golden Boy. And you're supposed to be the best Slytherin has got to offer? Merlin help us all." Ashley shook her head. Draco turned to her with an infuriated and fuming expression on his face, his left eye twitching slightly.

"You better keep quiet before I make you Greyson." Draco warned dangerously, rage and fire burning wildly in his steel gray eyes. Ashley glared at him but said nothing as he continued to point useless spells at either the shattered frame or the dust. It was rather amusing.

After a good forty-five minutes had passed, Draco turned to Ashley, desperation as his expression. Ashley pursed her lips, sat upright as stiffly as she could, crossed her arms across her chest, and said absolutely nothing.

"Oi Greyson," Draco said quietly. Ashley didn't reply. "Fine then!" Draco exclaimed angrily. "I don't need you! You're nothing but a worthless little slut anyway. Oh, don't say anything to counter that statement Greyson. Everyone's thinking it." Draco scoffed. "I'm just bold enough to have said it." Draco added in a sneer.

Ashley was stunned and hurt. The words stung her and she'd be damned if she'd ever let Draco know how much his words affected her. The words drove through her like a stake but she said nothing. She knew it wasn't because Draco said it but because of the mere fact that she was called a slut.

That title belonged to her younger sister, Angel. And she promised herself long ago that save for the fact that they had similar last names, she would never be associated with Angel in any way possible.

She was raging inside, just an inch or so from hexing Draco out the window, the idea getting more and more tempting each time she thought of it. But still, Ashley said nothing.

"First of all, Malfoy," Ashley said bitterly, standing up. "It's _Reparo_," She said haughtily, pointing her wand at the shattered frame. Instantly, it repaired itself and bounced back to hang on the stone wall. "Second of all, it's _Scourgify_," Ashley stated firmly, pointing her wand at the mound of dust and anywhere else in the room that seemed murky. "And third of all," Ashley said through gritted teeth as she turned to Draco with eyes flashing fire. "I am not my sister." She stated firmly in a dignified voice.

And with that, she turned her back to Malfoy and disregarded anything else that came from him, which of course, was nothing. When Snape had returned, he was overjoyed to find his office sparkling. He dismissed Ashley and Draco and they both separated to do their duties.

Draco had arrived in his dormitory before Ashley did and he cringed as she slammed the door to her dormitory.

That night, Draco lay awake, unable to sleep. Sighing, he got off his bed and walked towards the adjoining door to Ashley's room. It was locked firmly.

"_Alohamora_," Draco whispered. The door unlocked and opened with a slight creak.

The large window overhead the four-poster bed cast a soft glow on Ashley's sleeping figure. She looked angelic, almost as if she were too good to be real. Her features were so well defined under the moon's light. The contrast was almost impossibly too good.

Draco sighed and closed the door softly so as not to wake Ashley. He hated Ashley Greyson more than anything in the world. And he would never forget it. And no matter what the odd feeling was in his chest at the sight of her, he was sure it was just a bubbling amount of hate that had been accumulated through the sixteen years of knowing each other. Malfoy assured himself firmly.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning students," said Snape curtly as he entered the Potions classroom. "Everyone kindly turn their books to page 318," He added once he reached his desk and put down his books. "Now," He stated firmly, looking up from his desk. "Who can tell me all about the new potion we are tackling?"

As everyone could probably already guess, Hermione Granger shot her hand up as high as it could go. "Any other hands?" Snape asked in a tone that clearly stated he'd rather be swallowed whole by an angry troll than have to pick Granger once again.

Ashley shot her hand up in the air uncertainly. "Yes Ms. Greyson?"

"Uhm, veritaserum," Ashley began. "is a potion commonly known as the truth potion. Anyone who drinks the potion automatically tells the truth. It is the most powerful truth potion there is."

"Very good Ms. Greyson. Ten points to Slytherin."

Ashley smiled. Hermione seethed in her seat. "Take that Gryffindor." Callie sniggered quietly beside Ashley.

"Today, we will be conjuring up the veritaserum with partners that you shall be choosing. I will give you five minutes to choose your partners." Snape explained.

"Drakie!" cried Pansy Parkinson in an awful shrill voice. Draco buried himself in his books.

"Back off Pansy! Draco's my partner!" Millicent Bulstrode said fiercely.

"Ugh! I thought you were my best friend!" Pansy shrieked.

"I am which is why I'm taking Draco to save you the embarrassment. He doesn't like you Pansy. He's in love with me." Millicent stated airily, crossing her arms over chest.

"Oh for Merlin's sake I like none of you!" Draco snapped, looking utterly irritated.

Millicent looked red hot with embarrassment whilst Pansy's lower lip tremble and her jaw twitched.

"Alright, alright!" Snape called out to the class, who was amused and yet slightly disgruntled by the show. "Clearly, you all cannot just choose partners quietly, so I'll do it." His lip curled up in a sneer.

The class groaned in annoyance, shooting glares at Pansy and Millicent who had their backs turned to each other.

"Bulstrode and Ivenson…"

Callie grimaced. "Just peachy." She muttered sarcastically.

"Parkinson and Longbottom, Greengrass and Parker, Bletchley and Potter, Malfoy and Greyson," At this, Millicent and Pansy's mouths fell wide open and they both seethed with jealously, throwing death glares at the back of Ashley's head. "Crabbe and Weasley, Granger and Zabini…" And on and on the list had gone but Ashley didn't pay any attention anymore after she'd heard her name partnered with Malfoy's.

Ashley groaned. "Tell me I'm dreaming." Ashley mumbled.

Seth turned to Ashley and Callie with a mortified expression. "Why, oh why?" Seth said faintly, looking quite pale in the face. Ashley chuckled at this.

"Well then, guess who I've got for a partner. She's a lumbering giant with nothing up the bloody stairs!" Callie snapped in a hushed voice.

"I'm giving you all five minutes to go seat with your partners, set up your cauldrons, and get your ingredients from the closet." Snape called out curtly. "Surely you all can do that," He muttered scornfully, throwing the Gryffindors filthy looks.

Ashley sighed as she plopped down across Draco. She said nothing as she flipped her book open. "I'll go get the cauldron, you get the ingredients." Ashley muttered curtly before standing up to walk over to the rack of cauldrons.

She returned to find that Draco had gone to fetch some ingredients in the closet. After having set up the cauldron, Draco returned with the necessary ingredients.

"Alright, have you got the daisy roots?" Ashley asked.

"Right here." Draco held up the daisy roots.

"Put it in." Ashley said as Draco put the daisy roots into the bubbling cauldron. Ashley and Draco both hovered over their cauldron. The potion turned into a light shade of purple, getting darker by each second. Ashley sighed and fixated her attention back to the open book on her desk when suddenly; they heard an explosion on the other side of the classroom. Everyone's startled heads turned to find Parkinson covered in black soot whilst Neville Longbottom backed up against the wall—for once, unharmed—cowering and trembling in mingled shock and fear.

"Ugh!" Parkinson shrieked. "Bulstrode, this is all your doing!" Parkinson accused, pointing a soot-blackened finger at Millicent who was working silently with Callie until Parkinson stomped her way to Millicent and pulled her hair which caused a catfight to erupt between two very thick pugs.

Snape struggled to stop them from fighting much less drag them out into the corridors, closing the door to the classroom behind them which was still to no avail. The entire class could still hear occasional shrieks and shouts from both girls until Snape's footsteps had subsided and the corridor had fallen silent.

"Well, she wasn't of much help anyway." Callie shrugged.

"Now I'll have to start all over!" Neville groaned sadly as Hermione Granger hurried over to help him with the mess.

"Well Malfoy, your girlfriend's definitely thick." Ashley chuckled. "Or should it be _girlfriends_?" Ashley drawled slyly.

"Pansy and Millicent aren't my girlfriends." Draco responded defensively.

"Aw, that's too bad then Malfoy. You three certainly do make a very pretty couple." Ashley smirked. Draco mumbled something incoherent under his breath before they proceeded with putting in the next ingredient. After putting in all the ingredients save one, Draco sighed tiredly.

"You're tired?" Ashley asked flatly.

"Well, I have done a lot of work Greyson. I mean without me, this potion wouldn't have been made possible." Draco pointed out, smirking.

"And I wonder why I hate being partnered up with you." Ashley mumbled.

"Oh, you know you love me Greyson."

"Aw, so you like sluts now, eh Malfoy?" Ashley asked sourly.

"Who said I liked you?" Draco scoffed.

"Well, that's more than I can say for you Malfoy." Ashley said dryly. "At least I've got more than three brain cells." Ashley added with a small playful smirk.

"Don't think you can get away with anything just because you're hot Greyson."

"Oh, so you think I'm hot?" Ashley asked coyly, twirling a lock of her luscious light brown hair seductively.

Draco scoffed and forced himself to look away, feeling something tighten under his pants. He stiffened.

"Alright class," Snape had entered the room. "For those who have finished kindly bring their cauldrons here for testing."

"Ooh, let's put in the last ingredient." Ashley turned to the open book which lay in front of her. "Uh, three pints of sneezewort…"

"Alright then," Draco said quietly as he stiffly threw three pints of sneezewort into the cauldron. In an instant, a puff of smoke erupted from the cauldron and the purple bubbling liquid became a calm clear white.

"Well, I think it's done then." Ashley said proudly as she hovered over the cauldron. She turned back to Draco who sat in his seat, rigid in place.

"What's gotten into you?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Draco responded gruffly.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" Ashley asked tentatively.

Draco could only nod. He didn't even bother to look at Ashley.

"Alright…I'll go bring it up then." Ashley said slowly, taking the cauldron from the table. When she was halfway towards Snape's desk, she called over her shoulder to Malfoy. "Are you coming?"

Draco nodded, sucked in a deep breath and stood up. He stiffly followed Ashley toward Snape's desk. Snape examined their potion cautiously, careful not to touch it. He took a cup and put some of the potion in it.

"So did we pass?" Ashley asked tentatively.

"Hmm, not quite yet Ms. Greyson… your potion is looking good so far, but you'll have to test it to see if it really works." Snape added. "And one of you will have to do it."

"But the veritaserum isn't supposed to be finished yet."

Snape turned to Ashley, his lip curled up into a sneer. "Yes, but Ms. Greyson, I've to check if you've both got the taste right."

"Which one of us will drink it then?" Ashley asked.

"That's for you both to decide."

Ashley and Draco turned to each other. "You're doing it!" Ashley said quickly. At that moment, the tightening in Draco's pants had died down but he was still feeling very stiff. He didn't like Ashley's effect on him. Merlin's beard, she didn't even touch him!

"Merlin's beard, I will!" Malfoy snorted quietly. "What if it's actually poison?" Draco snapped, his voice sounding a bit off to Ashley's ears.

"Then we'll have a party to celebrate and the world will be a much better place!"

Draco stared at Ashley, with his mouth slightly agape, his expression dumbfounded.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, it's not poison! We followed the ingredients and instructions and everything!" Ashley exclaimed. "You'll do fine Malfoy. Seriously." Ashley smirked.

"But I don't feel fine." Draco insisted.

"You just told me you were alright." Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"I was lying." Draco said huffily.

"You're still drinking it." Ashley smiled sweetly.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Draco pressed.

"Fine," Ashley sighed. Snape watched, amused as Ashley and Draco both played best two out of three of rock, paper, scissors. "Ha!" Ashley smiled having won three out of three.

Draco grumbled. "This is why wizards aren't meant to play muggle games."

"Alright then, Mr. Malfoy. Here," Snape handed Draco the cup of veritaserum. Draco grimaced upon looking at the calm clear liquid in the cup.

"Oh, come on Malfoy! We don't have forever for you to stare at that cup. Just drink it already!" Ashley snapped after Draco had taken the liberty of staring at the cup of veritaserum for ten minutes. Draco grumbled incoherent words but gulped down the potion in the cup. Once he put the cup on the table, it was empty.

"Uh, Malfoy? Are you alright?" Ashley asked, waving a hand in front of Draco, who was staring into space.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy," Snape began. "What does it taste like?" asked Snape.

"It tastes quite foul, actually." Malfoy grimaced a little. "But then again, it's got something sweet too."

Snape smiled curtly. "Congratulations Ms. Greyson and Mr. Malfoy. You've both perfected the potion. After a week, the real testing shall begin and Mr. Malfoy shall once again be the candidate." Snape added.

Malfoy groaned and grimaced.

"Now, label your cauldron and put it in the cupboard for storing." said Snape as Ashley carried the cauldron to the cupboard. Malfoy followed suit, his thoughts dark.

_What in Merlin's beard is bloody wrong with me?_ Draco asked himself, irked. Draco was scowling as he kept his books into his bag and headed for the door.

He had a new agenda in mind.

Once Double Potions was over, Ashley waited for Callie and Seth outside the classroom. Callie came out, looking glum.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Apparently, Bulstrode and I failed." Callie stated flatly. "Due to the color and odor of our potion, Snape thinks we should both come back after classes each Friday until we perfect the veritaserum potion." Callie added dryly, her eye twitching. It always twitched whenever she was angrily unstable.

"Despite the incident that happened between Greengrass and me years ago, everything was great! She and I did wonderful on our potion! And she actually helped more than I did. Snape said we almost perfected it if we'd added another half pinch of sneezewort but the effects would still be the same once the potion's ready. It's just the matter of the taste and the color that wasn't as of now. I had to admit, it was a little off." Seth shrugged.

"Eh, I don't really wanna talk about potions right now. We've got McGonagall next." Ashley moaned as she, Seth, and Callie made their way towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"Oi Greyson! Parker!" Ashley and Seth turned at the sound of their names and found Malfoy standing a few feet behind them with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Yeah?" Seth asked.

"Quidditch practice later at four. I've already talked to Snape about the pitch's schedule. Don't be late." Malfoy warned as he walked past Ashley, bumping her slightly on the shoulder in doing so. But Ashley didn't care. She loved Quidditch and the thrill it gave her each time she played. She just couldn't wait for the end of the day.

When classes had ended, Ashley couldn't be any more joyous to have stepped out of the Herbology green house and back into the castle. She and Seth had changed into their Quidditch robes and gotten ready for their first practice since they'd gotten back from their summer vacations.

Ashley brought her broom as she raced down the dungeons and bumped into Seth, who was making his way to the pitch, unsuspecting Ashley's arrival.

"Ow," Seth moaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry," Ashley said sheepishly, helping Seth up. "I **was** just so excited about our first Quidditch practice since summer and I was coming to get you." Ashley squealed.

"Didn't you have loads of practice over the summer?" Seth asked as he and Ashley made their way out of the dungeons.

"Not much really. Ashton and Ashbrooke kept hogging the Quidditch pitch at home." Ashley snorted. Ashbrooke and Ashton were Ashley's twin older brothers. They used to be Slytherin's best beaters before they graduated two years earlier.

As the flick of light hit Ashley's face when they stepped out into the pitch, she smiled. A few of the Slytherins on the team were already flying around the pitch, throwing the Quaffle about while avoiding the bludgers.

"Alright everyone!" Draco called out from the center of the pitch. The team gathered about him. "So I was thinking of a new strategy for this season's game…" Draco began, explaining to the team about his strategies but Ashley wasn't paying attention. Frankly, she found Malfoy's lectures quite boring.

"Greyson!" Startled, Ashley was brought back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Pay attention!" Malfoy snapped. Ashley rolled her eyes and glared.

"Oh, who died and made you captain?" Ashley retorted, folding her arms across her chest. Malfoy was raging as anyone could have easily told by the fire burning in his eyes. The team stifled their laughter, afraid Malfoy would lash out at them.

"Actually, _babe_, Snape gave my title to Malfoy. He thought Malfoy would have done a better job as captain and seeker on the team. And so now, I've got all my time to focus on you." Flint leaned in closer to Ashley, attempting a kiss.

"Don't ever call me babe again." Ashley said sternly, as she elbowed Flint hard in the stomach before walking a good meter away from him.

After Malfoy had explained his strategies and entertained questions for the more inquisitive members of the team, he set them out into the pitch.

"Alright team, let's practice the strategy!" Malfoy called out from his broom. Everyone mounted their brooms and followed Malfoy's lead, dispersing once they reached the height of the goal posts.

"Keeper!" Malfoy called out to Ashley, who watched the Quaffle speed by her.

"What? Huh?"

Malfoy flew over to Ashley with a less than happy expression on his face. "Didn't you listen to a thing earlier?" He demanded.

"Uh, er, of course!" Ashley stuttered defiantly, refusing to let Malfoy ruin the day.

"Then why aren't you following the strategy??" Malfoy yelled.

"Well, I-"

"What? Has your brain dimmed already?" Malfoy sneered.

Ashley glared. "No, but I think yours may have expired already. Oh wait, that happened sixteen years earlier, didn't it." Ashley retorted. The team had stopped flying to gather around to watch their team captain and keeper bicker. And although the practices a few days or weeks before the game were the most tiring, it was always fun to watch Ashley and Malfoy bicker about the tiniest things.

Malfoy said nothing. For a good five minutes, Ashley and Malfoy glared at each other hard before Malfoy called out, "Alright, back to work!"

For most of the practice, Draco glared at Ashley and gave her the hardest jobs ever. Even though being a keeper did not require much work for Ashley, Draco had given her more than she could ever have chewed.

"Oi Malfoy! Can we stop already?" Warrington whined after nearly heaving been clubbed on the head by Seth's bat in an attempt to hit the bludger. Seth had profusely apologized, saying that he'd thought Warrington's head was the bludger. Warrington felt offended and had flown down to the pitch, demanding a mirror from one of the giggling girls that were sitting in the stands, watching.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Seth called out to Warrington, turning his broom the other way around to follow him.

Practice had been disrupted and angry, Malfoy had called the entire team to a halt to meet by the center of the pitch.

"Yeah Malfoy, we're all tired and sore. And as I'm sure you're still all pumped up and ready for action, we're actually quite low on adrenaline. But maybe you can find Parkinson or Bulstrode if you're still so hyperactive." Ashley smirked.

The rest of the team sniggered. Draco glared angrily at Ashley but she didn't quite notice because the pitch was getting so dark.

"Alright." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"I never thought I could hate practice so much." Ashley moaned sourly once practice was officially declared over and she and Seth were making their ways to the shower rooms.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower before dinner?" asked Seth before he stepped into the Men's Shower Room.

"I'll just take one upstairs. I'll meet you at dinner?"

"Sure." Seth nodded before disappearing into the men's shower room. Ashley sighed, picked up her broom and slowly made her way back towards the castle. The prefect common room was awfully empty when Ashley had stepped inside.

"Pig snout." Ashley said to the wall sealing the Slytherin prefects' staircase. The wall slid to the side to reveal a wooden staircase casting off to a single corridor. Ashley trudged her way up to her dormitory. Sadly, there was only one prefect bathroom and it relieved Ashley to find out Malfoy wasn't in his room yet. She quickly gathered her clothes and towel before making her way to the bathroom when she heard footsteps into her room.

Ashley turned around abruptly to find Malfoy standing by the open adjoining doors. "Oh, it's only you." Ashley said relieved and yet, for the most part, not very much relieved at all. Ashley got back to what she was doing when a pair of strong arms held her waist tightly it hurt, and dragged her up against the wall.

Ashley found herself looking into the raging eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy…what are you…d-doing?" Ashley gasped for breathe as one hand held her neck tightly. Ashley tried to free his hand off her neck before he choked her to death but to no avail. Malfoy was just too strong.

"Don't you ever dare to get in my way ever again Greyson. Especially not in Quidditch. That's my turf Greyson. I may have excused you before for being the slut everyone knows you are but this time, I won't hesitate to do whatever I please with you. And never again should you forget it." Malfoy threatened his face only inches from hers and so full of rage Ashley had never before seen.

"Let me go Malfoy!" Ashley demanded futilely. Malfoy tightened his grip on her neck as Ashley gasped but she stopped squirming. She glared right back at him, ignoring as best she could the fact that she needed air. She was going to handle this with as much dignity as she had. And she wasn't going to show Malfoy any vulnerability.

Finally, Malfoy let go of Ashley and she fell onto the floor. Her hand instantly flew to her neck as she looked up through the light brown locks that had fallen over her face and glared at Malfoy's retreating figure. "You're a monster Draco Malfoy and I hate you." She whispered vehemently.

Draco stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "And don't you forget it Ashley Greyson because I assure you, the feeling is mutual." He said coldly before walking off into his dormitory and slamming the adjoining door loudly.


	3. Happy Trip!

**Chapter 3**

It was early Saturday morning when Ashley had barged into Malfoy's room and pulled back the curtains with such delight as a huge smirk graced her stunning features. She didn't know what had gotten into Malfoy last night and she pretended it didn't bother her at all as she went down for dinner.

But it bothered her so much that she couldn't eat and sleep properly. She cursed Malfoy sometime around the middle of the night and started to pace around her room. When finally she looked at the muggle contraption on her bedside table and realized it was half past midnight, she plopped back onto her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing sleep to come.

Draco refused to open his eyes and welcome the sun into his dorm. He turned, lying on his front to escape the bright sun that was now seeping in.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Ashley said cheerfully, jumping up and down on his bed and avoiding stepping on his legs by a few inches or so. Ordinarily, normal people would have just gone on and left him alone after what he'd done last night. But Ashley was different and she loved torturing Malfoy with every single moment of her life.

In fact, whilst he was sleeping soundly undisturbed in his bed, Ashley had drained all the warm water for her bath, leaving Malfoy to have to take a shower in the cold and freezing water. It delighted her joyously to know she was torturing him even before he was awake.

_You are a true genius_. Ashley praised herself happily.

Malfoy had said something but it was muffled against his pillow.

"Oh quit snogging your pillow and get up you lazy git!"

Malfoy turned to face her, one of his eyes twitching madly. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU DOING GREYSON?" He bellowed like a mad bull on fire.

"I'm waking up my fellow prefect so he can help me lead the other Slytherins into Hogsmeade." Ashley smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes innocently at a raging Malfoy.

Malfoy scoffed. "Now do you really think I'd help?" He cocked a sly eyebrow.

"Noo… But if I'm going to have to spend my first Hogsmeade trip escorting a bunch of third years around then by Merlin, you're going to be just as miserable as I am for the Saturday!" Ashley announced as she jumped off Malfoy's bed and landed gracefully on the floor.

How Ashley had done that, Malfoy wasn't quite sure. But something was awfully wrong today. Ashley was too bubbly and cheerful—not quite the reaction he'd expected after what had happened last night.

Draco felt bad about it after sometime and realized that in all his sixteen years of living, he had never felt bad about anything he'd done. Until he nearly choked Ashley to death.

He didn't even know why he did it. He knew it wasn't the Quidditch that worked him up. That was just part of it. The other half was the fact that she affected him so without even having touched him in Double Potions.

"You have exactly twenty minutes to take a shower, get dressed, have some breakfast, and arrive at the Entrance Hall, ready to escort the little munchkins or I'm gonna hex your ass so badly you won't know what hit you."

Malfoy moaned and fell back on his bed. "Fine." He grumbled as he swung his legs off the bed and slowly made his way towards his closet, fishing for his towels and clothes.

He was wearing nothing but his boxers and as Ashley leant on his wall trying so hard to avert her gaze, to her complete horror, she couldn't. It was like someone had put a permanent sticking charm on her eyes to Malfoy's body. _Look away! Look away! Look away!_

"So remind me what you're still doing here, Greyson?" Malfoy quirked an eyebrow inquiringly with a smirk on his face. "Couldn't resist a sneak peak, huh?" Malfoy's smirk grew wider as he puffed out his well-toned chest smugly.

Ashley scowled as Malfoy passed her and went out through the door. As Ashley made her way down the staircase, she caught Malfoy swearing in the prefect bathroom.

"BLOODY COW, _GREYSON, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ALL THE WARM WATER??! AND—AND, HOLY COW!—WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR??!_" Ashley chuckled silently, satisfied with herself as the wall at the bottom of the staircase opened and Ashley walked into the prefect common room, the wall closing shut behind her, cutting off Draco's curses.

"Why are you so happy?" Callie asked skeptically once Ashley hummed upon arrival and happily passed a bowl of porridge to Marcus Flint without flinching or kicking him in the shin—which he was now protecting with a shin guard just in case Ashley decided to strike.

"Yeah, I mean, that's the first time in six years you haven't flinched or kicked Flint whenever he's near you." Seth pointed out.

Ashley shrugged, a grin slowly spreading across her face as she thought about Malfoy's entrance in the Great Hall.

"It can't possibly be Hogsmeade… I mean, she's leading a bunch of third years later on. And with Malfoy…couldn't be much fun, can it?" Callie mused.

"Hmm, always thought Dumbledore was daft for picking Malfoy and not me as a prefect…" Seth shrugged as he buttered his toast.

"Our headmaster never really was very credible…" Callie mused.

"Oh, I s'pose…"

Suddenly, the great oak doors to the Great Hall were being wrenched open so forcefully and the cause of all Ashley's bubbly happiness had marched right in, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, both too scared of their leader to say anything or even ask why he was so enraged although just by looking at him they had a tad bit of a clue already. The entire hall had fallen silent, watching Malfoy march up to where Ashley sat with fuming and murderous eyes.

Some sniggered, some shrieked, and some just sat, staring dumbfounded. Callie was one of those who sniggered whilst Seth was one of those who sat staring dumbfounded. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and just about the rest of the female population in Hogwarts shrieked whilst Ashley was the only one who smiled to herself, completely oblivious of Draco Malfoy fuming dangerously across from her.

"GREYSON!" He hissed venomously. "What the f*** did you put in my shampoo?" He growled angrily, glaring at Ashley. Ashley looked up at him and hardly flinched or laughed. She kept on an innocent smile on her face.

"I just thought you could use a little…_improvement_… I mean, platinum blonde never really suited you much so I thought neon green would be just peachy. What do you think?"

The people around them laughed.

_Hey, you gotta hand it to her… That was definitely a good comeback_.

**Oh shut up you bloody idiot.**

The voices in Malfoy's head were whirring and buzzing about but he wasn't about to let anybody know that. Hell, they might think he was crazy. And judging by the fact that he wasn't hexing Ashley, he concluded the very same thing.

"Just turn it back or you can go off and do your prefect duties alone in Hogsmeade because I am not parading down the streets looking like a night lamp!" Malfoy snarled.

Ashley chuckled. "Alas Malfoy, I can't. It's some sort of muggle dye but it'll probably fade into a much lighter shade by the end of the week. And as for your prefect duties—would you like me to hex you now or when I get back?" Ashley asked sweetly the towering slightly manic Draco Malfoy who glared down at her and was just about one millimeter away from jumping on Ashley and stabbing her with a fork.

Malfoy's eye twitched yet again and for a moment, it looked like he was about to punch Ashley. It seemed like it took an enormous effort for him to say the next few words that came through gritted teeth from his mouth.

"I'll be there after I grab some toast." He muttered disdainfully as he sat down on the bench, watching Ashley smile at him one last time before happily skipping out of the Great Hall—vindictively.

"Oi Malfoy! Nice hair, mate!" Marcus Flint said stupidly as he sat beside Malfoy. Malfoy needn't say anything. He simply punched Flint and returned to his breakfast like nothing had happened, his anger eased slightly.

******

Ashley waited with a smirk on her face as she leant against the cobbled wall, her arms folded across her chest. She didn't even mind that the other years had gone to Hogsmeade to begin a great Saturday. She'd pulled one over on Malfoy and it was enough to make her day as bright as sunshine even though she knew he'd, in some way, make her pay for it later.

In fact, not even when Pansy Parkinson and her little gang of Slytherin idiots walked by and taunted Ashley did she ever feel the slightest bit down though to be honest, Parkinson never really had that effect on her.

"Oi Greyson!" Parkinson barked.

"Mmm?" Ashley cocked her head to one side as she saw on oncoming overgrown pug lumbering its way to her. "What's gotten your knickers in a twist on such a lovely day, Parkinson?" Ashley smiled, still leaning her delicate frame casually against the stone wall as some of the third years had gathered to watch.

Ashley knew perfectly well why Parkinson's knickers were so twisted but she loved twisting it even further.

Parkinson's hands—clenched into fists on either side of her—were currently twitching as though it itched to make a collision with Ashley's perfectly executed smile.

"Oh—Greyson, you're such a bitch!" Parkinson spat indignantly. "You think you can get away with everything just because all the guys adore you." Parkinson rolled her eyes.

"Mmm, tell me something I don't already know Parkinson." Ashley yawned, bored, but still wearing her brilliant smile.

Parkinson seethed. "You—you better turn my Drakie's hair back to blonde or you'll taste my fist Greyson!" Parkinson screeched, waving her fist in front of Ashley's face.

Ashley laughed lightly. "Mmm, no thanks Parkinson… I don't think I really like slutty pugs very much for a main course. I'd like to stay away from rabies, but thanks for the offer though…"

Parkinson had lost it. She swung one great fist into the wall but Ashley was too fast and had ducked before Parkinson's fist actually hit her face. Where her grinning face had been just moments before was now where Parkinson's fist was—colliding so hard with the wall it actually bled and Ashley thought she'd heard something crack.

Parkinson let out a horrid wail as her cronies rushed over to her quickly whilst throwing death glares at Ashley who merely grinned cheekily at them as they led Pansy away to the Hospital Wing.

From the corner, Malfoy watched hidden, as he stifled his laughter. Parkinson and her gang had passed on the opposite corridor as him as he sniggered at their retreating figures. He had to admit, despite the fact Ashley had just turned his hair neon green, she was a very cheeky and sneaky little bitch—like a girl version of himself.

_Could she get any hotter?_

**Say that again and I swear I will throw a punch.**

_You're mad if you think you're going to punch yourself._

**Look who's talking…I mean, talking to himself?**

Draco cleared his throat and composed himself evenly as he swaggered over to where Ashley defiantly stood, sniggering at where Pansy had gone. He had administered his face to glower down at Ashley with the burning white hot intensity of a million suns.

"Good morning Greenie!" Ashley giggled cheerfully as Malfoy stalked over, administering a glare at her. He had pulled a cloak over his head to hide his now neon green colored hair and the smile that was twitching at the ends of his mouth. "I thought you might like the nickname." Ashley added with a cheeky smile.

"You're gonna pay for this Greyson." He grumbled as he turned to the third years with Ashley giggling behind him. "Alright you midgets, is this all of you lot?" He demanded.

"You don't talk to them like that!" Ashley hissed.

"Oh let's see you try it with green hair!" He sneered.

"Oh you're such a baby. Quit whining." Ashley rolled her eyes. "And it's not green… It's _neon_ green."

Malfoy scowled as he and Ashley led the way towards Hogsmeade whilst bickering.

"What's with the cloak, Malfoy?" Ashley chortled.

Malfoy shot her a filthy look. "Oh like you wouldn't know." He growled angrily.

"I think your hair looks wonderful on you." Ashley laughed.

"I don't even know what got into your stupid little head." He glowered as they entered the High Street in Hogsmeade. He turned to the awed third years.

"Alright you little midgets! This bubbly moron beside me and I won't be sticking to each one of you for the entire Saturday because, well, frankly, it's just a waste of our lives." Malfoy shrugged defiantly. "So we'll all meet back here at around four. If you're not here by then, then we're leaving you in Hogsmeade—and no that is not a peachy idea unless you'd want Snape after the lot of you. Got that?" Malfoy barked.

The third years nodded and whimpered, some even cringing under Malfoy's glowering form.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" One of the braver third years asked as Ashley bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Say one more word and I'll give you a week's detention." said Malfoy sharply as he folded his arms defiantly. The little boy scowled but stayed silent as Malfoy told them to scamper off.

"How very subtle of you Malfoy…" Ashley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Well then Greyson, now that those midgets are off, I'm off to consult my very long list of dates for the day." He smirked.

"With your current predicament I don't think you'll be getting much for a while."

"Oh believe you me Greyson; I'm getting much more than just a few dates if you catch my drift." Malfoy smirked and Ashley rolled her eyes before they both set off in different directions.

When it was five minutes to four, Ashley decided it was best to start going back to High Street to meet Malfoy and the third years. She had left Callie and Seth and slowly made her way back to High Street.

When Ashley arrived, she was fifteen minutes late and she found a very disgruntled Malfoy and a bunch of slightly terrified third year Slytherins.

"Good afternoon! I trust you all have had a great day at Hogsmeade?" Ashley greeted cheerfully, causing Malfoy to glower at her even more.

"You're late." He said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Well I just thought I'd give you more time to entertain any last-minute dates." Ashley smirked.

"How very considerate of you." Malfoy said sarcastically as they both started making their way back up to Hogwarts castle.

"Hmm, you know you're starting to sound like Snape now…" Ashley mused.

"I am not!" Draco stated defensively, looking slightly insecure.

"Am to!"

"Am not!"

"Am to!"

"Am not!"

"Oh, that's right. You're still the same old self-conceited prat you've always been."

"That's right, I am—Hey! That was an insult, wasn't it??"

"Oh gosh, you're as thick as your pug-faced girlfriends."

Malfoy looked affronted for the first time ever. Ashley laughed and they both continued to bicker all the way the castle. When they were nearing Hogwarts grounds, Ashley spoke.

"Hey Malfoy, would you happen to know anything about Flint's black eye?" Ashley mused.

"Er, no!" Malfoy responded. "How should I know where that boy gets off to? I'm not his bloody mother." Malfoy snorted.

"There's no need to be defensive, Malfoy." Ashley chuckled.

"I'm not! Who says I'm being defensive?!"

"No one so you can calm down before you get yourself into a comatose." Ashley laughed as Draco turned to glare at her some more.

After dismissing the third year Slytherins, Ashley and Malfoy both separated and didn't see each other until it was dinner.

"FOOD!" Seth stared at the food greedily as he piled a lot onto his plate.

"Do you really have to eat like that?" Callie snapped, disgusted. She hated Seth's eating habits and most certainly hated eating with him.

"Oh sorry Miss Teen Queen of Perfection." Seth rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I forgot you didn't like dining with normal human beings." Seth snorted.

"Oh shut up!" Callie snapped. "It's not my fault you were born disgusting anyway!" Callie spat.

"Oh, and it's mine?" Seth growled. The realization of what he'd just said dawned on him and he shook his head to clear himself of his last statement. "Besides, if you'd just loosen up and be normal instead of so perfect, you wouldn't have to be bothered every time you ate! Look at Ashley—she's not bothered, now is she?"

"Hey! Don't you idiots dare bring me into your fight! I don't fancy engaging myself in a fistfight right now." said Ashley. Callie and Seth had been at each other's throats all day and if Ashley hadn't found them at the Three Broomsticks they would have lunged at each other's throats and killed each other.

Seth and Callie continued to bicker and glare at each other throughout the rest of the meal.

"Oh look, treacle tarts! Or wait…does Callie think that's too disgusting?"

"Oh shut up Seth!" Callie fumed. "Or I might just throw one at you!"

"Oh yeah? I'd love to see you try. I'd catch it with my mouth anyway." Seth scoffed, folding his arms defiantly across his chest when suddenly; a treacle tart hit him on his forehead.

"Okay! That's enough!" Ashley yelled at both of them. "_Relashio_!" She pointed her wand at Seth's handful of lamb chops—something he was just about to throw at Callie. She glared at them both sternly.

"Look, can't we just enjoy a nice dinner?" Ashley asked them both softly.

"Yeah if Princess Perfect over there stops complaining about how apparently disgusting I am." Seth sneered. "She just doesn't get that it's how normal human beings are." Seth scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Callie.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Well maybe we could reconcile things if Mr. Disgusting over there would stop being such a drama queen." Callie smirked as Seth's jaw dropped.

"Why don't you guys just duel later on or something?" Ashley suggested. "You know…somewhere away from the prying eyes of the teachers so we won't get in trouble?" Ashley said hopefully.

"Oh, with pleasure." Seth muttered darkly.

"Nine then? The second floor corridor?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass Ivenson."

"You wish Parker."

And with that, both of Ashley's best friends got to their feet and stomped angrily out of the Great Hall—leaving Ashley in confusion.

"What just happened?" Ashley asked, confused, a treacle tart halfway from going into her mouth.

"Turns out your best friends are now going to duel each other." Marcus Flint smirked, slipping into Seth's empty seat across her. "So Ash… If say, one of them dies…or both of them do…can I sit with you, then?" He asked hopefully.

"Flint, just go."

"Aw, but why?"

"Because I'm going to make you sorry that you didn't if you don't."

"Why don't you just make me—"

But a glare from Ashley silenced Flint and he left in an attempt to save the last few unscarred parts of his body. And with that, Ashley stood up and left the Great Hall. She sprinted up the staircases to the fourth floor where the prefect common room was located. Ashley mumbled "Fanged Frisbees" at the portrait which swung open to let her enter.

Ashley dashed to the Slytherin wall and said, "Pig snout". But the wall didn't move. "Pig snout!" Ashley repeated confidently but the wall remained sealed. "Pig snout, pig snout, pig snout!" Ashley was jumping up and down like a little brat who had just been told that she couldn't get what she wanted.

"Malfoy changed the password." said Hannah Abbott who was seated in an armchair by the fireplace, her head buried in a textbook.

"Did he say what the new one was?" Ashley asked impatiently.

"Just call up to him. I'm sure he'd be able to hear." Hannah shrugged.

"OI MALFOY! FERRET BOY!" Ashley called out. The wall slid open and Malfoy stood, at the top of the stairs, smirking. Ashley was about to take a step inside but there seemed to be a sort of invisible wall. Ashley poked it and was amazed to find that not even her finger could get through the other side.

Malfoy smirked. "Remember what Snape said? You have to state the password to get in even though the wall's open."

Ashley rolled her eyes. _Why the bloody hell to they have to have passwords all over the place? Bloody hell, it's not like anyone's going to raid our dormitories._ Ashley thought bitterly. "So what's the password?" She grunted.

"Draco is good in bed." Malfoy smirked nastily.

"There is no way I'm going to say that."

"Well then, have fun sleeping out there for the night." Malfoy shrugged. "The fire goes out sometime after midnight. Gets awfully cold then." Malfoy added with a smirk.

"Oh alright!" Ashley said exasperated as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Draco is good in bed." Ashley said in her deepest lowest grumble ever.

"What? Oh sorry, I don't think the wall heard you. A little louder, maybe?"

"Draco is good in bed." She said, a little louder this time. She motioned to get in but the wall still did not budge.

"Louder Ashley!" Malfoy drawled out, smirking widely.

"Oh for goodness sake! _DRACO IS GOOD IN BED!_" Ashley screamed, frustrated. The entire prefect common room fell silent and Ashley felt all eyes on her.

She turned around and death glared anyone who stared at her. "Nothing to see here!" She barked tartly before turning back to the still unopened invisible barrier.

From the top of the stairs, Draco chuckled, now leaning casually against the side of the corridor with his arms folded across his chest, smirking down at Ashley with a satisfied expression. His hair was still neon green.

"Oh, sorry Greyson. I forgot I changed the password. _Again_. It's acid pops."

The invisible barrier lifted as Ashley stomped up the stairs. "Malfoy! I'm gonna strangle you, you little ferret!" She screeched as Malfoy laughed and swaggered quickly off to his room before Ashley could catch him.


	4. Logical Thinking

**Chapter 4**

It was a particularly boring night as Ashley yawned; staring down at her Divination homework, hoping it would either explode or finish itself. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Ashley frowned down at it.

_Why I even bothered to take Divination in N.E.W.T level, I don't know…_ Ashley shook her head in disapproval. As she rested her head on her desk and closed her eyes, ready to drift off peacefully… _BANG!_

Ashley bolted upright with a small shriek and fell backwards on her chair. Groaning in pain, Ashley got up and turned to glare at her inconsiderate intruder: Draco Malfoy.

Of course.

"What now Malfoy? Can't you see I'm busy?!" Ashley snapped.

"Dozing off?" He was highly amused.

Ashley glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know that your best friends are killing each other off down at the second floor corridor and making a hell of a lot of noise." Malfoy smirked, folding his arms across his chest casually.

_OH CRAP. I knew I'd forgotten something_. Ashley's eyes went wide. "Oh crap!"

"And from what I've heard, Filch will be parading that very same corridor in about twenty minutes which gives you that much time to stop your friends from landing themselves in detention. Or possibly worse."

"Oh good Merlin," Ashley groaned and quickly dashed past Malfoy and bolted down the staircase, out into the Slytherin common room. Malfoy watched after her, still highly amused.

_That girl can run._ He thought to himself as he slowly made his way to follow her.

Ashley sprinted as fast as her legs could go to the second floor corridor. She arrived, out of breathe and was just millimeters away from getting hit by one of Seth's spells when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the way just in time.

Still panting, Ashley turned around surprised to find that it was actually Malfoy who had pulled her out of the way.

"M-Malfoy?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"What? Too hot to be true?" He smirked devilishly.

"You'd wish." Ashley scoffed as she felt Malfoy's arms loosen against her waist. In the corridor before them, Callie and Seth both had their wands drawn out, their robes disheveled and their hair messy and matted to their faces with sweat that glistened off their skin.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Ashley yelled, her wand drawn out. She was still panting from her sprint. The duel had stopped and everyone turned to Ashley. Malfoy was right behind her, smirking whilst posing casually against the wall.

"Ashley!" Callie said, surprised. "W-what's wrong?" She asked, taking in Ashley's haggard appearance.

"Filch—coming—back to common room—now!" Ashley said through pants. Instantly, the audience, Seth, and Callie all scrambled about trying to get back to their common rooms.

Exasperated, Ashley leant against the wall and took deep breathes to calm her heart.

"A-Ash, aren't you coming?" Seth asked.

"No. You guys go ahead. I think if I take another step I might get cardiac arrest or something." Ashley waved her hand in a gesture that meant to prove to Seth that she was fine.

Seth nodded and gave Ashley a meaningful glance before following the crowd of Slytherins hurriedly scrambling down the stairs.

After Ashley had regained her breathing, she turned to look up at a certain smirking ferret.

"Hmm… No 'thank you'?" He cocked an eyebrow slowly as they both started making their way down the corridor.

"Thank—wait, why am I thanking you?"

"Because I just saved your friends' asses you retard."

"You are such a drama queen Malfoy."

"I am not!"

Ashley grinned cheekily up at him. "A drama queen with neon green hair…"

"Alright! That's it! Greyson, you are now officially in my debt." Malfoy said firmly.

"Wait—what? Why?! I didn't ask anything from you!"

"Yes, but I did something noble for you Greyson." Malfoy smirked.

"Hardly." Ashley scoffed.

"Oh I really am great." Malfoy smirked. "I'm hot, handsome, hot, smart, and now, noble."

"I'm afraid you left out egotistical, self-righteous, man-whore, retarded, superficial, self-conceited, and shallow." Ashley smiled sweetly up at him. "Oh yeah! And neon green."

Malfoy smirked and shoved Ashley playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey—!" Ashley grinned, shoving him back as she ran away from Malfoy before he could catch hold of her. She ran down the corridors, turning left and right until the feel of the cold night air greeted her. Ashley had run to the courtyard and Draco was still running after her.

After chasing each other around the fountain for several times, Ashley got dizzy and stopped to regain her balance when Malfoy snuck up behind her and she shrieked as she lost her balance and was sent hurdling into the fountain. Malfoy caught her a little too late and went along with her.

There were a few moments of silence until Ashley and Draco both burst into laughter.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" The demand of that terribly familiar voice struck both Ashley and Draco's hearts and rendered them speechless and silent. They both turned to see McGonagall walking briskly toward them, her unhappy expression obvious even in the dark.

"Er…" Words completely evaded both Draco and Ashley.

"Explain yourselves! Now!" McGonagall barked, hands on her hips as she stood just directly in front of them.

"Well…" Ashley bit her lower lip.

"We were doing our prefect duties Professor, but my comb fell into the fountain. And Ashley was just helping me look for it."

"You see, it was Draco's last comb. And professor, he can get very irksome without it." Ashley explained gravely. "And seeing as we share the prefect dormitories and such…"

"And this explains why you both are soaked?" Professor McGonagall asked through pursed lips.

"Yes," Ashley and Draco both nodded in feigned earnest.

"That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard!" Professor McGonagall snapped tartly. "Why didn't any of you just use your wands??" She demanded.

Draco and Ashley both looked at each other and exchanged helpless glances. It was the second time that night that words had evaded them both.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall sighed. "It's late. You are both cleaning the mess you are about to make upon entering the castle. Consider it as your detention." Professor McGonagall said briskly.

"Now get out of that fountain Mr. Malfoy, before you turn the water green!" Professor McGonagall barked as she turned and walked back into the castle.

Ashley burst out laughing as she stumbled out of the fountain. She didn't even notice how cold it was until they were halfway through the courtyard.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, a comb was the best excuse you could think of?"

"I was under pressure!" Draco sniffed defensively.

"Oh honestly! McGonagall must be under the impression that the best Slytherin has got to offer hasn't even enough wit to figure out to use their wands before diving into a bloody fountain in search of a comb."

"In all fairness, it was short notice!"

Ashley snorted and they both fell silent as they made their way down the corridor. Nothing except the splashes of their wet shoes against the marble floors and the cleaning spell Ashley had muttered before they entered the castle working its magic made any sound.

"You know, I think the neon green hair is starting to complement my clothing and my hot body." Draco mused.

"Now you just brought vain to a whole new level." Ashley chortled.

******

It was awfully late at night when the sixth and seventh years had been awakened by their prefects and told to go down to the Great Hall for a meeting with Dumbledore.

"What do you reckon the old cretin wants so late in the evening?" Seth yawned as he, Callie, and Ashley entered the Great Hall. The four long tables were still present along with the benches and the students sat at their house's respective long table.

"Who knows?" Callie yawned back, slumping down onto the bench, her head resting on the table.

"Ugh! I can't believe we're having this stupid meeting!" Pansy Parkinson came shrieking with Millicent Bulstrode at her side, nodding in agreement. "Doesn't anybody get that I need to have at least ten hours of sleep?! It's a requirement so I can keep myself in shape and be beautiful!" Pansy slumped down on the bench, fixing her hair.

"You'll take a bath in the bloody morning anyway, Parkinson." Seth snapped.

Pansy glared at Seth before turning away. A few seconds later, Dumbledore appeared by the altar dressed in his night robes. His blue eyes were twinkling as he took in the sight before him.

The sixth and seventh years slumped by the tables, all tired and grumpy from being woken up.

"I apologize terribly for waking you all at such an hour," Dumbledore began in a loud voice that Ashley was nearly sent toppling off her seat. Professors Snape and McGonagall had appeared behind him whilst Professors Flitwick and Sprout stood by the oak doors to the Great Hall.

"But as I've mentioned in the start-of-term feast, there are a few new activities lined up for the sixth and seventh years and now, I am delighted to announce that we are having our first; _Salsa Night_. It was inspired by Professors McGonagall and Snape over the summer, one of my personal favorites." Dumbledore added cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling some more behind his half-moon spectacles.

At the mention of _Salsa Night_, all of the students had been jerked wide awake. Dumbledore had everyone's attention now.

"It will be held on the thirtieth of September, Saturday, at seven in the evening right here, in the Great Hall. The responsibility of preparing will be handed over to the prefects of each house and a few hand-picked students accompanied by the supervision of your Heads of House.

"This activity is strictly mandatory and for sixth and seventh years only though if you like, you can bring students from other levels as dates. All sixth and seventh year students are to report to Professor McGonagall's office every Saturday morning for salsa lessons. Mandatory as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly once again. "And now that I believe I've said all I wanted to say, you can all go back to your beds now. Have a good night to you all!"

With that dismissal, the Great Hall erupted into murmurs as the students got off their seats and started heading back to their dorms, all looking well and wide awake now.

"Somehow, the vision of Snape and McGonagall getting down and doing the salsa just doesn't comfort me." Seth shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Thank you, Seth, now I'll never get back to sleep." Ashley grumbled.

Callie shuddered. "Ohmygosh, I just tried to imagine it." Callie shuddered again.

Ashley resisted the urge to vomit at the thought. "Good night Ash," Callie yawned as she and Seth turned down the corner to the dungeons.

"Night," Ashley called over her shoulder tiredly as she and the other prefects made their way to the prefects common room.

When finally Ashley was tucked in bed, ready to forget the image of her Potions professor salsa-ing with her Transfiguration professor, the adjoining door flew open and Ashley was once again jerked wide awake.

"Bloody hell! Greyson, have you seen my comb?!" Draco barged into the room like a tornado in search of his comb.

"Bloody hell, don't you know how to knock?!" Ashley shot back, sitting upright and growling as Draco turned on the lights. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and Ashley figured it was the time of night where he stood in front of his mirror and complimented himself.

"Ugh, why don't you go talk to your mirror and look for your comb in the morning?" Ashley growled, diving back under her duvet and pulling it over her head to escape the light.

"Ha, ha, funny Greyson." Malfoy growled.

No sooner had she pulled the duvet over her had it been pulled off of her by none other than Draco himself. Ashley glared up at Malfoy, hoping he would explode. To her utter chagrin, he stood perfectly still and intact.

"Greyson, give me back my comb!" He demanded indignantly.

"I don't have your bloody comb, so piss off!" Ashley snapped, snatching her duvet from Draco's hands.

"Aren't you charming…" Malfoy mumbled sarcastically.

"Your comb isn't my problem, Malfoy."

"It will be if you don't get some sleep tonight due to my ransacking your dorm for my comb."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Help me look for my comb and the sooner we can both go to sleep and be happy."

"Oh alright!" Ashley sighed exasperated as she got off her bed and pushed Malfoy back into his dorm. "Couldn't you have bothered yourself with buying a second comb?" Ashley yawned as she looked at Malfoy's dorm, so different from hers. Her belongings were scattered about her room whilst Malfoy's had been organized and neatly arranged.

"I didn't know you were so organized." Ashley chuckled as she opened drawers in search of Malfoy's comb.

"It keeps me from losing my things." Malfoy said huffily.

"Oh yes, that explains why you just lost your comb." Ashley smiled sweetly up at Malfoy who glared down at her. She tried to stifle her laughter as the neon green dye looked even brighter when paired with his glaring stormy gray eyes.

"I _misplaced_ it, Greyson. There is a difference." Malfoy snapped.

"Sure there is," Ashley rolled her eyes and stood. About half an hour later, they were halfway through Malfoy's belongings and Ashley had slumped on Malfoy's bed, hugging the pillow to her chest and closing her eyes.

"Oi, Greyson! You lazy ass!" Malfoy smacked Ashley with another pillow.

"Piss off Malfoy." Ashley said her voice muffled by the pillow. "Go check the bloody bathroom. I'm tired."

Draco grumbled something incoherent and stalked off to the bathroom. "I FOUND IT, GREYSON!" Malfoy called out moments later. Ashley jumped up, startled, and fell off the bed and landed on the wooden floor with a _thud_. Malfoy appeared by the threshold moments later, grinning and holding up his comb.

Ashley could only glare at him. "I can't believe you made me waste thirty bloody minutes looking for your comb and this whole time it was in the bathroom. Do you think at all?"

Ashley got off from the floor and plopped back onto Malfoy's bed.

"You can leave now, Greyson." Malfoy said as stood in front of the mirror and started combing his neon green hair.

_Not bad Draco, not bad at all_. Malfoy thought to himself, smirking and trying out several other expressions to see how he would look like.

"I said you could leave now, Greyson, I found my comb and I'm in no mood tonight." Malfoy called over his shoulder, a little louder this time as he smirked. He knew that comment would probably rile Ashley up. But she said nothing. Malfoy frowned and walked over to Ashley's side.

Ashley was sound asleep and she looked every bit as angelic as the night he had checked in on her after their detention. She had to be most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life and he'd be damned to hell and back if he ever slipped up and let himself admit it.

Draco sighed, put the comb down on his bedside table and turned the lights off. He made his way over to the bed and lay down, waiting for sleep to come. But it didn't.

The thought of having Ashley so close to him, in his bed, hugging his pillow, it made him wide awake and unable to sleep. In fact, he felt a tightening in his boxers and cursed.

_Maybe I should get her out of my system_, Malfoy thought to himself. _She's the only girl I haven't shagged in this place…that would probably explain it._ Malfoy smiled to himself, proud of his logical reasoning.


	5. The Joys of Double Potions

**Chapter 5**

Ashley refused to welcome the morning even though it was practically right in front of her face. She snuggled up closer to something hard…well-toned…

_WAIT—WHAT?! Since when was my pillow hard and well-toned??? And…and since when did it have a six-pac??_

Ashley's eyes flew wide open and she found herself staring into a pair of stormy gray eyes. She pushed herself back from him to give some space between them. Draco was smirking at her. Ashley resisted the urge to scream.

_Probably will never let me live it down…_

**Hey, you have to admit…He's hot.**

_Oh God. It's you._

**Who did you expect? Santa Claus?**

_Go away; I don't want to be disturbed so early in the morning. I don't want my day ruined._

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Ash. It was only a matter of time." Malfoy's smirk grew wide.

_Too late_, Ashley thought. "Who gave you the right to kidnap me from my bed?!" Ashley demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! How else would I have ended up in your bed?!" Ashley scoffed.

"You _chose_ to sleep here. I told you to get out but you wouldn't. I guess you just couldn't resist. And I really don't blame you, Greyson." Draco shrugged smugly. Ashley resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall. She remembered clearly now and she cursed herself for being sleepy enough to have fallen asleep in Draco's bed.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked, yawning and getting off the bed. She stretched and Draco desperately tried to avert his gaze, knowing full well the sensation it would give his manhood.

"It's quarter to eight." Malfoy said stiffly.

"WHAT?!" Ashley shrieked. "What do you mean its quarter to eight?!" Ashley demanded.

"Exactly that." Draco cocked an eyebrow and smirked lazily up at Ashley.

Ashley growled and bolted to the adjoining door. She rushed to her drawers and grabbed her uniform and robes, towels, and her underwear and dashed to the bathroom. _Bloody hell_, Ashley thought as she turned the shower on and locked the door.

After a good five minutes, Ashley dashed out of the bathroom in the form of a mess and ran back to her room. Ashley stood in front of the full-length mirror and assessed her appearance.

_Well, it could be worse_, Ashley thought miserably. Her robes were dangling off, her locks weren't probably combed, and her uniform looked as though it had been put on in the dark. On the bright side though, Ashley's eyes were as brilliant as ever, making her look stunning amidst the mess.

Ashley grabbed her satchel then and slung it over her shoulder, stuffing her wand in it on her way to the door.

"Oi Greyson!" Malfoy called out. Ashley stopped and turned around.

"What, Malfoy? I'm running late!"

"Don't you have the decency to wait for your fellow prefect?" Malfoy smirked, appearing by the threshold of his room, carrying his messenger bag over his shoulder. He looked as though he had been ready hours ago.

"You can't even spell the word 'decency' Malfoy." Ashley said rolling her eyes as the wall opened to let them both through. They entered the prefect common room and found that it was empty.

Ashley groaned as she and Malfoy bolted for their first class. "This is all your fault!" Ashley accused.

"And why the hell is it my fault?!" Malfoy demanded indignantly.

"If you hadn't lost your bloody comb, I wouldn't have overslept."

"Well I didn't oversleep." Malfoy said huffily.

"Well you didn't wake me up!"

Malfoy was first to reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and he barged right in, followed by Ashley.

"Sorry we're late professor." Ashley muttered as Professor Lupin stopped whatever he was discussing to narrow his eyes at the newcomers. "Overslept." Ashley added as an explanation.

"Quite alright." Professor Lupin nodded. "Now take your seats and get your textbooks. Turn them to page 234." Professor Lupin instructed. "We're discussing boggarts."

Draco took the seat which Crabbe and Goyle had saved for him whilst Ashley took the empty seat next to Callie. Callie cast a meaningful glance sideways at her best friend, her expression demanding a full explanation.

"Later," Ashley mouthed before fishing for her textbook in her satchel.

All throughout Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Draco stole glances at Ashley and twice, their gazes locked. Ashley cocked an eyebrow at Malfoy before turning away.

"Why do you and Malfoy keep looking at each other? Is something going on? Did you two miraculously get together or something?!" Callie demanded in a whisper.

Ashley turned to Callie with a grimace. "What goes on in your head?!"

Callie shrugged. "Well, I'm not the one who constantly looks over her shoulder to see if Malfoy is staring at her…which he is, by the way."

"And I couldn't care less." Ashley announced huffily before burying her nose in her textbook.

Draco watched Ashley from the corner of his eyes. He had never really noticed how gorgeous she was until now.

"You know Malfoy, Ashley Greyson is the only girl you haven't shagged yet." Flint mused as he and Draco made their ways out of Lupin's classroom.

Draco turned to Flint with a cocked eyebrow. "You're right, Flint…" Malfoy said thoughtfully.

"I am, aren't I?" Flint grinned stupidly, showing off his set of crooked teeth.

"As of yet, of course." Malfoy smirked at his friend.

"How?" Flint asked disbelievingly.

Malfoy sighed at his poor friend and put a hand on Flint's shoulder. "Flint, are you forgetting I am _the_ Draco Malfoy? Even Ashley Greyson can't resist." Malfoy's smirk widened as he walked off, leaving a poor Marcus Flint to try and absorb everything.

Early the next day, Ashley had gone down for breakfast, on time, for once.

"I see you've finally made it on time." Callie smiled as Ashley sat down across her.

"Yup! Finally worked out how to use the muggle contraption. You should be proud." Ashley grinned.

Callie laughed. "I guess I am." She shrugged as she demurely took a piece of toasted bread from the bread basket laid in front of them.

"I just realized something." Ashley said as she poured maple syrup all over the waffle she had just put on her plate.

"What?"

"Pucey hasn't been around for a few days."

Before Callie could reply, an arm put itself around Ashley's shoulder and before Ashley knew what was happening, someone had kissed her on the cheek, wetly.

"Did you miss me, pumpkin?"

Ashley shrugged the arm off roughly and turned to the person with every intention of stabbing his eye out with a fork.

"Pucey?!"

"You spoke too soon, Ash." Callie whispered sympathetically across the table.

"Get your hands off me!" Ashley snapped.

"Pumpkin, there's really no reason to be like that. I gave you your space the first few days."

"And I want more of it, Pucey! And stop calling me pumpkin!" Ashley snapped as she stood up, grabbed her satchel, and quickly walked off for the oak doors.

Ashley waited outside the Potions classroom with a scowl. She had just been deprived of breakfast—one of her favorite times of the day—and it was all because Pucey had driven her to leave. _Oh God._ Ashley thought miserably as she felt her stomach growl in hunger.

"Early, are we, Greyson? That's new." Malfoy scoffed as he appeared by the corner looking highly amused and relaxed.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be off doing some quick shags before class?" Ashley cocked an eyebrow knowingly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Naturally, yes. Why? Jealous, are we, Greyson?" Draco smirked wider. Ashley wanted nothing more than to rip the bloody smirk off of her rival's ferret face.

**Actually, he's not bad looking…**

_Oh shut up, damn it!_

**I'm just saying. He's actually really hot.**

_WHAT?! No, no, no, no, no! Malfoy equals not hot. Got that?!_

**Sure, whatever you say…**

Ashley arched an eyebrow at Draco. "When pigs fly." Ashley spat as Draco smirked and walked over to stand in front of Ashley. "Oh wait, I forgot, Malfoy." Ashley sighed, giving Draco one of her sweetest smiles yet. "You'd need wings for that, won't you?" Innocence shone in Ashley's eyes and Draco smirked wider, fighting the urge to laugh at her good comeback. _Merlin, she's perfect… Wait, what? No, no, she's not. I hate her. Always have, always will._ Draco assured himself in his thoughts. His hand went up to his hair in a subconscious act. He knew it was still neon green courtesy of Ashley and after a few hours, he had gotten past the anger and found the funny side to it all. Lord but she was softening him up and he hadn't a single clue as to why.

Suddenly, the door to the Potions classroom burst open and Ashley and Draco jumped a good foot from each other as they curiously looked to the door to see who had interrupted.

It was Snape and he was arching an eyebrow at both Draco and Ashley.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the very two people I wanted to see." Snape drawled, his lips curling into something Ashley guessed was something in between a smile and a grimace. _Was he being sarcastic? I can never tell_.

"Come in, both of you. I need a word regarding _Salsa Night_. Professor Dumbledore has just given me word on what the Slytherin prefects' task is for the preparations."

Draco and Ashley followed Snape into the classroom and sat on seats as far away from each other as possible.

Snape walked to the very front of the room before turning around to face them. "Slytherin's prefects will be in charge of decorating the Great Hall. The headmaster has also given me a list of students who will be known to you as your committee. You are both in charge of this committee and share _equal_ power." Snape emphasized the word knowingly as Draco and Ashley looked at each other before turning back to Snape.

Snape waved his wand and a scroll of parchment fell onto each Draco and Ashley's tables. Ashley took the scroll and unraveled it. She groaned upon reading the names.

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Seth Parker_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Cecilia Queen_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Adrian Pucey_

_At least Seth will be there_, Ashley thought as she grimaced at every other name on the list.

"The décor committee is expected to be working from one in the afternoon until six. You will have only one hour to change and dress yourselves. Your committee members are final. No more additions and no one else will be taken from the list. Any questions?" Snape asked his lip curling into a sneer.

Draco and Ashley shook their heads.

"The people on the list have been chosen randomly, hence the inconvenience." Snape added as though reading Ashley's mind.

Draco stood from his seat and walked over to where Ashley sat. "Let me see the list," growled Draco as he snatched the list from Ashley's fingers.

Snape said nothing more as students started filing into the classroom. "Bloody hell," Draco muttered, returning the list to Ashley.

"It's going to be a perfect afternoon, isn't it, Malfoy?" Ashley said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"It's going to be splendid, Greyson." Malfoy agreed before leaving for his usual seat where his usual cronies and sluts awaited him. Seth plopped down beside Ashley and Callie on Ashley's other side.

"I can't believe you left me with Pucey." Callie hissed.

"Aw, Cal, I love you too." Ashley patted Callie's shoulder, giving her one award-winning smile. Callie turned to Ashley with a murderous glare.

"He is seriously disgusting when he eats! He could rival Seth! And that's saying something!"

"Hey!" Seth glared at Callie who glared right back.

"Well, at least you won't be spending an entire afternoon with the boy in preparation for _Salsa Night_. Look at mine and Malfoy's so-called randomly chosen committee." Ashley rolled her eyes, showing the scroll to Callie and Seth.

"I'll be there, apparently." Seth said grimly as he read the names on the list. "And Greengrass will be there."

"I thought you were okay with her." Callie cocked an eyebrow.

"For a total of twenty-four hours, I was."

Before their conversation could go any further though, Snape had interrupted them by beginning the class with a snide comment about the Gryffindors which the Slytherins had snickered about.

"Before I begin our lesson, it is my utmost pleasure to announce to you all that I have devised a seating arrangement in my class to be followed for the rest of the school year. Due to your inabilities to keep quiet during our lessons, I believe that this seating arrangement will be most effective." said Snape snidely as he pulled out a long scroll from his robes.

No one dared moan or groan, or give any reaction whatsoever. Snape's mere presence was enough to quiet them down though no one was brave enough to question the seating arrangement plan of his and his explanation for it. No, Snape just most probably wanted to find new ways to torture the students. And as he figured, a seating arrangement would do just that providing that he devised it.

"I will read your names out loud according to the arrangement left to right. When I finish reading this scroll, you should all be in your new seats. Otherwise, whoever is not following my carefully said instructions, though incompetent most of you undoubtedly are in this classroom, I'm quite sure you can still make them out if not understand them," Snape spat, his eyes lingering on Harry for just a fraction of a second longer. "shall receive a week's worth detention." Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

Snape turned to the scroll in his hands and began reading out names in a monotone enough to send a raging troll to a deep slumber. There were scuffles about the room as students whose names had been called hastily stood to their allocated seats.

"Parker, Greengrass," A groan came from Seth as he picked up his satchel grudgingly and slouched his way to his new seat beside his ex-girlfriend.

"Ivenson, Potter," Snape's sneer became even more prominent if any more possible as he spat Harry's last name. Callie's expression was a look of pure and utter disgust as she set her satchel down on her new table and plopped down angrily onto her new seat beside the boy she most probably despised most next to Malfoy.

"Parkinson, Bulstrode," Snape simply ignored Pansy's cry of rage at not being sat next to Draco Malfoy.

"Bletchley, Granger, Zabini, Pucey, Greyson, Malfoy,"

Ashley's eyes went wide and wild in sheer terror. _Pucey and Malfoy? What does Snape think he's doing??_ Ashley thought frantically as Callie and Seth faced her with sympathetic looks on their faces and Pansy and Millicent gave out indignant cries at the fact that Ashley once again got to be closer to Draco than they were. Adrian Pucey grinned with a mad glint in his eyes as he plopped down beside Ashley and licked his lips. Draco Malfoy merely smirked as he sat on Ashley's other side.

Ashley shuddered and sank lower in her seat. She didn't know what was more terrifying. The fact that Adrian and Draco were her new seatmates, or the fact that Adrian was now staring at her in a trance-like state, drooling. _Damn Snape. Damn Potions. Oh bloody hell, damn Pucey and his disgusting salivary glands._

Draco burst out laughing as Snape continued reading out names. He had seen Ashley's expression. Ashley finally decided that the drool was a bit too much for her and moved her chair closer to Malfoy's.

"I knew you really couldn't stand to be away from me for so long, Greyson." Malfoy whispered and Ashley could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ha, ha, Malfoy, but just so you'd know, I can't stand to be so close to Pucey and especially when he's _drooling_ like that." Ashley wrinkled her nose. "And apparently, unfortunately for me, you're the better alternative here." Ashley grimaced.

Draco stifled his laughter. "You should be thankful you've got someone of the opposite sex admiring you. I know we can't all be like me; I'm practically a female magnet." Draco announced proudly with a smirk on his face and a puff of his well-toned chest.

Ashley did her best to cover her obnoxiously loud snort with a cough as Snape finished reading from his scroll and turned to the class with a glare that could cause a rampaging mountain troll cardiac arrest.

_How does he master such a skill?_ Ashley found herself musing.

When Potions was finally over, Ashley couldn't have been any more thankful. She had free period with Seth and Callie next and they chose to spend it at their favorite spot in the courtyard.

Ashley sat under their favorite oak tree as Callie sat beside her and Seth leaned against the trunk.

"Well, I have to admit," Ashley began. "Snape's really gone over the edge this time. And his plan to furthermore torture us has really worked well for my case."

"I know Potter's bad, but I don't believe there's anything worse than sat between ferret boy and drool boy." said Callie softly.

"Thank you so much, Callie because I really needed someone to point it out to me so." Ashley closed her eyes and leaned her head against the trunk.

Callie shrugged and turned to Seth. "So what's with Crabgrass, Parker? I see you two are getting quite cozy." Callie winked up at Seth who arched an eyebrow down at her.

"If awkwardly sitting beside each other classifies as cozy for you, then yes, I'd say we are very cozy. In fact, so cozy that you'd have to intensify the word ten times more just so you could perfectly describe how cozy Crabgrass and I are."

Callie and Ashley snorted their laughter when suddenly; a rather shrill cry followed by heavy footsteps rang out across the courtyard. Two pugs in the form of Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson came lumbering their way across the courtyard to where Ashley sat.

"Looks like Parkinson wants to play," said Callie sweetly as she gave the pair her fakest sweet smile. Seth arched an eyebrow at them and folded his arms across his chest.

"Stop talking Ivenson. We didn't come for you. We came for _her_." Pansy pointed one chubby finger at Ashley who was still closing her eyes. A serene smile was plastered across her face.

She opened one eye and saw Pansy looming over her, her expression that of uncontrollable rage that she looked even more pug-like than usual. Millicent Bulstrode was behind her, looking quite terrified of Parkinson.

"Pleasant day, isn't it Parkinson?" Ashley greeted casually as she stood up and brushed dirt off her skirt. Callie stood up with her.

"Cut your crap Greyson." Pansy sneered belligerently. "How is it that you _always_ seem to find ways to get closer to _my_ Drakie?!" She hissed, obviously infuriated.

Ashley snorted. "You can keep your precious _Drakie_. You and Bulstrode both." Ashley smirked. _Wow, I'm picking up a lot from that ferret boy._

"I don't believe you Greyson. You're a boyfriend-stealing slut and _everyone_ knows it. So if you know what's good for you, you better stay away or I'll—"

"You'll what? Wrestle me?" Ashley scoffed, her smirk growing wider. Callie and Seth sniggered.

"Actually Ash, I think you'd lose." Callie pointed out seriously. "Parkinson's way too big for you." Callie added, smiling devilishly at Pansy who turned to her for a brief second to glare.

Pansy looked beyond furious but it only made Ashley's mood brighter. Sputtering, Pansy turned on her heels and stormed off with Millicent who gave Ashley, Callie, and Seth one last dirty look before running after her pug-faced best friend.

When the bell rung, it was time for Transfiguration. And for today's lesson, the sixth years would be transforming a ferret into a ball.

Ashley snorted in the middle of McGonagall's lecture and immediately regretted it because Professor McGonagall then turned her beady eyes on Ashley.

"Something wrong, Ms. Greyson?" McGonagall asked through pursed lips.

Ashley shook her head quickly. "Just a cough, professor." She answered sweetly.

McGonagall have Ashley a brief nod before resuming her discussion. From somewhere across the room, Draco smirked at Ashley, knowing full well what she found so funny. She smirked right back at him.

"I can't believe this…" Callie muttered as she glared hard at her ferret who merely twitched its tail at her. She couldn't get the spell right at all. "Stupid ferret."

Ashley burst out laughing. She had managed to turn her ferret half way. Professor McGonagall passed by their table to check on their spell work.

"Ms. Ivenson, your ferret doesn't resemble a ball at all." McGonagall announced briskly after Callie had uttered the spell, waved her wand, and looked on her ferret with a hopeful expression. "I believe you'll have to work harder." She put emphasis on the word 'harder'.

Callie grumbled, defeated in her seat as she glared at her ferret. Professor McGonagall turned to Seth whose spell work had been better than Callie's though not by much. He at least managed to get sparks out of his wand and his ferret did curl up into a fetus position though it still looked every bit a ferret as Callie's.

"You've almost got it, Ms. Greyson. Just a bit more practice." Professor McGonagall commented on Ashley's work. Her ball had a nose and a tail.

"Now for the homework," McGonagall snapped, turning to her class who groaned. "I'll need you all to write a ten inch essay about the next spell in your book and by our next lesson; you should all have perfected this one. Which means, you are all taking your ferrets with you and you are to practice on them." McGonagall's brisk tone coupled with a glare had said it all.

When the bell finally rang, Callie put her ferret into a cage as Ashley dragged hers by a leash and Seth carried his. They all put their ferrets in their dormitories before heading off to the Great Hall for lunch.

Seth and Ashley arrived at their usual seats on the long table and it was at least another ten minutes later when Callie joined them.

She was wearing a scowl as she slammed her books and a fish bowl onto the table and plopped down on her seat.

"What's with the fish?" Ashley arched a brow at her best friend.

Seth's mouth was too full of food and he couldn't utter a single word.

"My parents just sent it. An owl was waiting for me in my dorm when I got there. Apparently my parents think I lack responsibility. And to make up for it, they've given me a pet to take care of. Says the fish has to be, and I quote, 'alive and well and the exact same one we sent by the end of the year or I'll be forced to do back-breaking labor for the entire summer'." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that illegal?" Seth asked casually, waving his fork from which a piece of sweetened ham had flown.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Ashley grinned, ignoring her friends and playing with the goldfish that swam happily in the bowl given Ashley's attention.

Callie glared at it. "Who cares? My parents will probably bribe the ministry anyway." Callie rolled her eyes indignantly.

"Have you given it a name?" Seth asked.

"Oohhh! Can I name it?! Please, please, oh pleaseee??" Ashley batted her eyelashes at Callie.

"I couldn't care less if you fried the thing."

"I'd be happy to do that!" Seth volunteered, looking at the goldfish with a glint in his eyes.

"Hmm, I think it deserves to be named 'Sophie'." Ashley pondered.

"Sophie? Why not 'Fry'?"

Ashley glared down at Seth. "I am most certainly _not_ going to let you eat this fish!" She hissed, pulling the bowl towards her.

Seth frowned. "Why not? Callie said I could!"

"Because I'm going to take care of it."

"Really? You will?" Callie piped up excitedly. "Oh this is great! I had planned to pay off someone to care of it but since you offered, I really can't refuse!" Callie grinned at Ashley happily.

"Aw, who could say no to a face like that? Aww, widdle Sophie is so cute." Ashley cooed at the fish.

_Awww, she's so cute!_

**Don't you mean it?**

_No. I mean she._

**But you don't even know if it's a female or male.**

_I'm assuming Sophie is female by the way she carries herself._

**It's a fish. They all carry themselves the same. Geez, being one of the smartest in the year I'd have thought you'd have realized that by now.**

_Awww, Sophieeee!_

"If I didn't know better I'd have thought you were talking to a baby." Seth snorted.

"Shut up Seth! Sophie doesn't like your voice."

Seth growled at Ashley before sulking in his seat.

Draco had been fairly pleased with the day's activities. Harriet Cartwright had laid her services down for him but he knew well enough there was homework to be done and had reluctantly refused.

_Stupid homework. I hope it explodes._ Draco sneered down at the piles of parchment in front of him. Suddenly, he heard a scream from Ashley's dormitory.

_What the? If there's another man in there I swear I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp!_

**Getting a wee bit protective, are we?**

_Erm, no… Just my honor, that's all. After all, I am a man._

**And she's not your woman. So why would you care?**

_Did I call you to talk to me?_

Draco quickly dashed out of his seat and bolted to the door, ignoring the crazy bickering voices in his head. _I am not mental._ It was unlocked so he barged inside to find Ashley stood on her drawers with a fish bowl by her feet.

Draco arched a brow. There was no fire and no man. Ashley seemed safe enough in Draco's opinion.

"Merlin Ashley, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Draco demanded.

Ashley turned to Draco as if only realizing he was in the room. "T-there's a cockroach!" Ashley pointed a shaky finger to her bed.

"What?"

"For heaven's sake Malfoy, there's a bloody cockroach on my bed." Ashley said, exasperated.

"That's it?"

"And my wand is on my bedside table."

Draco smirked. "You could totally owe me for this."

"Oh it's quite alright Malfoy; I think I'll just sleep up here for the night. It's getting quite comfy actually." Ashley smiled sweetly at him as she sat down on top of the drawers and patted the hard wooden top.

"Roaches can fly, you know." Draco said knowingly, his smirk growing.

Ashley tried to hide her fear but Draco saw right through her. He had never known she had a fear of roaches. She used to step on them when they were five, he remembered. But he supposed a lot had happened since then and now, there were obviously a great many things he no longer knew about Ashley.

"Oh alright," Ashley sighed in defeat. "Just get rid of the thing already. I think it twitched its wings and is ready to attack me any second."

Draco laughed and said, "_Engorgio_," and pointed his wand to the cockroach which instantly swelled up to five times its original size. Ashley screamed louder and stood up immediately, pressing herself against the wall as if willing to be part of it or go through it.

"Malfoy, you git!" Ashley screeched.

Draco laughed harder. "Relax Greyson," He smirked as he pointed his wand back at the large roach. "_Vanishio!_"

There was a popping noise and the roach instantly disappeared. Ashley froze, not daring to move. Draco turned to Ashley with the widest smirk yet.

_He will never let me live it down_, Ashley thought miserably.

"It's gone Greyson." Malfoy drawled playfully.

Ashley gingerly stepped down from the top of her drawers and slapped Draco's shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for? I just saved your life!" Draco rubbed his shoulder.

"Hardly. You enlarged the thing to ten times it original size!"

"Actually, it was five times."

"Whatever. It was _huge_."

"I never knew you had a fear of cockroaches." Draco smirked down at her.

"And if you tell anyone, I'll knock out two of your front teeth." Ashley growled.

Draco laughed before smirking down at her again. "So, er, what's with the fish?" Draco finally took notice of Callie's goldfish. Ashley then launched into the explanation of how she had gotten to taking care of Callie's 'pet'.

Draco moved over to take a closer look at Sophie and cooed at her.

"That is seriously creepy, Malfoy." Ashley shook her head.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'll have you know I'm good with animals." Draco said airily before turning back to Sophie.

"Well Malfoy, if you've finished all your pick-up lines on the fish, I think Sophie needs a break from you."

"Sophie?" Malfoy asked flatly, arching a brow at Ashley.

"It's her name."

"Who names a fish Sophie?"

"Hey! That was better than 'Swimmy'." Ashley burst into laughter and for a moment, she thought Draco would lunge at her. "I still remember that." Ashley grinned cheekily.

Draco's features softened and he smirked at Ashley. "I was seven." He said defensively.

"Actually, eight."

"Greyson, it's my age. And it was my fish. And I say I was seven."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Ah bloody hell, bugger off. I'm too tired to argue anymore and I've got to replace my sheets." Ashley yawned as she took her wand from her bedside table and uttered spells that took the old sheets from her bed and replaced them with new ones.

"You're just scared to lose." Malfoy goaded.

"To you? Hardly." Ashley scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"We'll see about that Greyson," Malfoy said mysteriously with a smirk plastered across his face as he walked off and disappeared into his room.

Ashley shook her head and stifled her laughter as moments later, she heard Draco complimenting himself in the mirror.


	6. Drakie

**So here's the next update. Am working on the next chapter as we speak :] Please review.**

**Chapter 6**

"Oi Greyson, have you seen—what the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco stared, dumbfounded as he barged into Ashley's dorm the next morning and found her taking a ferret from a nearby cage and putting it down on her lap.

"I'm trying to make other uses of your cousins Malfoy." Ashley smirked at him before turning to the ferret she held in her hands. "Now go off _Drakie_, go find the other roaches and kill them. Or better yet, eat them." Ashley cooed as she set the ferret down on the floor of her room and it crawled about, sniffing the floor.

"Such a good ferret." Ashley stated fondly. "Now why couldn't you be as trained?" Ashley turned to Draco with a cheeky smile.

"You let it lose to sniff out cockroaches?" Draco asked flatly, ignoring her last remark. The fact that Ashley was setting lose their Transfiguration ferret into her room to sniff out cockroaches really didn't sink in fully quite yet.

"Clever, isn't it?"

"More like idiotic."

"Now, now Draco, there's no need to get all hasty. After all, _Drakie_ is your cousin. The ferret family." Ashley grinned, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You named your ferret _Drakie_?!" Draco asked, horrified.

"I thought it was appropriate." Ashley shrugged with a sly smile. "But I must say that I really have Pansy to thank for the name. All credit to her."

"You do know you're going to be turning that thing into a ball, right?"

"Aw, Malfoy, you're hurting your cousin's feelings. Don't call _Drakie_ a thing. _Drakie_'s a 'he'."

_Damn it, she's clever_. Draco thought proudly as he looked down into Ashley's cheeky smile. _That was such a good comeback. Wait, I don't really look like a ferret… do I?_

"I don't even look like a ferret." Draco mumbled defensively like a sulking little boy who was told he couldn't get what he wanted and decided he would sulk to make his daddy feel all guilty.

"Well, you certainly can't deny the striking platinum blonde resemblance."

Draco arched an eyebrow at Ashley as his infamous smirk appeared on his face. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Well Malfoy, we best get to breakfast before Crabbe and Goyle eat the entire table." Ashley sighed as she turned around and grabbed her satchel.

"You're just leaving _Dra—_the ferret loose on your room?"

"Why not?" Ashley shrugged. "Unlike you, he's well trained." Ashley supplied him one more cheeky little smile as she opened her door.

Draco rolled his eyes but the smirk never left his face as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and followed Ashley out the door.

_Damn it, I can't get over how clever that was! I'm not even mad…_

**Sounds like someone's going soft… Falling for her, eh Draco?**

_No! Not a chance in hell. I'm just trying to get her out of my system, as promised. When I've probably added her to my 'Shagged' list, I won't look twice in her direction ever again._

**You have a list of girls you've shagged?**

_Of course. It helps me keep track._

…

_What? Wouldn't want to be repeating scenarios unless of course, they're good…_

…

Draco and Ashley both arrived at the Great Hall, bickering.

"Oh for the last time Malfoy, the sky's blue."

"No! The clouds are!"

"Clouds are white."

"No, they're gray."

"You just said they were blue."

"Whoa, since when do you guys walk into breakfast _together_?" Seth asked, startled as Draco and Ashley plopped down beside each other. Crabbe and Goyle had spotted where their leader had chosen to sit and were now lumbering their way up the table to join him.

But before Draco or Ashley could reply, a shrill voice rang throughout the table. "_Drakie! How could you?!"_ And Pansy Parkinson hopped off her seat and started making her way towards Draco as fast as her pudgy legs could carry her.

"Looks like you entourage is coming." Ashley drawled.

"Hmm, looks like your stalker's coming too." Draco drawled back, smirking at behind Ashley. Ashley turned her head and groaned when she spotted Adrian Pucey charging his way like an angry bull in his haste to reach Ashley.

"This is the weirdest breakfast I've ever had," Callie announced, looking at Ashley to Draco with a confused expression on her face.

"Pumpkin!" Adrian Pucey called as he slowed his charge to a power walk and reached Ashley and Draco well before Pansy could have reached half the length she was supposed to walk to get to the pair.

Beside her, Draco snorted.

Ashley cringed. "Pucey, I told you not to call me that!" Ashley hissed as Adrian tried to sit on Ashley's other side.

"Aw, c'mon Ashley, what's wrong with 'pumpkin'?" Adrian frowned when Ashley quickly put her satchel down on the empty seat beside her to stop Adrian from getting it. _Doesn't he get the bloody clue?_

"Everything!"

Suddenly, Ashley felt the bench move and she turned her head slightly, noticing that Crabbe and Goyle had taken their seats beside their leader. They were watching Malfoy as though he were God's gift from heaven.

_Truly sickening._

**Oh, don't act like you don't agree with them.**

_Of course I bloody well don't! Draco Malfoy is most certainly not God's gift from heaven let alone a gift at all!_

**Sure…whatever you say.**

"Drakie!" Pansy had finally arrived and she was panting too. _Huh, I guess pugs aren't very good at running after all._ Ashley smirked inwardly.

Draco sighed and dropped his fork. He ground his teeth together. "Yes Parkinson?"

Pansy put her pudgy hands on her thick waist and did her best to glare at Draco who didn't even turn to face her. "Drakie, what are you doing with _her_?" Pansy asked her voice acidic as she uttered the last word of her sentence. Her glare flickered to Ashley for a brief moment before it returned to Draco.

"I'm eating breakfast. What does it look like?" Draco growled as Crabbe and Goyle snickered silently in their seats whilst they piled pancakes and sausages onto their plates.

"But…but…"

"Pansy, you're not my girlfriend, so go away."

Pansy gasped and Ashley turned to see the look on her face. It was crumpled, making her look even more pug-like than usual, and there were tears on the corners of her eyes. She turned on her heel and ran from the Great Hall for as fast as her pudgy legs could carry her.

_Now if only I could get Pucey to leave too…_ Ashley mused.

**Ooh, but not Malfoy eh?**

_What the—? I wasn't talking to you!_

**Yeah, but I live in your subconscious. So whenever you're talking to yourself, you're really technically talking to me.**

…

**Hmm, I think you've run out of witty little comebacks.**

…

**Saving them all up for Draco, eh? Can't wait to use them to flirt with him?**

_What the—? Could you please just shut up?_

**Fine.**

"Pucey, why don't you go follow Parkinson or something?" Ashley sighed resignedly, breaking out of her thoughts.

"But…but, Ashley! Surely you _want_ me to stay here with you, right??"

"You can bugger off now, Pucey." Malfoy's voice rang out. He sounded annoyed. _Hmm, I wonder why…_

In a slump, Adrian Pucey made his way out of the Great Hall.

"Such a shame the boy's mentally unstable… He is quite charming in the right light." Seth mused, biting down on his bagel. Callie threw a muffin at his head and he glared at her.

"That was a waste of a perfectly delicious muffin! House elves labor for those!"

"Oh like you've cared a single day in your life!" Callie huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. She then turned to Ashley and Draco with an arched brow.

"I'll have you know I'm starting a petition for the little guys!" Seth shot back as he and Callie continued to bicker all the way to the Herbology greenhouse for their first lesson of the day, all thoughts of the strange display of the morning gone from their minds.

Herbology had been energy-draining for the seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Harriet Cartwright had shrieked on endlessly when she accidentally got Bubotuber sap on her hair until Professor Sprout had removed her from the greenhouse and told her to go to Madam Pomfrey. Harriet happily legged her way over to the Hospital Wing as Professor Sprout walked back into the greenhouse, rolling her eyes heavenward in exasperation.

"This is disgusting." Malfoy grimaced, squeezing his Bubotuber for sap and oozing them into a given bucket. "Wait until my father hears about this…"

"Ah, have to hide behind Uncle Lucius, eh, Malfoy?" Ashley drawled as she jumped a good foot back when her Bubotuber started oozing sap on its own like a fireworks display. _Why they made Double Herbology first session to a seemingly good day, I haven't got a clue… But it's bloody stupid._

Malfoy looked up and smirked at Ashley who looked helplessly at her Bubotuber and put the bucket over it to stop it from spurting sap everywhere.

"You really should try and do better, Ashley. And I expected so much from a prefect." Draco drawled with a perfectly executed smirk on his pale and pointed face.

"I didn't realize we were on first name basis today, Draco." Ashley snorted. "You know, you really should take your own advice."

"And you two should really stop chattering and get on with the day's work!" snapped a voice from behind them both, startling them and causing Ashley to face about to find Professor Sprout standing over them and shaking her head at the bucket put over Ashley's Bubotuber.

"Ms. Greyson, I suggest you take this plant away and start again." Professor Sprout shook her head in disapproval as Ashley and Draco started laughing once she'd gone on to inspect the Ravenclaws' works.

From across, hawk eyes watched the pair suspiciously. "I don't understand what Draco possibly sees in her." Pansy said to Millicent Bulstrode.

Millicent grunted a reply as she desperately tried to ooze sap from her unwilling Bubotuber.

"I mean, sure she's got a great figure, flawless skin, and a _tolerable _face. But really! And half the boys fall over themselves for her!" Pansy continued her tirade in disgust. She turned to Adrian Pucey then, who was stood beside her and too busy drooling over Ashley to notice that his Bubotuber was oozing sap onto his robes.

"Maybe you should bump her off or something." Millicent suggested absently, her attention fixed on nothing but the wilting plant before her, her brows drawn together in deep concentration.

Pansy's face instantly lit up. "Millicent… That has to be your best idea yet!" Pansy squealed, the sound coming from her mouth sounding more like a strangled parrot than anything.

"Huh?" Millicent looked up from her plant, a look of pure confusion etched on her man-like features.

"Oi Bulstrode! I don't think you should stare at your next plant for too long. It might die like your current one." Callie drawled from across the table as Millicent sent a scowl in her direction before replacing her dead Bubotuber with a new one.

Across Millicent and Pansy, Draco and Ashley were laughing and bickering playfully together, doing fairly better with their second set of Bubotubers. Pansy seethed, glaring at them whenever she could.

When Herbology was finally over, and thank God, most of the sixth year Slytherins had free period which gave Ashley time to clean herself up in her dormitory.

Drakie the ferret instantly greeted her when she entered her room and she bent down to pat the ferret on the head. "Aw, you're so much better than Malfoy, you know that?"

"I heard that!" Draco called out from his room and Ashley looked up and grinned cheekily when she saw the adjoining doors were slightly opened. She put her satchel down and carried the ferret into her arms.

"Aw, don't you want to greet your cousin, Draco?" Ashley asked, standing by the threshold to Draco's room. He was smirking at her, shirtless. His dirty robes had been discarded onto the floor in a heap by his feet along with his shirt. Apparently wearing a shirt was just too much to ask of the boy.

Ashley tried not to notice the way the muscles moved against his skin and averted her gaze from his chest to his smirking face.

"Must you always parade yourself half naked?" Ashley rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Pretty hot, huh, Ash?" Draco's smirk widened as a blush crept up Ashley's cheeks. She arched a brow at him, hiding her expression.

"Why don't you ask your cousin?" She smiled sweetly, walking over to him and thrusting Drakie the ferret into his chest.

"Hey, that thing could bite!" Draco yelled out in surprise as something furry collided with his chest. He recoiled instantly.

Ashley laughed and turned to walk back into her room and change. "Oh I'm sure Drakie has learned a little something about family loyalty." Ashley grinned impudently before disappearing into her room.

Divination was almost as exhausting as Double Herbology. In fact, Ashley couldn't quite believe she had survived another day of lessons.

Trelawney had actually 'predicted' that Potter would get eaten by a large black dog or something of the sort. Ashley had gotten too bored to actually listen. In fact, Ashley thought she also heard Trelawney predict that a large pole would fall atop Pansy Parkinson. Now that made her day a bit brighter… _That is something I'd want to see_.

By the time it was dinner, Ashley's mood had deteriorated vastly. She had to practice the Transfiguration spell, feed Sophie, and finish the rest of her homework. Not to mention that a ten-inch essay due on the next day still waited to be written.

From across the table, Draco frequently stole glances at Ashley. They hadn't talked much for the rest of the afternoon and now, she looked tired beyond reason.

_It's probably because she hasn't spoken to me all afternoon._

**She hasn't spoken to you for six years of her life and she didn't seem the least bit stressed at all.**

_Whose side are you on??_

**I'm neutral. Duh.**

…

Once Draco had finished dinner and managed to get rid of his female fans in the form of Bulstrode and Parkinson, he immediately proceeded to his dormitory. He shrugged out of his robes and cast them aside. He then unbuttoned his shirt and plopped on his bed, exhausted from the day's activities.

And the day wasn't over yet. There was still a pile of homework as large as a mountain troll, sitting on his desk and waiting to be accomplished. _The day just keeps getting better and better._

Draco put his hands behind his back and relaxed for a while. He really couldn't have cared less about the welfare of his homework. From Ashley's room, he could hear noises. She seemed to be chanting something but he couldn't quite grasp the word because it was muffled.

A few moments later, there was a rather loud _crack_.

_Merlin's beard, Ashley could be in trouble!_

**Oh, caring now, are we?**

_Er..._

Draco's hand was now on the doorknob. He had gotten off his bed so quickly, it was like lightning. He stopped for a moment, assessing his situation.

_I don't care about Ashley Gresyon. Even if her whole room had exploded, and her along with it, I couldn't care less. In fact, I'd celebrate._

**Sure you would…**

_It's true._

**Of course it is.**

_I'll prove it! I'm going off to my bed to relax right—_

But as soon as Draco turned around, the adjoining door burst open and collided with the back of his head, sending him to the ground.


	7. Last Breath

**Okay, so I was kinda sleepy when I wrote this. So I think it sucks o.o Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you think. The next chapter will be out very soon.**

**Chapter 7**

"B_loody hell_!" Draco cursed, rubbing the back of his head as he managed to stand up and support himself by leaning against the wall.

He could see stars and it seemed as though everything was spinning. _I might have lost a thousand brain cells!_

"Oh." Ashley bit her lower lip to stop giggles from escaping as she took in Draco Malfoy's slightly weakened form, leaning against the wall, his hand nursing the back of his head.

Draco glared at Ashley. "Do you know how hard that bloody well was??" He demanded angrily.

"Actually, yes."

"This is all your fault."

"_My_ fault? I wasn't the one who was standing right in front of the door." Ashley snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean honestly, normal people don't just do that for no apparent reason, Malfoy."

Draco threw a death glare at her direction. He could still feel the searing pain in the back of his head and it was all thanks to Greyson.

"Yeah, well, I was just inspecting the handicraft, that's all." He muttered. "Very nice…er, wood work."

Ashley cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's good to know you've got an eye for aesthetics, Malfoy." She snorted. "Anyway, now that you're feeling better—"

"Feeling better?! I might have developed some sort of internal bleeding in my brain because of you!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, Malfoy." Ashley couldn't help it, she chuckled.

"I could be dying right this minute." He said, his expression dead serious. Ashley tried her best not to burst into laughter. She had to admit, having hit Draco Malfoy accidentally and indirectly actually did feel sort of good.

"And yet you're still standing." Ashley smiled sweetly up at him. He was a full head taller than she was.

"Yeah, well, what do you want?" He growled, still rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't find Drakie."

"The ferret?"

"Who else would I have named Drakie?" Ashley snorted.

Draco glowered at her. "Didn't you send him off to look for cockroaches or something? Or you might have turned him into a ball." Draco scoffed as he slowly walked over to his bed.

"You should be nursing me back to health for this, Greyson." Draco muttered as propped up his pillows and lay down.

"You haven't come down with anything dangerous, Malfoy." Ashley sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward. _He is such a drama queen. He should seriously think about becoming an actress._

**Don't you mean actor?**

_No, I mean actress._

**Hey, he's pretty hot both ways.**

_Ew. Seriously, why are you in my head again?_

**Genetics, my dear.**

… _I'm speechless…_

**And yet you're still talking.**

"Oi Greyson, stop talking to yourself you retard."

That broke Ashley out of her reverie. She turned to Draco with a glare.

"I wasn't talking to myself."

"Right."

"Anyway Malfoy, have you seen Drakie? He seemed to have disappeared after I cast some anti-cockroach enchantments…" Ashley mused.

"I'm sure he was merely hiding from the atrocity of your spellwork."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked right up at her triumphantly.

"Well, I'm off." She said huffily as she turned around and made her way back to her room.

Draco chuckled. "Don't forget Quidditch practice tomorrow!" He called out to her.

The next day hadn't been a particularly wonderful day. In fact, Ashley felt as though the day couldn't have gone on slower than it did. Thankfully, she found Drakie (hiding under her bed) before McGonagall's class and was saved from a possible onslaught.

"I see you've found the ferret." Draco whispered to Ashley on his way to his seat.

"I'm sure it eases your mind terribly to know that your beloved cousin is now safe." Ashley smirked.

Draco shook his head, hiding his smirk from her as he sat down on his seat.

_I never noticed how good her comebacks were…_

**Or how hot she is.**

_Exactly._

**Admitting it now, are we Draco?**

_There's nothing to admit. I merely have to make her fall for me so I can finally remove her from my to-do list._

**Sure Draco… Whatever makes you sleep at night.**

Transfiguration had been awful for Draco Malfoy. Not only was he unable to turn his ferret into a perfect ball, just as most of his classmates had done, but he had been the receiving end of McGonagall's onslaught, followed by a deduction of a good ten points from Slytherin.

"Is it my fault she's menopausal?" Draco growled to Crabbe and Goyle once Transfiguration had ended.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly shook their heads for lack of anything intelligent to say.

"I mean honestly, she doesn't have to take it out on me, that old bag…" He grunted as they pushed their way towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Just as he entered the Great Hall, he heard the voice he least wanted to hear.

"_Drakie! Drakie!_" Draco flinched at the sound of Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice, calling out to him from the Slytherin table. She had reserved him a spot and it seemed convenient, considering that every other place had been filled.

Draco groaned. He thought he might rip his eyes out if he sat beside Parkinson for one more meal. Or he might just shove a plate down her throat.

And although that seemed a very tempting prospect, he found something else all the more tempting. Adrian Pucey was once again making a fool of himself. And what better way to watch the entertainment than grabbing a front row seat?

And bless Draco's luck; the seat beside Ashley was open. He sauntered his way over to where she was sat.

"Oh for the last time Pucey, I don't want you here!" Draco heard Ashley snap. Adrian Pucey was seated on her left; the seat on her right was empty.

"Oh Ashley…" Pucey sighed. "Why don't you understand that playing hard-to-get only makes me want you more?"

Ashley choked on her food. "Merlin help me." She implored silently.

Draco watched silently, highly amused until Callie took in his smirk and raised an eyebrow, asking in a rather cold voice, "What are you doing here?"

Ashley turned and saw Malfoy looking down at her with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I just thought I'd join my favorite couple for lunch." Draco took the seat beside Ashley. Crabbe and Goyle had pushed off four third years off their seats just so they could seat themselves beside their leader.

"See, Ash? Even Malfoy thinks so!"

"Merlin help us all." Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward. She resisted the urge to smack Malfoy.

"Shouldn't you be off with Parkinson?" Ashley snapped. "I'm sure she's saved you a seat."

Draco smirked. "I'd say I'd be delighted to seat myself beside Parkinson, but it would be a lie."

"That's never stopped you before." Ashley shot back at him with a smirk that mirrored his.

Across them, Seth and Callie watched as Ashley and Draco bickered. Adrian seemed oblivious to what was going on around him and proceeded to hum "The Lion Sleeps Tonight".

"For Merlin's sake, Pucey, will you stop that infernal noise?!" Callie finally snapped after Adrian had reached the second verse.

Adrian scowled. "Say Ashley…" He cleared his throat, taking advantage of the momentary silence.

"Er, yes?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" He asked hopefully.

Ashley contemplated how best to refuse and opened her mouth to speak but Draco had cut her off.

"Does she look like she wants to go out with you, Pucey? She's probably wondering how to say no right now." Draco snapped irritably.

Ashley held her laughter.

_How did he know that?_

**He's reading your mind now, eh?**

_Will you shut up?_

**Make me.**

As Draco and Adrian further did oral battle and Ashley sank in her seat whilst Callie and Seth both tried their best to hide their laughter, further down the Slytherin table, a certain pug-faced Parkinson was seething in her seat, watching the love of her life with narrowed eyes.

"I hate her." She growled.

"Yes, you've said as much." Bulstrode reminded her.

Pansy turned to her best friend and administered a glare in her general direction. "I shall put my plan into action later." She muttered violently. "Greyson is going down."

******

"Finally, I never thought I'd survive through Double Charms." Seth said as he and Ashley walked towards the pitch, already dressed in Quidditch robes and carrying their broomsticks.

Even from afar, they could already see most of the team gathered around the middle. Their captain, Malfoy, was standing by the bleachers as his horde of female fans all looked up at him adoringly.

"They act like he's God's gift to humanity." Ashley grimaced at the sight.

"Touché, Ash… I thought you guys were friends now." Seth shrugged.

"What gave you that idea?" Ashley snorted.

"Welllll… both of you have been spending a great deal of time together lately…"

Ashley opened her mouth to protest but closed it when she saw Marcus Flint wink at her.

"Oh great, another idiot to deal with." Ashley muttered as she noticed Marcus Flint licking his lips and looking straight at her. She felt positively sick to her stomach.

"Alright team, gather 'round!" Draco called out as Seth and Ashley had reached the gathering. Malfoy's female fans had scampered off to sit on the bleachers, watching their favorite platinum blonde boy with dreamlike expressions of their faces. Parkinson was among them although she could hardly be classified as female.

"The first game of the year is against Hufflepuff."

This earned few snickers from the team members and Malfoy smirked. "So today, we're going to practice that new strategy I taught you lot last week. Everyone, positions!"

With that said seven brooms rose into the air and circled around the pitch. For once, Ashley had no cutting remarks or retorts to throw at their team captain which made practice a bit less eventful. Until Ashley's broom started going berserk, that is.

Seth had been first to notice. "Ashley! Are you alright?!"

He was answered by a shriek as Ashley's broom perilously jerked forward. She held on tight and looked down. It was a long, long way.

"Merlin's beard, Greyson! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Malfoy yelled angrily. He had seen that jolt and heaven help him, had actually feared for Ashley's life.

"It's not me!"

"Then how do you explain that??!" Malfoy demanded. The rest of the team had stopped in midair, watching their keeper hold onto her broom for dear life.

Malfoy's female fans all shrieked when Ashley's broom started swerving sideways, once nearly bumping Ashley off.

"Christ." Draco muttered, his heart racing. He didn't quite know why but he suddenly couldn't imagine a world without Ashley Greyson, the one girl he'd known his entire life. And the one person he'd hated with a passion so deep, it went deeper than the fiery pits of Hades.

"Ashley! Hold on, _babe_!" Marcus Flint called out anxiously, watching as the broom ran the length of the pitch.

**I'm not even going to mind that he called me that.**

_Merlin, we're about to die and that's all you can think about?!_

**That and the fact that Draco's hot.**

_Oh God, you're useless._

Ashley clung onto her broom, knowing that if she let slip even for just one second, it would be the end for her.


	8. Just in Time

**Okay, so here's my latest update. Thanks for the reviews :) And again, I seriously have a feeling this sucks. So, please review so I'll know how I'm doing.**

**Chapter 8**

Seth scanned the Quidditch pitch frantically. He knew there was something wrong with Ashley's broom. It was brand new. She had ridden it countless times over the summer and even just last week and he knew nothing had happened. This… This wasn't normal.

And although Seth wasn't really the sharpest knife in the drawer, he was smart enough to know that someone was putting a hex on the broom. There could be no other explanation for it. And he had to find out who obviously, seeing as he didn't know the counterhex. Hell, he didn't even know what hex this was.

_I should have listened more to Flitwick…_ Seth mused.

The sky turned gray and the clouds grew thicker. Seth feared for Ashley's life more than anything at that moment. _Please God, don't let her die…not yet…_ Seth thought.

"Malfoy," Seth flew to Draco's side.

"What?"

"It's a hex! We need to know the counter for it."

"A-are you sure?" Malfoy blinked several times.

"Yeah, there's no other explanation for it. It has to be a hex."

"H-how? I don't know which hex this is!"

The rest of the team had flown over to join the conversation.

"What do we do now?" Marcus Flint asked.

"We have to find the hexer and stop him." Zabini announced firmly.

"I'll do it." Seth nodded curtly. "You look out for Ashley." And with that, Seth flew off.

"Hold on Ash," Seth said under his breath; his eyes kept wide open, searching for the hexer. He had ducked under the bleachers in his search but didn't see a thing.

Back on the pitch, everyone watched in horror as Ashley's broom went wild. They were all helpless. No one knew how to save her. Blaise Zabini had tried to let her jump on his broom but every time he got so much as one foot within her, the broom jerked further and further away.

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die.._ Ashley thought frantically. Suddenly, the broom turned upside down. A scream escaped her lips as she was thrown off her broom in the sudden movement. Her hands held onto the broom's handle as the rest of her dangled. _Whoever must have done this must have been really and truly off his rocker._

Shrieks of panic and fear came from Malfoy's female fans on the bleachers. The rest of the team tried to get near enough to get Ashley but her broom wouldn't allow it. It simply went higher and higher.

Ashley could feel salty tears at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

**Must not cry… must not cry…**

_Merlin's beard, we're dangling off a broom more than fifty feet in the air and that's all you think about?_

**Haven't you ever heard of dying beautiful?**

_Well yes, but that isn't particularly what I had in mind for last thoughts you know._

Ashley was jerked out of her reverie when she noticed the broom rising higher and higher into the sky. She tried not to let panic rise within her.

_I will be strong._ _I am not afraid. I will not panic… HOLY MERLIN'S BEARD, I'M THAT HIGH UP?? OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP._

**Whatever happened to not panicking?**

_OH CRAP. OH CRAP. OH CRAP. OH CRAP._

**Oh yes, you are the true epitome of calm.**

Ashley felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She tried desperately not to look down, knowing that if she did, she'd end up in hysterics. And God only knew how well that would turn out.

Ashley didn't even know how long she could hold on anymore. She could feel her knuckles turning white and numb. _I probably can't hold on much longer_, she thought. _So this is how it's going to end… _Ashley thought feebly. She looked down and realized her mistake a little too late. She quickly looked up again, fighting the urge to burst into hysterics.

_I will not cry._

**Oh you know you're going to.**

_Shut up! I don't need you right now! I don't want this to be the last conversation I'll ever have!_

**Fine then. Be that way. Now you've gone and hurt my feelings.**

Ashley ground her teeth in frustration. She refused to give up. This would not be the end. She simply refused to let it be the end.

Ashley looked at her broom and noticed that it wasn't jerking as wildly anymore. She took the opportunity and tried to clamber back on it but in one swift movement, it headed straight for one of the Hogwarts turrets and Ashley had no choice but to let go.

******

Draco watched in horror as Ashley's broom rose higher and higher until he could barely see her. The thick mist that covered her made it almost impossible. But Draco had tried. He didn't know what had come over him. Maybe it was just basic human instinct to want to save another human being from falling perilously to the ground?

But whatever it was, Draco didn't care. His heart was beating so wildly in his chest that he was amazed it didn't pop out. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't breathe. His fear was sucking the breath right out of him.

Draco didn't like feeling this way. It felt...odd. It was new, strange. And he didn't like it one bit.

_Oh God, don't let her die, don't let her die, don't let her die. I'll do anything! Just don't let her die…_ Draco thought frantically.

He watched Ashley intently. Her broom wasn't so wild anymore, he noticed. She noticed too. She was trying to get back on it but the moment that she moved, the broom started heading straight for one of the castle's turrets. Draco's stomach lurched.

_She's going to die…_

**Aw, well, she's definitely crushed off the to-do list, I suppose?**

_You are a bloody git. F*** off._

**Touchy…**

Draco resisted the overwhelming urge to bash his head against the wall. Just as the broom neared the turret, Ashley let go with an ear piercing scream.

Draco screamed her name until his lungs felt like sandpaper as he dove down as fast as he could, hoping he would catch her in time. His chest tightened, knowing full well what would happen if she died. Hell, he didn't want to think about that as he swallowed convulsively and prayed he would make it in time.

Seth had only just appeared back on the pitch after circling it around again and again and realized what Ashley had done when he screamed, "Nooo!" at the top of his lungs before diving down in an attempt to catch her.

On the bleachers, Draco's female fans had screamed and jumped off their seats, flailing their hands about wildly in the air.

"I love you Draco!" One of them screamed. The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team followed Draco's lead in an attempt to catch Ashley but no one was as fast as him. Or gravity.

Down below, several students had gathered 'round to watch the display, openmouthed.

From somewhere in the sky, the sickening sound of Ashley's broom crashing against the turret reverberated across the pitch as the debris flew all over the place.

But all of these things seemed unimportant to Draco Malfoy as he dashed across the pitch with a speed faster than anything he'd ever known. For all he knew or cared, he could have been going as fast as the speed of light.

In that instant, the only thing that seemed to matter to him was catching Ashley before she hit the ground. The fall seemed to have lasted forever, testing and teasing his nerves.

He was just a few meters away from her now and she was falling closer and closer to the ground. She was at least five feet from the grass now.

_I'm not going to reach her in time._ He thought with a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He caught her terrified gaze. She mouthed his name and he knew in that moment that he would never forgive himself if he lost her. He shifted his weight and dove faster than he ever dared in his life.

Draco reached her when she was only three feet from the ground and breathed a sigh of relief and muttered a silent prayer of thanks. He held out his arms below her, bracing himself for her fall.

What Draco did not expect was how heavy Ashley would be due to the acceleration and the gravity. She came down on him with a thud but he caught her all the same. But the weight of her left him unbalanced and he embraced her protectively the moment he realized they were going to topple off his broom.

They rolled on the grass and came to a full stop somewhere in the middle of the pitch. Five brooms descended from the sky and ran quickly to where Ashley and Draco lay. From the bleachers, Draco's horde of female fans came running down, shrieking as they went.

Draco groaned and lay for a moment, trying to register in his mind what had just happened. He then sat upright instantly.

Then, "Are you completely suicidal?!"

Ashley groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy staring down at her with an enraged expression on his face. He looked ready to throttle her.

"No!" She shot back, trying to sit upright. She winced, having exerted force on her hands. She tried to flex them. They had become so numb and so pale from holding onto the broom so tight.

"You owe me for this, Greyson." He breathed out as he collapsed on the grass beside her.

"What happened here?!" came the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall as she hurriedly power-walked across the pitch to reach the tiny crowd.

Seth was the first to react. "It was a hex, professor!"

Her gaze fell on Seth. "Are you certain, Mr. Parker?"

"Yes, professor."

McGonagall regarded him for a moment, as though she were trying to discern if he was telling a lie or not. Seth couldn't blame her.

McGonagall then turned to Draco and Ashley. "Are you both alright?" She asked, the concern on her expression and tone obvious.

"We're fine, professor." Draco answered her.

"Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy? You took quite a fall. Perhaps you should visit the Hospital Wing."

"Really, professor, it's fine." Ashley spoke. "We're both unharmed."

"Oh, alright. But just to be sure, both of you should be taken to the Hospital Wing for a minor check-up. You will both be discharged when Madam Pomfrey sees fit. Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, why don't you take Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Greyson to the Hospital Wing?"

Crabbe and Goyle helped their leader get up as Flint cheerfully proceeded to pick Ashley up.

"Flint!" Ashley growled as she slapped his overeager hand away from her butt.

Draco narrowed his eyes and jerked free from Crabbe and Goyle's hold. "I'll carry her." He announced to Flint.

Ashley turned to him with quizzical eyes. Flint seemed hesitant but took in Draco Malfoy's powerful stance and concluded that he wasn't ready to take another well thrown punch from him and so, grumbled something under his breath as he handed Ashley over to Draco.

"Are you sure, Malfoy? I can carry myself to the Hospital Wing, you know."

"I'm quite sure you can Greyson but as of this moment, you owe me." He smirked, reminding her.

Ashley rolled her eyes and found herself smiling shakily. One didn't just recover from near death experiences so easily, after all.

Out on the pitch, Professor McGonagall turned to Seth with a hawk-like gaze. "Mr. Parker," She said stiffly. "Follow me to my office. I need to talk to you regarding the incident."

Seth nodded and followed McGonagall back into the castle, his broom in one hand.

******

News travels very fast, even in Hogwarts. By dinnertime, _everyone_ was talking about the incident at the pitch. Draco and Ashley had been discharged by Madam Pomfrey after she'd declared they were unscathed save for a few bruises and cuts.

It had been nothing Madam Pomfrey could hold them in the Hospital Wing for, however, and so by the time the Great Hall was serving dinner, they were both in attendance.

Draco Malfoy was recounting the tale over and over again as women gathered around his end of the table, swooning at his heroic antics.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Callie shrieked happily as she hugged Ashley as tight as she possibly could upon her arrival at the Slytherin table.

"Ow! I've got a bruise there! What took you so long anyway?" Ashley asked, smiling over Callie's concern.

"I was up at the Hospital Wing, looking for you. Imagine my embarrassment when I barged into Madam Pomfrey giving some boy a sponge bath. It looked like he had an intensified version of the chicken pox…" Callie shuddered.

Ashley laughed. "Have you seen Seth?" She asked.

"No… I could have sworn I'd find him here, with you." Callie mused. On one end of the table, Draco Malfoy once again recounted the tale of how he saved Ashley from death.

"Sooo… care to explain what the bloody hell happened?" Callie asked blithely.

"Seth said someone hexed my broom." Ashley said, her voice low so no one could overhear.

Callie's brows were drawn together in anxiety. "Really? But who'd be mad enough to do that? They could get expelled if they ever got found out."

"Malfoy told me that Seth had circled the pitch and found no one. So whoever hexed the broom, well, they must obviously have every intention of being unknown."

"But who could possibly want you dead?"

"I haven't got a clue."

Both girls were silent for a moment. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their meals and passing on Draco's _heroic_ story. In account of the story, the giant squid had shot out of the Giant Lake and held on to Ashley. Draco had to race across the pitch and do tremendous amount of spell work to set her free. When the squid did, Ashley free fell until Draco caught her and whisked her off to the sunset.

Ashley fought the urge to laugh at such a ridiculous story. She held her tongue, however, from commenting that the sky hadn't seen sun for most of the day.

"Well," Callie finally spoke. "Can't say it hasn't been an eventful week…" She said blithely.

"True…" Ashley agreed. "And we've got salsa lessons with McGonagall and Snape tomorrow. Just think about how eventful that _that_'ll be."


	9. An Eventful Saturday

**So first of all, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed :) Really appreciated them. They made my day :D (since you know, it's the first fanfic I ever posted online and I'm not really sure how my writings fare) Second, I'm sorry it took so long to get this online. Kinda busy. Hopefully, the next one won't take so long. :) And third, please review and let me know how this chapter is :D**

**Chapter 9**

Callie was lounging on one of the most comfortable couches in the Slytherin common room, reading the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_. It was well past midnight now and most of the Slytherins had gone to bed. Ashley had departed for the prefects' dorm and Seth had mumbled quietly that he was too tired to talk when she and Ashley had interrogated him from his return from McGonagall's office.

But to Callie, a Friday night was a Friday night even though they had salsa lessons the next day. _That would surely send my eyes bulging for a month…_ Callie shook at the thought of Snape and McGonagall teaching them how to perfectly execute a salsa as she fought the shudders that ran down her spine.

Tomorrow truly would be eventful.

And just when Callie had closed her magazine and yawned, preparing herself to get up and go up to her dorm, Miles Bletchley plopped down beside her, looking very nervous and somewhat nauseated.

Callie didn't know what to say. So instead, she turned to him with a raised eyebrow and said, "May I help you, Bletchley?"

"Er…" Miles sputtered, not quite knowing how to proceed.

"Yes? Just spit it out. I'm tired." Callie yawned.

Miles opened his mouth to say something but the poor boy couldn't get the words out.

Callie sighed, growing impatient. _Bloody hell._

"Look, Bletchley, I've got to get to bed now. Maybe whatever it is you wanted to say could wait until morning?" Callie said blithely as she stood up from her seat.

Miles nodded his reply.

"Great! Good night." Callie said before legging it up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

_What was that all about?_ Callie thought, completely flummoxed.

******

A rather sunny morning it was for a Saturday in September. The sky was a clear blue, and the clouds a pure white. (To which Draco Malfoy still disagreed.)

On the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Draco was greeted with numerous Congratulations-on-saving-Ashley-Greyson remarks. He puffed out with pride and smirked, well and truly feeling like God's gift to humanity._ What would they do without me?_ He sauntered into the Great Hall which was already bustling with activity.

His eyes scanned the Slytherin table for an empty seat. His smirk grew—if it were possible—when he found Crabbe and Goyle, grunting by their usual spots. Malfoy made his way toward them as the girls ogled at him, sighing blissfully when he threw them one of his infamous smirks.

"How does he do it?" Crabbe asked stupidly as he watched his leader with awe.

"It must be that shining blonde hair of his…" Goyle answered, he too was watching Draco with as much awe as Crabbe.

"Do you think it's in the shampoo he uses?" Crabbe pondered.

"Maybe." Goyle grunted. "Or we could turn our hair platinum blonde like his!" He exclaimed joyfully, which, unfortunately for him, did not receive the response he was looking for in Crabbe.

"Morning Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy greeted, interrupting their conversation, with a nod to each boy as he sat down in the middle of them and grabbed a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ from Marcus Flint—who was sat across him.

"Hey—!"

"Sorry, Flint. It was upside down anyway." Draco shrugged as he took a bite out of his toast and scanned the newspaper.

Flint's cheeks colored as he grumbled something incoherent and continued with his breakfast.

Ashley Greyson was growing tired of all the Good-for-you-Draco-was-there-to-save-you-eh comments she had been receiving all morning. Frankly, it had put her into a terrible mood.

Ashley plopped down on her seat in the Slytherin table as Seth and Callie eyed her curiously. She was grumbling something they couldn't quite catch.

"Er…Ash?"

"What?!"

"A-are you alright? You seem sort of…"

"Crazy." Seth finished frankly.

Ashley glared up at him. "Thank you for finding the perfect description, Seth."

"So what's got you in such a bad mood?" Callie asked casually as she bit into her sausage.

"Stupid Malfoy hero stories _everywhere_. Just this morning, on my way here, I think I received more than a hundred comments about how lucky I was that Malfoy was in the bloody pitch when it happened." Ashley rolled her eyes. "Even my own sister commented on it! And she never talks to me."

"Angel spoke to you?" Seth choked.

"For the first time in Hogwarts, yes…"

Everyone knew that Ashley and Angel Greyson had never really gotten along. Angel Greyson was Slytherin's slut and she seemed to take pride in that. She flirted shamelessly with any man she deemed fit to go to bed with and had never listened to Ashley for even a fraction of a second whenever Ashley lectured her on such matters (as she had done when Angel first attended Hogwarts). And so, after trying for the half of a year, Ashley had merely given up on trying to get through to her sister.

Ashley had never understood why Angel loathed her so much. But as the years flew by, they'd learned to ignore each other and act as though they didn't even know each other.

There was silence for a few moments. No one really knew how to respond to Ashley whenever she talked about her sister (which was very rare indeed).

Then, "I hate Malfoy. I hate him. I hate him. I bloody well hate him with a passion that could rival the white hot intensity of a thousand suns." Ashley spoke fervently, poking her sausages a tad bit too vehemently.

_This is Malfoy's stupid smirk… And I'm poking my mashed potatoes with every intention of ripping it off his face with a bloody fork._

**Has anyone ever told you to find a hobby? You know, an outlet for your anger perhaps.**

_I have very fine anger management, thank you very much._

**Oh, of course. That's precisely why you're mutilating your breakfast.**

"Speaking of which, something very…strange…happened last night." Callie said.

"Wha short of shtransh?" Seth asked with his mouth full.

Callie groaned in disgust as she inched further from him. She then turned back to Ashley and told her about the encounter with Miles Bletchley.

"Maybe he just wanted to borrow a pen." Seth shrugged.

"Yet again, you show the sensitivity of a blunt axe."

Seth glared at Callie before sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"Why would I have to be sensitive about that?" Seth snorted defensively.

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes as though she had never met anyone more stupid. "He could have been planning to kill me or something! I don't know, you could show a bit more enthusiasm. Or perhaps concern."

"Whash too beee enshuziashtic abawt?" Seth said through a mouthful.

"Seth." Callie ground out, gripping the table tightly to stop her hands from wringing themselves around Seth's neck. "Will you _please_ develop some table manners?" She rolled her eyes heavenward, exasperated.

Seth swallowed his food. "Geez Cal, what's got you in such a foul mood? You were fine this morning."

"I was fine before you started eating like some crazed baboon." Callie snorted.

Seth glared at her, grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and stuffed it into his mouth. He then turned to Callie and chewed in front of her, sending bits of mashed potato flying in her direction.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" Callie cried out angrily, getting up from her seat. "Seth disgusts me too much. If any of you need me, I will be in the common room, preparing for salsa lessons. Or maybe taking a bath." And with that, she turned on her heel and airily walked out of the Great Hall.

Ashley turned to Seth then, who merely shrugged. He swallowed down his food before saying, "I don't know what's gotten her knickers in a twist all of a sudden."

Ashley giggled, her bad mood slowly dissolving.

The thought of having salsa lessons with McGonagall and Snape couldn't have been any odder than having a troll skipping rope through the Forbidden Forest.

"This is most definitely the oddest experience I've ever had." Seth whispered to Ashley and Callie that afternoon as they assembled in the Great Hall (which had been turned into a sort of dance studio) along with the other seventh and sixth year students.

Callie still refused to speak to Seth and Ashley was once again the wall between them.

"I don't think I've ever seen McGonagall in a salsa dress before…" Callie bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing aloud.

"Snape actually has his hair tied back… There's a first time for everything…" Ashley mumbled, completely astonished.

"Whoever knew our Transfiguration professor knew how to salsa?" Callie asked, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, McGonagall and Snape did an impressive salsa dance step which had left everyone openmouthed and completely dumbstruck.

_Hogwarts professors are so cool…_

…

"I think I see a wart on Snape's forehead." Seth mused, just as both professors finished their dance and turned to a group of completely flummoxed sixth and seventh years.

Silence fell.

McGonagall cleared her throat and straightened her robes. She eyed the students carefully. "Well," She started in a brisk manner. "I'd like for you all to partner up now. Boy, girl, boy girl."

"Hurry up Weasley, we haven't got all day." Snape's lip curled into a sneer as Ron visibly turned beet red and inched his way next to Lavender Brown.

Snape then turned calculatingly cold eyes to Harry. "Potter!" He barked. "Would you care to share to the class what it is you find so amusing?"

Harry was finding it rather difficult to look Snape in the eye and refrain from laughing. So instead, he focused on Snape's nose as he said, "Erm, no professor."

"Good." Snape sneered. "Now why don't you go run along and partner up with Parkinson?" He smirked.

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" He managed to choke out. "But professor, I was just partnering up with—"

"No buts, Potter or it'll be detention for you. I'm sure Parkinson would be delighted."

The Slytherins all laughed. Except Pansy (who was scowling) and mumbling incoherently under her breath.

Draco was very pleased and the smirk on his face said as much.

"So Ashley, wanna be partners?" Adrian Pucey held out his hand.

Ashley grimaced. "Sorry Pucey, but I've already got a partner." Ashley shrugged.

Pucey blinked at her for a few times, as though he could not believe that the love of his life would just go and get herself a partner without him. _Well, believe it Pucey._ Ashley thought bitterly.

"Er, who?" Pucey asked, looking around. Everyone else seemed to already have a partner. Seth had Daphne Greengrass and Callie had Blaise Zabini. So who was Ashley's partner?

"Uhmmm…" Ashley thought frantically. She hadn't really thought that Adrian Pucey would have seen through her bluff.

"Me."

_Oh crap._

**YES!**

_You suck._

**I love Draco!**

_Shut up._

Ashley could practically hear the smirk in his voice. And she could imagine it too. She cursed Adrian Pucey for asking her such a stupid question and she cursed Malfoy for overhearing it.

Adrian looked unconvinced. "Really?" He said skeptically.

_Yes really. Gosh Pucey, you're almost as slow as Crabbe and Goyle these days._

"Yes, Pucey, really. You can bugger off now." Draco said, cutting through Ashley's thoughts.

Adrian Pucey looked absolutely heartbroken but Ashley couldn't have cared less. She found him so annoying, almost as annoying as ferret boy in fact.

Ashley then turned to Malfoy with a glare. "What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed.

"What? No thank you?" Draco smirked. "Tsk, tsk, Ash. You should learn your manners."

"Thank you for what?" Ashley scoffed.

"If I hadn't intervened, you would have been partnered up with Pucey." Draco's smirk grew. Ashley was most tempted to rip it off his face.

"Well, I was doing perfectly fine on my own." Ashley said huffily.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? I quote 'Uhmmmm, er…uhhh—"

"Okay, I get it." Ashley scowled. She had to admit, he did a rather good impression of her. Just as Ashley opened her mouth to say something, McGonagall's voice rang out the Great Hall. She was now instructing each pair to face one another.

"I have to look at your face?" Draco groaned, pretending that the task was the most hideous in the world. To be perfectly honest with himself, he knew very well if he had to stare at any Hogwarts girl's face for an entire day, he'd choose Ashley Greyson.

Ashley glared at him. "It's what you do when you dance with someone."

"And who said I was dancing with you?"

Ashley's jaw dropped as she slapped Malfoy's arm. Hard.

"Ow!" Draco rubbed his upper arm and scowled at Ashley, who smirked triumphantly at him. "That hurt…"

"Alright, everyone turn here. You should all be holding your partner like this," McGonagall called out to the students as Snape stepped in front of her and held her waist with one hand.

Ashley fought the urge shivers that ran down her spine. Draco stared, unable to let anything sink into his brain. The sight very nearly paralyzed him.

When no one moved, Snape sighed in exasperation. "It's a simple move, and although dimwitted most of you undoubtedly are, surely you can perform such a simple task." He sent a glare to the Gryffindors' general direction.

"Well Greyson," Draco said in a velvety voice, a smirk clearly on his face. "Shall we dance?"


	10. Salsa Lessons with Snape and McGonagall

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. Been really busy and I had a wee bit of a writer's block. Anyway, I appreciate all the reviews and all my readers. :) Thanks guys :)**

**Don't forget to leave another set of lovely reviews. :D**

**Chapter 10**

Salsa lessons were definitely as eventful as everyone suspected it would be.

Still, most of the sixth and seventh years could not get over the fact that Snape actually had his greasy hair tied back.

"How long do you think it took for Snape to tie his hair?" Malfoy mused as he and Ashley watched McGonagall and Snape do the basic salsa moves.

"One two three, one two three, one two three…"

Everyone followed suit.

"Hmm, I'm thinking around three hours maybe? I don't think I saw him at breakfast this morning…"

"Nah, I think it was around five minutes."

Ashley stared up at Draco, dumbfounded.

"What?! Have you forgotten the man can do magic?" He scoffed.

Ashley laughed. "No, Draco, I haven't forgotten. I seriously believe it took the man three hours to do his hair _with_ magic. That's how bad it is."

"But on the brighter side of things, Snape doesn't look half bad in the right light."

"Disgusting, Malfoy!" Ashley laughed, slapping his arm playfully. "I think I even see a wart on his forehead…"

"It's alright. I think I see a wart on yours too." Draco smirked.

"Hey!" Ashley slapped him again.

A few steps behind them, Parkinson seethed. Why on earth _she_ had to be paired up with Potter of all people just for the sake of Snape's amusement, she had no idea.

"Ow, Parkinson, that's the fifth time!" Harry growled. He had never had a greater desire to see Parkinson in a wheelchair than he did at that minute.

"Oh shut up, Gryffindor." Parkinson snapped.

Harry glared at his dance partner and hoped she would catch on fire. _Pug-faced Slytherin b****_. He thought disdainfully. He cursed Snape to the fiery pits of Hades for partnering him up with her in the first place.

"Would you just look at her?! She's flirting with him! _Flirting_! He's my man! Everyone knows it." Parkinson fumed even more. Her face was scrunched up in indignation, making her look even more pug-like than usual.

Harry hadn't a clue who she was talking about. So he tuned out her crazy outbursts of rage and thought instead, of Ginny Weasley and how he planned to murder Snape and make it look like an accident.

******

"You're a crappy dancer, Ash." Draco said bluntly after she stepped on his foot for the third time in one minute.

"Oh, and you're any better?" Ashley scoffed.

"Ow!" Draco hissed. She stepped on his foot again. "You did that on purpose!"

"Nah, I'm just a crappy salsa dancer." Ashley grinned cheekily up at Draco.

Draco found himself smirking back at her. "Want to have some private lessons up in my dorm? I'd have you dancing like a pro in no time." His smirk widened.

"I think I'll pass." Ashley smirked right back at him.

Draco licked his lips. "Shame. Greengrass would definitely take on the offer." Draco's smirk grew even wider if it were possible.

"Why don't you ask her then?" Ashley's gaze fell on Seth and Daphne who seemed to be very animated in their conversation. She then looked back at Draco.

"Well, how about broom handling lessons, then?" Draco licked his lips.

"I'd hate to catch rabies, Malfoy."

Draco look affronted. "Hey! I'll have you know mine's of the highest quality." He said huffily.

"Ew." Ashley grimaced. She looked up at Draco and wondered why on earth so many girls kissed the ground he walked on. He was nothing but a self conceited jerk.

**But he's a **_**hot**_** self conceited jerk. It makes all the difference.**

_You so did not just call Draco Malfoy hot._

**It's true… Admit it. It is.**

_You have horrible taste in men._

"Er, Greyson?"

Ashley snapped back to reality and found Draco looking at her funny. She realized she'd spaced out a little too long. _Great, now he thinks I'm a retard… Wait, I don't care about what he thinks. So it doesn't matter if he thinks I'm a retard. Which I'm not!_

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Draco looked at Ashley like she'd sprouted another head. McGonagall called for a five minute break and the pairs all dispersed.

"My feet hurt!" Callie complained as she sat down on a bench and took off her flats.

"Ew, Callie, I can smell your feet from here!" Seth grimaced, waving a hand over his nose back and forth. He was standing behind Ashley, who was standing a good two feet away from Callie.

Callie glared at Seth. "Very mature, Seth." She rolled her eyes.

"I see you and Crabgrass have been getting along nicely." Ashley turned to Seth, a sly grin spreading across her face slowly.

"Oh, don't even get me started on Malfoy." Seth shot back playfully.

Ashley's jaw dropped. "I…I…"

Callie raised an eyebrow at her best friend and Seth smirked.

Ashley collected herself and huffed, "It was either him or Pucey!"

Callie smiled slyly. "You _so_ wanted to be partners with Draco."

"I did not!"

Snape's voice now rang out across the hall, barking at the students to get back to their respective pairs and prepare to learn the next moves.

Ashley hurriedly tried to scramble away from Seth and Callie but before she could, Callie grabbed her wrist lightly. Ashley sighed and turned to look at her best friend, all traces of playfulness and slyness gone from her face.

She gave Ashley a meaningful expression and said, "Just be careful, okay?"

Ashley felt herself nod as Callie walked off, yelling Zabini's name.

******

Ashley pretended not to be fazed by what Callie had just said. She didn't want to dwell on it too much. The last thing she wanted was pesky comments about why she'd suddenly gotten so serious.

McGonagall and Snape had demonstrated this rather complicated looking routine which had frankly left most of the students open mouthed in awe. They executed it quite nicely and Ashley could see why Dumbledore had chosen these two professors to teach the students salsa moves.

"_How_??" Ashley heard Crabgrass ask faintly.

"Now I'd like to see all of you doing it. _Now_." Snape glared and the students hurriedly tried to follow the dance.

"Greyson, you're doing it all wrong!" Malfoy snapped after they'd gotten tangled up in a flurry of dance moves.

"I am not! I'll have you know I can execute this move, _perfectly_, Malfoy."

"Pfft. When pigs fly." Draco snorted.

"You'd need wings for that then, won't you?" Ashley smirked. It was an insult she'd already used once but it still felt nice to see Draco's glare of outrage.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but before he could get a word out, McGonagall started calling the class' attention. She and Snape were going to demonstrate the routine again, _slowly_, this time, so 'your incompetent brains can grasp the concept' or so Snape had said.

But in the middle of McGonagall's lecture/dance routine, Ashley saw Parkinson slip on the marble as she tried to follow McGonagall's lead and she couldn't help it. She laughed. And realized her mistake a little too late. McGonagall was not pleased with having her lesson on salsa dancing disrupted by Ashley's laughing fit.

"Do you have a question, Ms. Greyson?" She asked briskly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Erm, it was nothing, professor." Ashley responded angelically. "I just had a something in my throat, that's all." She smiled, hoping it was innocent.

McGonagall eyed her suspiciously for a moment before turning back to the rest of the class. Malfoy was trying so hard to stifle his laughter that he choked. He too, had obviously seen Parkinson's less than perfect performance.

"Mr. Malfoy would you like to go over to Madam Pomfrey and have that checked?" Professor Snape asked curtly.

Ashley didn't know how but Draco managed to choke out a coherent, "No sir."

A few pairs of eyes fell on them as Ashley clapped his back rather hardly. "Just a tickle, that's all." She said sweetly.

"Drakie!" Ashley flinched as Pansy left Harry's side and lumbered over to Malfoy's. She nearly slipped. _Those shoes of hers are just not meant for dancing…Or anything for that matter._ Parkinson seemed to be wearing flats that looked suspiciously like molten socks.

Pansy swatted Ashley's hand from Draco's back and started patting it with her own. She did it with such force that Malfoy's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he choked even more.

Draco looked at Ashley, his eyes large, twitching, and pleading. Ashley shrugged as if to say, 'Well, there's nothing I can do about it'. Draco's eyes twitched some more and Ashley sighed. She figured no one deserved _that_ much torture.

"You're killing him, Parkinson." Ashley rolled her eyes.

Parkinson glared at Ashley. "Drakie could choke to death and it's my duty to save him." She said huffily.

"It's nothing to worry your little head off about, Parkinson." Ashley said through gritted teeth.

Pansy sniffed and turned on her heel, back to Harry.

"I do believe a certain Mr. Malfoy owes me a thank you." Ashley grinned once she and Draco had started practicing on the new routine.

Draco grumbled a quick thank you.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I didn't quite catch that. Could you say it again?" Ashley batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently up at her dance partner. She thought Draco looked like he very much wanted to throttle her.

Instead, Draco growled. "Thanks."

"That's a good ferret." Ashley grinned cheerfully.

Draco could only glare at her.

By the time the first salsa dance lesson had finished, everyone was in quite a daze. McGonagall and Snape had taught them a few basic moves, and some intermediate steps.

"On our next lesson, we shall be dancing with the music. Now by our next lesson, I expect you all to have mastered the new routine. I expect you'll be _practicing_ in your spare time." Professor McGonagall had said it with such emphasis that you couldn't help but wonder if she'd spy on you and dock points on your house if you didn't practice in your spare time.

"I now firmly believe anything is possible." Seth announced rather seriously once he reached Callie and Ashley's sides. The trio was making their way out of the Great Hall.

"After seeing Ashley and Malfoy this afternoon, I'd have to agree with you." Callie said grimly.

"What?" Ashley sputtered.

Callie sighed. "Both of you have been spending a lot of time together, lately. And it isn't even forced."

Ashley looked to Seth for support but he merely shrugged as if to say, _I don't fancy getting involved in girl stuff._

"Well, there's really nothing to it." Ashley finally said as they turned a corridor leading the dungeons.

Callie cocked an eyebrow at her best friend and Ashley knew Callie didn't believe her.

"Oh, I think there's something to it. What happened to hating him so much these past six years?"

"Nothing!" Ashley answered. "It's just… Well, I guess he isn't as bad as we first thought." Ashley shrugged.

Callie's eyes suddenly widened and she gasped. "Do you like him?"

"WHAT? No!"

_Of course I don't Malfoy. Psh._

**Denial is the first stage of acceptance.**

_There's nothing to deny._

**If you say so…**

_Really!_

**Alright…**

Callie still didn't look convinced.

"Look, I don't hate him as much anymore. But I don't like him either. He's just… somewhere below acquaintance level."

Callie wanted to point out that acquaintances didn't generally spend most of their free time together; flirting, but she held her tongue.

"Alright, Ash." Callie sighed. "Whatever you say. Like I said, just be careful." She added as Seth said the password and they entered the Slytherin common room.

******

Crabbe, Goyle, and a surprise someone were waiting for Malfoy by the oak doors when he exited the Great Hall.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at their surprise visitor but neither Crabbe nor Goyle said anything. He suspected they were too busy thinking about food to even notice that Bletchley was standing with them.

"Malfoy, I need your help."

"With what, Bletchley?" Malfoy asked in a bored voice.

"Girl trouble."

Malfoy yawned. "Yes?"

"It's Callie Ivenson."

This got Malfoy's attention. His eyes widened and he nearly choked. He was speechless for a few moments.

_Who in their right mind would like Callie Ivenson?_

**Not your type?**

_Of course not. Too easy for me._

**Oh, so you like the feisty hard-to-get ones, eh, Draco? The ones who are stubborn and high maintenance?**

_Yep!_

**Like Ashley Greyson?**

_What? No! She's different…_

**Oh. Of course she is Draco. Of course she is.**

Draco ignored his brain's last sarcastic comment. No need for Miles Bletchley or the rest of the world for that matter, to figure out he had two voices constantly arguing in his mind. He didn't quite fancy being trapped in a straightjacket for the rest of his life, after all.

"I want to make her mine, Malfoy. But I don't know how." Miles choked. He looked like he was having a very terrible time admitting his flaws. Draco couldn't blame him. Most Slytherins were like that. _It's part of our undeniable charm and irresistibility._

Malfoy smirked and put an arm around Miles' shoulders quite affably. He steered Miles down the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle trailed behind them.

"You've come to the right place, Bletchley." Malfoy smirked. _Guess you aren't half as stupid as I first thought…_

"Y-you'll do it? Really, Malfoy?" Miles sputtered.

"First off, what's in it for me?" Malfoy asked.

That stopped Miles Bletchley in his tracks as he pondered about this for a while. What could he possibly barter with for Malfoy's advice?

"I don't have all day, Bletchley." Draco Malfoy sighed impatiently after five minutes.

"I could do your homework?" Miles said weekly.

"No, thanks, I'll pass."

"Okay, what about fifty galleons?" Bletchley looked pained.

Malfoy smirked. "How about sixty and it's a deal?"

"Alright," Bletchley sighed.

Malfoy held out his palm. "Cash down."

"No way, Malfoy. You start giving me advice until I get her before I give you the cash."

Malfoy shrugged. "You're not as stupid as I thought, Bletchley." Malfoy nodded in approval. "How about we discuss this matter thoroughly down in my office?"

"You have an office?" Miles asked, completely in awe.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If he had thought Miles Bletchley had half a brain, well, he was wrong.

"It's an expression." He grumbled hastily.

"Right."

And with that, Draco and Miles walked off into the corridors, discussing their deal whilst Crabbe and Goyle stayed behind, waiting for their leader and thinking about cupcakes.


	11. The Plan

**Hey guys. I appreciate the reviews. Sooo… The next chapter will probably take kinda long to get out because I'm going to have to juggle with the deadline of the first chapter of my thesis and finals next week. I apologize in advance.**

**Please leave a review :) They'll be very much appreciated. XD**

**Chapter 11**

Draco Malfoy paced about his room, wondering how on earth he was going to get Callie Ivenson to go out on even just one date with Miles Bletchley. Miles Bletchley, for Merlin's sake! Callie Ivenson was practically unattainable to him. Now maybe it was just the afterhaze of such a wonderful dinner, or maybe it was just those sixty galleons that had apparently led Draco Malfoy to agree to Bletchley's demands. Well whatever it was, Draco was in deep s*** now.

He wasn't sure he could come through at all. And as a Malfoy, he refused to accept defeat. It was also against everything he believed in to break a vow (contrary to popular belief that Slytherins are all no-good cheaters and untrustworthy).

Well maybe some Slytherins were… And maybe, alright, yes, Slytherins cheated seventy percent of the time, but untrustworthy? Most definitely not.

And besides, who better to do the impossible than Draco Malfoy himself?

Draco walked over to his floor-length mirror and examined his face meticulously. He was going to have to think up of some grand plan to get Ivenson to go out with Bletchley.

_Maybe I could blindfold her… Or hex Bletchley to look hotter. I could give him shining blonde hair, mysteriously stormy gray eyes—_

**Erm, you're describing yourself.**

_Oh really? Well, I can't help it if I'm the very epitome of hotness._

Just then, a noise coming from Ashley's room (followed by her shrieks of terror) brought Draco out of his reverie. And suddenly, this _grand_ idea popped into his head. _Ah, Draco, you never fail to impress. You are a genius Malfoy. Pure genius._

He smirked into the mirror, examining each piece of his quickly formulated plan before dashing off to Ashley's room to put it into action.

******

Just as Draco has suspected, all the fuss was about cockroaches. No, wait, a cockroach. Just one.

It was at the foot of Ashley's bed and by some miracle, she had perched herself on the windowsill all the way across the room. Draco didn't know how she managed to stand on it but she did and without magic too. He figured her wand probably lay somewhere in the room, abandoned by its psychopathic owner.

"Again, Greyson? With the way you're screaming, people might think someone's raping you." Draco snorted. "Not," He added with a smirk. "that anyone would really want to."

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward. "And who exactly invited you here, Malfoy?" She scowled.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her and his smirk widened. "You seriously want me to leave you here, _alone_ with the cockroach?"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." She snapped. "Just kill the thing already!"

"Where's _Drakie_?" Draco drawled. "I thought you had your little ferret trained to sniff our roaches."

"He ran off," Ashley sighed.

"Smart ferret." Draco nodded approvingly. "I can't blame him. He probably got scared of your retarded ways."

Ashley shot Draco a look but said nothing, knowing that he was her only chance of ever getting down from the windowsill.

"Will you just kill it, Malfoy? _Please_?" Ashley ground out the last word.

Draco pretended to think about it for a moment. When he did meet her gaze, his eyes were gleaming with mischief. Ashley was suddenly very afraid. Draco Malfoy had a condition and it wasn't going to be easy to fulfill. _Not that Malfoy's conditions are every any easy to begin with…_

"I'll kill it," Draco began slowly. "If you grant me one favor."

"I'm not sleeping with you Malfoy."

"Aw, Ash, I'm glad you want to but sadly, my schedule's full. You can try asking again in a month or so." Draco's smirk turned so wide (if it were any more possible) that it looked as though it would eat up his entire face. He was enjoying Ashley's discomfort way too much.

Ashley's cheeks colored. "What do you want then?" She asked sheepishly.

"I want you to get Ivenson to go out with Bletchley."

"You're joking."

But Ashley saw that Draco's expression was a hundred and ten percent serious. She had seldom seen him serious. Most of the time, he just smirked.

**That oh so hot smirk…**

_Will you shut up?!_

**Fine… But you have to admit that it really is hot.**

"No, Greyson, I'm not."

Ashley looked torn. She watched the cockroach wearily as it twitched and started to crawl up the bedpost. She screamed and flinched back but she already had her back pressed so close to the window that if she would exert any more pressure, she'd probably break it.

Draco's famous smirk spread across his face again when he realized that Ashley was trapped. "So…" He drawled. "What'll it be?"

_I can't do this to Callie… She'll kill me. She hates Bletchley. Besides, he's a total creep._ Ashley thought, biting her lower lip anxiously. The cockroach was nearing her, almost as if it could sense her fear and just wanted to provoke her further.

_Oh but that bloody cockroach is getting closer…and closer… And… OHMYGOSH, I think it's going to fly at me!_

**Was your grammar correct?**

_Who the bloody hell cares?! It's flying! This may be hard to believe for you but I don't think anyone's going to be correcting me about my grammar when I'm in a life or death situation!_

**Calm down… It's just a roach.**

_It's going to fly!!!_

"Ohh, alright! Just kill it!" Ashley cried as the cockroach bared its wings and prepared to launch itself at her. Ashley shrieked.

"_Van_—Oh, wait. I forgot something."

"What?!" Ashley cried as the cockroach started zooming around the room. Draco seemed undeterred by it. He had a smug expression on his face. He knew he had won.

"You actually have to help me help Bletchley get Ivenson."

"You want to match make my best friend with that creep?! I thought you only wanted one date!" Ashley shrieked as the cockroach sped by her ear. She jumped down the windowsill and made a run for the bed. She jumped on top but she'd forgotten where she had put her wand and there was no time to look for it. Not while the demon cockroach was flying at her at a hundred miles per hour anyway.

"I changed my mind." Draco shrugged, watching the sight with obvious amusement. "But hey, if you don't need my help, I'll go off and admire myself." Draco turned around and walked over to the adjoining doors. When his hand was on the handle, he heard Ashley's agreement amidst her screams.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! JUST KILL THE BLOODY THING, WILL YOU?!"

Draco smirked triumphantly and turned around, his wand ready in his hand. "I knew you'd—"

"JUST KILL IT, MALFOY!"

"Alright, alright! Aren't we a bit demanding?" Draco muttered as he pointed his wand at the roach and said, "_Vanishio!_"

Instantly, the roach vanished into thin air. It was like it never even existed.

Ashley plopped down on her bed, very much relieved. Her hair was a mess and her bed covers were all strewn across the floor. But these things didn't matter to Ashley. As long as the roach was dead, she was fine. _Hogwarts should seriously consider pest control._

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Greyson."

"Ha! I lied, Malfoy. I'm not helping you."

"Tsk, tsk… Breaking the Slytherin Code of Honor.... Shame on you. And to think Greyson, you're a prefect." Draco shook his head disapprovingly. He looked scandalized.

Ashley sat upright and glared at Draco. He was feigning disappointment but it was clear on his face that he was about to smirk. And after a moment of silence, he met Ashley's glare with…well, what else? A smirk.

"Not to mention," He said slowly, the smirk growing. "that you still owe me two favors, Greyson. Now if you take this up, you'll only have to owe me _one_ favor instead of two." The expression on Draco's face told Ashley that he really believed he was doing her a great favor.

_Such a conceited ferret…_

**Oh yes, but you love conceited ferrets, don't you?**

_No…_

**Please, I bet you have a shrine dedicated to ferrets.**

_Have you gone completely mad?_

**No. But I'm sure you have. Why else would Drakie have run away? And look! Draco's noticed it too! Way to kill the hotness factor, Greyson…**

Ashley shook herself out of her reverie and found Draco staring at her, a completely bemused expression on his face.

"Before I agree to this, tell me first why you've decided to match make two completely different and incompatible people together."

Draco answered her with a shrug. Now most girls would have been contented with that. Heck, most girls wouldn't bother to stop and think about it. To them, anything that meant working side by side with Draco was good enough for them, no questions asked. But Ashley was not like most girls.

She had prodded and annoyed Draco to no end. She had even followed him into his room when he turned his back on her dismissively without saying another word. But Ashley was relentless. And finally, after a series of very loud "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"s, Draco turned to Ashley with a very aggravated glare and told her the entire story.

After he finished, he turned back to his mirror and flexed his abs (he had taken the liberty to take his shirt off). Ashley sat on his bed, letting it all sink in.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"I want a fraction of the money."

"No way. I killed the cockroach for you Greyson. You should consider yourself very fortunate that I'm very merciful."

Ashley snorted. Heaven help her if Draco Malfoy was merciful in the least bit. "This is coming from the boy who interrogated a poor first year boy because I was late to the prefect meeting down at the front compartment on the ride to Hogwarts?"

Draco turned around and glared at Ashley. She couldn't help her eyes. They kept straying back to his well toned chest no matter how many times she averted them. _I hope he doesn't notice…_

"You can stare all you want, Greyson. I won't tell." Draco smirked.

_Damn._

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ashley huffed, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"Fine." Draco turned back to the mirror to examine himself. "You can play dumb all you want. I know you want me. And it doesn't change the fact that I'm not giving you any of the money.

"And there's absolutely no way out of this Greyson because you and I both know that you of all people would never break a promise. Slytherin Code of Honor."

Damn, he had her there.

Ashley cursed Draco to the fiery pits of Tartarus and beyond. Not only was she going to have to scheme behind her best friend's back, but she was also _not_ going to get any money out of it. Now that just really wasn't fair.

_Curse the Slytherin Code of Honor. And Malfoy and his stupid smirk and his stupid chest…_

"So Greyson, are you just going to sit there and stare at me all night like some retard or are you going to get some sleep?"

That shook Ashley out of her thoughts. She fixed Draco with one of her steeliest glares. He was unaffected. He merely smirked at her smugly.

"Remember, we start matchmaking at breakfast tomorrow, so for once, don't be late Greyson." Draco called out before Ashley slammed the door in his face.

Draco Malfoy was very pleased with himself.


	12. Odd Predictions

**Chapter 12**

"FIRE! FIRE!!"

Ashley woke with a start and upon hearing the word 'fire', fell to the floor in a tangle of pillows and bed sheets, her eyes still half-closed.

"Glad to see you're awake." Draco said pleasantly. He was smirking although he knew Ashley couldn't see him. Ashley sensed there was no real fire and lay down on the mess of bed covers and pillows.

"Malfoy, you loser, get out." Ashley groaned sleepily, hiding her face under the pillow.

"Greyson, you weirdo, wake up!"

Ashley forced her eyes open and glared at Draco. "Why are you here?" she growled, sitting upright.

"We need to strategize. I couldn't afford to have you late." Draco scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. He was fully clothed and looked fresh from the bathroom. She could smell his manly perfume.

_He smells sort of good actually… Ohmygosh, what am I saying?? Stop it! You're sleepy, you're groggy. You just fell off the bed courtesy of some retarded blonde ferret so you're allowed to go crazy once in a while. You don't mean it. Malfoy doesn't smell good. He smells awful. Like cow poo. Or goat poo. Or poo in general. And he's ugly too!_

"What time is it?"

"Six." Draco shrugged.

"There's absolutely no way I'm going to be late to breakfast if you're waking me up _this _early."

"Who said we were going to have breakfast?" Draco snorted. "We have to have a course of action for this matchmaking. We have to have a plan." Draco spoke with a gleam in his eye, with such determination, that Ashley fought the urge to laugh out loud.

With a sigh, Ashley got off the floor. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall in thirty minutes, now bugger off."

Draco smirked. Up until Ashley threw a pillow at his face (and her aim was true, mind you) before walking out of the room, laughing.

For once in her life, Ashley was early to breakfast. By the time she'd arrived in the Great Hall, it was almost completely deserted except for those overeager-to-start-with-lessons people. And of course, Draco Malfoy.

_Ugh._ Ashley thought disdainfully.

"Good morning, Greyson!" Draco called out cheerfully, causing one of the few heads in the Great Hall to turn and stare at them.

Ashley glowered at him. She was never particularly a morning person. "It was until now." Ashley muttered as she plopped down across from Draco and fixed him with another steely glare.

"Glad to see such a cheerful expression on your face, sunshine." Draco snorted sarcastically. "And for once, you're on time." He smirked.

"All thanks to you." Ashley muttered resentfully. Oh, how she despised the early mornings. She always got annoyed easily and she absolutely detested having to wake up so early. It was the reason why she was always, _always_, late to breakfast.

"So what exactly do we need to strategize about?" Ashley yawned. She was too sleepy to notice the full plates of steaming hot and fresh breakfast laid out. "We're not exactly planning a coup Malfoy."

"Yes, but it never hurts to be prepared. Everything has to be scripted, especially if it's Bletchley. He always screws up! Remember Potions back in fifth year?? It took me nearly a month to get my hair to shine again!"

Ashley chortled, the memory flashing back into her head like wisps of smoke. How could one really forget the time Bletchley and Draco had been partners for the brewing of a potion and it had exploded—after Bletchley took over, Malfoy had claimed—all over Draco and his shiny white blonde hair? He had ranted on relentlessly about how hard it was to get his hair to shine again.

Ashley remembered watching one of his raves with amusement. She inwardly applauded Bletchley for such a job well done.

"Spoken like a true drama queen Malfoy. Of course, I do wish I had been responsible for that said tragedy in your life. I wouldn't have trailed after you apologizing." Ashley snorted.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ashley. She was sitting across from him and with her so close; he could see the features of her face perfectly. She was beautiful, he realized. The gold in her hair was highlighted by the sun that seeped in from the huge overhead windows. Her eyes were such a rich blue, he realized. Rich and icy blue. But they didn't radiate a harshness like most icy colors did. They seemed to sparkle every time she looked at him and to his complete horror; he found it so hard to just look away.

**Ah, young love.**

_What on earth are you talking about?_

**It's so obvious Draco. You're attracted to her.**

_She's pretty, I'll admit. And she's the hottest girl in Hogwarts, no one can deny that. But, we've already settled this. She's on my to-do list, remember? After that, I'm done with her. I just need her out of my system._

**If you say so.**

_I'm always right. I'm Draco Malfoy._

**Right. By the way, she's looking at you like you're mental.**

"Draco…?" Ashley looked at him, her expression apprehensive.

"I was just…strategizing." Draco cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from hers. Damn, she was so tempting. He felt something tighten in his pants and cursed inwardly.

Ashley noticed Malfoy's expression and frowned. Was he wincing? Why on earth was he wincing? He looked like he was in pain but from what, Ashley hadn't a clue.

"Uh…are you alright, Malfoy? You look like you're in pain."

"Fine, just fine." Draco nodded, as he straightened in his seat.

"Erm, right. So how exactly do we do this again? The matchmaking, I mean. I've been against it from the start, but… "

"I was thinking that you could just convince Ivenson to go with Bletchley on the dance, but be subtle. Don't make it so obvious. Like you always do."

"Hey! At least I've got better matchmaking skills than you. I mean seriously, what were you thinking—Miles and Callie??"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't insult my matchmaking prowess."

"I can't insult something that doesn't exist Malfoy." Ashley smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes heavenward, his lips twitching. "You're just jealous Greyson because no one can match me." He grinned slyly.

Ashley chortled. "In vanity?"

Draco shot her a glare but it was half meant. It was obvious he was being playful. "Among other things." He said huffily.

"Malfoy, my ferret is probably more skilled than you."

"Well, he was smart enough to run away from you."

Draco smirked when Ashley said nothing to counter that. Congratulating himself inwardly and feeling very pleased, he reached for a sausage to put on his platter when suddenly, an egg tart sailed across the table and hit his forehead before plopping onto his plate, deformed.

Across him, Ashley burst out laughing. She just couldn't ignore the dumbstruck expression that crossed Draco's face.

Before Draco could say or do anything to Ashley, however, the oak doors opened and in marched Callie, Seth trailing after her.

With all their playful banter, Ashley hadn't notice how full the Great Hall had gotten. Most of the students were staring at them; some were craning their necks to get a good look at them. She could tell they were going to be the talk of that morning. And most probably for the rest of the day.

_Well, who wouldn't?_ Draco thought smugly. _I'm Draco Malfoy._

"Well, it was nice chatting with you Malfoy but I've got to go and put Operation Valkyrie into action." Ashley stood up from her seat.

"What?" A look of pure confusion graced Draco's features.

Ashley sighed. This man clearly knew nothing of World History. "Never mind, Draco. Never mind." And with that, Ashley walked off to join Callie and Seth, who demanded an explanation of why on earth she was sitting with Draco Malfoy.

******

Ashley stared at her tea leaves in deep concentration, twisting them around to see if she could make out anything. Anything at all that wasn't normal. After Ashley had stared at her leaves for five minutes and had gotten no message from it at all, Ashley threw her hands up in the air with a groan and gave up. There was nothing she hated more than Divination.

Callie, who seemed to be doing better than Ashley with her tea leaves, turned to face her best friend with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"My stupid tea leaves don't look like anything. They just look like leaves."

Callie shrugged. "I think mine says I'm going to barf copper in the next twenty minutes or I'm going to face tragedy in the form of a... sheep? Mule? Okay, I have no idea what that is." Callie slammed her Divination textbook shut and sat back in her seat, massaging her temples.

"This is hopeless."

"What are you going to write in your parchment?"

Trelawney had given them the entire period to translate the message in their tea leaves provided that she would be collecting a detailed account of their translations by the end of the lesson.

_Oh joy._ Ashley thought bitterly as he stabbed her tea leaves with her teaspoon.

"I'm probably going to make something up." Ashley shrugged, picking up her quill. "Now…what do you think would please Trelawney?"

"Death. She always goes on and predicts Potter's."

"Yeah, but that's Potter's death. We all want that. It's different that way."

Callie shrugged and picked up her quill and a piece of parchment.

As she and Ashley were discussing what their translations would be, meanwhile, on a table on the other side of the room, sat a very aggravated Draco.

Draco wasn't having much luck with his tea leaves either. In fact, so far, all he could make out of them was the fact that they were a bunch of smelly, wet leaves piling on top of each other. They didn't even really form anything.

_I hate this class. I hate that old bag of a teacher. I hate this room. I hate these stupid leaves. And I hate that smell!_

"Having luck with your leaves, mate?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"None whatsoever." Draco sighed, pushing the tea leaves away from. _Merlin, the smell is awful. Sort of reminds me of Parkinson…_ Draco suppressed a shudder.

"I don't understand how on earth this will aid us in the real world." Draco spat resentfully. "I mean, if I'm in a life or death situation or at wand point for instance, who on earth will spare me because I can tell my own future by reading _tea leaves_?"

"I feel you, mate." Blaise sighed.

Draco had continued on his tirade as Blaise nodded and occasionally agreed with Draco. When he was done, perfect timing had led Trelawney to amble over to their table and check on their progress.

"Mmm… I take it none of you have seen anything yet…" She said in a slightly disapproving voice.

Draco and Zabini both shook their heads. Trelawney wasn't even looking at them. She was concentrating on the tea leaves.

Suddenly, she let out a gasp and gazed at Blaise with huge, bugged eyes. "Mr. Zabini! Trouble! I see trouble in your future!"

"Erm, what sort of trouble, professor?" Blaise asked apprehensively. The truth was, he was more afraid of Trelawney's expression than whatever horrible fate she could have foreseen in his tea leaves.

"Death, Zabini! _Death_!" She replied with a slightly manic expression on her face.

Blaise frowned. "That can't be true. Mother says I'm strong enough to live until the ripe old age of eighty."

"The tea leaves never lie Mr. Zabini." Professor Trelawney said crisply before moving on to inspect Draco's tea leaves.

Blaise grimaced and gave Draco a look that said he clearly did not believe their crazy Divination professor. When Trelawney looked up from the leaves, gone was the manic expression on her face and the crazed glaze in her eyes when she told Zabini's fortune. Instead, her expression was a mixture of sadness and something….something Draco couldn't quite put a finger on.

"My dear boy… Your leaves…"

"Yes?" Draco yawned. He hated Divination and only took it upon his mother's insistence. Narcissa Malfoy _loved_ Divination when she was a student at Hogwarts and had insisted that Draco take it up in N.E.W.T. levels. She had gushed on and on about how she knew Draco would be a natural at Divination, just like she was, until finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and had agreed to take the subject. _Natural… Hah!_

"They spell out love in your near future…"

Draco almost choked on that. But Trelawney either did not notice, or did not care. She continued in a soft, raspy voice.

"A love so strong that it can weather the storms. A love so powerful that your knees buckle with its weight. And a love so fierce that you can have no choice but to give your heart freely and completely, regardless of the consequences." Trelawney said with such fervor that Draco questioned the woman's sanity. Of course, he had done that so many times and was beginning to think he was right (that she was insane) so really, what else was new?

Draco quirked an eyebrow. _Crazy old hag. Probably doesn't know what she's rambling about. This is exactly why I hate Divination._

But the next thing she said caught Draco's attention.

"But you will fall in love with the wrong person and she will break your heart."

* * *

**Hello there. If you're reading this right now, you've probably already finished the chapter. Congratulations and I do hope you like it :)**

**Anyway, I've decided to try and put my author's ramblings here in the end of the chapter.**

**Sooo… I've just finished with my finals and will be working on my thesis this Sunday and it's finally Christmas break and I just **_**had**_** to post this.**

**I know this chapter is quite short and I apologize. I shall be updating soon. :D**

**Ohhh, anddd I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed. :) I appreciated them very much and I'd sure love to see more of them :)**

**And by the way, just a little reminder, Draco and Ashley are in their seventh year, not sixth. I changed the information at the beginning, so yeah. :)**

**So anyway, I'll stop talking now so you can go ahead and leave me a review, yes? :D **


	13. Matchmakers

**Happy New Year guys! 2010 here we come! :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with the holidays and projects and yeah. But anyway, the next one will be up within January. Can't make any promises with the amount of schoolwork but I guarantee it'll be up sometime in January :D**

**But anyway, on with the chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"Are you sure about this Greyson?" Draco asked. It was one of those "strategy meetings" they held for five minutes each night. It usually consisted of Ashley dozing off and Draco rambling on and on and on…

"Yes, Malfoy, I am." Ashley rolled her eyes. "I know Callie better than anyone else. She can't say no."

"But she's a b****. Of course she can bloody well say no!"

At this, Ashley narrowed her eyes at Draco. "All I'm trying to say is that Ivenson's great and all but she can rip out Bletchley's heart before he's had a chance to give it to her. And that is very bad for me and my sixty galleons."

"And I'm saying that she won't. Not this time. She's already thinking about everything I've said to her about Bletchley—"

"Which are probably lies…"

"They're not lies! I just stretched the truth a bit, that's all. I mean, honestly, who wants to hear about the time Miles peeled off his scab in third year and tried to eat it?" Ashley grimaced. Draco shuddered.

"Good point."

"Anyway, all I'm saying is that she's having second thoughts about her second thoughts and she won't turn him down directly. You have to tell Bletchley to ask her tomorrow. It has to be tomorrow."

"Why? What's with tomorrow? It's going to be just like any other day."

"Well, obviously, seeing as you're a guy. Tomorrow will be the last day that Callie won't be in a piss offy mood."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Draco asked smoothly, raising a questioning eyebrow up at Ashley.

Ashley rolled her eyes at Draco and sighed, exasperated. _Men. Thick headed and bull headed, the lot of them. Completely clueless._

"Because… After tomorrow, Callie will be having her monthly period which means that she's going to be a b**** to everyone."

Draco gave up trying to understand the female mind and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, whatever you say. But if I don't get my sixty galleons, you're paying me instead."

Ashley's only response was a glare and a slap to the back of his head.

"Ow!"

******

"Oh come on, Callie! Say yes!" Ashley had said for what had to be the millionth time as she followed Callie down a series of corridors.

Only moments ago, Callie had slammed her things in front of Ashley in the library and demanded an explanation as to why Miles just asked her out, days after Ashley had tried to convince her that Bletchley was "the one". Ashley remained tight-lipped about everything and merely said that she'd seen the light in Bletchley.

Callie spun around on her heel and glared at her best friend. She clearly didn't believe Ashley's explanation one bit. "No! He's gross! You and I agreed on that years ago! Why are you suddenly begging me to go out with him?"

"Because I just realized he's now a very charming man…" Ashley tried for a smile. She always found it difficult to smile when she was lying.

"You go out with him then!"

"No!"

Callie quirked an eyebrow. "I mean… He's obviously not interested in me. And it's traditionally the guy who asks the girl…so…"

"Alright, if I go out with Bletchley, once, just _once_, you promise to stop bugging me about him?" Callie asked evenly.

Ashley nodded profusely. "Yes!"

"Oh, alright." Callie sighed. "I'll find him later and tell him."

Ashley grinned brightly. "I'm sure Bletchley will show you how much he's changed since third year."

"Yeah, well, it better be good, Greyson."

Ashley giggled. "You've got a date!" She grinned excitedly. "What on earth are you going to wear?!"

"Who cares? The uglier the better so he'll stop bugging me."

"Callie!"

"What??"

******

Because salsa lessons had been moved to the morning of that Saturday due to unknown reasons—although word on the street was that Mamma Snape was coming over for tea with her 'little baby boy'—Callie's date with Miles had been moved from Sunday afternoon to Saturday afternoon.

Callie shuddered at the thought.

"Oh c'mon Callie, it'll be great!" Ashley said once salsa lessons had finished and they were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Callie could only glare at her best friend. "Why don't _you_ go out with him then?" She seethed.

"Because my dear best friend, as I've said once before, he didn't ask me. He asked _you_." Ashley said, putting an arm around Callie in an affable manner as she steered her best friend to a seat on the bench.

"Well I don't see why you can't just march up to him and demand for a date."

Ashley cocked an eyebrow. "Callie, that's creepy."

"Oh but you know Callie. She's the Queen of Creepy." Seth smirked as he joined them.

Callie glared at him. "It's nice to see you too, Seth."

"Pleasure's all yours, I'm sure." He grinned boyishly as Callie threw a sausage at him. It sailed past his head and hit Millicent Bulstrode in the back instead.

"So Seth, what are you going to do with your afternoon?" Ashley asked as Millicent Bulstrode frantically looked the tables up and down for anyone who could possibly have assaulted her with that sausage.

"Oh nothing. You know, just the usual stuff that normal people do. Count my Fanged Frisbees and stash of Chocolate Frogs. Maybe Flint and I will stick Drooble's Best Blowing Gum into each other's ears and see if we can hear through our noses instead." Seth shrugged.

"Oh yes, because normal people really do that." Callie rolled her eyes heavenward.

Seth sent a glare in her general direction but said nothing. Once lunch had been over, they all headed down into the Slytherin dorms.

"What do you think would be nice on a date?" Ashley mused as she fished in Callie's closet.

"Nothing."

Ashley frowned. "You're not very enthusiastic." She muttered.

"It's Miles Bletchley. Who in their right mind would be?" Callie snorted in reply.

"You'll have fun, Cal. I promise."

"Yeah," Callie sighed as she got off the bed and walked over to the closet where Ashley was standing, holding out a pair of jeans and a blouse. "But you're an awful, awful person Ashley Elizabeth Greyson."

"So I'm told." Ashley grinned as Callie walked into the bathroom to change.

Callie came out moments later, looking gorgeous in Ashley's opinion. _Bletchley won't know what hit him._

"You look wonderful!" Ashley chirped happily.

"I feel overdressed."

"You're wearing jeans and a shirt. How can you possibly be overdressed?"

"The fact that this blouse cost me a hundred galleons says I'm overdressed."

"You're going out on a date. You should dress _well_. Speaking of which, your hair needs to look good."

Callie looked highly offended. "It does look good!"

"I meant _better_. Merlin, you're just like Malfoy."

"Ooh, so you have been spending time with him then?" Callie grinned slyly. Ashley knew Callie was only baiting her. Callie would never approve if she actually did fall for Draco. Which she would never do, she assured herself.

"Our dorms are right next to each other. And there's a big fat adjoining door right in the middle. And we have prefect duties _every night_. How could we possibly not?"

"Whatever, Ash. I just hope you know what you're doing because my hair looks like a bloody nest! Stop touching it!" Callie swatted Ashley's hands away and started doing her hair herself.

"Hmph…"

"I love you Ashley Greyson, but you're absolutely awful at this. It's a wonder your hair looks good at all."

"Hey!"

Callie grinned cheekily. "Payback for the date."

"Speaking of which," A slow smile spread across Ashley's face. "We're running late. You have to go. Can't keep Bletchley waiting too long, now can we?" Ashley linked her arm with Callie's, half dragging her to the door.

******

"Malfoy, I'm nervous. What if I mess up?"

"For Merlin's sake Bletchley, stop being so gay." Draco rolled his eyes heavenward.

_Jesus, am I the only man around this place?_

**Well, we are the only one who's got a killer body… that wonderful soft shining blonde hair… that oh-so gorgeous drop dead smirk… Super hotness Oh yeahhh…**

_You have terrible vocabulary._

**Oh yes Draco, because part of the reason why we're hot is really because we've got an extensive vocabulary. Really, the ladies want nothing more.**

_Is that sarcasm? I can never tell with you._

Draco was leaning against the archway that led to the Hogwarts grounds. Miles Bletchley was pacing to and fro in front of him, wringing his fingers together. He raised an eyebrow as Miles mumbled something he couldn't quite catch. _It's a wonder this boy made it past puberty…_

"Bletchley."

Miles stopped in his tracks and turned to face Draco. He looked a fine mixture of someone who was constipated and someone who was nauseous, Draco mused.

"Be a man."

Bletchley looked utterly flummoxed by this. Draco sighed and walked over to put a hand on Miles' shoulder.

"You're in the very capable hands of the Draco Malfoy. What could possibly go wrong, Bletchley?"

Miles counted a number of things that could possibly go wrong but didn't dare say them out loud. Not when Malfoy was there anyway.

So instead, Miles said, "Erm…"

"Exactly, Bletchley! Nothing! Now stop worrying. Ivenson will think you're constipating with the way you look."

"But Malfoy… W-what if I need help?"

"You do need help."

"I mean… on the date. What do I do if I don't know what to do?" Miles demanded a slightly manic glaze in his eyes. "Will you be there??"

"Last time I checked Bletchley, it was a date between you and Ivenson."

"No, I mean follow us around and make sure I don't do anything wrong!"

_Good for him, he knows he's bound to do something wrong. I congratulate you, Bletchley._ Draco thought, slightly amused.

"Why would I do that?" He snorted, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow at Bletchley. There was only so much he was willing to do for sixty galleons, after all.

"I-I'll pay you double the original amount!"

That certainly got Draco's attention. He didn't even have to think about it. The fact that Bletchley was offering him a hundred and twenty galleons for such a simple job was too tempting. "Deal."

"B-but y-you have to keep following me around on every single date! Until I get her, at least…"

"After I'm done with you, that won't be very long, my friend." Draco said affably, putting an arm around Bletchley's shoulders.

Miles opened his mouth to speak, although he was unsure of what to say, but the echo of footsteps stopped him. He froze on the spot. He was sure it was Callie.

Draco rolled his eyes, obviously exasperated, before slapping the backside of Miles' head.

"Ow!"

"Pay attention, Bletchley. Now go over and talk to her, use your _undeniable_ charm or whatever. I'm going to head up to the dorms for a moment. I'll catch up with you in Hogsmeade. I just have to make a few arrangements first."

"Wait! How do I know you're not lying to me? That you're really going to follow us around?"

"Again, I'll give you credit Bletchley. You're not as stupid as you let on…" Draco mused. Then finally, he said, "Slytherin Code of Honor."

Draco held out a hand to seal the deal. After they shook on it, Draco Malfoy set off for the prefect dorms, knowing exactly who he needed for the stake out.

******

Because Callie had told Ashley that she was fine facing Bletchley alone on their first date, Ashley was more than happy to wave off her best friend at the seal to the Slytherin common room and set off for the prefect dorms to relax afterward.

And because Ashley had finished all her homework the night before, she was free to do anything she wanted to do. _A whole afternoon of relaxation... What could possibly go wrong?_

Ashley smiled blissfully as she plopped on her bed and closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep…

_BANG!_

Ashley sat upright with a jolt. She didn't even wonder who the intruder was anymore. _Who else could it possibly be?_

"Malfoy, don't you ever knock like normal people?!" Ashley scowled.

"I do, but I only reserve that for people."

Ashley narrowed her eyes and ignored the insult. "I'm supposed to be relaxing for the whole afternoon. And the sight of you is stressing me out. Get out, Malfoy."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Such a shame, Greyson. I know not much people can handle my hotness but I'd have thought that you of all people would be indifferent to it. I guess no one really is then…" Then, he smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist me for much longer."

"What in Merlin's beard are you yapping about?" Ashley snorted. "What do you want, anyway?"

"We have to go stake out duty."

Ashley was dumbstruck. "What?"

"The big date. We have to go."

"Why? I hardly think we're fit to be their chaperones, Malfoy."

"We're not supposed to be known. That's why it's a stake out, Greyson."

"But I want to sleep! Can't you go do it by yourself? It's your money anyway."

"Yes, but your honor. Your pride. Your dignity." Draco said fervently. Ashley knew he was acting. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on, Malfoy. You're apparently the best Slytherin can offer. Surely you can handle a stake out without a babysitter."

"You're hardly qualified for the job of babysitter, Ash."

"At least I can handle a stake out job by myself." Ashley smirked as she hopped off the bed.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her and mirrored her smirk. "You've never been on one." He snorted.

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Ashley, you should know by now. It's out of the goodness of my heart. I want to help a dear friend."

Ashley snorted. "You don't have a heart, Malfoy."

"Ouch. That hurt, Ash." Draco put a hand over his heart and looked affronted.

"You would make a very fine actress, Malfoy. I'm impressed."

"You mean actor." He frowned.

"No, I'm pretty sure actress is the correct term."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ashley, who merely laughed. After a moment, Draco found himself smiling.

_This retard is turning me crazy._

**Crazy in love, you mean?**

_Just you wait… I will have Ashley Greyson and after I'm done with her, I won't even give her a second thought._

**Whatever you say, Draco. Whatever you say.**

"Oh, alright Malfoy. Whatever your reason, I don't care. But you owe me some Butterbeer. And I'd appreciate it very much if I didn't see your face for the next few weeks." Ashley said as she opened the door to her dorm. She and Draco made their way out of the prefect dorms and on to the Hogwarts grounds.

"I know you don't mean that, Ash. You'll miss this handsome face of mine."

"You could only wish."

"Don't you know that playing hard to get is _so_ last year?"

"Draco, you're gay."

"No, I'm hot."

"Ew."

"What?"

And with that, Ashley and Draco made their way to Hogsmeade, bickering playfully the whole time.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'd like to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter. Appreciated them very much. :)

Don't forget to leave some reviews this time! They're much appreciated. :D

**Next Chapter**: Ashley and Draco's stake out.


	14. The Stakeout

**Okay, so I had to redo this chapter like three times cuz I lost my first two copies -.- Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. :)**

**Chapter 14**

"I don't understand why on earth we have to wear these. They look so disgusting and they smell awful!" Ashley complained, holding out a musty old brown coat and matching hat with a grimace on her face. She and Draco had identical coats and hats for the stake out and Draco was already wearing his costume.

They were standing just outside Hogsmeade village, a little to the far left side of the entrance so no one would see them.

"Stop talking, Greyson. It smells fine." Draco rolled his eyes. The coats and hats were his idea. He felt that they would be more inconspicuous that way. "Now hurry up, Greyson. With the way you're moving, we'll reach Hogsmeade next week." Draco snorted.

"That's ridiculous! We're no more than five feet away from the bloody village." Ashley snapped, putting on the coat and hat. _Seriously. Always exaggerating everything, the bloody ferret._

"I smell like I just walked out of a thousand-year-old closet."

"Hmm, you don't smell any different then." Draco shrugged with a smirk on his face as he walked down the slope . Up ahead, they could see the entrance to the village.

Ashley glared at him and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Greyson, that hurt! What the hell was that for??!"

"You are exceptionally rude."

"I'm told it's one of the qualities that make me hot." Draco smirked as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Who told you that? Your mother?" Ashley snorted.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "For your information, Ashley, a great number of Hogwarts females have told me so." He said airily.

"Okay, Draco...Whatever you say..."

They reached the entrance to the village when Draco turned to Ashley, his expression serious, and said, "Okay, now Greyson, don't act like a freak, okay?"

"_Me_?? You're the one with platinum blonde hair, Malfoy! Maybe if you ask me nicely I can get you some _normal_ coloured hair dye."

"Now why would I do that? You dyed my hair green last time." said Draco.

Ashley stifled her giggle. The dye hadn't completely worn off yet and there were a few green streaks lost in Draco's platinum blonde sea of hair.

"Details, details." Ashley waved her hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Anyway," said Draco. "Act natural and pull your hat down so it covers your face enough that no one knows you but you can still see." Draco reached up to pull Ashley's hat down.

Ashley was looking down at her shoes and she made the mistake of looking up. She caught Draco's gaze and their eyes locked for a moment that seemed like it stretched on for eternity.

Their faces were so close, just inches apart. Draco noticed that Ashley's lips were slightly parted in a way that made him want to kiss her senseless.

It was Ashley who broke the magic first. "Erm, let's go?"

"Y-yeah." Draco said, dumbfounded. He stood there for a few moments as Ashley walked into the village.

He tried to contemplate what had just happened but his mind really just wasn't working right. _It's nothing Draco. You just have to get her out of your system, remember? Just forget about it. It was nothing. It'll never anything. It's Ashley Greyson._

Draco nodded to himself. His brain was right. She was the only girl he could never get and Draco Malfoy loved nothing more than a challenge. That was all this was to him. Ashley Greyson was merely just a challenge.

Realizing that Ashley was way ahead of him, Draco ran to catch up with her.

******

Draco had caught up with Ashley and the pair was walking down the street when they felt most eyes on them. Some students were whispering to each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Ashley knew the students wouldn't recognize them; their faces were obscured by the ridiculously ugly hats.

"Tell me again, Malfoy," Ashley said in an undertone. "How exactly was this inconspicuous?"

Whatever had happened back at the entrance, Ashley was determined to classify it as nothing but Draco's raging hormones and forget about it.

**Wasn't it your raging hormones too?**

_No. Only Malfoy of all people have that much raging hormones._

**Oh.**

_Yes._

Draco's answer brought Ashley out of her thoughts. "Well, no one's figured out it's us."

"We look like we're about to kidnap someone."

"It must be your sadistic aura."

"Me? I wasn't the one who killed my pet goldfish at age seven Malfoy, might I remind you."

"It was an accident." Draco muttered sheepishly.

"Sure it was..."

"Malfoy, do you even know where they are?"

"Of course I do. Just follow my hotness, Ash."

Ashley couldn't see much of Draco's face but she knew he was smirking. They turned on a corner and started walking down the street in silence, Draco leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"You talk too much, do you know that?" Draco said with a hint of amusement.

Ashley sighed, exasperated. "I bet you don't even know where they are, Malfoy."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I do?" Draco sighed. "They're in there." Draco pointed to a quaint tea shop at the end of the street.

"Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Yep! Told Miles to take her there. Brilliant, isn't it?" said Draco smugly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I told you my matchmaking prowess was unbeatable."

"Right. Hey Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Race you to the door!"

"You're on!"

******

Callie Ivenson looked at her date with utter horror. Miles Bletchley had brought her to Madam Puddifoot's—a personal favourite of hers—and ordered three plates of treacle tarts. He was currently wolfing three of them at a time and he'd just ordered _another_ chocolate milkshake.

_Is there no end to this torture?_ Callie thought with a groan. Her sandwich was left untouched on her plate. She felt too disgusted to eat.

Callie Ivenson was a perfectionist. She wanted for everything to go her way and she wanted everything and everyone around her to be neat and orderly. It was one of the many reasons she and Seth never really got along so well.

And here was Miles Bletchley, on their first date, already being a total slob. _Fail. Ashley Greyson, I'm going to kill you._

"Shwo Cawllie..." Miles said, his cheeks full from all the tart he was chewing.

Callie tried to smile. "Erm, yes?"

Miles swallowed his food first before speaking. _Thank Merlin._ "So how's school?"

For a moment, Callie didn't know how to respond. _This boy takes me out here to ask me about school?!_

"Uhm...it's alright?"

"Right...right... Well that's good."

Awkward silence.

"So are you going to eat that sandwich? I'm sorry; I just get really hungry when I'm nervous."

"Uh, no. Here, take it." said Callie absently, pushing the plate towards Miles. He took it and gratefully put one into his mouth.

Callie inwardly sighed in relief. She was saved from having to make conversation with the boy. She looked past Miles' shoulder, pretending the sight of him didn't disgust her so much. She was praying on one she knew would go through the doors. That, of course, was impossible.

There were already a few couples from Hogwarts who were having dates inside the shop. Potter and Weasel Girl were even there, by a corner, smooching. A few of the students gave Callie sympathetic looks. Some gave her puzzled ones. Callie could only shrug in reply. Most of them had gone though, leaving only Callie, Miles, Potter, and Weasel Girl in the shop.

Just then, Callie saw two cloaked figures running towards the door to the shop. She couldn't see their faces properly because of the hats they wore. But they seemed to have reached the door at the same time and were now trying to shove each other out of the way. _Odd._

The chime by the door rang as the one cloaked figure opened the door. The other followed suit. They seemed to be talking though Callie couldn't hear them. The way they moved seemed familiar but Callie shrugged it off. It couldn't have been anyone she knew. No one in Hogwarts would dress so ridiculously. _Being seen in those outfits should be made a federal crime._

The pair took the booth behind Callie and Miles. Callie strained to hear what they were saying but she couldn't make out anything.

Callie turned her attention back to Miles. Unable to take any more of his revolting ways of eating, she said, "Erm, excuse me, I need to visit the girl's room. I'll be back, alright?"

"Huh? Shyeah, shure."

With that, Callie made her way to the girl's room as fast as her legs could carry her.

******

"The date's going awful." Ashley hissed once Callie had disappeared into the bathroom. "Do something or Callie will have my head!"

"Calm down, Greyson. I've got it all under control." Draco said smoothly.

"Tell Bletchley that Callie likes it _clean_ and _orderly._ So tell him to stop chewing like that. It disgusts her. And tell him to talk about her. Not anything about school, she hates it."

"Yes, ma'am." He stood up from his seat and strode over to where Miles, who was stuffing his mouth, sat. Ashley listened as close as she could from the booth, her eyes still on the comfort room door.

The treacle tart that was supposed to make it into Miles' mouth dropped back to his plate when a cloaked figure sat in Callie's seat.

"Erm, that seat's taken," was all Miles could think to say.

"Yes, I know, Bletchley."

"W-wh—h-how did you know my name?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Bletchley! You agreed to pay me twice the amount if I kept an eye on your date, so here I am."

"Oh. Hey, Mal—"

"Shh! Don't say my name out loud! No one has to know, remember??"

"Right, right."

"Good, now listen up, Bletchley. It's a wonder Ivenson hasn't ditched you yet with the way you're charming her." Draco frowned. "Now first off, you have got to stop chewing like that." Draco hissed. "Ivenson's a neat freak, remember that. And talk to her, you moron! And topics regarding Hogwarts don't count. Got that?"

Miles nodded his head quickly.

"Good. Now don't disappoint, Bletchley." Draco sneered before standing up and walking back to his booth.

Moments later, Callie emerged from the comfort room. Draco and Ashley watched behind their menus as Callie strode over to the table where Miles sat, and took her seat.

They listened closely to the oncoming conversation. Draco knelt on his seat, wanting to get a clear picture. Callie's back was facing him so he could easily send signals to Bletchley without getting caught.

"So Callie, I forgot to ask you. Where did you spend your summer?" Miles asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Callie was taken aback with his suddenly civilized manner. "Erm... I spent it with my aunt and uncle. Like I always do."

"Right. Erm, was it fun?"

Callie scoffed. "Hardly."

Draco mentally slapped himself. Draco caught Miles' eye and pointed to his cloak. From a corner of the shop, Harry and Ginny watched the sight, clearly amused. There was a cloaked man pointing frantically at his coat, kneeling atop his seat in a tea shop.

"Erm, do you like coats?"

Draco slapped himself mentally. Again.

Ashley cringed and covered her face with her hands.

"Er... yes?"

"That's good." Miles nodded. He caught Draco's gaze again. This time, Draco was mouthing words.

"Cupcake?" Miles muttered, completely flummoxed.

"What's that?" Callie asked.

Miles' gaze fell back on her. "Erm, nothing." He looked up again and this time, he made out the word 'compliment'.

"Uh, that's a nice top you're wearing. You look great, Callie. Even better than usual." Miles smiled nervously.

"Thanks, Bletchley." Callie smiled, for the first time in their date. "You look... erm, not pretty bad yourself."

"Thanks." Miles grinned lopsidedly.

"This is the worst conversation I've heard in ages." Ashley hissed across the table. "And I talk to you!"

"I'm going to ignore that. I know. Bletchley just really sucks at this. It's apparent not everyone can have my charm."

"I have an idea." Ashley smirked as she leaned across the table to whisper to Draco her newly formulated plan.

Moments later, Draco ordered strawberry flavoured tea. Just as the waitress came over, carrying the tea, Draco nonchalantly stuck his foot out of the booth, causing the waitress to trip and spill the drink on Callie's blouse.

She let out an ear piercing scream.

Ashley and Draco smirked to themselves.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. I don't know what happened, I...I..." The waitress apologized profusely.

"My blouse! You soiled my blouse!" Callie shrieked, on her feet now. By now, the Gryffindors were long gone and they were the only ones left in the shop.

"I'm sorry Miss—"

"I don't need your apologies! How am I supposed to fix this?? I thought you of all places would have better service than this! Are you so dim-witted you can't walk properly?! You should get fired!"

"Callie, it's alright." Miles said, standing up to stand beside her. "It's nothing a spell can't fix."

Callie turned to him with steely eyes but said nothing. The waitress had run off, cowering. Miles took out his wand from his pocket and muttered, "_Scourgify_."

The stain vanished from Callie's clothes.

"Let's go," Callie muttered.

Miles nodded and left money on the table but not before giving Draco a puzzled look. Draco merely nodded and smirked.

_This plan is bound to put Ivenson in your arms._ Draco thought as he left money on the table before he and Ashley took their leave.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Leave a review to let me know.**

**Oh! Did I ever mention my new 2010 goal for ffn? :D Welll, my goal is to have this story get 100 reviews. So people, review, review, review! :) It'll keep my happy and encouraged. Lol.  
**

**Oh, and do you think I should make names for the chapters to make it sound less boring? I want to. Lol. But I want your opinion on it so leave a review to let me know! :D**

**Next Chapter:** More of the stake-out and you'll see Ashley and Draco's plan unfold.


	15. The Stakeout: Part Two

**Hellohellohello. I'm so terribly sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. More than a month, maybe? O.O Sorry, I've been really busy. I'm like dying over here. Lol. Sooo. I just finished my finals. YAY! Lol. But, I still have to work on my thesis as a requirement for my graduation. . BOO.**

**And I've still got college applications to work on. O.O Butttt, as I'm pretty sure you're reading this because you want to read the chapter, I shall stop babbling now. XD**

**Anywayy, I hope you enjoy this chapter. To be honest, I didn't really know what to put in this chapter 'cuz all I had were ideas for the next chapters. Lol.**

**So, I hope you enjoy. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long. :)**

**Chapter 15**

"Are you sure about this, Greyson?" Draco asked as he and Ashley hid by the nearby bushes. Callie and Miles were by the fountain in the middle of the plaza in front of Madam Puddifoot's. Callie was currently screaming at Miles, who could only nod in agreement to whatever his date was saying. The poor boy looked terrified out of his wits.

_If Bletchley heads for the hills, do I still get my money?_ Draco thought as he watched the pair with amusement.

"You were the one who said it was a brilliant plan."

"Yeah, before I actually took time to observe your mentally retarded friend over there."

Ashley glared at Draco and elbowed him lightly. "She's not the freak here, Malfoy. Remember, you're the one with platinum blonde hair."

"I'm told it's one of my most alluring features." Draco sniffed, looking affronted.

Ashley stifled her giggles. "Of course it is, Draco. It's exactly why when we were five, that big kid at the Quidditch pitch arena told you that you looked like a—"

"Okayy, there's no need to bring back bad memories now." Draco cut her off hastily. "Point taken." Draco muttered sheepishly. Ashley smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"So, Captain Genius," Malfoy drawled. "How exactly are we supposed to follow our favorite couple without looking like a pair of completely mental stalkers—not that you don't already do of course…"

Ashley threw a death glare in Draco's direction before biting down her lower lip, deep in thought. Damn, she hadn't thought of that. And this plan could only work if they were there to monitor the day's events.

"Oh, wait, look what I brought but forget to tell you." Draco smirked now as he took a midnight blue cloak from his pocket and held it up for her to see. It was an invisibility cloak.

The look on Ashley's face was priceless. Draco wished he could have taken a picture, framed it, and hung it across the Great Hall.

"Potter's not the only one who can get his kicks around here."

"B-but…h-how did you…?"

"Ashley, haven't you learned by now? I'm _the_ Draco Malfoy. I have my ways." Draco smirked even wider, if it were any more possible.

Ashley stood shocked for a moment. She had just gone through most of her afternoon wearing the ugliest, smelliest, and most disgusting cloak in the universe to find out that Draco Malfoy had kept an invisibility cloak—which would have worked better than the cloaks, Ashley wanted to point out—in his pocket the whole time.

Ashley didn't know what else to do but slap Draco's head. Hard.

"Ow! Must you always do that?"

"Malfoy, you big ugly jerk!"

"Okay, let's not be hasty now. We both know I'm hardly ugly, after all."

Ashley rolled her eyes and grabbed the cloak from Draco's hands. "Just get in," She muttered.

Because both Ashley and Draco had outgrown the invisibility cloak in length, they both had to crouch down a bit to make sure their feet weren't seen. They also had to be pressed up against each other because the cloak couldn't afford any more space for them.

Draco felt sensations run through his body at the smell of Ashley's hair. And the fact that she was so close, pressed up against him didn't help either. _Damn these hormones._

"Draco, stop moving the cloth!"

"I'm not moving it, you are!"

"No I'm not. It's probably just because you're so big."

"Are you calling me fat?" Draco frowned.

"Draco, they're moving! Let's go!" Ashley nudged Draco's ribs in an attempt to get him to move forward with her so the cloak wouldn't slip off. Draco didn't budge.

"I'll have you know I work out. I'm not fat. These are muscles."

"Yes, Malfoy, you're not fat. Just chubby. Now move it. We're going to lose them."

******

Ashley's plan had gone well, as Ashley had known from the very start. After following Miles and Callie down the streets, making sure they wouldn't hit anyone (which was a very difficult task seeing as Draco apparently had very slow reflexes and couldn't move very fast whenever Ashley nudged him to), Draco and Ashley were exhausted.

Miles took Callie to The Three Broomsticks where he ordered butterbeers at the counter for the both of them.

"Okay Malfoy, I've got an idea." Ashley whispered, watching as Miles and Callie were making their way to an empty table by the corner of the shop.

"Another one?"

Ashley ignored Draco's comment and turned to him with a serious expression on her face. "Will you just sit down and watch?" Ashley frowned. "No offense or anything, but you suck at being a smooth mover, Malfoy."

"Fine. But if anyone asks why I suddenly popped out of nowhere, do not count on me to make up a very believable statement."

"I never would have if it were any other situation." Ashley muttered as Draco slipped out of the cloak in an inconspicuous manner.

Draco sat down on the nearest table and tried to act casual as he ordered a butterbeer. _At least the shop isn't so full..._ He knew Ashley was somewhere in the room, trying to put her plan into action. And he didn't mind. It meant less work for him with the same amount of benefits. _Possibly more_, Draco smirked just thinking about how close Ashley's body had been so close to his under the cloak.

******

Ashley positioned herself at the side of the table and waited for Callie to pull the chair. Once she did and motioned to sit down, Ashley jerked the chair backward.

Callie was going to hit air and Ashley thanked God that Bletchley hadn't been stupid enough not to notice. He swiftly caught her before she fell to the floor with his arms encircling round her back and their faces only inches apart from each other.

An electric shock filled the air, creating a sort of moment, and Ashley knew both Miles and Callie felt it too. From across the shop, Draco watched the scene carefully, sipping his butterbeer in a leisurely manner. _You're not as stupid as I thought, Greyson… Of course, you're Ashley Greyson and so you couldn't be…_

"So…" Callie coughed awkwardly.

"Right, right." Miles muttered as Callie straightened herself and looked down at the floor.

"Thanks." Callie muttered sheepishly.

"Yeah. Sure… That was odd…" Miles commented.

"What?"

"The chair, I mean."

"Oh, of course. Yeah, it was."

"Would you like to sit down?" Miles asked, pulling back Callie's chair for her. Ashley leaned at the base of the table next to Miles and Callie's to watch the scene unfold. _My plan is working, my plan is working! Take that Malfoy—ferret boy with no plan._

"Thanks." Callie muttered.

Miles nodded before taking his seat across Callie. After a few moments of awkward filled silence, their butterbeers came.

So caught up was Ashley watching Miles and Callie make progress that she didn't notice someone was sitting on the table she'd chosen on until a shoe had found its way to her lower back.

Ashley bit her lower lip to stop the curse she was just about to utter from escaping her lips. She looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson's laughing face and she shivered. _Creepy…_ For a moment, Ashley thought Pansy could actually see her. _That's ridiculous. Last time I checked, bullfrogs couldn't see through invisibility cloaks._

But then Pansy's shoe collided with her back again, harder this time, breaking her out of her thoughts. And Pansy's expression changed as she looked over at the edge of the table with a bewildered look on her face.

"Funny," She muttered. "I could've sworn there was something there. My shoe felt something hard." She kicked her shoe again and Ashley scooted away quickly, bumping her head on Callie and Miles' table. _OW! Oh crap! OW! Ohmygosh._

Miles and Callie looked up from their drinks and looked under the table with confused expressions. On the table beside them, Pansy Parkinson had already forgotten about it and was conversing with Millicent Bulstrode casually.

"Did you feel that?" Miles asked.

"Yeah. It rocked the whole table. How could I not?" Callie responded dryly.

"Well, erm, just making sure."

Ashley slowly backed away from Miles and Callie's table. Her head hurt. Her back hurt. She wanted to kill Draco for not suffering with her. And she wasn't finished with her plan yet.

Slowly, Ashley took her wand from her pocket and aimed at Callie steadily. "_Buttera_," She waved her wand before putting it back into her pocket and slowly crawling over to where Draco sat, chuckling silently to himself.

Ashley pinched Draco's leg.

"Ow!" He hissed, slapping her hand away. "Stop pinching me!"

"You should really stop talking to yourself Malfoy. People might think you've gone off the rocker." Ashley knew he couldn't see, but she smirked under the cloak.

"Hilarious Greyson. Truly."

"I'm a genius, Malfoy, and you know it." Ashley shot back, watching Callie and Miles. Draco, too, was watching them. "You see that happy little couple over there? That's the work of my pure brilliance, Draco."

"You mean Millicent and Parkinson?" Draco snorted.

"Aw, Draco, you don't have to give me credit for that too!"

Draco shook his head, a smile spreading slowly across his face. Much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed his arguments with Ashley Greyson even though they weren't about the most substantial topics in the universe. But just the fact that she was Ashley Greyson and he was Draco Malfoy, and they were arguing and bickering playfully… Well, it sort of made his day.

_Draco, what are you saying? _

**I'm not saying anything…**

_You're not actually starting to like her…are you?_

**WHAT? Of course not! That's ridiculous. Impossible. She's… she's too…**

_Perfect?_

**NO. She's too Ashley Greyson. Too not my type.**

_Sure, Draco. Whatever makes you sleep at night._

******

Miles watched Callie as she took a sip of her butterbeer. She put the mug down on the table and his eyes widened with amusement at the butterbeer mustache she was now sporting.

"What?" Callie asked, noticing the change in Miles' expression. "Is there something on my face??"

"Erm, yeah. You got a little…" Miles motioned to his mouth to let Callie know what he meant.

Callie wiped her mouth. "Gone?"

"There's still a little bit…here…there…no, there…"

"Can you do it?"

With his heart pounding wildly in his chest, Miles answered "Yes," and nervously reached across the table to wipe the part of the mustache Callie didn't from her lips. Callie leaned forward so he could reach her better.

For a moment, time seemed to stop. Miles didn't know how to put it into words. All he knew was that Callie must have felt the moment too because she looked a bit dazed. Or was she confused? Miles thought to himself.

"Erm, let's take a walk?" Callie broke the silence.

"Sure." Miles stood up and in his haste, almost sent the table toppling over. He caught it just in time though. "Sorry," He muttered sheepishly.

"It's okay." Callie flashed him the loveliest smile.

Miles offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Callie answered, taking his arm with a smile as together, they both walked out of The Three Broomsticks.

******

Draco and Ashley watched the happy couple make their way out of The Three Broomsticks and knew their jobs were done.

"Greyson, how did you know that would happen?" Draco asked on their way out of The Three Broomsticks.

"Because I, unlike you, Draco, am smart." Ashley grinned even though she knew Draco couldn't see her. Draco ignored her comeback.

Ashley smiled contentedly to herself as she and Draco made their way down the street with her still under the invisibility cloak and Draco strolling leisurely, flashing an oh-so handsome smile to every pretty girl that looked his way. _So that's why the bloody ferret shut up._

"Malfoy, you are such a flirt."

"Oh Greyson, don't be jealous. You're spending the entire day with me, after all. So as you can see, you clearly already have a lot of attent—OW! Why do you always have to pinch so hard?!"

"Why do you always have to be such a self-conceited jerk?!"

"Well you called me fat." Draco hissed, trying not to look too crazy, talking to air.

"I did not." Ashley shot back. "I only said you were chubby. Oh, it's alright, Draco. It's just baby fat. It'll be gone when you get older."

"Greyson, I'm seventeen years old. I don't have any baby fat. I work out. They're muscles."

"Oh, of course they are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing Draco. Really, nothing." Ashley responded in an angelic voice.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but before he could, something else caught his attention. They were passing by Madam Puddifoot's on their way out of Hogsmeade and from the window; Draco could see the pair perfectly.

"Ashley, look." said Draco, kicking the space where he thought she would be lightly.

"Ow! Malfoy, you dolt, that hurt!"

"Shut up Greyson and look at the window."

Ashley turned from Draco's looming figure and looked straight at the window at Madam Puddifoot's. Her jaw dropped. _But…but… He said there was nothing between them!_ Because on a table by the window, sat Seth Parker and Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

**So leave a review, yes? :D Tell me what you HONESTLY think. 'Cuz I don't really like this chapter O.o **


	16. Secrets with Marcus Flint

Okay, so this is a rather long update. :D Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to leave reviews. I appreciate everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I really appreciated the feedback. Thanks a lot guys. This chapter's for you. :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Ashley was exhausted by the time she and Draco had arrived at Hogwarts. Draco was even more exhausted from having to drag Ashley from Hogsmeade all the way to Hogwarts (Ashley wanted to march right up to Seth and demand why he was on a date with Greengrass and didn't bother telling her).

Draco merely rolled his eyes when Ashley still wouldn't quit talking once they arrived in castle grounds. _That girl can talk… And talk… And talk…_

"For Merlin's sake, Greyson, you're not the boy's mother. Let him have some fun. Sneak around a bit." Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"Men," Ashley muttered, shaking her head. "A bunch of pigs, the lot of you." And with that, Ashley walked down the corridor, muttering something Draco was sure was rather obscene under her breath.

******

Ashley spent the remaining minutes before dinner in her dorm room, leafing through her mess of a room to look for Drakie the ferret simply because she had nothing else to do and she feared an oncoming cockroach invasion.

_If I find a dead ferret somewhere in this castle, I swear I will feel so guilty._

**It's probably your fault. You never fed the little guy.**

_He ran away! How does one feed a ferret that ran away??_

**Well, he ran away because you didn't feed him. It's still your fault.**

_This conversation doesn't make any sense._

**Well, duh. I'm talking to you.**

Ashley ignored the crazy voices in her head and started searching frantically through the piles of clothes she'd discarded all over the place. _I really should clean up sometime... My dorm looks like a pig sty…_

Suddenly, the door to her dormitory burst open. "Malfoy! If you—Ohhh! Hi Cal! Back from your date so soon? Wait, how did you get in?"

"I asked Malfoy for the password." Callie said nonchalantly.

"And he just gave it?" Ashley asked disbelievingly. Prefects weren't supposed to reveal the password to the prefect dorms. They'd been briefed specifically about it and although Ashley found no use for the rule, she found no need to break it as well.

"Well he's Malfoy." Callie shrugged, as if that simple sentence would explain why the world was round. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to locate my ferret. What does it look like?"

"I have such an odd best friend."

"But you love me."

"Maybe…" Callie said offhandedly. "Anyway, I just came up here to drag you down and tell you _all_ about my date." Callie giggled excitedly.

"Oohh, judging by your tone of voice, I'm guessing you had fun." Ashley stopped her search and turned to face Callie with an all-knowing smirk.

Callie blushed. "I had a great time." She sighed blissfully. "Miles Bletchley is actually quite a sweet guy once you get to know him."

Ashley tried not to cringe. At least when she said those very same words, she was lying. "It's exactly what I have been telling you this whole time." _Curse Malfoy and his cockroach-killing prowess._

"I'm so glad you talked me into going out with him."

Ashley had forgotten all about her search now. All her attention was fixed on her best friend's glowing face. _Merlin, it's only been one date… And it wasn't even _that _great._

"Ooh, tell me all about it over dinner. Can't be excited for you on an empty stomach, after all." Ashley grinned, linking her arm through Callie's and heading for the door.

"I thought you were going to look for your ferret?"

"After dinner."

And with that, Ashley and Callie made their way down to the Great Hall as Callie filled Ashley in on the whole date.

******

Draco was sauntering his way into the Great Hall when he heard someone call out to him.

"Oi Malfoy!"

Draco turned around and found Marcus Flint waving at him from the other end of Slytherin table. Draco walked over and took the empty seat in front of Flint.

"Where've you been, Malfoy? Haven't seen you at all today." said Flint as he began piling sausages on his plate.

"You probably didn't look hard enough. I was here the whole day." Draco responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Marcus Flint shrugged.

"So where are Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Draco.

"Somewhere. Iuno, really."

_Why do I even bother asking you these things, Flint? I already know you will never have the answer._ Draco sighed inwardly.

"So Malfoy," Flint lowered his voice and leaned across the table. "Boys Night is still a go, right?"

Draco smirked. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because we can only have it next Saturday. And it's Salsa Night."

"So? Flint, we can always have it _after_ Salsa Night." Draco responded offhandedly. _It's a wonder this boy made it past childhood…_ Malfoy would be damned before his precious Boys Night tradition got thwarted by some useless new activity the professors at Hogwarts no doubt only imposed because they were bored with their own boring lives. And because it was he who started the tradition back in first year, it was also his job to make sure it happened every year.

"Good." Flint grinned lopsidedly. "I'll owl my brother tonight for the firewhisky. I think I'll put him down for three crates?"

"You're sure your brother knows a way to get it in past Filch?" Draco cocked an eyebrow. The Flints weren't exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer, after all.

At this question, Flint smirked, which really did not do wonders for his face. "Malfoy, my big brother's been in the business for years. Of course he knows how to get it past Filch. When he attended Hogwarts, he snuck in ten crates at once without getting caught." Marcus boasted and puffed out his chest importantly, feeling a great swell of pride.

_The caretaker then must have been as stupid as you, Flint._ Draco thought with a sigh.

"Alright. You're taking care of the firewhisky then. Make sure it's by the boys' dorm by eleven on Saturday night."

"It'll be there." Marcus promised.

"I hope so." Malfoy responded gruffly as he settled back down in his seat. "I don't want anyone ruining one of our last Boys Nights." He added grimly.

Boys Night had always been important to Draco Malfoy, seeing as it was his tradition that every start and end of the year, he would throw a party up in the Slytherin Boys' Dorm with crate loads of firewhisky and other alcoholic drinks that would no doubt send all his guests, himself included, into oblivion. Of course, no females were allowed for that one night which meant that everything remotely horrible or embarrassing that happened would stay in the Slytherin Boys' Dorm.

At that moment, Miles Bletchley walked into the Great Hall, assessed the Slytherin table, and decided he would take the empty seat beside Flint.

"Morning all!" Bletchley chirped cheerfully as he started loading pancakes onto his plate.

"Someone's a little chirpy today." Flint smirked, which he really shouldn't have done in Draco's opinion.

_Really, people shouldn't do that. It's a gift to look good when you smirk. It's a talent to look hot when you smirk. It's just plain embarrassing to look like Flint when you smirk. I mean honestly, people really just shouldn't smirk. No one can do it as good as I can anyway._

**Oh really?**

_Yes, really. I'm gifted and talented with these handsome good looks and who can blame me?_

**No one really looks half as good as you do when they smirk?**

_No one in this damn planet, I'm sure._

**What about that perfect Slytherin girl with the curly brown locks and icy blue eyes you just can't stop dreaming of at night?**

_You lost me._

**Stop playing dumb, Malfoy.**

_I really haven't got a clue as to what you're talking about._

**Oh for Merlin's sake, it's Ashley Greyson. ASHLEY GREYSON.**

_What are we talking about again?_

**Draco, Draco, Draco… You and I both know Ashley Greyson looks gorgeous no matter what. Whether she's crying, smirking, laughing, smiling—**

_Point taken. I don't want a detailed portrait of Ashley Greyson stuck in my head, thank you. The sight of her is enough to give me nightmares to last a year._

**And yet you dream of her.**

_I do not!_

**Do too!**

_Not!_

**Too! You dream of Ashley Greyson, you dream of Ashley Greyson!**

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I don't dream of Ashley Greyson!" Draco hissed.

Bletchley and Flint, who were talking animatedly to each other, fell silent and turned to Draco with confused expressions on their faces.

Draco coughed, rather hastily, to break the awkward silence.

"Erm, we didn't say anything about you dreaming of Ashley Greyson, Malfoy…" Flint was the first who spoke.

"I don't." Malfoy said, his voice indicating that if anyone dare contradict him, they'd receive a punch strong enough to land them in Jupiter.

"Yes, well, speaking of Greyson…" Flint licked his lips. The Great Hall doors had just opened and in walked none other than Ashley Greyson herself, together with Callie Ivenson. The pair was in deep conversation, giggling, laughing, and smiling.

Miles Bletchley stopped what he was doing to take the time and admire Callie.

_Morons._ Draco thought disgustedly. Flint, too, had stopped what he was doing to stare at Ashley Greyson.

Draco looked around him and noticed that almost every guy, Slytherin or not, in the Great Hall was staring at Ashley Greyson with pretty much the same dreamy expressions on their faces. And Ashley didn't even notice them.

Draco smirked silently to himself. Those boys didn't matter to Ashley and for some reason; it was enough to put a smile on Draco Malfoy's face for the rest of the day.

******

"Has it ever occurred to you that almost every time you walk into the Great Hall, guys stare at you?" Callie asked slyly as she and Ashley took seats on the Slytherin table.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "I always thought they were looking at you." She smirked.

"Hardly." Callie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"They really are looking at _you_, Callie, not me."

"You really don't notice, do you?" Callie asked incredulously. "They look at you even in the hallways, Ashley. Merlin, how can you not notice that?" Callie added with a giggle.

"Well I did notice a certain Miles Bletchley staring dreamily at one of my best friends."

"I do hope it isn't Seth."

Ashley snorted. "Bletchley's many things but I highly doubt he's gay."

"Thank Merlin."

"So you and Bletchley are really seeing each other again?" Ashley asked eagerly.

Callie smiled slyly as she buttered her bread. "If he asks me, then I guess." She said with a dainty shrug of her delicate shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ashley grinned exuberantly.

"That makes two of us," Seth slid into the empty seat next to Callie. "Good morning to you both." He greeted with a smile in each girl's direction. "Now tell me why exactly we're happy for Callie?" Seth directed this question to Ashley.

"Are you okay, Seth? You seem a little odd today. Like, odder than usual." said Callie, her expression rather worried.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"So did you have fun counting your gum and sticking your Chocolate Frogs into your ears?" Ashley asked with just a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Seth noticed it though and his expression changed from jovial to anxious. "Actually, I was counting my Fanged Frisbees and my Chocolate Frogs stash. And I stuck Drooble's Best Blowing Gum into my ear with Flint. Apparently, I really can hear from my nose." Seth added with a grin, hoping the bitterness he heard in Ashley's voice would go away.

"Disgusting," Callie grimaced.

"Mhmm, that's nice Seth." Ashley responded absently, looking down at her plate.

Callie, sensing the tension in the air, the awkward silence, and noticing Miles Bletchley standing awkwardly by the Great Hall doors desperately staring at her and hoping she'd look his way and miraculously come over, dropped her fork and knife onto her plate and excused herself.

"I'll tell you everything later." Callie whispered into Ashley's ear. Ashley smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Go get him." Ashley winked.

Callie laughed before heading over to join Miles. She didn't spare Seth a backwards glance, which was normal, given how much she ignored Seth as much as possible whenever food was involved.

"Is there something wrong?" Seth asked, sensing a rather tense silence in the air.

"Nope, nothing's wrong." Ashley shrugged.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Seth frowned.

"It's nothing."

"It's clearly something, Ash."

"It really isn't Seth."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ashley looked up from her plate, her expression unfathomable to Seth, which was odd because he could always tell what Ashley was feeling just by looking at the expression on her face. She was like an open book to him, so much easier to be around than Callie. But now, all of a sudden, it just felt completely different. The aura was different and he didn't know what Ashley was thinking or feeling.

"I've got to go." Ashley said quietly as she stood from the table. "Hope you had fun yesterday." Ashley said, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. She didn't spare a backwards glance as she walked out of the Great Hall with her head held high.

Seth sat frozen in his seat. What did Ashley mean by that? There was no way she could possibly have known that he'd been out on a date with Daphne yesterday. He hadn't even seen Ashley in Hogsmeade at all. And even if she did know, why would she be so worked up out it?

Seth looked down at his plate, where he'd piled pecan sausages, toast, waffles, and eggs. And huge as his appetite was and although he hadn't eaten anything since the night before, Seth Parker suddenly didn't feel so hungry at all.

******

After breakfast, Draco spent his alone time in the Slytherin common room whilst everyone else was out and about or doing their homework. But Draco, being the diligent and responsible student that he was (or so he liked to say), had done everything before the week had been over and was now enjoying his "Draco Time".

Draco leaned back in the softest and most comfortable sofa in the entire common room and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front. He closed his eyes, smiled to himself, and soaked in the rare opportunity of having the Slytherin common room silent. _Ah, Draco, how do you do it? Handsome and a Prefect! Now what could possibly be any better? My mother must be so proud… If I were my own son, I know I would be._

Just then, the Slytherin common room portal opened and in ran Miles Bletchley, his heavy footsteps breaking Malfoy's "Draco Time".

"For Merlin's sake!" Draco opened his eyes and turned to glare at the intruder of his peace and serenity. "Could you be any louder, Bletchley?? Everyone in bloody Scotland can hear you!" Draco snapped irritably.

"Sorry Malfoy," Miles panted. "But I just ran all over Hogwarts looking for you. I wanted to tell you the good news!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "The Whomping Willow smashed Potter to tiny bits?"

"Erm, no."

"Then what is it?" Draco snapped. "It can't be much good news then."

"Callie Invenson and I are seeing each other again. In fact, she's agreed to be my date to Salsa Night. Apparently, she really enjoyed our date yesterday." Miles grinned lopsidedly.

Draco sighed, exasperated. This was eating up his "Draco Time". "Yes, yes, that's wonderful Bletchley. Wouldn't you just agree that without me, you would have been lost?"

"Thank you so much, Malfoy! Really appreciate it, mate." Miles took Draco's hand and shook it vigorously in an attempt at a formal man-to-man handshake.

Draco smirked. "You've learned from the best, Bletchley. You really should be thanking me."

"I really appreciate your help, mate."

"As you should, Bletchley, as you should. You know, I don't normally extend my helping hands to just anybody." Draco's smirk widened.

"Thank you so much, again, Malfoy. I don't know what I'd do without you." Miles said gratefully. "Well, I've got to be off now. Callie's waiting." Miles broke out into a huge smile.

_Aw, Draco Malfoy, you truly are a god. How you manage to be a Prefect, hot, good looking, and able to please others around you all at the same time, it's truly spectacular._ Draco thought to himself, his chest bursting with pride.

Miles was already by the Slytherin portal when Draco snapped out of complimenting himself and called out to Miles, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, mate. I expect my rewards anytime this or next week."

******

Marcus Flint was in his dorm, taking advantage of the fact that all his dorm mates were out by looking at the full length mirror beside his closet, and trying to practice his speech and style his hair. He had watched his good old friend, Draco, charm women of different ages and look so damn good with his freakishly pale blonde hair and just couldn't help but wonder… Could Marcus Flint do the same thing? Or perhaps even be better?

Draco Malfoy was like a legend to all the boys in Hogwarts (Gryffindors excluded of course) what with the way he walked, dressed, flirted and charmed girls, slept with almost every girl in Hogwarts, looked so good, and was a Prefect.

Marcus Flint counted Draco's achievements and couldn't help but admire someone so perfect and aspired to be just like his friend one day. No, in fact, Marcus Flint aspired to be _better_.

_Someday, Malfoy… Someday, I'll be handsome and charming and smart too._ Marcus thought to himself as he looked at the mirror and practiced his smirk.

The poor boy was half naked and trying to flex his nonexistent muscles in front of the mirror when the door to the boys' dorm suddenly burst open and Flint jumped backwards, colliding with his trunk, which sent him toppling over to the side and landing on the floor with a thud.

Flint groaned and sat up and faced his intruder with a more than a little aggravated expression on his face.

"What in Merlin's beard were you doing, Flint?"

"Erm, nothing, Malfoy." Flint coughed, all traces of annoyance gone from his face. "So… What brings you to the boys' dorm all of a sudden?"

"I need you to owl an order to your brother for me." Draco said in a business-like tone.

"What'll it be? And how soon do you want it?"

"Butterbeer. One crate of butterbeer. By tomorrow in my dorm. On my account."

"Sure, mate. But, uhm, what are you going to do with one crate of butterbeer?"

Draco smirked. "Let's just say I owe somebody." And with that broad statement, Draco left the boys' dorm, leaving a very curious and aching Marcus Flint on the floor.

* * *

Sooo… Who still remembers what/who the butterbeer is for? XD


	17. Trapped

**Hello! Yes, this update was certainly quicker than the last one. Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I appreciated them very much and I'd really love to see more!**

**Soo, I'll try to get the next chapter up before April 14, seeing as I'm leaving for China and won't be back until April 24. Hopefully, I'll accomplish that. :D**

**Soo, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 17! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Ashley had just spent an entire Sunday with her best friend, listening to Callie gush on and on and on about none other than Miles Bletchley himself. _There's a shocker._ And after hearing the details about the date approximately fifty times, Ashley decided it was time for bed. _If I hear one more thing about Miles Bletchley, I might just hex myself out the window._

"Good night, Ash." Callie flashed her best friend an award-winning smile before disappearing into the girls' dorms.

_Wait until ferret boy hears all about my success._ And with that happy thought, Ashley set off to the prefects dorms in search of Malfoy.

******

Draco had just finished taking a bath and had wrapped only a towel around his waist as he made his way into his dorm. He leafed through his closet for some boxers and after he found some, he dropped the towel and prepared to put them on when suddenly, the door to his room burst open and he saw none other than his oh-so wonderful almost-dormmate herself.

"Hey Dra—OH MY GOSH!"

"GREYSON?! WHAT THE—" Draco didn't finish his sentence. He scrambled for his towel as Ashley stepped back outside hastily, closing the door with a slam.

_Ashley Greyson…just saw…my….manhood…._ Draco was in shock. Sure, a lot of girls had seen him naked before and under normal circumstances, he really wouldn't have cared. But then because the female who had seen him naked was Ashley Greyson, therefore, the circumstance couldn't be filed as normal. Anything that had to do with Ashley Greyson was _never_ normal in Draco's opinion.

Draco felt exposed, as gay as it was. He had never been one who was shy about these sorts of things. Merlin, he was _proud_ of his goods, of the symbol of his manhood. But with Ashley Greyson, it all just felt so different, so new.

Draco hastily put his boxers on. He even scrambled back to his closet and put a shirt and board shorts on.

"You can come in now." Draco called out, his voice a tad bit shaky.

The door opened slowly at first.

"I swear I'm clothed." Draco growled.

The door opened wider and in stepped Ashley, her eyes wide in shock and her expression blank. For a moment, neither of them could speak. Words escaped them both. There were simply no words that could sum up how they both were feeling at the moment.

Then, "I see you're fully clothed for once." Ashley cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, it's getting a tad bit chilly in here." Draco responded rather defensively. "We're plunging into October soon and you know how chilly it gets."

"Right."

"Yeah." Draco nodded for lack of anything else coherent left to say. "So, uhm did you—er—want something?"

Ashley had never really heard Draco stammer or stutter. In fact, she'd always known him to be the smoothest talker she knew. He could talk his way out of anything, even when they were kids. On those childhood summers before Hogwarts—which she had spent at the Malfoy Manor—she and Draco would use to play and run around the manor, breaking several things in their wake.

Once, Ashley had accidentally bumped into a very expensive and very important vase and when Uncle Lucius—who knew the vase could easily be repaired with magic, but ever the disciplinarian, he wanted to teach the children a lesson or two—had demanded who had done it, Draco had smooth talked his way out of getting punished and he and Ashley had continued on with their afternoon, laughing all about it.

_Good times_, Ashley thought with a small smile.

"Uhm, I just wanted to come here and gloat actually, but now I really don't feel like it." said Ashley, her expression still blank.

"Good, because virtually, there's nothing for you to gloat about." Draco said with a slow spreading smirk.

Ashley raised an eyebrow, her expression daring Draco to challenge her. _That's my girl. Wait—what?! No! Forget I said anything._ "Might I remind you, Draco, that it was _my_ plan that moved Callie to actually think Bletchley was human? In fact, without me, she'd probably be cursing him to the fiery pits of Hades and beyond right now."

"Yes, but Ash, it was my potion that made Ivenson fall in love with Bletchley in the first place." Draco smirked.

"WHAT?!"

Draco's smirk grew even wider, as he folded his arms across his chest. Draco loved seeing the fire flash in Ashley's eyes. She was challenging him, and he was going to gladly accept.

"Minor details," Draco shrugged offhandedly.

"What do you mean minor?!" Ashley screeched. "You could have poisoned her with the amount of skills you have in potion brewing!"

"I didn't say I made it!" Draco responded defensively, offended that Ashley would think he was _that_ horrible at Potions.

_I don't suck at Potions! In fact, I pass the bloody subject with flying colors!_

**Oh yes, Draco. It's exactly why on last year's final examinations, you got a T.**

_No one needs to know about that. It wasn't my fault anyway! A fly just up and died in my cauldron! I didn't even kill it!_

**Whatever you say.**

"I bought it from a very reliable source." Draco added arrogantly. "It's a potion that's supposed to make the drinker's feelings intensify a thousand fold. In Ivenson's case, she drank the potion when she was spending time with Bletchley. Therefore, whatever she felt for the boy the first time she drank it, was immediately intensified a thousand fold. And the beauty of it is, even after the potion wears off, the feelings stay the same unless acted upon by an outside force." Draco seemed very smug. _Ha! Who's brilliant now, Greyson?_

"You slipped the potion in the butterbeer, didn't you??!" Ashley said accusingly.

Draco only smirked. "I have my ways." He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I can't believe you! Malfoy, you're suck a jerk!"

"Yeah, but I'm a hot jerk." Draco smirked. "Admit it, Ash. Even you have to think so, after…"

Ashley's eyes flashed once again and she fought the strong urge to hex Draco all the way to the next galaxy. But instead of ranting at him or cursing at him like Draco expected she would, Ashley merely smirked right back.

_Damn, I love it when she does that._

**Ohh, admitting it now, are we, Draco?**

_What?! No! I-I take it back! I don't mean it._

**Uhuh.**

_I'm just admiring a perfectly executed smirk by another fellow… living creature._

**Sure, Draco. Whatever you say.**

_Why do I get the feeling you really don't believe me about anything?_

**Oh, you're smart. It's because I don't. Duh.**

…

"Feeling a bit shy, are we, Malfoy?" Ashley cocked an eyebrow, mirroring Draco's smirk.

Draco took a step closer, his smirk unwavering. "I'm sure you're very disappointed that you don't get to see the view tonight."

"I believe relieved would be the correct term." Ashley shot back, twisting a lock of her golden brown hair around her finger absently. The action was enough to drive Draco to near insanity.

Draco, realizing the tightening sensation in between his legs and the fact that his face was only so close to Ashley's, took a few steps back. _Damn my hormones._

"Well, it's been a fun chat, Malfoy, but I've got to go and continue my search for your cousin now." Ashley announced, feeling Draco's shift in mood even though he was trying not to show it, as she turned around and made her way to the adjoining door to her dormitory.

"Oh, and by the way," Draco called out once Ashley was already in her room. She had left the adjoining door opened.

"Yeah?" Ashley called back, her head appearing at the threshold of the door.

"We have Quidditch practice tomorrow. Already booked the pitch. Don't be late." Draco cocked an eyebrow knowingly at Ashley at that last statement, to which Ashley could only grin.

"Oh, and Malfoy?"

"What?"

"You still owe me some butterbeer." And with that, Ashley disappeared into her room.

_Glad you didn't forget, Greyson._ Draco thought with a smirk.

******

It was a lovely Monday morning. The sun was high in the clear blue sky, the air was cold, and orange leaves lay rustling on the grounds. It was a fine day in September, indeed, and Draco Malfoy couldn't have agreed more as he swaggered his way into the Great Hall, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. The smell of fresh breakfast wafted in the air and Crabbe and Goyle sniffed greedily, eager to take their seats and dig in. _Pigs_, Draco thought with a snort. He found an empty seat by the middle of the Slytherin House table and smirked to himself as he made his way toward it.

"_Drakie_!"

Draco flinched at the sound of Pansy's voice. One look at her and Draco found it near impossible he didn't already collapse into a coma.

"You can sit here with me!" Pansy called out, louder this time, elbowing a poor Marcus Flint—who had unfortunately taken the seat beside her—out of his seat so she could make room for Draco.

"Later, Parkinson." Draco responded offhandedly as he walked right past her. Pansy's lower lip quivered in embarrassment as a few of the other girls in the Great Hall, witnessing the whole scenario, sniggered.

Draco sat down on the empty seat in the middle of the table as Crabbe and Goyle sat across him, hungrily stuffing their faces. Marcus Flint joined the trio moments later, grumbling something incoherent under his breath.

"Had a great start, I assume?" Draco smirked, buttering his toast, knowing full well for a fact that Marcus Flint most certainly did not have a great start to this wonderful day.

"Parkinson is a menace to humanity. My shins just healed from Greyson's bloody attacks and now I'm getting new bruises because of that creature!" Flint exclaimed irritably.

"Maybe if you stopped leering over Greyson once in a while, she'd stop kicking you." Draco responded testily. His expression turned from jovial to steely in a flash.

"Why would you care, Malfoy?" Flint scoffed, noticing Draco's sudden ill temperament. "Greyson's hot and she's up for grabs, mate! And I get first dibs." Flint licked his lips lustily.

Draco stopped buttering his toast and slapped the backside of Flint's head.

"Ow! What was that for??" Flint demanded indignantly, miffed that his day had started out with so much pain.

"I felt like it." Malfoy responded with an offhanded shrug. Because really, what could anyone do about it? He was the Slytherin Prince and no one would dare challenge him.

"So Flint," Draco began in his serious businesslike tone.

"Yes?" Flint muttered grudgingly, nursing the back of his head.

"Has my butterbeer arrived yet?" He asked in an undertone, ignoring Flint's obvious discomfort completely.

"This afternoon. I'll have it in your dorm by tonight." Flint grumbled.

"Good."

Silence. When Draco Malfoy ended a conversation, he ended a conversation.

"So Malfoy, who are you taking to Salsa Night?" Crabbe asked, after swallowing his apple tart whole.

"I haven't consulted my list yet." Draco smirked smugly, knowing full well there really was no list. He'd forgotten all about Salsa Night and dates and frankly, he didn't really care. _By the end of the day, I'll already have a list of girls who are dying to take me anyway._ Draco thought, as he caught Harriet Cartwright's eye from all the way across the Ravenclaw table and winked. "Who are you taking then, Crabbe?" Draco asked, tearing his gaze away from a giggling Harriet Cartwright.

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe Cecilia Queen?" Draco grimaced at his friend's choice. Cecilia Queen was like a carbon copy of Pansy Parkinson. It was amazing they weren't related and Draco thought it even more amazing that someone had asked her to be his date, even if that someone was Crabbe.

"What about you then, Goyle? Who are you taking to Salsa Night?" Draco asked, hoping Goyle had a far better processing center than Crabbe.

"Millicent Bulstrode." Goyle responded with every ounce of pride he had.

Draco sighed. _Am I the only one with good taste around here?_ Clearly his friends couldn't tell a female from a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"What about you, Flint?"

"I'm thinking about asking Greyson." Flint grinned wickedly, showing off a set of badly crooked teeth.

"Uh… You better hurry up then… Cuz, uhm, I think Pucey's asking her right now." Crabbe grunted.

Flint craned his neck to see past several heads and sure enough, he saw Adrian Pucey trying to advance upon an obviously very aggravated Ashley Greyson. Unfortunately for Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint both, Draco Malfoy saw this display too and made a move before any of them could even breathe.

******

Ashley Greyson was having a bad day. For one thing, she woke up late. Again. For another thing, the muggle contraption designed to wake up her up broke and wouldn't stop ringing and so, Ashley was forced to leave her room with the blasted thing screaming it's mechanics off. And for another thing, Adrian Pucey had saved her a bloody seat in the Slytherin table. And blast her luck; the Slytherin table was full by the time she arrived in the Great Hall.

_Why, oh why, must I suffer so? What have I done wrong, Lord?_ Ashley thought woefully.

Ashley noticed Callie and Seth, squeezed in tight together in between Pansy and her cronies. The looks on their faces told her to keep on looking for another seat. And because Ashley didn't particularly want to be seated with Pansy Parkinson and her cronies, she was forced to take the seat Adrian had saved for her. _Kill me now. Please._

"Good morning, Ashley, my love." Adrian greeted fervently.

"Shut up Pucey. I'm only here because there's nowhere else to sit." Ashley growled, slamming her satchel down on the table and taking a seat. She glared at Adrian before grabbing a croissant.

"My love, why do you have to be so hostile?"

"Stop calling me that." Ashley hissed, fighting the shivers that ran down her spine. _Merlin, this boy just doesn't get the clue. He's as thick as a Parkinson._

Adrian Pucey frowned. "Ashley, you don't have to hide our love."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Ashley muttered, her eyes looking pleadingly toward the ceiling, hoping it would open up and angels would swoop down and save her.

Unfortunately for Ashley, luck just wasn't in her favor. And proof of that was the fact that Adrian Pucey actually had the nerve to actually say the next things that came out of his mouth. "Ashley, would you like to be my date at Salsa Night?"

Ashley sighed. _I must be more hostile to this boy. Apparently, I'm not giving him the right signals if he seriously thinks I'm going to answer yes._ She was tired of saying no to Adrian. _Saying no to this boy is just like talking to a damned rock._ "Pucey, you're a nice guy… And—" But before Ashley could continue, a certain ferret-faced boy appeared in her line of vision and oh, did the morning just get even better. _I must be the luckiest girl alive._ Ashley thought dryly. She caught Callie's sympathetic gaze and sighed.

"So how's my favorite couple this morning?" Draco asked, putting an arm affably around Adrian and Ashley's shoulders. He wedged himself in between them with a smirk on his pale and pointed face.

"Shouldn't you be off enjoying your harem or something?" Ashley snapped irritably.

"I've never really thought of having a harem before." Draco mused. "I like the way you think, Greyson." Draco nodded in approval. The smug look on his face told Ashley that he must have thought he was doing her a favor.

_Merlin, this boy is conceited._

**But you love him all the same.**

_What?! I don't love Malfoy! I don't even like the pest!_

**Right. It's exactly why you drew his name with hearts around it in your books.**

_I was five. My brain wasn't fully developed yet._

**Oh, sure. Because you know, people really use that excuse all the time.**

Ashley shrugged off Draco's arm and turned to glare at him. "Malfoy, I told you not to show yourself to me for the rest of the week and yet here you are, right in front of me."

"Ouch, Ashley, that hurt. Besides, I don't recall you ever telling me to bugger off." Draco smirked, his face only inches from hers.

"Well, I'll tell you now. Bugger. Off. Malfoy."

"That's hardly fair." Draco responded, easing himself into the seat. "I just wanted to see what my favorite couple was doing today." The gleam in Draco's eye told Ashley otherwise.

"We're not a couple. And I don't exactly recall inviting you over to join our conversation Malfoy, so you can go back to wherever it is you came from."

_Damn, I love it when she's all riled up._ Draco thought lasciviously.

"So, erm, Ashley, will you go with me?" Adrian asked awkwardly. He was clearly very uncomfortable. He had never really sit well with Malfoy and his circle of friends, after all.

_No._ "I'm thinking about it." Ashley growled. She didn't particularly feel b****y enough to say no to him outright.

"My advice, mate, you should ask someone else." Draco said, turning to Adrian Pucey. "As one man to another, I personally think you should take Harriet Cartwright. She's looking extra hot today." Draco added, looking at the Ravenclaw table to wink at Harriet once again.

"H-Harriet?" Adrian stuttered. Just looking at a creature as lovely as Harriet Cartwright made him want to pee his pants. He'd never been one of those boys who could get those pretty and popular girls. In fact, the only reason why he could even speak to Ashley was because she had given him that first friendly smile and first friendly conversation on his train ride to Hogwarts back in first year.

"Yeah. She'd look much better on your arm than Greyson." Draco snorted.

_Who does Malfoy think he is?? I'm sitting right here! I can hear every bloody word he's saying, the git._

**You really are a bit touché this morning, aren't you?**

_Seriously?? The best he could compare me to was Harriet Cartwright?!_

**She really does look lovely today.**

_I'll show him. I can look better than all the Harriet Cartwrights in the world combined!_

**Oh, of course.**

_And I'd look damn good on Pucey's arm too, if the thought alone wasn't so disgusting._

"Malfoy, this isn't any of your business." Ashley said through gritted teeth.

"Preventing friends from making huge mistakes is a business of mine, Greyson." Draco drawled with a mischievous glint in his gray eyes. Adrian Pucey was once again forgotten.

Ashley didn't know how or why or even what had compelled her to say it, but once she did, she immediately felt a twinge of regret with the next words that came out of her mouth. "Yes, of course I'll be your date to Salsa Night, Pucey—I mean Adrian." Ashley held Draco's mischievous gaze the entire time she said it.

_Oh dear sweet Merlin. Ashley Greyson, what did you just say??_ It was at the very moment the words came out of her mouth that Ashley knew it had all been a trap. Draco Malfoy had deliberately riled her up, knowing exactly what she would say.

Ashley felt like slapping herself for being so stupid. But then she didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction of winning.

_Look at that smirking ferret face of his… Doesn't it just make you want to tear it to shreds??_

**Such brutality… such hostility…**

_I prefer to call it passion._

"Y-you will?? Really??" Adrian Pucey felt as though he had just won the lottery. And he looked like it too, what with the huge lopsided grin on his face.

_It's just Ashley Greyson, no need to wet your pants now._

**I think it's exactly the reason why he should be wetting his pants in happiness. It's Ashley Greyson.**

_The boy doesn't need to act as though he won the lottery. It's really nothing._

**Really?**

_Yes, really._

**So why are you going through so much trouble just to irk Ashley Greyson for your own personal gains if she's really not that valuable to you?**

_Because I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't need a reason._

"Yes, really, Pucey." Ashley said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes heavenward.

"That's great!"

"Truly wonderful," Draco added with a drawl, standing up from his seat. "Well now that my work here is done, I think I'll go off and finish the rest of my breakfast." Draco smirked at Ashley, who merely glared daggers at him. "Enjoy your breakfast. Oh, and Greyson, we've got Quidditch practice later on. Just thought I'd remind you, in case you forgot." Draco was still smirking and that glint was still in his eyes and for the life of her, Ashley wanted nothing more than to never have to see Draco Malfoy's face again.

It took every ounce of self control Ashley had not to jump right at Draco and stab his eye out with a fork.

"I'm really not that forgetful, Malfoy."

"I know." Draco said with a careless shrug before swaggering back to his seat to join his cronies, who all had shocked and yet curious expressions on their faces.

Draco remembered the look that crossed Ashley's face when he'd been talking to Pucey about taking Cartwright to Salsa Night. He knew the expression on Ashley's face all too well. She was insulted he had compared her to Harriet Cartwright. And she'd been more insulted that he said Harriet Cartwright would look better than she would. _Well, if it's any consolation Ashley Greyson, I was only lying._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Perhaps you've got some suggestions? Or constructive criticism?**


	18. Kicked Off

**Sooo, I have finally updated. Sorry if I've kept you guys waiting. I really appreciate your reviews, so please, feel free to leave more of them ;]**

**Chapter 18**

Double Potions had been fairly uneventful. Snape merely announced that the Veritaserum potions would be ready by October. And after throwing one more filthy look the Gryffindors' way, he then proceeded to give the class an eleven-inch long essay to be passed by the next day.

The entire lesson, Ashley had been chaffing in her seat. She was sandwiched between Draco Malfoy and Adrian Pucey—the people she wanted to be seated next to the least. Ashley didn't know which side she should inch closer to, Malfoy's or Pucey's. Frankly, both were equally as bad as the other.

From across the room, Seth and Callie looked on with sympathetic expressions. The seats Snape had assigned them to were pretty bad too but both of them had to admit that Ashley completely won the contest of the worst seat assignment ever.

"There is no other contender." Seth muttered to Callie as they discussed it quietly while Snape wasn't looking their way. You see, what had to by far be the oddest and yet most comforting thing about Seth and Callie's friendship was that one minute they could be at each other's throats and the next they could be the best of friends.

"So Ashley…" Adrian made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a giggle to her. Ashley fought the shudders that ran down her spine.

_Is he gay? Ohmygosh, someone please tell me he isn't gay._

**Wouldn't that be a good thing?**

_I'm going to Salsa Night with a gay guy… That just doesn't sound right at all._

**Yeah, but then he'd stop bothering you, right?**

_Oh right. Ohmygosh, please tell me he's gay!_

"Not now, Pucey." Ashley hissed, keeping her eyes on Snape and his less than interesting discussion.

"Aww, but Ashley, it really can't wait. I'm just so excited for Salsa Night!" Pucey whispered exuberantly.

"Pucey, you may not have noticed, but I'm trying to pay attention to our very fascinating Potions professor."

At that moment, Snape stopped his discussion and glared even more at his class. "If I hear murmuring one more time, it'll be detention for you. Now pay attention." Snape's eyes gleamed dangerously.

Seth and Callie looked at each other before straightening in their seats and facing front, saying not a another word for the remainder of the lesson.

Draco smirked, knowing exactly who Snape was talking about. "Nice going, Greyson. Way to piss off our Potions professor." He whispered.

"I did not! Pucey did!" Ashley responded hotly, in just as low a tone.

"So Ashley," Adrian began again, obviously oblivious. "Do you think we should color coordinate?"

_Oh God, please no._ "No thanks, Pucey."

"But Ashley, we'd look really great!"

"Pucey, for the last time, please top bothering me! I'm trying to learn." Ashley hissed, obviously very aggravated.

Adrian looked crestfallen. But he was a very persistent boy. "Okay, one more question—" But before he could ask it, Snape turned his cold stare at their table.

"Mr. Pucey, one week's detention for disrupting my class. Ms. Greyson, Mr. Malfoy, I will see you after my lesson for a little word." Snape said, his lip curling into a sneer.

"What?! B-but sir, this time I really didn't do anything wrong!" Draco protested.

Ashley resisted the urge not to grab the nearest hammer and hit Adrian Pucey with it. Seth and Callie exchanged looks across their table.

Snape turned his hard stare to Draco, his lip curling even more. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Greyson, I will see you both after my lesson. Do any of you have a problem with this arrangement?"

"No sir." Draco muttered quickly.

"Good."

And with that said, Snape returned to his less than monotonous discussion.

_It is so hard to imagine that man can actually salsa._ Ashley mused, trying not to look at Snape for fear that she'd end up laughing or puking, both of which Snape obviously deemed inappropriate to be done in the middle of his lesson.

Once Double Potions had finished, and thank Merlin they all made it alive in one piece, Draco and Ashley stayed while everyone else filed out for their next class.

"We'll see you in Transfiguration." Callie said to Ashley, giving her best friend a meaningful look.

"I'll save you a seat." Seth added, giving Ashley a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before he and Callie turned to leave.

Once Callie and Seth had left the classroom, Snape turned his attention to two of his Slytherin prefects. His expression was uncaring, as though the end of the world could be coming up in one minute and Snape wouldn't even give it a moment's thought at all.

"I think you both know why I've decided to talk to both of you today." Snape began.

"Professor, I swear, I didn't disrupt your class in any way whatsoever!" Malfoy protested.

Snape turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow. "That's truly heartwarming Mr. Malfoy but I don't believe I asked such a question."

Ashley tried not to laugh as Draco sank lower into his seat, his cheeks flushing. It was on rare moments like these that Snape actually picked on Draco Malfoy, his favorite student. He let Malfoy off easily than other students and everyone knew it, including Draco himself.

"I need a word with you both regarding Salsa Night. I hope you have a few ideas on how to decorate the Great Hall. I wouldn't want you embarrassing the entire Slytherin House with less than acceptable abominations." Snape said disdainfully, his eyes gleaming. It was enough to keep both Draco and Ashley silent and nodding profusely in their seats. "Now I hope you remember your less than useful committee—if you need refreshing, feel free to see me any time in my office." Although when Snape had said this, he didn't look or sound at all inviting. "And remember, you start set up at one, _this_ Saturday. Don't be late." Snape said the last sentence looking straight at Ashley.

"Yes sir." Ashley muttered, unable to quite look her Potions professor in the face. _Even my Potions professor knows it. Am I really that tardy??_

"Good. Now be gone, the both of you."

"Yes sir." Draco and Ashley both chorused, as they quickly picked up their belongings and legged their way over to their next class.

When the bell rang for lunch, Ashley couldn't have been any more excited than she already was. She was starving and she could already smell the food wafting through the corridors when she stepped out of the classroom. She had already thought of a few ideas for Salsa Night decorations and would have to go through with it later with Malfoy but right now, the only thing clouding her mind was food.

"So what did Snape want to talk about? Did he give you detention?" Callie asked as they both made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Decorations for Salsa Night. I think he just threatened Malfoy and I but I'm not quite sure." Ashley mused. "Speaking of Salsa Night, is Bletchley taking you as his date?" Ashley asked slyly.

Callie's cheeks colored. "He didn't ask." She shrugged, trying to sound offhanded.

"I'm sure he will." Ashley winked.

"Speaking of dates, Ashley Elizabeth Greyson, why on earth didn't you tell me you were taking Pucey to Salsa Night?? I mean, have you completely lost your mind??"

"News travels fast then." Ashley muttered disdainfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Callie demanded as they entered the Great Hall. Ashley could hear her stomach screaming in protest. She was very, very hungry.

"Because it's just happened this morning. And it's a very long story which I'd rather not disclose."

"Oh fine." Callie pouted as she took her seat. "So do you like him now?" Callie asked anxiously over the table. She obviously disapproved of Adrian Pucey and Ashley couldn't be any more pleased with her best friend.

"No!" Ashley choked.

"Then why?"

"Oh fine, I'll tell you." Ashley sighed, as she proceeded to recount the events of that morning to her best friend. When she was finished, Callie's expression was sympathetic once more.

"Why do these things happen to you, Ashley Greyson?" Callie wondered aloud.

"I have no idea, but I know right?"

"Wait until Seth finds out. I'd love to see his expression."

"Speaking of Seth, where is he? I haven't seen him since Transfiguration."

"Oh yeah." Callie said, realizing only now that her other best friend was missing. "Well at least since he's not here, I can actually eat peacefully." Callie added begrudgingly.

Ashley opened her mouth to respond but before she could get a word out of her mouth, Miles Bletchley had timidly made his way over and stood in front of Callie awkwardly.

"Erm, mind if I join you guys for lunch?" He muttered bashfully, looking at his shoes.

"Are you asking me or your shoes?" Callie jested, a huge smile on her face.

Miles looked up and breathed a sigh of relief upon looking at the smile on Callie's face. "You, of course." Miles blushed.

_Heaven help me, this is worse than my grandmother's soap operas._

**I know, right?**

Callie giggled as Miles took the seat beside her and they started chatting. Ashley looked down at the Slytherin table and sure enough, saw Draco smirking and nodding his head. He was obviously very pleased and Ashley could only imagine why. _Bloody ferret. So many things could go wrong with his crazy plan._

When lunch had finished, Ashley was still looking out for Seth. And still, her search was futile. Seth really wasn't in the Great Hall.

_This must be serious. Seth would never miss lunch for anything._

**Maybe he's with Greengrass…**

…

**It's very possible! They could be making out this very second!**

_Greengrass is sitting at the end of the table…_

**Oh.**

Callie had been too busy flirting and batting her eyelashes at Miles Bletchley to notice. And because Ashley and Callie no longer had the same afternoon classes with Seth, she couldn't be sure if his disappearance had been extended or not.

The next time Ashley saw Seth was at the Quidditch pitch. He was already dressed in his Quidditch robes and was wiping his broom handle when Ashley had arrived. She was dying to ask him where he'd been the entire lunch period.

"Hey Seth, where were you at lunch today? I haven't seen you since Transfiguration." Ashley said, trying to sound nonchalant as she walked over to where Seth was stood.

Seth looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, so you're talking to me again?"

"What?" The bitterness in Seth's voice startled Ashley completely.

"You were acting all weird this morning at breakfast."

"Yeah, but I wasn't ignoring you."

Seth shrugged. "Could've fooled me, really."

Ashley sighed. "Look, Seth, I just… Okay, the truth is, I saw you and Greengrass having a date in Madam Puddifoot's on Saturday and I was mad that you lied to me and Callie about it."

"Ashley, it's my personal life. Since when were you my mother?"

_What?! How dare he!_ Ashley was about to retort, but then Draco cut her off, by starting practice.

"Alright team, gather 'round!" Draco called out, stood at the center of the pitch. He had his broom in one hand and he looked very determined.

"Now due to last practice's interruptions, we're going to have to train harder and probably longer today. I know our next match is only against Hufflepuff, but you know, I just want to exert my authority as team captain." Draco smirked. "So take your positions, the latest strategy I taught you."

Ashley was pissed off as she mounted her broom and took her position on the pitch as the keeper. Ashley was pretty sure she would have given a better performance if she hadn't been so bloody pissed at Seth and his sudden pig-headedness. The heights didn't even bother her, given that the last time she'd been on a broom she nearly died.

_I blame Malfoy. It's all his doing, I tell you._

**Malfoy barely talks to him.**

_Yeah, but you know…_

**Good to know you haven't gone off your rocker then.**

"Alright, stop!" Draco called out after ten minutes into practice. "Keeper, I need a word with you on the ground. Now."

The rest of the team fell silent. Ashley felt all eyes on her but said nothing and looked at no one. She simply followed Draco down to the ground. _Okay, sure I missed a few goals. But then… oh come on, I need a break too!_

"You wanted a word, Malfoy?" Ashley tried to sound uncaring.

Draco's expression was dark. He looked very serious and Ashley could see the determination in his eyes. "Yeah. Are you… sure you're up for flying? Are you alright since…you know… last time…" Draco stuttered and in that moment, Ashley saw a flash of concern.

_It couldn't be._

**Oh but it is.**

_Could Draco Malfoy actually be concerned for my well being?_

"And you know, if you're scared of heights or anything… Or if you've got problems with your broom, I could always give you private broom handling lessons in my dorm." Draco smirked, then winked.

_Okay, the moment's gone._ Ashley thought cynically. She frowned at Draco.

"When hell freezes over." Ashley snorted.

"Your loss." Draco shrugged. "Now get back up there and show me what you've got Greyson! I have yet to see a good performance from you yet."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she once again mounted her broom. "It's only Hufflepuff, Malfoy." Ashley winked, before kicking off into the air to join the rest of the team.

Draco joined them moments later and demanded to see their positions for the new strategy. He was flying over to each member, correcting them and commenting on their performance for the past ten minutes of the practice, when down below, a figure strode purposefully into the pitch, his black cloak billowing behind him like a cape.

"Looks like an ant." Flint mused, looking down. "Very big ant…"

_It's a good thing you can play Quidditch Flint. Otherwise, you would be very, very useless._ Malfoy thought with a sigh.

"Ms. Greyson! Please come down here right this instant," said a drawling, monotonous voice that could belong to no other than Severus Snape himself.

_Oh come on. What did I do wrong now?_ Ashley thought, startled. The rest of the team had gotten curious and were muttering to themselves as they descended onto the ground. Draco too, looked confused. Ashley caught Seth's eye. Seth gave her a questioning look, to which Ashley shrugged.

"Yes, professor?" Ashley said as her feet touched the grass.

"It has come to my attention that you are still playing Quidditch."

_Well, I'm carrying a broom and I'm dressed in the right robes, aren't I?_ Ashley held her tongue and instead said, "Yes, sir."

"Is there a problem with this, professor?" Draco stepped forward.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, there is." Snape responded, his lip yet again curling into the infamous sneer. "You see, Professor Dumbledore believes it is best if Ms. Greyson here does not continue playing Quidditch until the culprit for last practice's incident is found."

_WHAT?!_ Ashley thought, her eyes widening. _WHAT DID SNAPE JUST SAY?!_ She could hear collective gasps from the team.

_Is Snape actually serious? Has he lost his marbles?!_ Draco thought, outraged. _This is probably some plan of that old ninny's to weaken the Slytherin team and give a chance to those bloody Hufflepuffs._

"I beg your pardon?" Seth blurted out in shock.

Snape turned his cold beady eyes to Seth. It was enough for Seth to want to sink into the ground. "I do believe I said it very clearly, Mr. Parker. Ms. Greyson will not be allowed to play for the Slytherin team until the culprit for last practice's incident is found."

"But—sir! Greyson's the best keeper there is!" Warrington, one of the beaters on the team, argued. Suddenly, the whole Slytherin team was in an uproar.

_I'm touched. I really am._ Ashley tried to smile, but found that she couldn't. Quidditch was one of the things that really mattered to her. How could Snape take it away from her? It was like child abuse.

"Silence!" Snape hissed, topping it off with that glare of his that could send a rampaging giant squid into a coma.

Everyone fell silent immediately.

"Ms. Greyson will not be allowed to play until further notice and that's final. Am I understood?" Snape said in a dangerously calm voice.

Everyone nodded because really, there was nothing else they could do.

"Ms. Greyson, your broom, please. I'll be keeping it in my office to make sure you don't sneak about behind my back." Snape said with a raised eyebrow.

_Yeah, that it so like me._ Ashley mused, thinking of past escapades to try and make herself feel better. It didn't work.

Ashley handed over her broom and felt like someone had just ripped out her chest. _Kill me now. What have I done so wrong? Is it because I put dragon dung in Angel's shampoo last Christmas?? Because I promise I'll stop my plan of doing it to Malfoy!_

Ashley could hear gasps and whimpers from the team. She didn't look back. She didn't even show any emotion on her face. She dared not look at Malfoy's expression. She didn't know if he'd be relieved or outraged and to be perfectly honest, she wasn't strong enough if ever he was relieved.

Truth be told, all Ashley wanted to do was cry. It was so unfair. Snape was taking away one of the things she loved most about Hogwarts and she didn't even know who to blame for it.

"I understand that the first match of the season is coming up in a few weeks… So Mr. Malfoy, come with me to my office and we can discuss the dates for the auditions for keeper."

And with that, Snape turned around and slowly made his way back to the castle. Draco gave his team an "I'm sorry" look, his gaze lingering on Ashley's longer than anyone else's, before following Snape.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Butterbeer surprise!

Don't forget to leave a review! ;]


	19. Butterbeer, Surprise!

**Hi guys. Now I noticed that a lot of people have asked about Draco and Ashley's childhood. Welll, I wanted to surprise you guys but since the lot of you are so curious, I'll be putting up one whole chapter that will fill you in on their childhood, like, very soon.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize it's kind of short. I promise the next one will be longer though! XD So don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

The Slytherin Quidditch team was in a dilemma. They had just lost their keeper—and a very, very good one at that—two weeks before their first match of the season. And although, yes, it was only against Hufflepuff, but then the Slytherin Quidditch Team's pride had just taken a huge blow.

The rest of the team watched after their captain walk away with Snape in dismay. They were never going to win another match again.

Draco was going to discuss the matter of keeper auditions with Snape but everyone knew it was a futile effort to replace Ashley. She was quite possibly the best keeper in Slytherin.

"B*llocks." Seth cursed.

"We're screwed." Warrington sighed, shaking his head.

"We're never going to win again."

"Except against Hufflepuff. But seriously, it's Hufflepuff."

Ashley was still too stunned to say anything.

Flint turned to Ashley, his expression sympathetic and anxious. "A-are you alright?" He asked lamely.

_Merlin, this boy is seriously stupid._ "No, Flint, I'm not. I'm really, really, not." And with that, Ashley pushed past the rest of her now former team and marched back into the castle.

"I hope Snape's happy." Seth muttered scornfully.

Ashley had been so upset about getting kicked off the team that she didn't even bother coming down for dinner that night. Callie and Seth sat on their usual seats, looking at the Great Hall doors every once in a while to check if Ashley was going to show up. They even saved her a seat.

Seth had filled Callie in on everything that had happened at practice earlier.

"I can only imagine how upset she is. She loves Quidditch." said Callie.

"I know." Seth agreed with a sigh.

"Good evening to you both,"

"Malfoy, as you can see, Ashley's not here so you can bugger off." Callie snapped.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh hello Ivenson, where's Bletchley?" Draco chortled but didn't wait for her answer. "Anyway, you must be completely oblivious if you think I only come by here for Greyson."

**Damn it, now I can't ask where she is.**

_Oh, well maybe you can slip it in real casually. You know, pretend you don't care. Because you know, you really don't…_

**Right, right. Of course I don't.**

"So what brings you here, Malfoy?" Seth asked nonchalantly. "By the way, how did your chat with Snape go?"

"Snape wants auditions to be held before Salsa Night, preferably on Wednesday. He wants to have practice on Thursday to test out the new keeper." Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair, the way he always did when he had a problem.

"Did you try telling Snape there could be no other keeper in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, but all he said was that it would have to depend."

"On what?"

"No idea." Draco shrugged, lying smoothly. He knew exactly what Snape's decision depended upon. It depended on the auditions and his recommendation. _Yeah, but we all know it mostly depends on my recommendation. After all, I'm the team captain AND I'm hot. Am I right or am I right?_

And so, with that in mind, Draco sauntered off to his usual spot with Crabbe, Goyle, and occasionally Flint, with a brilliant plan to torture Ashley already in his head.

"So Flint, did you get my butterbeer?" were Draco's first words of greeting as soon as he reached his seat and spotted Flint seated right across.

Flint looked up from the English muffins he was just about to devour. "Er…yeah, yeah. It's in your room. My brother already charged it to your account and everything, so it's all cleared."

Draco smirked as he sat down and piled turkey meat on his plate. "Awesome. So did you owl your brother about the firewhisky yet?" Draco lowered his voice at his last sentence.

"Yep." Flint nodded proudly.

"Why do we need firewhisky?" Crabbe asked.

"Crabbe, keep your voice down! We'll be using it for Boys Night. Or have you forgotten?" Draco raised an eyebrow in a threatening manner.

"Ohh. We're still doing that this year?"

Draco sighed. _Why are my best mates so bloody stupid?_ "Crabbe, it's tradition. We always do it."

"Yeah, but we have Salsa Night this year." Goyle interjected. The poor chap was obviously just as confused as his best mate, Crabbe. Flint was too busy eating to care.

"Then we'll do it after Salsa Night." Draco snapped, exasperated. "Jeez, with the way you guys think, it's amazing you made it past puberty."

"Oh, by the way, Malfoy, how was your talk with Snape? Did he agree to let us keep Ashley?" Flint asked, his expression expectant.

"No. He wanted keeper tryouts to be held on Wednesday so we can have practice on Thursday with the new keeper."

Flint's face fell. "What?! But no one can replace Greyson! Besides, now who am I supposed to check out during practices??"

"Relax, Flint. Don't give yourself a hemorrhage. I have it all under control." Draco smirked. _Did Flint just say he checked out Greyson during practices??_ Draco had half a mind not to lunge at Flint and heaven help him, he didn't even know why. His anger subsided completely, however, when he saw Crabbe and Goyle's similar expressions of open admiration. Now he was a man they seriously looked up to. _I love being the role model of these people. They have so much to learn and I just have so much to give._

"You do?"

"Of course. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco responded smoothly.

Crabbe and Goyle looked like they wanted to kiss Draco. _Okayyyy, that is where I draw the line._

"Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got loads of work to do. I'll see you all later." Draco said, standing up from his seat and pushing away Crabbe and Goyle, who both got scarily close to Draco's face. "Oh, and Flint, don't forget to tell the team that they have to attend keeper tryouts on Wednesday." And with that, Draco left the Great Hall, unknowing that not far from where he and his friends sat and talked, Pansy Parkinson was straining to hear every sentence.

Fortunately for Draco, she didn't hear anything about Boys Night. Unfortunately for him, however, she did hear everything regarding Slytherin keeper tryouts.

"Draco's going to be mine." Pansy muttered under her breath, her expression determined as she watched the blonde love of her life walk out of the Great Hall. "Greyson won't steal him from me. And what fun it will be when she finds out _I_'m going to get chosen to be Slytherin's new keeper because Ashley Greyson, I plan to try out, and I plan to get in."

Ashley stared at her ceiling listlessly. Drakie the ferret had finally returned but even that wasn't enough to lighten her mood.

_I just remembered something._

**Ooh, what?**

_We forgot to feed Sophie… for like, three days now? Or like… more…_

**Oh crap.**

Ashley bolted off the bed and ran to her drawer cabinet, where Sophie's fishbowl sat. Sophie seemed to be swimming nicely, except for the fact that she looked almost skeletal.

"I am so sorry, Sophie. I just completely forgot." Ashley apologized, pouring a handful of fish food into the bowl. Sophie delightfully pecked at the fish food floating at the surface of her bowl.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," She called out, confused for a moment. It would surely be none other than Draco himself but he _never_ knocked.

The adjoining door opened and in stepped Draco, giving her a sympathetic smile and carrying two bottles of butterbeer. Ashley tried to hide her smile.

"Well, how about that… Mr. Malfoy's finally learned to knock." Ashley smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

Draco smirked right back at her. "Yeah, well… I can be considerate too. It's one of the many qualities that I'm told is most endearing."

"You say that about every quality you possess." Ashley scoffed.

"Because every quality makes me a very endearing man. It can't be helped Greyson."

Ashley rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. She couldn't even force herself to smile since Quidditch practice and now, all it took for her to smile was a knock from Draco Malfoy, the boy she'd despised since her first year at Hogwarts.

_It's the end of the world. It's the only explanation._

**Or maybe you're falling in love with him?**

_When hell freezes over!_

"Why are you carrying two bottles of butterbeer? Isn't it against the rules?"

Draco shrugged. "I choose to think of rules as suggestions." Draco smirked lazily. "Oh, and this is for you. I owe you one, remember?" Draco handed one bottle to Ashley with that drop dead gorgeous smirk of his. For a moment, Ashley felt her breathe catch in her throat.

_Breathe, Greyson. It's only Malfoy the ferret-faced loser you've hated for years, remember?_

Ashley smiled and took the butterbeer. "Thanks, Draco. I guess you really are two steps closer to becoming a fully fledged human being."

"Hey!"

Ashley laughed.

"I came in here solely to hand you your butterbeer and be a nice team captain and see how you were doing. I demand to be treated with more respect." Draco responded, feigning offense. Ashley merely cocked an eyebrow at him knowingly.

Draco rolled his eyes heavenward, a small smile on his face, quickly replaced by a smirk. "So are you alright Greyson?" He asked softly and Ashley could've sworn she'd heard a hint of concern in his voice.

_Well, I kinda am now… Ohmygosh, what did I just say?! I must be suffering from brain damage. That could be, like, the only next best explanation!_

Ashley, ignoring the crazy thoughts in her head, sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, leaning her head on one of the poles of her four-poster bed. Draco sat down beside her, his butterbeer in hand.

"Well, I just got kicked out of the team. And I seriously love playing Quidditch. It's like someone just told me that my brothers' pet dragon died." Ashley muttered morosely.

"Ohh, does Fuzzy still breathe fire?" Draco asked eagerly.

Fuzzy was a six-foot long Hungarian Horntail that the Greyson twins had found by a lake near their home one morning a few years back. Poor Fuzzy had been abandoned and hurt and both Ashton and Ashbrooke had taken him into their home and taken care of him. Surprisingly enough, the dragon had been loyal to the twins ever since. In fact, the twins had even managed to train him. Well, a little.

The twins loved Fuzzy dearly, and so did Ashley, being so close to her brothers. Angel, however, hated Fuzzy and wanted him buried twelve feet under the ground.

"Oh, yeah."

_Aww, I miss Fuzzy._ Draco thought. _Oh, wait, we're getting off topic here._

"So anyway," Draco cleared his throat. "You want to keep playing Quidditch, right?" There was a gleam in Draco's eyes that Ashley did not like one bit.

"No, Draco, it's exactly why I'm depressed because I got kicked off the team." Ashley retorted sarcastically.

"There's no need to be grumpy, Greyson. I've got an offer for you." said Draco as he took a swig of butterbeer.

"What?" Ashley asked suspiciously. The gleam in Draco's eyes could only mean trouble.

Draco smirked. "I'm glad you asked. My terms are simple. You want to be reinstated on the team, and I'm team captain. Snape wants keeper auditions to be held on Wednesday, but let's face it; it's obvious we won't be finding any good keepers. Fortunately for you, I'm team captain and Snape happens to value my opinion very much."

"And your point is?"

"I can convince Snape to put you back on the team after Wednesday's tryouts results."

"And in return?" Ashley sighed. There was always a return on investment for this boy.

"Actually Greyson, this time, there will be no returns." Draco smirked even wider.

_Okay, now I'm suddenly scared._ Ashley knew Draco had an even bigger plan.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked cautiously.

Draco's smirk remained even. "You see, I'd hate for Pucey to get ditched by his own date on Salsa Night. What you have to do is simple, Ash. All you have to do is stay by your date's side for the entire duration of Salsa Night, and I'll convince Snape to put you back on the team."

"That seems simple enough." Ashley shrugged.

"But if you leave his side for even one second, you have to be my girlfriend for a day _and_ I don't convince Snape of anything." Draco was very pleased with himself for even thinking of the offer in the first place. _Draco my boy, you are a true genius._

"_WHAT?!_"

The look on Ashley's face was priceless. "You can't be serious, Malfoy!" Ashley stood up and glared at Draco.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Ash?" Draco asked softly, still smirking, his gray eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I always knew you were in love with me, Draco, but I never knew you were _this_ desperate." Ashley scoffed.

"Hah!" Draco snorted. His face was only inches from Ashley's now and their bodies were only so close from making contact but neither of them seemed to have noticed. "Don't flatter yourself, Greyson." Draco chortled. "I only want you to be my girlfriend because it'd make me even more legendary."

"How legendary will you be then if I tell everyone it's all just a scam?"

"I love that you're already assuming I'm going to win." Draco smirked handsomely. It was enough to send a horde of females to a faint.

"I'm not." Ashley responded defensively. "I'm just setting things straight. For your information, Draco, _I_'m going to win." She added huffily.

"If you tell even a single soul of the details of this offer, you will never be reinstated in the Quidditch team. _And_ I'll tell Uncle William and Aunt Cassie that _you_ were the one who set their prized tablecloth on fire."

Ashley gasped. "Malfoy, you wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would."

When Ashley and Draco were seven years old, Draco and his family had spent Christmas at the Greysons'. One cold afternoon, Draco and Ashley had been playing in the kitchen when Ashley had accidentally set her mother's beloved tablecloth on fire. The tablecloth had been passed down from mother to daughter for generations and it absolutely killed Cassandra Greyson to see it in ashes.

Luckily for Ashley, she and Draco were set on keeping mum about it and had blamed Fuzzy for the whole ordeal.

"My parents will never believe you." Ashley said airily.

Draco snorted. "Oh, I think they will. I can be very persuasive. And besides, Fuzzy? Seriously? He was only a hatchling back then!" Draco took another swig of his butterbeer. "Poor Fuzzy." Draco sighed. "You know Aunt Cassie wanted to get rid of him because of that. If Fuzzy ended up homeless to this very day, it'd be all your fault, Ash."

Ashley's glare was basically throwing daggers at Draco's face. "But he's not, Malfoy, because my mum didn't throw him out." She snapped.

"Quidditch…" Draco whispered. "Think about the thrill you get when you're up there… flying…soaring…"

"Alright, alright! I'll take your offer."

Draco's smirk grew even wider, if it were any more possible. "I knew you'd see it my way. A deal's a deal." Draco stuck his hand out for Ashley to shake.

"Slytherin Code of Honor." Ashley muttered unhappily as she shook Draco's hand.

"It's my pleasure, Greyson." said Draco as he downed the contents of his bottle.

Ashley looked at hers and suddenly didn't feel like drinking it. In fact, she was tempted not to pour it all over Draco himself.

"Speaking of which, this reminds me." Ashley stepped closer to Draco and slapped his arm.

"Greyson, what the hell was that for?!" Draco growled, rubbing his upper arm.

"You are so stupid if you seriously think your bloody potion's going to work. It's crazy and so many things could go wrong."

"Just wait and see, Greyson." Draco whispered, his face only inches from Ashley's. He noticed how full and red her lips were. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to lean his head closer to hers and cover the distance between them. He wanted to kiss her, see just how she would taste like.

_Don't do it Draco. Our plan, remember? Our plan!_

**But it's so tempting.**

_Draco, be a man. Take your own advice. You don't really want to kiss her. It's just your hormones talking. Think about that._

**I don't care.**

Ashley cleared her throat and took a step back, breaking the spell.

_I think Draco just wanted to headbutt me…_

**Or kiss you. You so wish he wanted to kiss you.**

_I do not._

Draco straightened himself up and walked towards the adjoining door. He was determined to pretend like nothing had ever happened.

"By the way, don't miss keeper tryouts on Wednesday. It's going to be an epic failure. You can't miss it." Draco winked before disappearing into his room for the rest of the night.

_Okay, what just happened?_ Ashley stared at her bottle of butterbeer. _Well, at least he kept his word._ She shrugged before drinking the contents of the bottle.

* * *

**Next chapter**: Take a look into Draco and Ashley's childhood.

Remember, reviews are much appreciated! :)


	20. The Diary of a Young Boy

**Hello, hello, hello, people! I bet you've noticed the chapter titles, eh? Yes, well, I got bored and so… yeahh. I realize some of them are pretty lame. Soo, if you've got any suggestions (hopefully titles that are better than the ones I have) please do message me or leave it in review form. They'd be very much appreciated.**

**And so without further ado, I give you chapter 20! I realize it's pretty long. In fact, it's longer than most chapters. I actually think it's the longest one to date. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it just as much as you did the other chapters (assuming that you enjoyed the other chapters).**

**Don't forget to leave a review :)**

**Chapter 20**

News had spread pretty fast that the Slytherin Quidditch Team was going to need a new keeper. This left just about every other house excited and celebrating. They all knew Slytherin posed a greater threat with Ashley Greyson as the keeper.

So when breakfast came the next morning, the Great Hall was abuzz mostly about Quidditch and how awesome it was that Ashley Greyson got kicked out. Some people were actually saying that Ashley had gotten kicked out because she refused to give their team captain 'some'.

The Slytherins, however, were in a slump.

"Do people really think I'm this overcharged sex god or something?" Draco asked his friends casually that morning over breakfast after hearing the said rumor.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other first before nodding at Draco and quickly returning to their breakfast. Flint pretended to ponder his question for a moment before nodding and returning to his upside down newspaper, and Zabini—who was now going to be joining them for the rest of the meals due to the fact that Pansy Parkinson now took up his seat with her extra pounds—just whistled and didn't bother answering.

"Which doesn't really bother me." Draco shrugged, smirking.

From all the way across the Great Hall, he caught Harriet Cartwright's gaze and winked. Draco was more than determined to forget about the whole scenario with Ashley Greyson last night. In fact, he was more than determined to avoid her for the remainder of the day, possibly the week.

Unfortunately for him, his hormones just couldn't let him.

Ashley ran into the Great Hall that morning, her hair disheveled and her robes hanging off her shoulders. She looked like a whirlwind just passed her by before she got to breakfast.

"You look awful."

"Good morning to you guys too." Ashley said dryly, taking her usual spot. She put her satchel down on the seat beside her to prevent Adrian Pucey from taking it.

"It's actually a good thing you were late this morning. Pucey was just waiting by the doors for you. Said he wanted to walk you in and feel your sympathy or something of the like."

"Well he wasn't there when I passed by."

"Yeah, we know. He went on a bathroom break." Callie chortled.

Ashley laughed.

"Hey Greyson, you look like a wreck." Pansy Parkinson barked. She had taken the time to get off her seat and walk over to where Ashley sat. She looked ridiculous too. She was wearing sweatbands on her wrists and forehead and she was sporting a ponytail.

"Aw, Parkinson, I didn't realize you'd already gotten so fat that just going to class was exercise already." Ashley responded sweetly.

Pansy fumed. "For your information Ashley, I'm going on a diet so I can be _more_ physically fit for the tryouts tomorrow."

"You're going to try out?" Seth snorted, trying to stifle his laughter. It was the first time Ashley had heard Seth talk the entire morning. _Weird. Seth usually can't shut up…_

Pansy turned to him with a rather ugly glower. "Yeah, and I'm going to get in!" She huffed before stomping back to her seat. Callie, Seth, and Ashley all burst out laughing.

"That is a good enough reason for me to watch the tryouts tomorrow!" Ashley said happily. _I've even almost forgotten the fact that the very reason for the tryouts is because I got kicked out._

"Great! You can join me and Miles."

Ashley nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. _Since when did Callie ever want to watch Quidditch tryouts? She barely wants to watch the bloody game._ Ashley had expected a lot of begging on her part to get Callie to watch with her.

"Oh, so Bletchley's watching then?" Ashley tried to sound nonchalant. The truth was, she hated the thought of having to watch Quidditch tryouts with Bletchley.

"Of course! In fact, he's joining us for lunch later. Hope it's alright with you guys?" Callie giggled.

Seth shrugged. "Sure."

"Great." Ashley muttered.

_Okay, Seth sounds really off…_

**Maybe he realized just what a weirdo you are.**

_Why does it always have to be my fault? It could be that Callie's the weirdo. I mean, c'mon, she's dating Bletchley!_

**Sure, Ash. Just believe what you want to believe.**

_You. Are. An. Awful. Person._

Ashley was just about to ask Seth why he seemed so off when an arm wrapped itself around her waist. Startled, Ashley jumped up and pushed away the said hand.

Ashley turned and glared at Adrian Pucey, who had promptly put aside her satchel to make room for himself. _Funny how I never notice this boy even when he's right next to me._

"I'm so sorry, Ashley…about… you know… getting kicked off of the Slytherin team. I know how much Quidditch meant to you… And you just got a new broom! Shame…"

"Way to stick the knife in a little deeper, Pucey." Ashley muttered silently to herself.

Callie coughed and pretended to eat, obviously afraid that Ashley might combust. Seth looked uncaring, which to Ashley, was certainly very odd.

"What was that, pumpkin?" Adrian asked in a singsong voice.

"Stop calling me that, Pucey!"

Callie made a sound that was suspiciously very much like a chuckle.

"But, Ashley… Our love must be known to—"

"That's nice Pucey, but I'm late for class so I gotta go, bye!" And with that, Ashley quickly picked up her satchel and legged it out of the Great Hall, leaving a rather dumbfounded Adrian Pucey in his seat to stare after her.

Callie sighed. "Seriously Pucey, why do you even bother embarrassing yourself?"

"Ashley loves me. I know she does." Pucey answered stubbornly.

"Right. That's exactly why she just ran out of the Great Hall when you arrived."

"Ashley said she was running late for class and I believe her." Adrian responded lightly.

"Hey, erm, did any of you realize that we have the same schedule with Ashley?" Seth coughed.

Once Ashley was out of the Great Hall, she stopped by the nearest corridor for a breath and looked out for any signs of Adrian Pucey. Luckily, he hadn't followed her. _Oh thank Merlin. I don't think I can stand another encounter with that boy._

"Let me guess… Early morning rendezvous with your very adventurous lover, also known as Adrian Pucey?"

Startled for the second time that morning, Ashley jumped and turned to face a smirking Draco Malfoy. In all her haste in looking out for Adrian Pucey, she hadn't heard his footsteps.

The moment that passed between them the night before instantly flew to Ashley's mind and she felt the awkward tension fill the air.

Draco felt the tension radiating from Ashley's body. The truth was he couldn't stop thinking about the night before. He tried to block it from his mind but it just kept coming back. He had attended breakfast that morning in hopes that some food into his stomach would make him forget all about it. They were so close to kissing, and Draco was so close to finally tasting her—part of what he'd been really wanting as of late.

But then once he saw Ashley walk through those Great Hall doors, even though she looked like a mess, he still felt _something_ all the way down in his trousers. _Curse my hormonal urges._ And so, Draco had signaled to Harriet Cartwright from all the way across the room to meet him out in the corridors for a quick one, to which she had promptly agreed to do.

And now, twenty minutes later, Harriet dazedly made her way back into the Great Hall whilst Draco milled about in the empty corridor, waiting for first period to start. He didn't particularly feel like going back and facing the bustle that was breakfast time in the Great Hall.

_For some reason, that quick one with Cartwright wasn't so satisfying._

**I know right? Now I think it would be loads better with Greyson. Don't you?**

_Damn my hormones._

And so after quite some time walking back and forth in the corridors outside the Great Hall, Draco found Ashley, peeking over the edge of the wall. She didn't seem to hear his footsteps, which was all the more better for him.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ashley snorted, taking in Draco's rather disheveled appearance. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and turned his full attention to Ashley. "I should be asking you that question with your quick ones with Cartwright in the broom closet." Ashley smirked when Draco's jaw dropped.

"B-but…h-how…" Draco sputtered.

"I have my ways." Ashley winked.

"Look, erm, about last night…" Draco started awkwardly, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Oh, uh…right… that…" Ashley shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm, so…"

"Yeah…"

"It never happened."

"Got it."

And with that, Draco and Ashley parted ways, only to meet each other again ten minutes later for class.

The rest of the day had been uneventful, to say the least. Draco and Ashley didn't talk again after their encounter in the corridor that morning and both were equally as happy to forget whatever happened—or didn't but was about to—the night before.

During lunch, Seth still hadn't talked much to Ashley, which was really starting to bug her. She knew something was wrong between her and Seth because he still seemed perfectly normal towards Callie. He was only off when he was addressing her, much to Ashley's annoyance. She hadn't a clue as to why Seth would be mad at her. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

Seth's odd behavior had carried on throughout dinner and even Callie had noticed by then. Seth had gone to the Slytherin dungeons early to do his homework and Miles Bletchley had gone to the bathroom for a few minutes.

"Okay, what's going on between you and Seth?" Callie demanded once Miles had gone from the table.

_Thank God she's still got some sense to let Bletchley leave first before asking such a question. It's bad enough I'm now sharing meals with the boy who once ate his boogers_. Ashley thought with a grimace.

"I have no idea why he's PMSing around me. I haven't done anything to him." Ashley muttered disdainfully while unceremoniously stabbing her meal.

"Odd."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Miles settled back into his seat comfortably. It only took him a meal and a half to get comfortable around Callie, Seth, and Ashley. Callie was too busy flirting shamelessly with Miles to even notice that her two best friends were nowhere near comfortable with having Miles around so much.

While Callie and Miles were busy flirting, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Adrian Pucey charging into the Great Hall and frantically search for her in the crowd. _Well, there's my cue to leave!_

"Hey, uhm, I'm feeling quite full now so I'll be off to do some homework or something. You kids have fun!" Ashley said quickly before grabbing her satchel and making a run for the prefects' common room.

Draco was lounging lazily on his bed. It was late, probably already midnight or close and today had been a very wonderful yet exhausting day for him. In fact, just after dinner, Harriet Cartwright had grabbed him and dragged him into the nearest broom closet for another quick one. _Life can't get any better, can it?_

He wasn't even thinking about the night before anymore. _Psh. Ashley who?_

Just as Draco was drifting off, the adjoining door to his room burst open, sending him flying to the ground. Groaning, Draco sat up and glared at his intruder.

"It's so nice to let you know how that feels." Ashley grinned.

_Stupid wench. _Draco thought with a grumble as he rubbed the back of his head. "What do you want?" He growled.

Ashley smirked. "Guess what my mum just owled me today." She said slyly, her hands behind her back.

"What?" Draco couldn't have cared less.

"Don't you remember?" Ashley smirked as she held up a light blue leather bound book in her hand.

"Erm, no. I swear Greyson; you get weirder by the minute." Draco eyed Ashley like she was a three headed beast ready to pounce on him. "Now, erm, can you go already? I'm getting ready for bed." Draco yawned.

Ashley ignored Draco's last comment. Her smirk grew wider as she cleared her throat and opened the little book to the first page. "The Diary of Draco Malfoy. Do not touch. December 9, 1999."

Draco's eyes opened wide and he choked on his saliva. He thought he would never see the likes of that diary for as long as he lived. _Holy. Merlin's. Beard._

Ashley giggled and skipped her way to the door, knowing Draco would be coming after the book in her hands as soon as he regained full consciousness.

"GET BACK HERE, GREYSON! DON'T YOU DARE READ ANY MORE!" Draco managed to choke out a roar as Ashley made her way into the Prefects common room—which was now empty.

Ashley jumped on top of the couch in front of the fireplace and cast a force field spell around her just when Draco made his way down the stairs and spotted her. He tried to leap at her but fell on his back on the stone floor.

_Ouch._ Draco thought with a groan as he sat upright. He glared up at Ashley. _Of all the times she chooses to bring her wand around with her, it had to be _this _time?_

"I think this is going to be a very interesting story. Don't you?" Ashley said sweetly, taking a seat on the couch with a sweet smile on her face.

Draco could only glare at her even more. "Greyson, that is a bleach of my privacy and I swear, when you get out of there, I will tear that book into shreds and throw it into the fireplace and I might just decide to throw you along with it if you continue on reading." Draco snarled viciously.

Ashley could only smile. "You're bluffing, Draco."

"Try me." Draco growled.

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward. "There's nothing you can do anyway." Ashley smirked, flipping the diary to the second page as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Seriously, Greyson, that's not fair!"

"Draco, you stole my diary and used it as a bedtime story when we were twelve." Ashley said dryly. "Besides, whatever you've written when you were seven doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Draco glared at Ashley but said nothing. In fact, he settled himself in a more comfortable position on the floor.

"You're going to read it, aren't you?"

"Down to every last detail." Ashley grinned.

_She's so gorgeous when she smiles like that. Wait—what?_ Draco shook his insane thoughts away and tried to focus on the next most humiliating hours of his life.

"_December 9, 1999. Dear diary, today, I, Draco Malfoy, got a present from Aunt Cassie. She gave me this diary to write on. I love it very much. Ashley said she would write me a message on the back later on. I can't wait._"

Draco fought the urge to hex himself out the window.

Ashley, noticing Draco's tortured expression, only smirked. "Aw, Draco, I think it's cute." She giggled.

"I don't." Draco muttered vehemently. He remembered that day perfectly. He'd been so excited to write on his very first diary and only years later did he realize that a boy owning a diary had to be the gayest thing ever.

_Why couldn't I have been smarter before? Why, oh, why?_

**Don't blame yourself, mate. It's not your fault you were never the smart one, even as a child.**

_Thanks, that makes me feel so much better. Really._

**Now aren't you glad you have me?**

_No._

Ashley flipped to the next page and read aloud his next entry. It was December 10, 1999.

_D__raco couldn't have been any more excited than he already was. Just a few days ago, he and his entire family had arrived at the Greyson Estate, where they'd all be spending Christmas together with the Greysons._

_ Draco was particularly excited to spend his Christmas with the Greysons because it meant that he could spend more time with his best friend, Ashley. Ashley, too, was equally as excited. Draco knew this because he believed that whatever he felt, Ashley would feel. They were two halves of one whole, after all._

_ Draco shivered lightly as he looked out the window. The courtyard had been covered with a thick white blanket of snow. Draco was more than excited to go outside and play._

_ "Draco, Draco, Draco!" Ashley came running into the room, her hair a mess and her cheeks flushed. Draco thought she looked lovely._

_ "Yes?" Draco hopped off his seat to stay by Ashley's side._

_ "Mum says I can't go out and play because it's too cold." Ashley sniffed. "I'm sorry, Draco. But you can still go if you want to. I'll just wait in here."_

_ "Draco, Draco, Draco!" Angel came running into the room, interrupting the conversation. She looked at Draco with a sparkle in her eyes._

_ "Yes, Angel?"_

_ "Do you want to play a game with me?" Angel batted her eyelashes hopefully._

_ "Maybe later," Draco shrugged before turning back to Ashley. "If you won't go out, I won't. We'll just stay inside and play some other game." Draco promised with a smile._

_ Ashley's face lit up. Draco felt his heart pounding in his chest. He'd known it for some time now. In fact, maybe he'd known it since the very first time he'd ever met her—he had very intense feelings for Ashley._

_ "Draco?"Angel asked, her eyes wide and innocent._

_ Draco turned to Angel, somewhat exasperated. "What?"_

_ "Can I play with you and Ashley, then?" She asked hopefully._

_ "Maybe later." This time, it was Ashley who answered. It always annoyed her how Angel followed her around and looked at Draco like he was her knight in shining armor. Ashley had never told anyone, and she hadn't realized it until now, but she was jealous. She wanted Draco all for herself, as selfish as it was._

_ And though she'd never admit it, she knew that she was more than just attracted to Draco._

_ "Go play with your dolls. You're not old enough to play with me and Draco." Ashley added haughtily._

_ Angel slipped out of the room quietly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She hated having no one to play with or hang out with. Ashley was supposed to be her sister, her companion, her friend. But instead, Ashley was too busy shunning her for Draco._

_ And though she'd never admit it, Angel felt the hurt every day._

Ashley had read aloud entry after entry, each just as uneventful and boring as the last.

"Seriously, you're not bored yet?" Draco yawned. Even he had trouble remembering why he'd been so mad in the first place when Ashley had first taken his diary and read it. _Heck, she can keep it if she wants to. She can even use it as a bedtime story. I don't care. It's so bloody boring._

"Actually, it's rather interesting." Ashley mused.

"You can't be serious." Draco groaned.

"If it's so boring, why don't you leave then?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I need something to make me fall asleep." Draco shot back.

Ashley rolled her eyes and gave her attention back to Draco's diary. Her face instantly lit up after reading the date on the top right corner of the page. _January 5, 2000._

"I remember this day…" Ashley said softly.

"What?"

Ashley looked up from the book and met Draco's stormy gaze. "January 5, 2000."

Draco's face instantly softened and Ashley knew that he too, remembered that day just as clearly as she did.

_I__t was a fine winter day. All the children had been told beforehand that they would be expecting guests in the afternoon for tea._

_ "Perhaps Gertrude will bring her son, Blaise." Narcissa mused._

_ "I'm sure the children would love another playmate." William Greyson added._

_ "Draco and Blaise have met last summer and they quickly became friends. I'm sure Draco would love to see Blaise again." Lucius remarked rather excitedly._

_ Ashbrooke and Ashton had slipped away from the conversation as quietly as they could. They both ran as quickly as their legs could carry them to their room, where they spent the rest of the day doing only Merlin knew what._

_ Angel had spent the rest of the day playing with her dolls and avoiding her sister, and just about anyone._

_ Draco, on the other hand, spent the entire day avoiding Ashley and Ashley hadn't a clue as to why._

_ During breakfast, Draco had refused to look Ashley in the eye and he didn't say a word to her at all, which was odd behavior indeed. After breakfast, their parents had called for a meeting to announce that the Zabinis were to come over for tea in the afternoon. Draco hadn't even gone near Ashley the entire time._

_ During lunch, Draco still wouldn't look or talk to Ashley. He was seated beside her in the table, which made it easy for Ashley to strike a quiet conversation with him._

_ "Are you mad at me?" Ashley asked quietly._

_ "No." Draco shook his head._

_ "Then why won't you talk to me?"_

_ "I am talking to you now, aren't I?"_

_ Ashley fell silent and stared at the remainder of her meal. Draco wasn't acting himself today, that much was obvious. Ashley decided not to push it._

_ It was around half past two in the afternoon when the Zabinis had arrived. Ashley hadn't seen Draco since lunch time and she missed him terribly. She decided to join her parents in greeting their guests in the living room to pass the time. Upon entering the room, Ashley saw Draco laughing affably with a boy Ashley assumed was Blaise._

_ Ashley had guessed that Draco was back to normal because he was smiling now. Excited, Ashley skipped over to where Draco and Blaise stood, laughing._

_ "Hi!" Ashley grinned._

_ Blaise looked at her as if she were a disease. Draco didn't bother looking at all._

_ "Uh, do I know you?" Blaise finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity._

_ "My name is Ashley, and I'm Draco's best—"_

_ "She's just some friend." Draco cut her off with a shrug. "Well, I just know her. Not friend. Nobody, really." Draco added hastily when he saw the disapproving look on Blaise's face. Blaise instantly relaxed after hearing those words._

_ The words stung. Ashley had never heard Draco refer to her as 'nobody', much less denounce her as his best friend._

_ "But I'm your best friend!"_

_ Blaise cocked an eyebrow accusingly at Draco. Draco's face was impassive when he spoke. "No, you're not. Stop making up lies! I'd never have a girl for a best friend." He scoffed._

_ "Oh, okay." Blaise eyed Ashley suspiciously. "Shall we go and play elsewhere?"_

_ "Oh, yes."_

_ And with that, both boys turned and slowly walked away. Ashley felt the tears forming at the corners of her eyes but she held them back. "You're the worst best friend ever, Draco." Ashley whispered quietly and somehow, the words found their way to Draco's ears._

_ Draco looked over his shoulder, feeling the guilt consuming him. But Ashley had already turned her back to him and was making her way out of the room. With a sigh, Draco followed Blaise into the next room._

_ It was a good two hours later that Draco felt so guilty that he told Blaise the truth and left him in search of Ashley. He couldn't quite believe he'd just done that to his best friend in the entire world. Ashley had always been there for him after all._

_ After several minutes of walking in and out of rooms throughout the house in search of Ashley, he found her in her bedroom, pouring over a picture book. She didn't even turn when he entered her room._

_ "Hello."_

_ Ashley froze, recognizing the voice instantly. She didn't dare turn around but instead continued on trying to read The Princess and the Frog._

_ "Ashley, I'm sorry. I was mean. You're my best friend in the whole world. Promise." Draco said fervently._

_ "You are not forgiven." Ashley turned around to stick her tongue out at him._

_ Draco looked like he was close to tears. "But… I'm sorry."_

_ Ashley glared at him, folding her arms across her chest. "You're not welcome in my room, either." She added haughtily before turning back to her book._

_ With a sad frown, Draco turned and left Ashley's room. As he stood outside her door, thinking of what to do to make her forgive him, an idea came to him like a bolt of lightning. Draco ran to the kitchen as fast as his tiny legs could carry him._

_ Ashley was just trying to read the last page of the book when she heard the door to her room open yet again. She turned around eagerly, hoping her mum had come in to bring her chocolates, but instead, found Draco, standing by her door carrying a plateful of cookies and a glass of warm milk._

_ Ashley's face fell. She raised an eyebrow at Draco questioningly. "Didn't you hear me? You're not welcome here! So you can't eat here!" Ashley cried out angrily._

_ "I'm not eating here. These are for you." Draco said with a smile, holding the plate and the glass of milk out to Ashley._

_ Ashley's face softened but she still appeared hesitant to him. "You're lying. You wouldn't steal from the Forbidden Jar just to give them to me."_

_ The Forbidden Jar was what Draco and Ashley had termed this huge cookie jar resting on the kitchen countertop in the Greyson household. It always seemed to have the best-tasting cookies both children had ever tasted and they were always craving for more. Ashley's parents, however, had forbidden them to take from the jar._

_ "You have to wait for it to be given to you," was what William Greyson had told his children and Draco._

_ "I just did." Draco said softly._

_ Ashley hesitantly approached the plate and took a cookie. She took a bite and her face instantly lit up. No other cookie could taste quite as delicious as any cookie that came from the Forbidden Jar._

_ "I forgive you, Draco." Ashley said quietly. _

_ Draco set the plate and the glass of milk on the floor and hugged Ashley. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again." said Draco innocently. "I left Blaise for you."_

_ Ashley nodded and smiled when they broke apart. Then, Draco did the most surprising thing ever. He planted a small innocent kiss on Ashley's lips, to which Ashley smiled._

Ashley cleared her throat and broke their locked gazes. Draco, too, looked down at his fidgeting hands.

"So…" said Draco, clearing his throat to break the awkward silence.

"Next page?"

"Yeah."

It was an hour later before Ashley had even stumbled upon a remotely interesting entry. In fact, she didn't even know why she bothered reading it anymore but the fact was that she was still protected by the force field spell she'd casted around herself and Draco was still slumped on the floor, listening to her read aloud his entries from yesteryears—which contained a great number of wrong grammar and spelling which made it very hard to decipher, mind you.

_It's a good thing the whole bloody castle is asleep. Otherwise, this would be a very humiliating and awkward moment for me._ Draco thought with a yawn. He was getting groggy. He couldn't even hear what Ashley was saying as clearly anymore and his vision was getting just a tad bit hazy.

"Finally, we're down to the last bloody entry." Ashley muttered with a yawn, as she flipped to the last page of the diary.

Draco was so close to snoring now. Ashley promptly threw one of the pillows at his head.

"Huh? Whaa—?" Draco awoke with a start.

"Pay attention, Malfoy! It's the last entry!" Ashley snapped. _Before I signed anyway. Which I'd really rather not read…_

Ashley cleared her throat. "_April 23, 2000. Dear diary, today, I just visited Ashley's house. Dad just gave me my new broom. I brought it over and taught Ashley how to ride it. It tried riding it this morning and dad says I'm a natural. In fact, he says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts. And I would have to definitely agree._" Ashley chortled.

"What? It's true." Draco said smugly.

"Even then you were a conceited little rodent."

"Just continue." Draco grumbled.

"_Anyway, can you keep a secret? Because I have a really, really, really, REALLY, big one!_" Ashley suddenly stopped reading and looked at Draco, who was cocking an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Well, what is it?" Draco snapped irritably.

"_I think I'm in love with Ashley Greyson._" Ashley said quietly, refusing to meet Draco's gaze. She felt her heart's pace quicken at the thought of little Draco being in love with a little her.

"Oh." Draco fell silent. For a moment, neither of them could say anything. Words had evaded them both.

Quietly, Ashley took out her wand from her pocket and waved it to take away the force field spell around her. Then softly, "You were in love with me?" She looked up into Draco's gaze. It was cold, unfeeling.

"That was a long time ago." Draco said in a steely voice. "Now can you hand me my diary?" He said through gritted teeth.

Ashley slowly got up and handed Draco his diary. He took it, stood up, and promptly threw it into the fireplace. Then, he proceeded to go to up to his dorm without another word or even a glance at Ashley's direction.

Draco had never known that he had been Ashley's childhood sweetheart as she was his.

* * *

**Okay, I really hope you guys enjoyed that! Leave a review please :)**


	21. The Tryouts

Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate them and I appreciate you guys too for taking the time to read my story. So, uh, I've noticed that it's already pretty long and the ending is nowhere near in sight yet, soooo, I'm going to make the chapters a bit longer from now on to save numbers. Lol.

Also, I'll be really busy with college stuff starting June 8, so I apologize in advance if I update like seriously slow. I promise I'll try my best to update fast for you guys because you guys are such awesome readers :]

And soo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :]

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The next morning, Draco passed by Ashley on his way to the bathroom as she was on her way back to her room. Their eyes locked for a moment but Draco looked away quickly and neither said anything to the other.

_This is so weird._ Ashley thought with a frown as she entered her room. Drakie the ferret was lounging comfortably on top of her messy sheets. _They're just going to get messy again tonight anyway so no point in fixing them every morning, right?_

Ashley fed Sophie and watched the goldfish swim to the surface to grab a few bites before plunging back into the water again with a sigh. It's not like she hadn't thought of the night before and Draco's reaction when she'd found out he used to be in love with her. In fact, she'd even thought of what could have happened between them if…

_No, no, no. Nothing could have happened. Draco would never have changed what he'd done back in first year even if he had a choice._

**Why are you so sure?**

_Because I know him. All he cares about is his pride. Nothing else._

**Are you really sure? Or is it because you're just so afraid of admitting a few things you never thought you would have to?**

_Who are you, my shrink or something?_

**I'm your subconscious.**

_Yeah, well, knock it off._

Ashley pushed the thoughts away from her mind, grabbed her satchel, and hurried down into the Great Hall. For the second time that month, she was on time for breakfast, which took Callie by surprise. Seth was nowhere to be seen and just her luck, Miles was wrapped around Callie.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep." Ashley muttered quietly when Callie had remarked about her punctuality.

"Why?"

"I was just thinking about some stuff. Nothing important, really." _Not a lie_, Ashley thought.

"Oh, okay." Callie sensed there was something bothering her best friend. But Ashley looked so…tired, really, and so, she didn't push her questions any further. Instead, she turned to Miles to give him a disgustingly wet good morning kiss.

Ashley made gagging noises. "Gross, I'm trying to eat breakfast here!" She snapped. Ashley always got cranky when she lacked sleep.

Callie rolled her eyes heavenward. "I'm sorry, but…we just can't help ourselves." Callie giggled, as Miles wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, uhm, where's Seth?"

Callie shrugged. "Maybe he's still asleep?"

"Oh."

"So are you still up for watching keeper tryouts?" Callie asked eagerly.

_Well, the thought is getting less and less appealing by the second._ Ashley thought as she watched Miles ogle over Callie. Callie saw the look of hesitation cross Ashley's face and said, "Oh come on, Parkinson will be trying out, remember?"

Ashley looked further down the table and spotted Pansy Parkinson downing down pumpkin juice. The newest addition to her ridiculous outfit the other day—and what had to be the cherry on the whipped cream—was a rather hideous bright pink track suit.

"I'm there." Ashley smirked.

"Awesome!" Callie grinned. "Oh, by the way, have you picked out a dress for Salsa Night? I can't believe it's already this Saturday!"

Ashley noticed an uneasy expression cross Miles' face but he hid it quickly. "Uhm, y-yeah." Ashley responded lightly. "It's going to be really cute." Ashley added with a smile.

"Great! Mine's going to be white." Callie replied excitedly. "You know, I wish I had a date for this." Callie coughed.

Miles, seated next to Callie, looked nervous.

"You can have mine." Ashley jested.

"Callie, I can't dance!" Miles announced.

Callie looked taken aback by this revelation. Ashley didn't really care. _It's why we have Salsa lessons, right?_ She had wanted to point out but held her tongue.

"Uhm, M-Miles, we've been having Salsa lessons for quite some time now. I'm pretty sure you've caught on." Callie said, putting a hand on Miles' shoulder to show him her support.

"I-I don't really think having me as a date would be good for you. I'm pretty sure you'd want to dance." Miles muttered lamely.

"I do. But I also want to spend my night with you."

"Okaaayyyy, I'm leaving." Ashley announced, getting up from her seat and grabbing her satchel. "Callie, I will see _you_ on the Quidditch pitch. Or lunch. Whatever. Later." And with that, Ashley walked out of the Great Hall but not before catching a glimpse of Seth seated with Daphne Greengrass.

Draco watched as Ashley left the Great Hall in a hurry. He had been keeping his eyes on her for most of the morning and so help him God, he had no idea why. _It's like my eyes are suddenly glued to the bloody wench!_ Draco thought miserably.

He saw something flash in her expression as she glimpsed at the Slytherin table just before she exited the Great Hall and knew instantly that she'd seen Greengrass and Parker. That had to be the reason. It was obvious something was wrong between them during Quidditch practice the other day, especially because they didn't laugh or joke around during breaks and in between practice sessions like they always did.

_Wait, so they're fighting over a girl? But isn't Greyson a girl too? There is seriously something very wrong with this picture._

**Or your brain.**

_So is Greyson gay or bisexual? Because I'd prefer it if she was bisexual._

**And you're supposed to be the best Slytherin could offer? Greyson was right, may God have mercy on us all.**

"Keeper tryouts is going to be an embarrassment." Blaise Zabini sighed—and breaking Draco from his train of thoughts— while watching Pansy Parkinson closely as she broke a celery stick into two halves and stuffed them both into her mouth at the same time. Blaise Zabini, along with the rest of the Slytherin time and perhaps the entire Slytherin House, was still mourning the loss of such a great keeper.

"Are you sure there's no other way, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked. For all that he and Goyle were dimwitted as logs; they were still assets to the Slytherin Quidditch Team. In fact, their caveman-like instincts made them very good beaters.

Draco shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. Just like most Slytherins, he was good at lying. "Depends on Snape, I guess."

"Snape better make good decisions later." Blaise mumbled as he watched Pansy try to jog in place from the corner of his eyes. _She should just stick to whatever it is she does. Keeper is most certainly not the job for her._

For the rest of the day, Draco completely avoided Ashley and it seems she'd been doing the same as well. It wasn't that Draco was mad at her for reading his diary. He just couldn't face her quite yet. It wasn't that he was embarrassed either… Okay, maybe he was a little bit embarrassed. But what had to be the most stable reason was because it just felt awkward reviving so much lost memories after so many years of bitterness and hatred.

By the time lessons were finally over for the day and it was time for keeper tryouts, Draco wanted nothing more than to head first into the deepest realms of the Forbidden Forest and get eaten alive—especially after he'd seen the list of candidates for the tryouts.

"I'm already feeling embarrassed for them." Blaise sighed as he and Draco stepped out onto the pitch. The candidates for the tryouts were all scattered in the middle of the pitch, some practicing their flying, others stretching on the ground, and none looking to be fit for the job of keeper at all.

Draco noticed that a lot of students had gathered around in the bleachers to watch. _This has to be Slytherin's most humiliating day. Ever. _

The rest of Slytherin team was seated in a fine line along a long rectangular table that had been prepared for them for the tryouts. Snape was seated at the center of the table, his expression very telling—he'd rather be beaten alive by the Whomping Willow than face the oncoming torture.

Just as Blaise and Draco were nearing the rectangular table, Pansy Parkinson spotted them and quickly legged her way over to Draco. She slowed down when she neared him and started to sway her hips as she walked towards him. She batted her eyelashes too so he would notice the new eye shadow she had her mother owl her ASAP just for the tryouts.

"I'm gone. Good luck, mate." Blaise clapped Draco's shoulder before power-walking his way to the rectangular table.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. _Lord, what did I do wrong to deserve this?_ To him, Pansy looked like a giant blob trying to keep herself on track on a zigzag path. And the way she was blinking so fast… Merlin, it made him dizzy just watching her.

"Hey Drakie!" Pansy greeted in that shrill voice Draco hoped only she of the female race possessed.

"Erm, hello… Parkinson…" Draco responded uncomfortably. Pansy was too close to him for comfort and quite unfortunately for him, Draco made the mistake of looking down at Pansy's outfit. The sight nearly put him into cardiac arrest.

"Aahhh," Draco took a good two steps back and made another mistake—he took another look at Pansy's outfit.

Pansy was grinning. "Do you like it?" She tried to giggle. Frankly, the sound was as horrifying as her clothes in Draco's opinion.

_She…she…she…_

**It's like she murdered the Slytherin robes…**

_After these tryouts are over, I have new matters to discuss with Snape._

**Which are?**

_A change of uniform for the team. I never want to wear my robes. Ever. Again._

"Erm…no." And with that, Draco pushed past her and made his way as fast as he could to the seat in the table that had been reserved for him.

Ashley had had a rather normal day. She had stayed out of Draco's way and he, in turn, had stayed out of hers. She was happy with that arrangement and she couldn't have agreed more to it. Perhaps it was best if they stayed out of each others' way for a while… Especially with all that confusion of suddenly finding Draco Malfoy dashingly attractive…

_Finally, no more of that stupid ferret faced jerk._

**Who used to love you when you were kids.**

_I don't think love is the right word to use. He was a kid. Probably had no idea what he was talking about._

**Do you know, first love never really dies…**

_I don't even know why I bother talking to you sometimes._

"Aren't you excited?" Callie giggled, linking her arm with Ashley's. Callie had mentioned earlier on that Miles would meet them at the bleachers and save a seat for them.

"Erm, actually, I'm dreading this because I'm going to get replaced by one of those imbeciles. But… on the other hand… I'm looking forward to Parkinson's performance."

The pair found Miles Bletchley in the middle of the bleachers, waving at them to join him. He had a perfectly good view of the Quidditch pitch. _Maybe you're not so useless after all, Bletchley…_ Ashley thought with a small smile as she sat down next to Callie.

Ashley watched as Draco started calling out names out onto the pitch. Flint, Parker, and Warrington—the team's chasers all took positions into the sky and started throwing quaffles toward the goal posts while the candidate for keeper tried to defend the goals.

"This is humiliating." Callie muttered as the sixth candidate flew back to the ground, slumped. He and his five other predecessors hadn't defended _any_ of the thirty quaffles thrown at them. This was cause for laughter for the other houses, which Snape had kindly silenced with a glare.

Ashley had just sat through two hours of pure torture. _These people aren't even a millimeter near me when it comes to being keeper!_ Ashley thought bitterly as she sat in her seat with a frown and her arms folded across her chest.

"At this point, Parkinson's sure to win the job." Miles Bletchley sighed.

_Merlin, I hope not._ Ashley thought, glaring at the back of Draco's head for no apparent reason. She hadn't even realized she was doing so until Callie slapped her arm lightly and exclaimed, "Pay attention, it's Parkinson up next!"

With a sigh, Ashley looked up to face the pitch. Quite frankly, if the past five or so candidates were any indication of how Parkinson would do, then Ashley was ready to leg it out of the pitch. She was tired of watching each and every person fail after the other, especially because she was led to believe that any one of those morons would be her replacement. And although the only reason she had actually come to watch was to see Parkinson fail, she'd seen so much of everyone else failing that to be quite honest, it all but took out the excitement of seeing Parkinson's failure.

**But hey, we still have a deal with Draco.**

_Yeah, but we're not exactly on speaking terms anymore, as you can see. So our deal is probably void or something._

**That's stupid. Slytherin Code of Honor, remember?**

_For once, I hope you're right._

After watching around eight candidates fail at defending even just a single goal, Draco Malfoy was just about ready to give up, go back to his dorm, and wait for Salsa Night. After all, he still had a deal with Ashley—and knowing her, she was obviously going to do what he asked of her—and he'd already wasted two hours and a half of his life watching this torture. _Do I really need to sit through three more candidates when I know they're ALL going to fail anyway?_

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, as Team Captain, I trust you know the responsibilities entrusted to you." Snape said coldly. Startled, Draco nearly jumped out of his seat before remembering that Snape had mastered the art of Occlumency and Legilimency.

With a sigh, Draco turned to the list of candidates in front of him and called out the next one on the list. "Pansy Parkinson."

With a shriek, Pansy got off her seat and ran halfway to the middle of the pitch when she remembered that she had forgotten her broom. She ran back to where she sat to fetch it.

_Oh Merlin help us all._ The moment Pansy left her broom was the moment Draco was sure that no one else was taking Ashley's place any time soon and Snape knew it. Judging by the look of pure distaste in Snape's face throughout the entire ordeal, Draco knew it would be easy enough to convince him that Ashley was the _only_ keeper for Slytherin.

"Hurry up Miss Parkinson, we haven't got all afternoon to wait for you." Snape called out with a sneer. Pansy ran as fast as her pudgy legs could and practically hopped right on her broom as she kicked off into the air to take her place by the goal posts.

With the first set of quaffles, Pansy hadn't defended any at all, which came to no surprise to her audience down below. However, during the second set of quaffles thrown her way, she had defended a total of two, which was cause for cheering. After all, out of nine people so far, she had been the _only_ one to score something.

_Impressive._ Draco noted down on the paper. _Scored two… out of thirty. Still a fail._ Draco was scribbling down those words beside Pansy Parkinson's name on the list when suddenly, he heard screams from the stands. Looking up to see what the commotion was all about, he felt a slight breeze on his nose and realized that one of the quaffles Pansy had defended was now going berserk.

The quaffle was charging toward the Slytherin stands. Everyone was either scrambling to get down from the stands or tiptoeing at the edge of their seats to see what was happening.

Snape was off his seat with his wand withdrawn, trying to see where the quaffle was headed.

"Where is it?" Crabbe grunted, standing on top of his seat.

"I can't see it." Goyle was craning his neck as far as it could go.

"I think it's headed for Greyson."

"Again? That girl has to be like a Quidditch item incident magnet." Goyle snorted, laughing at his own joke. Crabbe joined him.

Draco's eyes widened upon hearing the conversation. "Move over, the both of you." He snarled, pushing both of them aside and taking their places. He craned his neck to see through the sea of heads all over the place and sure enough, he caught a glimpse of the quaffle trying to attack Ashley. He caught a glimpse of the quaffle hitting Bletchley right on the face as he withdraw his wand, before he stepped down from the chairs and turned to glare at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Goyle, give me your broom." Draco ordered as he took his own out from under the table.

Goyle did as he was told and handed his broom to Draco. "Crabbe, fly up to Parker and ask him if he's noticed anything suspicious before the incident."

Crabbe nodded meekly before jumping on his broom and kicking off into the air. Moments later, Draco mounted his broom with Goyle's in one hand, and kicked off for the Slytherin stands.

Ashley hadn't any idea why on earth the bloody quaffle was chasing her, as she ran further up the stands. One minute she was looking at Pansy at a whole new perspective and the next minute she'd had her head thrown off her body by a stupid rogue quaffle. Miles Bletchley had tried to do a spell but the minute his wand was out, the quaffle had hit him right in the face.

Callie had shrieked and told Ashley to run while she nursed Bletchley. Ashley had did as Callie had told her to and run up the stand, bench by bloody bench. _Merlin, is my luck with Quidditch really _this_ bad?_

Countless times, she had ducked when the quaffle had chosen to accelerate, but then the quaffle would just end up turning around a full half circle before chasing her up again.

_Doesn't this thing ever stop?_ Ashley thought, irritated, as she reached the very top of the stands and could go no further. The first time, when she'd been on the crazy broom, she'd been scared to death. However, this time, with the crazy quaffle, it was just getting downright ridiculous.

Ashley knew she had reached a dead end and was contemplating on what to do when someone had yelled, "GREYSON, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, DUCK!"

Ashley did as she was told and ducked. The quaffle whipped past where her head had been just seconds ago, and went straight through the wall. Ashley looked up to find Draco glaring down at her on his broom. He was carrying another broom in one hand.

"Merlin, Greyson, do you want to kill yourself? That thing nearly threw your head off!" Draco scowled.

"Didn't think you cared so much, Malfoy." Ashley smirked. Draco wanted to throttle her for even having the gall to smirk at him like that after what had nearly just happened. Was this woman mad?

_I expected a frightened maiden or some sort. _

**Ashley Greyson certainly isn't the usual sort, now is she?**

_No, mate, she isn't._

"I don't." Draco sniffed. "Now take this. And hurry before that thing comes back." Draco threw the broom down to Ashley, which she caught easily. Swiftly, Ashley mounted the broom and followed Draco's lead.

"Miss Greyson, don't move!" Snape yelled when Ashley landed on the ground.

"What, why?"

But before Ashley could get an answer, she heard an explosion behind her, and felt someone tugging her to duck. Ashley turned and saw that it had been Draco who had pulled her down.

"The quaffle just exploded." Draco said casually when he saw the look of question on Ashley's face. But for all that his tone was casual and light; Ashley could sense the hardness in it and knew that he was still furious.

"Now, Miss Greyson, are you alright?" Snape asked, offering a hand to help Ashley get up. Ashley took it and nodded solemnly.

"I'm fine, professor."

"Good." Snape muttered. "I think it's safe to say the tryouts are over. Results will be posted next week. I'll need to have a meeting with the Slytherin Team tomorrow morning, at breakfast." Snape added briskly before making his way back to the castle.

The two other kids who hadn't auditioned yet had followed him, annoying him mercilessly about how unfair it was that they didn't get to show off their "skills".

"Are you alright?" Seth, Crabbe, Flint, and Warrington had just landed on the ground. They all pushed through the crowd of curious onlookers and smothered Ashley. It was the first time Ashley had realized that most of the audience from the stands had gotten down to form a crowd.

"I'm fine." Ashley smiled weakly. "No big deal." She assured them.

"Thank God." Seth embraced Ashley in a tight hug of relief. Ashley knew then that Seth was no longer mad at her. And she was just so relieved to have him talk to her and care about her again that she was willing to not pester him about it.

"Move it people, best friend coming through here!" Callie was pushing her way through the crowd. She marched her way up to Ashley and glared.

"Ashley Greyson, what the hell is wrong with you and Quidditch items going berserk on you?" Callie demanded angrily.

Ashley laughed. "I'm alright, Callie. Really. How's Bletchley doing?"

Callie's face softened. "I'll take him up to the Hospital Wing later. He's sitting somewhere." Callie waved her hand carelessly.

Draco looked at Seth, the question obvious on his face. Seth nodded curtly and mouthed, "Later". Draco nodded and looked away.

"Well, people, there's really nothing to see here. You can all go now." Blaise Zabini muttered disdainfully, trying to shoo away the crowd.

"You should go take Bletchley up to the Hospital Wing and let some of the guys carry him there. I think he just lost consciousness." Now that the crowd had thinned, Ashley had a clear view of Miles Bletchley slumped in a bench by the side of the changing rooms.

Callie sighed. "I guess you're right. But will you be okay?" Callie cast her best friend a meaningful glance.

Ashley nodded. "I'll be fine. You go ahead and I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I've got a few things to finish off here." Ashley muttered.

Callie looked at Draco then Ashley and nodded. She knew Draco had just practically saved Ashley's life, yet again. With one last glance at the both of them, Callie turned on her heel and ordered about the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team to follow her.

Ashley turned to Draco awkwardly. For a moment, when Draco had come up to give her a broom, it was like things were back to what had been normal for them at the start of this semester. But then now that they were alone in the pitch, the awkward tension came back.

"Thanks." Ashley mumbled, looking at her nails.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you." Draco smirked. He felt the tension too, but all he wanted at that moment, and God help him, was to get back to that playful bickering sort of relationship he had with Ashley Greyson.

Ashley looked up and glared at Draco when she saw his smirk. "Thank you, Draco." She repeated, louder this time.

"For what again, Ash? I'm sorry, but you have to refresh my memory."

Ashley sighed. "For saving my life…again."

Draco's smirk grew. "You're welcome."

"I knew you couldn't resist not talking to me for long." It was Ashley's turn to smirk when she saw the expression that briefly crossed Draco's features. He then cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? I do believe it's the other way around."

Ashley snorted. "You just wished, Draco."

"You can stop hiding, Greyson. We both know it's true." Draco winked.

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward in exasperation. _Could this boy get any more conceited?_ "Hey Draco, our deal is still in effect right? The one about Salsa Night and Pucey…" Ashley grimaced upon saying the name.

"I see you've thought about it a great deal." Draco smirked, satisfied with himself. "Yes, it is. You've just made me so much more excited for Salsa Night."

Ashley snorted as they both started their way back to the castle.

"Hey Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you realized we haven't been doing our Prefect duties for weeks now?" Ashley mused.

"Oh yeah… But hey, what Snape doesn't know won't kill him."

Ashley shrugged, guessing that Draco was right.

Draco couldn't have been any more wrong. You see, after dinner and new gossip at the Great Hall, Snape had barged right into the Slytherin Prefects' dorm and demanded of Ashley and Draco why they hadn't been doing their prefect duties for the past weeks.

He looked beyond furious. In fact, Draco thought he could see a vein throbbing at Snape's temple. _Lessons never made him that angry…_

Unfortunately for Draco and Ashley, none of them were quick-witted enough to think of a good excuse so they both glanced at each other, then back down at their hands, and decided to keep their mouths shut.

"I'm waiting." said Snape in that manner and tone that only Snape could do.

"Erm…" Draco was the first who spoke up. But his mind was blank. He glanced at Ashley quickly for help but her mind was just as blank as his.

"Er…" Ashley began, but could not continue.

_How in Merlin's beard did he know? I didn't even know until just a few hours ago!_ Draco thought.

"I see." Snape said softly. His expression, however, was far from soft. "Well then, consider this a warning for both of you. If ever such a thing occurs again, consider yourselves stripped off as prefects. And yes, Mr. Malfoy, I certainly can change my Slytherin prefects at any time I please. It's one of the privileges entitled to me as Head of Slytherin House." Snape sneered.

Draco coughed.

"You both resume your duties tonight." And with that last sentence, Snape gave both of them a look so fierce that they both scrambled down the stairs and out of the prefects common room in a hurry to do their prefect duties.

"Never in my life have I seen Snape that angry." Draco muttered once he was sure they were down at the dungeons and Snape could no longer hear them.

"Never in my life have I ever bounded so fast to do prefect duties." Ashley grimaced.

"Don't forget, Greyson that we've got Salsa Night set up to do. Do you have a design in mind for the Great Hall already?"

"Come to think of it, no. And we're supposed to do it together!" Ashley snapped.

"Well, I was thinking a huge bottle of firewhisky as the centerpiece." Draco grinned boyishly.

_Gosh, he's handsome… Wait, what am I saying?_

Ashley glared at Draco. "I think it's safe to say that you have no creative bone in your body." Ashley sighed.

"Hey, I can be creative. I offered you broom handling sessions in my room, didn't I? Tell me the choice of wording isn't creative." Draco huffed.

Ashley snorted. "Your choice of wording was _far_ from creative, Malfoy."

Draco glared and Ashley laughed as they continued on discussing what decorations should be put up and how the Great Hall should look like on Salsa Night. As Draco watched Ashley talk from the corner of his eye, he smiled.

It was going to be a long, but fun, night.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! Leave a review, please! We're almost to a hundred now so don't forget to leave a review! :]]

**Next chapter:** Salsa Night preparations and one very awaited Salsa Night.


	22. Salsa Night

**Hey guys! Okay, sooo, I apologize soooo much for not updating for soooo long. I'm really truly sorry! I just had so much to do. I just haven't found time to write recently. But anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. I know it may seem a bit rushed. It's cuz I just realized that I was trying to cram so much events into one chapter and I didn't want the chapter to be too long, you know? And like, since I promised you guys Salsa Night, I HAD to put that event in this chapter so…yeah. Lol. **

**I really100x hope you like this chapter! Hopefully, the next one won't take so long :D**

**And guys, pleasepleaseplease leave a review! 99 reviews! Haha, one more to go 3 You guys are AWESOME.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

The Great Hall was abuzz with fresh new gossip the next morning. After all, it wasn't everyday that a quaffle went berserk and aimed itself at one particular student only. In fact, the last time something like that had happened was six years ago, during Potter's first Quidditch match.

"I'm so tired of hearing how wonderful Draco Malfoy is." Callie groaned once she sat down for breakfast. Ashley and Seth were already there.

"I know right? That quaffle incident crap was just plain ridiculous." Ashley grimaced, her chin in her hand.

"Oh great," Callie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Guess who's legging his way over here." She muttered.

"Pucey." Ashley groaned. Sure enough, less than a minute later, Adrian Pucey showed up and took the empty seat beside Ashley. He looked harassed—his usually neat hair was unkempt, and his usually neat robes were completely askew.

"Ashley!" He panted. "Are..you…alright?" He said in between breaths. "I heard…all…about it!"

"Yeah!" Ashley chirped. _So did the whole school, Pucey. So did the whole school._ "I'm fine, so you can go back to eating your breakfast now," Ashley said, giving Adrian one of her fakest smiles as she patted him gingerly on his shoulder.

Adrian shook his head. "I have to know if there's anything I can do for you. Do you want me to nurse you back to health? Do you want me to get you anything? You like blueberries, right?"

_ I like them as muffins, not as fruits,_ Ashley thought. "Actually Pucey, now that I think about it, you should go get me some _freshly picked_ mangoes. I've been craving for mangoes these days."

Adrian Pucey brightened up. The thought of doing something for Ashley really seemed to make his day. _Poor boy,_ Callie thought with a sigh. _Boys. Pfft. They never get the hint._

"Alright! I'll be back, okay?" And with that, Adrian Pucey bounded off.

Callie burst out laughing. "Ash, you are a devil."

Ashley smirked. "He was annoying." She shrugged. _That should be able to keep him away for some time._

"Hey, where's Seth?" Callie asked, suddenly noticing that Seth wasn't anywhere in the room.

"I think they've got a Quidditch meeting or something. Malfoy was mumbling something about that this morning." Ashley shrugged as she grabbed a piece of toast and started spreading jam on it.

"Oh, so you talk to Draco every morning now, do you?" Callie smirked knowingly, cocking an eyebrow at her best friend.

Ashley snorted. "Hardly," though she couldn't quite keep the lie out of her voice.

"You know some people are starting to think there's something between you two. You're always usually together nowadays and you guys talk and joke around and everything. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys are _flirting_ with each other." Callie gave Ashley a stern look.

"I can assure you, there's absolutely nothing up with me and Draco Malfoy." Ashley promised.

"There better not be. Ash, you know as well as I do what will happen if you end up falling for him. After he's got you, he's just going to throw you away like used tissue." said Callie solemnly.

Ashley nodded. "I know. Don't worry. If I develop even just a hint of feeling for the guy, I'll throw myself into the arms of the Giant Squid."

Callie gave her a look that said she still wasn't convinced.

"I swear to you that he will be the last person on this planet I will have feelings for." Ashley promised. _I hope._

In Draco's opinion, it just was not healthy to pack in six hungry Slytherin boys inside Snape's office in the fine early hours of the morning. Unfortunately for him and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Snape didn't give a hoot. The expression on Snape's face was so serious that Draco suddenly envisioned Snape drunk and had to stop himself for fear that Snape was reading his mind that very moment.

"I assume you are all intelligent enough to have surmised why I have called this meeting." Snape sneered.

Most of the boys nodded their heads. Flint and Crabbe shook theirs.

"I called you all here for a meeting regarding the matter of who our new keeper should be." Snape fixed a glare in Flint and Crabbe's direction. "Judging by how tryouts went yesterday, I fear we're going to have to forfeit all games."

All six boys went into uproar.

"WHAT?"

"Professor!—sir!—you can't!"

"That's impossible!"

"Why?"

Snape silenced them all with a scowl. Then, "I assure you, Mr. Flint, it is very possible."

Flint's cheeks colored and he looked down at his shoes.

"But sir!—why on earth do we have to forfeit? Greyson can still play!" Draco said, standing up from his seat.

"In case you haven't noticed Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Greyson seems to be cursed with Quidditch objects." Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"We can assure Ashley's safety on the pitch!" Seth pleaded.

"We just don't want to forfeit!" Warrington added.

"Then you can always take Ms. Parkinson into the team."

At that, everyone fell silent. Their faces were all blank, as though they could not believe Snape would say such blasphemy. Sure, she was the only one who managed to score something during tryouts but seriously—Parkinson?

"Alright," Snape sighed, his lip curling upward in disgust. "I'll give a consideration, just this once. Greyson is on probation. Prove to me that she won't die on the pitch and she's reinstated into the team as keeper."

All six boys grinned from ear to ear and cheered.

"You're all dismissed." Snape said curtly. The boys all got up from their seats, chatting with each other, as they made their way towards the door. It didn't even matter that their stomachs were empty. All they had to do was make sure Ashley Greyson would have no more near-death experiences on the pitch and they'd be fine.

Seth, however, did not join in the celebration with as much enthusiasm and Draco noticed.

"We just have to keep her away from the Quidditch pitch and Ashley will be fine." Draco said in a hard voice but Seth knew him well enough to hear the uncertainty and the concern in his voice. Draco had purposely fallen behind the group to talk to Seth.

"You're really starting to like her, aren't you Malfoy?" Seth said quietly.

The question caught Draco completely off guard. Seth thought he saw a flicker of emotion pass Draco's features. "Greyson? Ha! That'll be the day!" Draco snorted before walking off. _So help me God, I think that day has come._

It was late by the time Ashley had realized she needed to do some last minute tweaking on her dress for Salsa Night. It was only a night away and she knew tomorrow would be spent with the décor committee for briefing and whatever Snape wanted them to do.

Ashley had had a not so tiring day. Everyone had something to comment about the whole Quidditch thing and the Draco saving her life once more thing and surprisingly, she didn't seem as annoyed as she'd been the first time.

Of course, she'd found out through Seth that now a few people believed she was making up lies to cover up the fact that she was suicidal and had only wanted to make her death look like an accident.

_Freaks_, Ashley thought when she first heard. She and Seth had ended up laughing about it.

Sighing, Ashley walked over to her closet and put on the dress she'd be wearing for Salsa Night. She stepped in front of the full length mirror and was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of pride. Her red dress looked absolutely stunning on her. It hugged her curves perfectly. It was the type of dress she knew could make the boys fall on their feet for her.

She twirled around in her room, practicing a few salsa moves with her skirt.

"Hey Greyson, what do you think…of my…"

Ashley turned around and beamed at Draco. He was stood by the doorway in open-mouthed awe.

"Do you like it?" Ashley asked, grinning and holding up the skirt up in a way that exposed a great amount of soft, delicate skin. Draco didn't think she knew what she was doing.

_Pucey, you lucky bast***. Damn you._ Draco thought, a trickle of sweat running down the side of his forehead. He cleared his throat, sensing a tightening feeling down in his trousers. He was at a complete loss for words—a rare occasion for the Draco Malfoy, mind you.

"Erm… your skirt is going up…" He said lamely.

Taking in Draco's unease, Ashley knew exactly what was wrong with him—and judging from his less than witty response, there was definitely _something_ wrong with him.

Smirking, Ashley said, "Breathe Draco."

That seemed to snap Draco out of his trance-like state. He scowled at her. "I'm fine." He said huffily.

"Of course you are." Ashley winked at him. Draco glared at her and tried hard not to think about it. "So what were you saying?" Ashley asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes up at him just to wind him up even further.

"I'm going to look hotter than you on Salsa Night." The words tumbled out of Draco's mouth before he even thought about them. Once they were out, he suddenly felt stupid. He felt like an immature kid.

"So you think I look hot?" Ashley smirked knowingly.

"No comment." Draco cleared his throat. "I can assure you, however, that I'm going to look knee-buckling on Salsa Night." Draco smirked, his mirroring hers.

"I'm sure Harriet will be clinging to your side all night." Ashley responded with just a bit of resentment in her voice. Draco heard it, however, and inwardly smirked wider.

"Actually, I'm not taking her to the dance. I've decided to go solo. More girls." Draco shrugged, his boyish smirk looking even more handsome. _He looks knee-buckling even right now…_ Ashley thought distractedly.

"Remember our deal, Greyson. Spend the entire night with Pucey and you're back on the team."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that? Seth told me all about your meeting with Snape this morning." Ashley folded her arms across her chest with a defiant expression on her face. Merlin help him, but he was starting to find almost everything about her attractive. _Kill me now. Please, just do it. I can't be attracted to her._

"I have my ways. Parker doesn't know _everything_ me and Snape talk about, after all." Draco winked before returning back to his room and closing the door behind him.

The Décor Committee for Salsa Night was a sight to behold. It was like a drama series waiting to happen with the list of people in the committee.

"Greengrass, Parker? Bulstrode, Parkinson, and Malfoy? Me and Pucey? What on earth is wrong with Snape and his so-called _random_ list?" Ashley had ranted to Callie the night before.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's really not random at all?" Callie asked as she put aside the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ she'd been reading.

"Because it's a given fact that Snape has fun watching all of us being miserable." Ashley had muttered in reply.

Ashley had _personally _informed the people in the Décor Committee the night before that they were to meet at the Great Hall on the next day, at _exactly_ one o'clock in the afternoon. It was now one-thirty and only Seth, Malfoy, Greengrass, and Parkinson were present.

Ashley was getting a wee bit ill-tempered. She'd been ranting to Seth, Draco, Pansy, and Daphne for the entire thirty minutes.

"And who are you to complain about being on time? Majority of the time, you're never on time." Draco snorted.

Ashley turned to Draco with a glare and opened her mouth to retort but Seth cut her off cautiously.

"Erm, technically, we don't need the rest of them. We can already start now. I mean, five's a crowd, right? And the sooner we start, the sooner we end, right?" Seth suggested.

Greengrass nodded frantically behind him. Ashley had to admit, Seth had a point.

With a sigh, Ashley nodded. "Fine. Let's just get to work already. I've got the design ready so all we really need to do is do a bit of magic here and there."

"Someone's a bit cranky today. Is it that time of month already?" Draco whispered into Ashley's ear. There was amusement in his voice.

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward. She found her lips tugging at the corners, just itching to turn into a smile. _Merlin help me, that wasn't even funny_, Ashley thought disdainfully.

Then, "Just get to work, Malfoy. I need streamers to be hanging from the ceiling, like this." Ashley showed Draco her design of the Great Hall and pointed out to him how the streamers should end up looking like. "And I want glitter to look like it's raining down." Ashley added before addressing some other committee member.

Draco knew they were to have equal power but somehow, he was fine with taking orders from Ashley Greyson.

_Merlin, what is wrong with me? I'm such a gaylord._

**Man up, Malfoy!**

As Ashley consulted the different committee members, instructing them carefully on what to do and how the decorations were supposed to look like, Pansy Parkinson seethed by a corner, refusing to help, especially if she had to take orders from who she believed to be a stuck-up bossy little bitch who was determined to steal her man. Well, Pansy was hell-bent on cutting her out of hers and Draco's lives. For good.

"Man-stealing bitch." Pansy muttered under her breath, folding her arms across her chest. Oh, how she hated Ashley Greyson with all of her being. "You're going to pay for this. Tonight."

It was a good thirty minutes later that the entire committee was complete and Draco and Ashley had started delegating all the different tasks.

"Hey Seth," Ashley cleared her throat modestly. "Can I have a minute?"

Seth looked up from what he was doing and smiled. "Sure, Ash. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about everything—about the whole getting mad at you for not telling me about Daphne thing."

"It's alright. I'm sorry too that I didn't tell you about Daphne. It just…happened and I didn't know how to tell you guys. And lying about it and hiding from you guys was the only way I could think of. I mean, Daphne and I had a grueling past, but it's all behind us now. We're…in love again."

"It's alright. I guess if you're happy then Callie and I are too." Ashley smiled.

Seth stood up and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"So Callie's not mad?"

"I don't think she really knows about the secret date you had in Hogsmeade but I think she suspects—"

"Wait—how did you know about that, again?"

"Erm—" Ashley was at a loss for words as Seth pulled away from her to look at her face. Fortunately for her, Draco came by and interrupted their conversation.

"Aww, this is such a sweet moment, but Greyson, you're not doing your job!" Draco snapped, but his tone and his expression was jovial.

Ashley turned to glare at him and found him smirking at her. Secretly, she was overwhelmed with relief. "Is ruining things the _only_ thing you're good at, Malfoy?"

"No. I have other areas of expertise. If you know what I mean." Draco winked. Seth chuckled.

Ashley snorted. "I doubt it."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ashley but the expression on his face was still playful.

"Just get back to work." Draco muttered. Ashley grinned.

"No problem, _Drakie_."

Draco flinched, Ashley laughed, Pansy seethed in jealousy at the corner, watching the pair with a hawk-like gaze.

Surprisingly, the décor committee had worked efficiently and quickly. Ashley had even ended up avoiding Pucey and Parkinson. _Oh what a great afternoon,_ Ashley thought happily. In fact, Pucey seemed pretty determined to do some difficult task—which Ashley had purposefully given him so he wouldn't end up bothering her the entire time. Pansy, on the other hand, was trying too hard to act seductive for Draco to which Draco had a very simple yet effective solution—he avoided her at all costs by talking to the other committee members, no matter how stupid the topic of their conversations became.

By the time the clock reached four, the Great Hall looked splendid.

"It looks perfect." Ashley beamed.

"Courtesy of me," said Draco smugly.

Ashley snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, Draco." Ashley then turned to the rest of the committee. "Good job guys. I guess we're done here and free to go and freshen up for Salsa Night!"

The committee dispersed slowly but eagerly. Seth gave Ashley a meaningful smile before setting off with Daphne Greengrass to the Slytherin dungeons.

Parkinson took the opportunity to run up to Draco and kiss him quickly on the cheek. The force of her nearly sent him toppling backwards. Draco wiped his cheek hastily and grimaced.

"Parkinson, what in Merlin's beard was that for?" Draco demanded indignantly.

Pansy held her hands behind her back and batted her eyelashes up at him, trying to achieve the innocently seductive effect but to no avail. Draco merely wanted to vomit at the sight of her.

"I just thought you could use one before later. Foreplay." Pansy winked.

Draco's face turned pale. Never mind the fact that Pansy obviously knew nothing about making love or foreplay, but the mere thought of him getting intimate with Pansy was enough to deflate his manhood for the rest of his life.

"See you later, Parkinson." Malfoy said dismissively, leading her out the door in all haste, against her protests.

Once Pansy was out the door, Ashley chuckled at the horrified expression on Draco's face.

She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly someone had put an arm around her shoulders and Draco's look of horror turned into triumph.

"Can't wait for later, Ash. You owe me a dance." Pucey winked.

Ashley grimaced and stepped away from him. "And you owe me mangoes. Fresh ones. So why don't you run along now, Pucey?" Ashley tried to hide the adamancy from her tone.

Pucey didn't seem to notice anything. _Such a thick-headed boy._ "Alright. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Actually, why don't we just meet here?"

"But Ash, its tradition—"

"Let's just meet here around seven." And Ashley's tone, although gentle, had a tone of finality in it that Pucey just couldn't argue with anymore. Somewhat dejected, Adrian Pucey slumped his way out of the front door.

"You handled that pretty well. I'm impressed." Draco commented lazily.

"Unlike you, I have skills." Ashley smirked. "Well, see you later Malfoy!"

Ashley was halfway out the door when Draco called out to her, "Don't forget our deal, Greyson." Ashley stopped in her tracks and turned round to face Draco with a smirk that mirrored his own.

"I won't."

Ashley had finished freshening up thirty minutes past the hour of seven but she didn't care. She looked gorgeous, so why should she?

Ashley stood in front of her full length mirror, examining herself carefully. Her hair had been swept sideways, her luxurious curls bouncing on her shoulders. A huge red rose was clipped carefully at the side of her head. Her make-up was soft, sweet, bringing out a certain glow.

Her dress hugged her body perfectly—the bright red color matched her skin flawlessly along with the black heels she'd opted to wear for the night.

**Girl, Draco is going to drop dead when he sees you.**

_Draco? Who said anything about Draco?_

**Well, he is who you're trying to impress, right?**

_Psh. No. Why would I want to impress that smug-ass jerk?_

**Because you clearly have a thing going with him.**

_I so do not. And if you'll excuse me, I have a date waiting for me._

**Yeah right. Who's ever heard of meeting up a date at the venue itself?**

_Oh shut up._

Ashley pushed her thoughts aside as she made her way to the Great Hall. She was enthusiastic, more than anything, and she hadn't a clue as to why. Maybe it was because she loved parties and dressing up? Or maybe it was something more; Ashley didn't want to think about it.

Adrian Pucey was standing awkwardly by the side of the Great Hall's oak doors, holding a rose in one hand, watching as various couples swept past him into the party venue. He'd been waiting for forty-five minutes now. Ashley was late for forty-five minutes and somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to be mad at her for it.

"Hey Pucey! Waiting for your date?" Someone called out to him from the staircase.

Pucey turned and opened his mouth to answer, only to find that no words could escape his throat because there, stood at the top of the steps, was Ashley. And she was as gorgeous as he'd ever seen her.

Ashley spotted Adrian staring at her and made her way down the steps to greet him. He looked as though he'd been petrified.

"Pucey—erm, are you alright?" Ashley asked uncertainly as he handed her the rose robotically.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I am. Y-you look lovely, Ashley." He said shyly.

"Thank you." Ashley answered with a smile. "Shall we go in?"

Adrian Pucey could only nod.

Ashley smiled upon entering the Great Hall which had now transformed into a magnificent ballroom decorated lavishly. She beamed proudly up at the ceiling from which brightly colored streamers hung and glitter fell down like snowflakes.

"Glad to see you finally made it on time, Greyson."

Ashley turned about to find Draco smirking down at her. She grinned up at him, her date momentarily forgotten as always. Draco really did look handsome. His hair was swept to one side to achieve the 'Salsa effect' and he wore a jet black long-sleeved button up shirt, black slacks and a red sash by his waist.

**Damn he looks hot. He so wins the bet.**

_Oh shut up._

**But don't tell him I said that.**

_You're such a loser._

"So, hot huh?" Draco said smugly, turning around to give Ashley a full 360-degree view.

"Good evening to you too, retard." Ashley rolled her eyes though a playful smile was plastered across her face.

"I think you might be talking to yourself there." He drawled. He took in Ashley's outfit and grinned inwardly to himself. She looked hot and he knew more than half of the guys in the room thought so too.

In fact, he knew that half of the men had their eyes on her that very moment. Draco knew he did the very moment she stepped into the Great Hall and had half a mind not to throw a punch at every single guy who stared at her. He didn't even know why he wanted to do such a primitive act. He didn't even care about Ashley. Hot, smart, funny, sexy, attractive, Ashley…

Ashley opened her mouth to retort but a shrill cry coming from somewhere in the crowd stopped her.

"Drakie! What are you doing with _her_?" demanded Pansy Parkinson, dressed in bright red stripes. She looked like a giant shrimp in Ashley's opinion. Ashley stifled her laughter.

"Hey Pansy! Having fun?" Ashley greeted cheerfully. Draco coughed in a poor attempt to hide his laughter.

Pansy turned to Ashley to administer a glare at her direction. "I wasn't speaking to you, Greyson." She sneered viciously.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Draco asked resignedly though he couldn't keep the laughter from his eyes as he looked down at the pug-faced striped blob stood in front of him.

"Let's dance, Drakie." Pansy tried her best to make herself sound seductive and failed miserably. "I know you probably don't want to spend any time with _her_." Pansy pointed a chubby finger at Ashley who merely grinned back at Pansy which riled her up even further.

_Oh, how very wrong you are, Parkinson…_

**Strange, isn't it? First you hate her, now you love her.**

_I do not love her! I just want her to want me back so we can get it on with and then move on like nothing's happened. I merely have a list to of things to fulfill before graduating and all she really needs is her unknown want of me to be fulfilled._

**Unknown want? It's like a nice way of saying she doesn't want you.**

_Oh shut up._

"Let's go, Drakie!" Pansy said, her voice enough to paralyze a Blast-Ended Skrewt as she grabbed hold of Draco's hand.

Draco jerked himself free of Pansy's grasp and stepped back. "No thanks, Pansy. Maybe later if I've got some time." Draco shrugged.

Pansy gasped. "Dance with me now and I'll forgive you. I respected your decision to go stag for this, but to not dance with me?" Pansy made it sound as though it was one of the most unforgiveable crimes known to humanity.

A new song was blaring through the Great Hall and Ashley was grinning in earnest at recognizing it. 'Everything I Can't Have' by Robin Thicke was playing. Ashley turned to Adrian Pucey, who was stood silent by her side the entire time, and opened her mouth to ask him to dance when someone had grabbed her.

"Sorry Parkinson." Draco shrugged, grabbing Ashley's hand, and leading her to the middle of the dance floor as fast as he could.

Ashley didn't even know what was happening until she and Draco were dancing to the song in the middle of the dance floor.

Ashley was laughing as she looked back at Pansy's shock stricken face. Most of the couples had moved over to the sides to watch. Most of the people had stopped to stare at them.

It didn't even seem to matter so much to Ashley that Draco had just snatched her from her date—truth be told, she was only trying to be nice and lacked a dancing partner when she was about to ask him to dance.

"I didn't realize you actually learned something from McGonagall, Mr. Malfoy," Ashley arched an eyebrow at her dance partner.

Draco smirked. "I'm multi-purpose Ms. Greyson. Didn't you know?" Draco winked.

Ashley laughed and grinned up at Draco. "Care to show me some of those moves you've bragged about for so long then, Mr. Malfoy?" Ashley was teasing him now, being playful.

"With pleasure Ms. Greyson." Draco smirked right back at her before twirling her 'round.

Through half the song, the entire Great Hall had basically stopped to watch them. It wasn't so much the moves that caught their attention but moreover the pair that was doing them.

"So I'm right, right?" Draco said smugly.

"About what?"

"Being hotter than you." Draco winked.

"The male population in attendance tonight doesn't seem to think so." Ashley drawled, smirking triumphantly to herself when she saw a dark expression flit briefly across Draco's handsome features.

"It's alright, the female population seem to like me more. In fact, I have a feeling my night's going to be pretty booked." Draco winked. Ashley snorted. "You just left your date, Ms. Greyson. I think you just broke our deal."

"No! You _stole_ me from my date. I didn't choose to dance with you." Ashley answered defiantly.

Draco smirked. He loved her fierceness. "And yet here you are." He muttered.

"I can't let you just embarrass yourself, Draco. Wouldn't be ladylike of me."

"There are so many things that aren't ladylike about you."

Ashley laughed. She hadn't had so much fun in her life and neither did Draco. Neither of them seemed to notice the crowd watching them and even if they did, neither of them could have cared less at that very moment.

* * *

**Next chapter**: More of Salsa Night! Who's really trying to kill Ashley (Although I think this bit is pretty obvious)?


	23. Drama with Salsa on Top

**Hey guys. Sorry this update took SOO long. It's not that long, but hopefully it's still as good as the rest of the chapters? I apologize. I really do. But good news! It's almost sembreak which means that I can update faster :D**

**So yeahh. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and good job, we've reached more than a hundred reviews! You guys are amazingly AWESOME :D**

**Soooo, enjoy! And don't forget to leave more reviews! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23- Drama with Salsa on Top**

Everyone slowly started joining in throughout the song. Callie had dragged a very terrified Miles onto the dance floor, and Seth and Daphne were using the moves McGonagall had taught them during salsa lessons. Even Snape and McGonagall had slipped into the crowd, stealing the spotlight from Draco and Ashley.

Pansy, shock-stricken, stood rigid at the edge of the crowd. She hadn't felt more frustrated in her entire life. Adrian Pucey stood beside her, for once in his entire life, feeling like the lowest of the low. He had the most gorgeous girl in the entire school as his date for tonight and yet it didn't even feel like she was his date at all. She'd just abandoned him…for Draco Malfoy. _What on earth is so great about Draco Malfoy anyway?_ Pucey thought indignantly as he watched the pair with disdain.

"I'm impressed, Draco. I didn't know you learned anything from salsa lessons." Ashley drawled.

"I learn quickly." Draco shrugged, smirking at her. "Speaking of which, I believe someone has to be my girlfriend for a full day." Draco smirked, cocking his eyebrows at Ashley.

Ashley grimaced. "That's not fair. You practically _dragged_ me away from Pucey's side!"

"Well, we never established any ground rules." Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"Draco, you ass, you so _want_ me to be your girlfriend."

Draco scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, Ash. I'm doing this for my rep." He added with a triumphant expression on his face.

"That's not fair, Draco! You cheated!" Ashley tried to break apart from him in the middle of their dance but he held her as tight as he could, not allowing her to do so.

"Slytherin's don't play fair." Draco winked. "Don't ruin the dance, Greyson." He added. Ashley could only glare up at him with such vehemence.

_Damn, why am I such an asshole to her?_

**You're an asshole to everyone.**

_Well… Yeah, but she's different… I…I…_

**Might actually love her?**

_No. She's just different… You know, special. Like retarded or something._

**Sure, Draco. Sure…**

"I refuse." Ashley spat. "That was cheating." She was practically glaring daggers at him.

Draco seemed unperturbed by this. "Do you really want to let go of your last and only chance of staying on the Quidditch team on your last and final year at Hogwarts?" Draco asked softly.

Ashley's expression changed; it softened a little, but it was still hard. At that very moment, Ashley wanted nothing more than to run Draco right into the ground, twelve feet under.

"You didn't win our bet." Ashley said through gritted teeth, glaring up at her dance partner with so much contempt that if looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would have dropped dead in that instant.

"A deal's a deal." Draco seemed untroubled by Ashley's reaction. He merely smirked that smirk of his.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend." She spat vehemently. "That's unfair, considering the grounds on how you won our bet."

"Fine, let's compromise." Draco smirked, his tone drawling. "How about a date in Hogsmeade instead?" He smiled lopsidedly and to her utter horror, Ashley couldn't stop herself from saying yes. _What is wrong with me, damn it?_

"Fine." She grumbled, just to save some of her dignity.

_Psh. I don't really want to go on this date._

**Sure. Keep telling yourself that.**

The song started to fade, and Draco gave Ashley one last twirl before they went off in opposite directions. Ashley marched off in search of the punch, the expression on her face murderous, while Draco casually walked off in the direction of a group of giggling girls with an easygoing expression on his face.

"What the crap is wrong with me?" Ashley muttered to herself as she downed a cup of punch in one gulp. She poured herself some more and turned to observe how the night was going.

"Hey," Seth greeted, panting. He had just come from the dance floor and was grinning from ear to ear. Daphne was nowhere in sight.

"Hey. Where's Greengrass?" Ashley asked casually.

"She's sitting. I'm getting us some punch. How's your night going? Saw you dance it up with Malfoy. Looked like you had fun." Seth responded, trying to slip the facts in real casually. He was starting to suspect that there was something going on between them, especially with the way Draco had froze before he had answered when Seth had asked earlier on if he was in love with Ashley.

"Yeah, well I'm just having a blast."

Seth didn't miss out on Ashley's blatant sarcastic note. "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy. As usual."

"What's he done this time?" Seth asked carefully. He knew Ashley too well. Underneath all her anger and frustration at Draco Malfoy, he knew she felt something for him.

Ashley finished her punch and poured herself some more before launching into a tirade about how much she wanted to throttle Draco Malfoy at that very moment for all the sleazy lowdown things he'd done.

From across the room, Pansy watched Ashley Greyson carefully. She'd been doing so for the entire night. In fact, it took all her self control not to punch somebody or sit down in the middle of the dance floor and whine like a little child. Besides, even Pansy Parkinson had more dignity than that.

She'd been shaking with jealousy when Draco had dragged Ashley off the dance floor and not her. Why did Draco _always_ have to pay so much attention to Ashley Greyson? _What's so good about her anyway?_

In fact, Pansy was so angry that she was holding a ketchup bottle in one hand and was more than tempted to throw it right at Ashley Greyson's head, no matter the fact that her aim was terrible and she'd probably miss anyway.

Ashley was too busy with her tirade to notice the ketchup bottle hurling towards her at an alarming rate. Seth, however, had seen it, and had pushed her away just in time.

The ketchup bottle crashed onto the floor, splattering the people around it. Some of the people gasped, the ones nearer to the crash shrieked.

"Ew, there's ketchup on my dress!" one girl squealed haughtily, holding up the hem of her dress. She was a Ravenclaw.

"Who threw that?" asked another girl.

Ashley stared at the ketchup bottle with Seth still holding her. She didn't know if she should feel afraid or freak out or be dumbfounded.

"Why would anyone throw that?" a boy asked, staring wondrously at the broken ketchup bottle on the floor. The professors obviously hadn't noticed because they weren't rushing to the scene. Not a lot of people had noticed, in fact, because most of the students in attendance were going about like nothing had happened.

Daphne Greengrass had obviously seen the whole thing though because she ran to Seth's side quickly to ask him if he was alright.

Draco Malfoy, too, had witnessed the whole thing. In fact, he thought he saw Pansy Parkinson slip out of the Great Hall from the corner of his eyes. Merlin, how he wanted to throttle the b****. It took all his self control not to rush to Ashley's side at that very moment. And he didn't know why.

Then, as Draco made up his mind to stride over to Ashley and ask her if she was alright, someone from the crowd screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!" and he ducked just in time as a pumpkin pastry sailed over his head.

"Seth, what just happened?" Ashley asked, her gaze fixed on the shattered ketchup bottle on the floor.

Before Seth could reply, a pumpkin pastry flew right past his shoulder.

"Daph, I need to talk to Ashley for a bit. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Daphne nodded, before hurrying off the shield herself from the flying food particles. Seth held Ashley's shoulders and brought her down so that they would not get hit with the ongoing food fight.

Snape, having noticed the food fight, had pushed himself into the middle of the crowd to silence the students, only to have a pie thrown at his face.

"I think we should leave…" But Ashley's sentence was cut short by Draco's arrival.

Draco was clearly unscathed from the food fight. In fact, Ashley thought his expression was murderous and for the life of her, she couldn't possibly figure out why.

"I think we need to tell her." said Seth, looking directly at Draco.

"Tell me what?"

"Not here. Let's go outside." Draco responded, his voice flat and expressionless.

_What the heck is going on here?_ Ashley thought as Seth and Draco led her out of the Great Hall. Once they were outside, Ashley faced both boys with a fierce expression and her hands on her hips.

"What on earth have you been keeping from me?" She demanded angrily. Draco loved the fire in her eyes and found himself thinking of their aquamarine depths before he could stop himself.

"We have a feeling we know who's trying to kill you." Seth answered.

"Kill me?" Ashley raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Clearly, someone has been trying, Greyson. I don't think you're stupid enough to seriously believe everything that's happened to you lately are all accidents." Draco snapped, rolling his eyes heavenward.

Ashley glared at him briefly before turning her attention back to Seth.

"Who?"

"Who else? It has to be that pug-faced b****, Parkinson."

"Parkinson?" Ashley scoffed. "I don't think she's smart enough to pull off half the things that have happened to me." Ashley added with a laugh.

"Maybe she's asked help from other people. Who knows." Draco shrugged. But before their conversation could continue, the Great Hall doors opened and Crabbe's head popped out.

"Malfoy, we need you," He said breathlessly. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Can't it wait? I'm still having a conversation here!" Draco snapped irritably. _Gosh he's handsome, even when he's angry…_

"N-no, Malfoy, it can't. Flint needs to talk to you about the… you know…"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward before excusing himself. When the Great Hall doors had closed, Ashley turned to Seth, utterly bewildered.

"But what could possibly be Pansy's motive? She's hated me all her life and she's never tried to kill me before."

"It's not exactly hard to figure out what her motives are." Seth said softly. "Lately, you and Malfoy have been so inseparable; it's hard not to think that there's something going on between the both of you."

Ashley nearly choked on her saliva. A thing? With Malfoy? Seriously? Were these people out of her bloody minds?

"Is everyone out of their bloody minds? I would _never_ have a thing with Malfoy! Ever!"

Seth shrugged. "You can tell it to anyone who will listen, but your actions will always speak louder than your tirades.

"My guess is that Pansy's recruited some of Malfoy's smarter female fans to help her out."

Ashley fell silent. She didn't know what to say. Maybe Seth was right…

"So what do I do now?"

"Don't worry about it too much, Ash. Malfoy and I have got it. We've talked to McGonagall about it and she thinks it could be Parkinson too."

"Malfoy? What does he have to do with this?"

Seth shrugged. He didn't exactly know why he didn't tell her that Draco Malfoy cared about her, more than she knew he ever could.

Draco Malfoy didn't exactly tell him that, but he could tell by the way Draco looked at Ashley and the way he talked about her. And especially by the way he reacted whenever she was hurt or in danger.

"Anyway, I think we have to go back inside. Don't go telling anyone, alright? And be careful."

Ashley could only nod. Seth put his arm around her and led her back into the chaos of the Great Hall.

Callie was desperately trying to shield herself from the egg tarts that came sailing her way. She was using a large silver plate to cover her face but unfortunately, her dress had been stained beyond recognition.

She didn't know how long she'd been sat in her position. All she knew was that it was every man/woman for his/herself. She didn't even know where her beloved date had gone. And as of that moment, she truly didn't care. All she wanted was for the atrocity to just stop so she could get up, go back to the Slytherin dungeons, and take a nice long bubble bath.

The food fight had gone on for quite a while. No one knew exactly what had happened to Snape after the pumpkin pastry had hit him in the face, although there were rumors. What was for certain was that Dumbledore had to step in to stop the fight.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the hall, making every single person stop in midair.

Dumbledore didn't look furious, however. He looked and sounded firm and stern. He got down from his platform in his velvety dress robes, inspecting the mess carefully.

Then, he stopped in the middle of the hall and said, "Tomorrow morning, 7am sharp, all seventh and sixth years are required to come down and clean up the mess. Attendance will be checked, any form of absence or tardiness will result in a month's worth of detention." His voice rang with finality.

As Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked back to the platform, the Great Hall burst into dejected murmurs.

Flint walked over to where Draco stood, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"So…" He began, unsure of what to say.

"Boys Night is still a go." Draco's voice rang with as much finality as Dumbledore's. His expression was hard and cold. _I need a firewhisky._

"But tomorrow morning…"

"Doesn't matter. We won't be late. We won't be absent. But we will have Boys Night, _tonight._ Same time, same place. I expect the crates are in place." Draco cocked an eyebrow.

Flint nodded. "The situation's under control."

"Good. Round up the rest of the boys."

Flint nodded and watched Draco Malfoy dramatically exit the Great Hall, before scurrying off to find the other boys to tell them that Boys Night was still a go.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Please leave a review :)**

**Next Chapter:** Boys Night


	24. Boys Night

**fFirst of all, let me just say, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JUILY! I would have posted this on your actual birthday, but then I didn't have net. :D Anyway, I hope you like your birthday present :**

**Anywhooo, as for my readers, I thank thee for all the reviews :D I really appreciated them. And yet again, I am so terribly sorry this chapter took too long and it's not very climactic. It's more like a transition chapter, really. Anyway, I hope you guys will like it nonetheless. I tried to make it as interesting as possible, but I just didn't know what else boys could possibly do when they're alone together. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24  
**

Draco Malfoy was one of the last to arrive at the Slytherin boys' dormitory. He had been wandering around aimlessly for quite some time after the chaos at the Great Hall, thinking of nothing really in particular.

He'd had quite a day and had a lot of thoughts running through his mind at that moment. _Merlin, I need a firewhisky_, he thought as he made his way down to the Slytherin dungeons.

Boys Night was a tradition he had started back in first year and it was the only time where he held an all-out drinks party without any females in attendance. Boys Night was special and legendary. All the boys in Draco's year, and even some from the younger and older years aspired to be invited to it but Draco always only chose a select few.

Draco nodded in satisfaction when he saw the setup of the boys' dorm. The beds had been made and the windows had been left partly open to let some of the cool night breeze in. The floor had been swept clean, and the usual array of discarded clothing was all gone. In the middle of the room stood a wizard poker table and three crates of firewhisky plus two crates of Butterbeer and some three crates of the Wizarding world's finest alcoholic drinks along with a box of cigars.

Draco Malfoy took pride in the fact that he provided only the best and the finest for anyone and everyone within a three feet radius of him.

A muggle contraption known as a 'stereo' stood at one corner of the room, blaring out the latest songs of the Wizarding world. Flint's older brother had thought it would complement the setup of the Boys Night tradition and when it first arrived, all the boys could only stare in awe at the device. It took them long enough to operate it too. Finally, in the end, it was Seth who had got it to start working, and all by pure chance.

"Evening, boys." Draco drawled as he took a bottle from one opened crate and took his seat on the poker table.

"Merlin, I think this is exactly what we all need, especially with everything that's happened so far." Blaise Zabini sighed before taking down a huge swig of firewhisky.

"It's only the start of the year and so much has happened." Warrington added as he shuffled the cards and started dealing them.

"At least we can say we had an eventful seventh year at Hogwarts." Seth shrugged before drinking from his bottle of firewhisky. He took his hand and grimaced before putting it back face down on the table.

"So Parker..." Flint began. He was already on his second bottle and he was downing it like every drop he missed would kill him.

"Yeah?" Seth cocked an eyebrow at Marcus. Their wizard's poker game was about to begin.

"What's up with you and Greengrass?" Flint asked slyly, his grin lopsided. Crabbe and Goyle made noises that were suspiciously similar to giggles.

"Why? What have you heard?" Seth shrugged.

"Oh, you know. All sorts of things." Flint leaned over and elbowed Seth with that same lopsided manic grin on his face that made Seth grimace inwardly. _Merlin, this boy is a maniac._

"Yeah mate, what's with you and that Greengrass girl anyway?" Blaise asked curiously. The rest of the boys were listening on the conversation, Seth knew.

"Didn't you use to have a thing with her back in second year?" Crabbe chimed in.

Seth merely shrugged, trying to give off the impression of being aloof.

"I think this calls for more alcohol." Draco smirked, fetching all the bottles his hands could hold and putting them down on the poker table, never mind the ongoing game. He was about to lose any way, what with his awful hand.

The boys cheered raucously and took their fill from the crates. Crabbe and Goyle popped their bottles open and did a rather messy cheers, causing firewhisky to spill all over their trousers. Neither of them seemed to mind, however, as they both downed their bottles in one quick gulp.

"Don't you think we shouldn't drink too much? We've got to wake up early in the morning to clean up the Great Hall, and you heard Dumbledore, we'd be in so much trouble if we didn't attend." Warrington said warily. He always thought of the consequences of his actions before throwing caution to the winds.

"Then we'll attend." Draco simply shrugged, carrying more bottles onto the poker table.

"B-but I don't want to vomit." Warrington protested weakly.

Blaise rolled his eyes heavenward and snorted. "Warrington, haven't you ever tried wizard alcohol? You don't vomit. You just get hilariously drunk."

"But we'll be sotted if we attend tomorrow morning! And Dumbledore will find out." Warrington looked sincerely worried.

Draco sighed, obviously exasperated just listening to the ongoing conversation. "Warrington. Relax. We'll have fun tonight and we'll be sober by tomorrow morning and that old fartbag won't know a thing." Draco put an assuring hand on Warrington's shoulder, the other hand offering him a bottle of a purple glowing liquid.

_Merlin, this boy needs to seriously loosen up. Be more awesome. Be more like me._

**Sounds like an awful catchphrase.**

_No one said it was a catchphrase. It's more like a statement of fact._

**...**

_What?_

**That was me raising my eyebrow at you in a questioning manner.**

_Psh. You just can't handle my awesomeness._

**Oh, of course.**

Warrington took it, still uncertain, but he drank it anyway because being a guest of Draco Malfoy's Boys Night was important to him and he was truly and deeply honoured at being a part of it.

"So who wants to play 'I Never'?" Blaise smirked, holding up a try of different neon-coloured shot drinks in shot glasses.

Several crates later and most of the boys were halfway to reaching the state of oblivion. Bottles were strewn across the floor of the room, and on the beds and the tables, the deck of cards lay in disarray on the poker table and on top of them stood bottles of alcohol coupled with a tray of empty glasses and shot glasses. An ashtray lay in the middle of the poker table, filled with burnt cigars.

The entire room smelled of alcohol and tobacco.

"Up for more drinks?" Blaise called out cheerfully. Because he was playing bartender for the night, he drank the least. Warrington had been knocked out completely, lying by the side of the bed. Draco, Marcus, and Seth made sure he never had an empty glass of alcohol in his hand and so by the time he had reached his twentieth glass, he was talking gibberish and after he'd downed his thirtieth glass, he just about reached oblivion and lost all consciousness.

Draco, Marcus, Seth, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle couldn't control their fits of laughter.

Crabbe and Goyle reached the state of oblivion next and were snoring in some corner of the room.

Flint was now talking gibberish, spilling out mostly his innermost darkest secrets.

"... my first kiss was with a boy..." Flint hiccupped. Blaise spat out his drink, Seth couldn't stop laughing, and Draco grimaced, inching a bit farther from Flint. "...back in first year when no girl would have me..."

"But you're not gay, right?" Draco asked for assurance.

Flint shook his head vigorously. "Straight." He hiccupped once again. "Right now, I want to nail Greyson." He tried to do demonstrative movements with his hands but failed miserably. It just looked like he was trying to do the butterfly.

At this, Draco froze. Blaise laughed out loud. Seth choked on his drink and grimaced.

"Mate, I hate to say this, but you'll never achieve that." Blaise laughed, handing Flint another glass with a green coloured liquid.

Draco froze and his expression turned stormy. No one but Seth seemed to notice. Seth, however, said and did nothing. He merely gulped down his drink and asked Blaise for more.

"Shut up, Zabini! You're just jealous because you want to nail Greyson too but you don't stand a chance!" Flint waved his empty glass in the air.

Blaise snorted derisively and was about to retort but Seth cut him off.

"Can we please stop talking about nailing Ashley? It's getting disgusting." Seth grimaced. He was sat on a cushioned armchair with his legs propped up on the poker table. Draco Malfoy sat across him, also in an armchair with his feet propped up on the poker table. He was examining his glass he held rather carelessly.

"Oh c'mon Parker, don't tell me you've never at least dreamt about her!" Blaise cried out jovially, handing Seth a drink.

"Sorry to disappoint, mate." Seth responded with a shrug. "Never have, never will." He added seriously.

Blaise's expression was doubtful but he said no more. Instead, he turned to Draco with a smirk.

"Speaking of Ashley Greyson..." He began slyly, filling his own glass with his own concoction. "What's up with you and Greyson, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Flint cried out, falling to the floor with a thud.

Seth snorted, but looked at Draco, expecting an answer.

Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow. He was trying to school his expression carefully.

**You say you don't like Greyson, but you sure act like you do.**

_What? I don't!_

**You turned moody when the guys were talking about nailing her when all this time, that's what you've been trying to do—or so you claim.**

_I'm just tired. I have no emotional attachments to Ashley Greyson, whatsoever._

**Then prove it.**

There was silence for a few minutes. The boys were looking at Malfoy curiously, anticipating his answer. Then, Draco smirked. "All part of the plan, boys. Greyson's at the top of my to-do list for this year."

"Ohhhh!" Blaise and Flint cheered—Flint a bit more drunkenly than Blaise. Flint was still sprawled on the floor. No one had bothered to pick him up.

Seth, however, was quiet. In fact, his expression turned dark and serious.

_Maybe it's not what you think it is. After all, Draco Malfoy is a good bloke..._

**Yeah right.**

"Once Greyson's warmed up to me, I'll shag her and be done with it. I'll never look her way again and I'll be known as a legend." Draco smirked. Blaise gave him a high-five from across the table and cheered.

"Genius!" Blaise cried out robustly, holding a bottle of firewhisky and waving it in the air, spilling it all over the place.

"Wish I thought of it!" Flint added a bit glumly.

"It wouldn't have worked even if you did, Flint." Seth snorted. Flint tried to retaliate by slapping Seth but he was too drunk and ended up hitting his hand against the leg of the chair instead. He cried out in pain.

"So all you really want to do is shag Ashley and then leave her?" Seth asked, trying to sound casual. Inside, he was shaking with anger.

"What else is there?" Draco smirked, looking right into Seth's eyes. He could see the anger there.

"Yeah mate!" Blaise agreed before drinking a bottle of only Merlin knew what.

"And that's the reason why you've been acting like this with her all this time?" Seth pressed on, ignoring Flint's cries of pain and Blaise's hearty cheers and side comments.

"I don't see any other reason." Draco shrugged, the smirk still plastered across his face.

"And you swear you don't have any feelings for her at all?" Seth asked solemnly, cocking an eyebrow at Draco.

Blaise snorted. "Feelings? Draco Malfoy? HAH!"

"You tell him, mate!" said Flint from the floor, punching his fist into the air.

_Yeah Draco, you sure you've got no feelings for her at all?_

Draco smirked as he answered. "I'm sure."

Ashley trudged into the Great Hall with the rest of the seventh years early the next morning. She yawned, her eyes still half close, her hair and clothes a mess.

"I look like I took a bath in the dark." Callie mumbled sleepily.

"I share your pain." Ashley replied, just as groggy.

"Everyone knows this is Parkinson's fault. She started the food fight. She should be the one cleaning this up." Callie muttered disdainfully.

"Oh, you know Dumbledore... Equality and bonding and all that crap."

"Good morning, seventh years!" McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the entire hall as she entered the room, startling everyone. A few jumped out of their seats in surprise. Professors Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout followed closely behind her, their expressions tired and grim.

"I trust you know what you're supposed to do." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "As an added punishment and reminder to never repeat the shameful act you committed last night, you will be cleaning this hall manually. No magic. No wands."

"Anyone seen cheating will automatically be given a week's worth detention!" Professor Flitwick added.

The seventh years all groaned, their murmurs of complaint escalating.

"Hurry up, you useless lot! We haven't got all morning!" Professor Snape snapped irritably, administering a glare that scorched every single student he laid eyes on. Everyone fell silent and scurried off.

Draco Malfoy was all the way across the room, craning his neck in search of Ashley. He and the boys had arrived in the Great Hall just in time. He had casted a sobering spell on all of them to ensure they wouldn't get into trouble. It was a handy little trick his cousin, Benjamin Malfoy, had taught him years back.

After several minutes, Draco spotted Ashley's brown locks not too far from where he stood. He smirked, as he made his way through the crowd to get to her.

_Funny how you say you don't like her but you smile whenever you see her._

**I don't smile. I smirk. There is a difference.**

_Not to mention that you always search for her._

**I do not. I just always have unfinished business with her.**

_Too right you are._

**What is that supposed to mean?**

_Oh, nothing. Just nothing, mate._

"Good morning, Greyson." Draco's smirk widened as he approached Ashley.

Ashley turned to face him and her expression turned into a frown. "It was until now." She muttered.

"I feel as though I've heard that one too many times."

"It's because you ruin my morning all too often." Ashley smirked. "Now what do you want, Malfoy? I sort of have a job to finish before Snape comes over here and reprimands me or turns me into a toad or something."

Ashley could see Snape looking at the both of them intently and it frightened her more than anything ever had in her life.

_I don't think there is anything more terrifying than Snape._

**Too right you are.**

Draco noticed too and decided to make their conversation short and simple. "I believe we have some unfinished matters to discuss. After the cleaning. Look for me." Draco winked before going back to his job.

Ashley rolled her eyes before turning back to her job.

Pansy Parkinson was having an awful morning. She hated having to clean up a mess that she didn't even do.

"My parents will hear about this..." She muttered under her breath rather disdainfully. At that point, she didn't care who listened and who didn't.

Beside her, Millicent Bulstrode could only nod in agreement. "I'm sure they'll be furious." She added nonchalantly.

"Oh, they will be." Pansy growled, scrubbing the floor with more vigorousness than before.

"Erm... Pansy?"

"What?"

"Er..."

"What is it, Millicent?" Pansy snapped, turning to face her best friend with a glare.

"I'd like to have a private word with you." came a smooth voice from behind Pansy. She froze and instantly turned around to come face to knee with Draco.

Pansy quickly got up and brushed the dust from her clothes. She fixed her hair quickly and put on her best smile, her cheeks flushed in excitement.

Draco tried to be polite and appreciate her look but found that he was and only could be horrified at the sight of her. _Poor girl._

"I think that table needs to be scrubbed. Shall we?" Draco motioned to a messy table that no one was cleaning.

Pansy bit her lip and nodded excitedly. She practically grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him there.

"If you've taken me here to ask me to be your girlfriend, I gladly accept." Pansy Parkinson giggled before Draco could even breathe.

_Oh Merlin, no. Please. I'd rather be eaten alive by a mountain troll than be Parkinson's boyfriend. Even the words send chills down my spine._ "Erm, sorry to disappoint." Draco said awkwardly, handing her a rag to scrub with.

Pansy's face fell. Her cheeks coloured in embarrassment. "Oh."

Draco started scrubbing the table and Pansy followed suit.

"I want to keep this short and simple." Draco said in a formal tone. He lowered his voice and said, "I know you've been trying to kill Ashley this whole time. You aren't as clever as you think, Parkinson." Draco snarled.

Pansy was in a state of shock, but recovered quickly upon hearing the hostility in Draco's voice. "So?" Pansy summoned all her strength to speak back to the boy she'd been adoring for the past seventeen years of her life. "She deserves it." She added hotly.

"So how'd you pull it off, Pansy? Obviously you weren't alone."

"I guess you're more than just a pretty face."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her calculatingly. _Is she trying to accuse me of being stupid? Because Merlin, that is just so messed up._

"I had help from a league of girls from other houses and years. We all agree on one thing: Ashley Greyson is a slut and any one of us would be better off with you than her."

"If you knew what was good for you, you'd stop. And you'd tell your brainless little minions to keep their opinions to themselves if they know what's good for them."

Pansy looked into Draco's stormy gaze, hers firm. "It's exactly why I will never rest until Ashley Greyson is out of the picture." Pansy uttered every word with finality. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you, Draco Malfoy. Even if it takes killing Greyson to do it." Pansy added fervently.

"Do your little minions know you intend to keep me for yourself? I don't think they'd take too kindly to your plans. Why would they cooperate for your benefit?" Draco asked coolly.

Pansy smirked, something she obviously could not do very well. _No one does it any better than me... Or Ashley..._

"Of course not." Pansy snorted. "They'd never agree to help if they knew the entire extent of my plan."

There was silence, as Draco stared right into Pansy's face. He felt nothing but disgust. Then, "You've got a twisted mind, Parkinson."

"Then we match, _Drakie_." Pansy responded challengingly. It was the first time Draco had ever seen the Slytherin side of Pansy Parkinson. She had never been rude or even remotely hostile to him. She'd always been submissive and meek to him.

"I will never be yours, Parkinson. Not even if you were the only girl left in the world." Draco sneered before throwing his rag on the table and walking off.

Pansy felt herself close to tears but decided that she'd had enough of that. She was taking matters into her own hands now. She wouldn't succumb to tears of frustration and failure. She was above that. She was a Slytherin and she was meant to be with Draco Malfoy, whether he liked it or not. And so, with comforting words in mind, Pansy continued on cleaning the table, unaffected.

Seth had been avoiding Daphne, Callie, Ashley, and Draco and the boys as soon as he entered the Great Hall. All he wanted to do on that fine morning was think things through and perhaps afterwards he would get his much needed sleep.

Seth groaned at the thought of sleep because it meant going back to the boys' dormitory, which was still a pig sty. _Ehh, it's never bothered me before anyway._

Seth sighed as he continued on scrubbing a particularly messy table. He had too many things going on in his mind. It was making his head spin.

Whenever he caught a glimpse of Ashley, he felt the guilt all the way to the core of his being. He knew his best friend was falling for the immature prat, Malfoy, even if she didn't say so. The way she looked at him, the way she smiled at him, it told Seth everything. She was so transparent that it made him wonder why the guys she'd gone out with before could never piece out that she didn't like them.

Girls that were jealous of Ashley called her a slut because she went out on dates with hundreds of guys. She continued flirting with some of them for quite some time, but she'd never taken any of them seriously. She'd had a couple of boyfriends, but she'd never treated them seriously.

Seth knew she was just collecting and selecting, trying to find the right guy. And he understood perfectly. After all, Ashley had always warned these boys that she wasn't looking for anything serious.

And so it always came as a surprise to Seth that these guys still managed to be surprised when Ashley broke up with them or never bothered with them anymore. To him, she was so transparent. She was like an open book with the words written in gigantic bold letters.

Thinking of it all made Seth angry at Draco and sad for Ashley. He knew she was falling for Draco. Hell, she might have even started thinking he was the right guy for her. In all his years of friendship with Ashley, he had never seen her look at any other boy the way she did at Draco Malfoy. And for a moment, he thought Draco felt the same way. Last night confirmed otherwise, however.

"Hey, Parker?"

Seth jumped at the voice. He wasn't expecting anyone to strike a conversation with him, what with the expression on his face—dark and foreboding—and all. Everyone knew Seth's moods were intense. He was either intensely happy or intensely disgruntled, the latter of which was something that everyone knew should be avoided at all costs.

"What?" Seth's blood was boiling at the sight of Draco.

"Hey mate, I need your help." Draco said uneasily. The expression on his face was that of worry. Seth had helped Draco out with a couple of problems before, but this time, he was just too furious. _I can't believe the ass still has the gall to ask me for help after what he said last night!_

"With what?" Seth asked hotly.

Draco didn't seem to notice the contempt in Seth's tone. "The whole Parkinson trying to kill Ashley thing."

Seth stopped scrubbing to look Draco in the eye. "Why do you even care, Malfoy?" Seth sneered.

Draco was taken aback by Seth's reaction for a moment. And then he recalled the events of last night and understood.

For the life of him, Draco didn't know how to reply. Because truthfully, he was still asking himself the very same question. _Why do I care about the bloody wench?_

Seth sighed. "Stay away from her, Malfoy. From now on, _I_'m protecting her. Me. Alone. We're not in it together anymore. I don't want you to do more damage than you already can. So leave the whole Parkinson-Greyson thing alone. I'll take care of Ashley from now on." Seth's voice was stern, fervent, and furious.

Draco Malfoy was, for the first time, speechless against one of his own minions.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. The Boys Night Code still applies. I'm not telling Ashley anything, you can be rest assured of that." And with that, Seth stormed off, leaving Draco utterly and completely devoid of any words.

Boy, it had been one hell of a morning.

* * *

**Next chapter: **What could the terms and conditions of Draco's bet be?


	25. Accidentally on Purpose

**Hello folks! Merry Christmas! Hope you're all enjoying the holidays wherever you are. :) And because you all are such lovely people, here's my Christmas present for you all. :D I hope you enjoy it! I'm so terribly sorry (yet again) that it took so bloody long :| School keeps me busy, crazy, and uninspired. Lol. Anyway, I know you've all heard this once or twice before already, BUTTTT, hopefully, the next one will NOT take long. Haha hopefully this time it'll actually be true. Lol.**

**Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter! Happy Holidays! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

_W__hat just happened?_ Draco thought to himself, feeling just a tad bit dazed after the turn of events. _Merlin, what's wrong with the world these days? First Parkinson, then Parker. What in Merlin's beard is going on?_

Draco tried to save face and go on as though nothing had affected him and it was no big deal at all. Because honestly! He was Draco Malfoy. Nothing could bring him down.

But no matter how much he told himself this, he couldn't get Seth's and Pansy's words out of his head which left him in a fairly disgruntled disposition throughout the rest of the cleaning session.

Ashley tried to put the whole bet with Malfoy at the very back of her mind. At the moment, it was the very last thing she wanted to think about.

_You know you want to be his girlfriend, even if it's just for a day._

**Are you completely insane? I'd rather drown myself.**

_Oh really now? Are you sure that's how you really feel?_

**Of course it is.**

_You can keep saying that...but you know, at the end of the day, you're still only lying to yourself._

**Since when were you so philosophical?**

_Well one of us has to be._

"Are you alright?" Callie asked. It was the first time she'd spoken to her best friend the entire morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You don't look fine. What's happening now?" Callie asked, her tone indicating that she was not to be lied to.

Ashley sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"Everything okay with Malfoy?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. But then it never was to begin with."

Callie fell silent for a moment. Ashley continued on wiping the table without another word. Then, "Whoever's trying to kill you really means business."

"I know," Ashley nodded glumly. "Cal, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Callie seemed very concerned.

"I know who it is." Ashley's voice dropped to a whisper. "Seth told me last night, when he took me out of the Great Hall."

_Technically, Seth never told me not to tell..._

Ashley then proceeded to explain to Callie everything that Seth had told her the previous night. She also included that fact that Draco knew and was also trying to protect her.

Callie's initial reaction after Ashley had finished talking was rage. "I knew it! I knew nobody could be crazy enough! Bit of a shock though that she was smart enough to think about asking for help and the whole manipulating thing...I guess Pansy really is a Slytherin after all."

"That's what you find a shocker? I find it shocking that Draco's bothered himself with this. It can't possibly benefit him in any way."

"Oh really?" Callie snorted. "I can't believe you don't see it, of all people!"

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy cares about you. It's as simple as that." Callie shrugged nonchalantly. "He benefits from this by keeping you alive. You're his prize, after all."

_I never thought of it that way..._ Ashley didn't know why, but the fact that Callie had said she was a prize had stung a little bit. She never really thought about the possibility of her and Draco. Whenever it crossed her mind, she always made sure she pushed it to the farthest corner of her thoughts.

"I'm not trying to be mean," Callie said softly, putting a hand on Ashley's shoulder. She noticed the way Ashley's expression had shifted just a little, even though Ashley herself hadn't realized it. "I just want to warn you because I don't want to see you get hurt." She added.

"I know. I'm not hurt." Ashley smiled, hoping it didn't look too forced.

_It's not a loss._ Ashley told herself. She repeated it again and again in her head, hoping the thoughts of Draco being different with her would just go away and never come back.

Draco had already made up his mind long before the cleaning session was over so when Ashley had come to approach him afterwards, he knew exactly what he was going to say to her.

"I thank you all for your time and effort." Dumbledore spoke warmly after the Great Hall was spotlessly clean. "But before I send you off to enjoy the rest of your Saturdays, I would like to announce a new activity, exclusive for seventh years only. Sixth years may leave now."

The sixth years all filed out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention when the last of the sixth years had left.

"Your professors and I have discussed matters thoroughly and have come to a conclusion that a bonding activity within the batch is much needed to strengthen your relationships with one another." He added, his eyes twinkling, the way they always did.

"Details will be announced later. But all of you will be divided into groups of our choosing and you will all be required to work with each other to complete your tasks. So without further ado, enjoy your much deserved Saturday afternoons!"

With that dismissal, the seventh years dispersed, murmuring about the vague new activity Dumbledore had just announced.

Draco caught Ashley's eye across the crowd and mouthed, "prefect dorms" before disappearing behind the bulk of Crabbe and Goyle.

The pit of Ashley's stomach felt as unsettled as an oncoming storm as she paced back and forth in her room, waiting for Draco to barge into her room like he usually did. So many thoughts were racing across her mind, each one uglier than the one before it.

She tried to put off the uneasy feeling as long as she could but found that it was next to impossible. Playing keeper was too important for her to let go of and so she decided firmly that whatever Draco wanted her to do, she would comply. And because she fully expected him to come barging into her room, she was surprised when she heard a knock on her door.

_Who could that possibly be?_ Ashley thought.

"Erm... come in," Ashley cleared her throat uncertainly.

The door opened slowly and Ashley couldn't contain her shock when she saw that it was none other than Draco Malfoy himself who had entered. His expression was unfathomable. It was cool, calm, controlled.

"Looks like someone finally learned to knock." Ashley drawled, composing herself quickly.

Draco smirked, but Ashley could tell it was forced. "Greyson, I've been thinking a lot... And I've come to a conclusion I believe to be very wise, generous, and mature." He added his tone formal and serious.

Ashley could hear her heart in her chest. She was willing to go down on her knees and beg for her position on the Quidditch team if need be.

But the next set of words that tumbled forth from Draco's mouth completely surprised her that it left her speechless and open-mouthed.

"You're back on the team. You're off the hook. You don't have to be my girlfriend."

For a few moments, Ashley couldn't move. She didn't hear anything past the word "girlfriend". Was this real? Or was it just some crazy made-up dream of hers? Ashley wasn't sure.

"We've got practice Monday afternoon. Same time, same place. Don't be late." Draco finished with a smirk before leaving her room for his own.

Ashley looked after the closed door, still in shock. The only thing that popped into her mind was, _What on earth just happened?_

The next few days were strange to Ashley. It was like she was floating in a dream. She barely saw Draco (even though they had nearly all classes together) and whenever she did (usually at mealtimes), he never looked at her even once nor did he talk to her.

Even Callie had noticed the strange behaviour and commented on it one night. Seth had reacted almost violently when Callie had mentioned Draco's name. He seemed...furious. Callie and Ashley didn't get why.

"Maybe it's a lovers' spat with Greengrass?" Callie had shrugged. "I haven't seen them together in a while." She added.

"Maybe." Ashley mumbled distractedly. She wasn't particularly too concerned over Seth and Daphne. She didn't understand why she wasn't as excited as she thought she'd be. After all, she was off the hook. She practically hit two birds with one stone. She was back on the team and she didn't have to do anything for Malfoy. (In fact, when the Slytherin team had found out she was back on the team, they'd thrown her a little party)

Was it the look on Malfoy's face when he told her she was off the hook that was bothering her? Or was it something else? Or maybe it was the former and the fact that he no longer spoke to her after that night. Had something happened that Ashley had missed?

Ashley realized the serious avenue her thoughts were headed and immediately forced herself to stop thinking about the matter. _It's nothing._ She thought firmly to herself. _I don't care_, she added just for good measure.

Monday afternoon came too quickly and before she knew it, Ashley was standing in the middle of the grassy field dressed in her Quidditch robes with her broom in hand. Seth stood next to her, waving to Daphne Greengrass, who cheered him on from the stands.

She blew him a kiss, which he returned before turning to Ashley with a grin on his face.

"I see you're both going strong..." Ashley commented slyly.

Seth shrugged. "Yeah. We're good."

"That's good. I'm glad you guys worked things out."

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed so irritable the past few days and we haven't exactly seen you and Daphne together during meals so Callie and I assumed you guys had a spat. Plus, you practically blew up when Callie was mentioning Malfoy."

A fierce look crossed Seth's eyes and Ashley pretended not to have noticed it. _Seriously, what am I missing around here? Did something happen? Why was I not there?_

Luckily, Ashley was saved from having to make more conversation with Seth by the sound of Draco's voice calling out to them to form a circle around him and pay close attention as he discusses the new strategy he's come up with for their next match.

**This is your chance Greyson.**

_What on earth are you talking about?_

**Malfoy always finds ways to make life miserable for you during Quidditch practice. One slight movement out of line and he starts picking on you. This. Is. Your. Chance. Take it!**

_You're out of your mind._

**Need I remind you that I'm not the one talking to herself here.**

_Hmph._

Ashley thought about the voices in her head and what sort of consequences such actions could possibly bring. _It's worth a try... But... does Draco ignoring you really affect you _that_ much?_

With a sigh, Ashley ignored the voices in her head and forced herself to listen to Draco's lecture instead.

"Alright team, let's put the plan into action. I expect nothing short of perfection! Got that?" Draco barked as he put on his gloves and jumped on his broom. The rest did the same.

"Remember the game plan!" Draco called out once they were in the air. Everyone flew to their respective positions and with a blow of the whistle, started playing.

Ashley tried to keep up with the game plan but for the life of her, she couldn't quite remember everything Draco had been talking about earlier. Instead, she used her Quidditch player's common sense to manoeuvre her way through the game.

In the end, Ashley managed to defend the posts from three oncoming quaffles all at once—a very remarkable feat that most of the team had stopped and cheered, except Draco.

Draco merely stopped in midair and nodded his head toward Ashley's direction, muttering a listless "Good job, Greyson. Keep it up," before flying off to Merlin knows where.

_...That was it? That was all he could say to me?_

**Tsk, tsk. The boy finally looks at you throughout this entire practice session and it's as interesting as Bletchley sleeping.**

_I don't get it... He didn't make any snide comments... His facial expression didn't even give anything away!_

**Ahhh. So you do observe him just a tad bit too closely...**

_I do not! It's just that... Well, I've spent my entire life with the boy._

**Sure. I'm telling you. My plan is perfect.**

_It's stupid._

**Maybe. But it's sure to get Mr. Malfoy's attention. If winning for him won't get his attention...well, maybe losing for him will.**

Ashley thought about it hard, biting down on her lower lip. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Draco having an animated conversation with Flint and Warrington. _You know you want to... Besides, what harm could it do, right?_

"Alright, let's practice that routine again!" Draco called out, shaking Ashley out of her reverie.

Ashley flew up to take her position by the goal posts. Her mind had been set. She had far more dignity than this, she knew. But she was too bothered with Draco ignoring her to care at the moment. No one ignored her! Not even Draco Malfoy!

As the first Quaffle sped by, Ashley purposely swerved so she missed it by an inch. "Sorry!" She called out, hiding her smile with her curls.

The next Quaffle that came in her direction, Ashley flew down, missing it by several feet.

_What on earth is she doing?_ Seth asked himself, noticing how Ashley seemed to be missing the quaffles on purpose. _Is she mad?_

Whenever Seth had gotten hold of the Quaffle, he sent it toward the goal posts and watched carefully as Ashley did some ridiculous stunt that made it seem like she accidentally missed the  
Quaffle. Throughout the entire session, she only managed to defend the goal posts from five quaffles.

He wasn't the only one who noticed Ashley's less than acceptable performance on the pitch that afternoon. The rest of them had too.

"Are you alright, Ash? You haven't played like that...ever..." Warrington commented once they were all back on the ground.

"Sorry." Ashley mumbled. "I must have a lot on my mind. I'll do better next time, I promise." She added with a sigh. She was thoroughly disappointed that throughout the entire ordeal, not once had Draco even said anything to her. Not a word. At all. And she seriously thought he would lash out at her for missing even just on Quaffle.

"That was... well, definitely not what I expected." Draco muttered. "We've got practice again on Wednesday, after class. Same time, same place. We'll practice it a bit more so everyone gets it." Draco's tone had a hard edge to it—the sort of edge that distinguished that he was Captain of this team. But other than that, his expression betrayed no emotion.

As everyone was walking back toward the changing rooms, Seth called out to Ashley after having told Daphne to wait for him in the Great Hall.

"Ashley, can I have a word with you?" He asked, setting her aside. They were the last ones on the pitch now.

"Sure, about what?"

"Your performance today."

Ashley raised her eyebrows up at him. "What about it? I sucked, I know. It wasn't my fault."

"Oh really? I knew what you were doing up there. What did you think you were doing, doing all of that crap on purpose?"

"I wasn't!" Ashley protested, flaring up. Seth was obviously very angry with her.

"Really, Ash? Because the first game we played, you defended the posts from three oncoming quaffles at once. And the next you can't defend even at least once?"

Ashley scowled. "It's none of your business, Seth."

"I thought this is exactly what you wanted, Ash! Being part of the team again! You got it back, so why on earth are you purposely doing all of this?" Seth demanded. "Is it because of Draco?"

That last sentence caught Ashley off guard for a moment. She quickly recovered, but not fast enough because Seth had seen, and now Seth knew.

"I see." He muttered. He sighed. "I thought you had more dignity than that, Ashley Greyson."

"I do. Seth, what on earth is your problem? Why do you always have to get worked up about every single thing? It's like you just blow up all the time!"

Seth glared at her and said nothing. _It's only when Draco's involved that I flare up_, he wanted to say but couldn't. It was the Bro Code. He couldn't break the law that governed all men.

"Just forget it."

"Whatever it is Seth, you know you can tell me."

"Just drop it Ash. It's nothing. I'm just worried about you."

"Why would you have to be?" Ashley scoffed.

"You're sacrificing your performance on the Quidditch team just to catch Malfoy's attention. It's messed up, Ash, and you know it."

Ashley fell silent because really, what else could she say? Seth was right.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Seth added silently before walking away.

Seth had decided not to join Callie and Ashley for dinner that night. Instead, he sat a few seats from them, next to Daphne Greengrass and her friends.

Ashley had told Callie everything that had happened during Quidditch practice earlier, leaving out the fact that she had done her misses on purpose although Callie already suspected such. Callie knew how good a player Ashley was. There was no stopping her once she was on the pitch. No amount of random thoughts running through Ashley's mind would ever be enough to make her suck at her own sport, Callie knew but she kept silent. Obviously Ashley didn't realize what she was doing or how she was feeling yet.

Ashley had filled Callie in on her conversation with Seth and how she suspected it had something to do with Draco and Seth having a fall out.

Callie only shrugged. "Boys will be boys. Just leave them to their own things and eventually things will fall into place."

"I s'pose..." Ashley mumbled.

Callie seethed, watching Seth laugh it up with Daphne and her friends. He seemed to be really enjoying himself.

"I hate her." Callie stabbed her slab of pork with her fork rather disdainfully.

"Greengrass? Why?"

"She's such a b****. Look at her... And she's got Seth under her spell. The witch." Callie growled.

Ashley wanted to point out that they were all witches, but refrained from doing so for fear that Callie would poke her eye out with a fork.

"She hasn't done anything." Ashley shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but everyone's talking. I heard... things about her. I just don't think she's worthy enough for Seth." Callie replied huffily.

"Really? Seth seems to really be fond of her. He seems really happy." Ashley said, biting into an apple. Callie turned to glare at her best friend.

"He only thinks he is." She responded fiercely.

Ashley wanted to laugh at the comical way Callie was responding to Seth and Daphne's blooming relationship. If she didn't know any better, she'd have suspected Callie had hidden feelings for Seth...

As Ashley reached across the table to get some pumpkin pastries, Callie nudged her in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ashley hissed, rubbing her side.

"Guess who's on his way here." Callie giggled.

"Please don't say it's Pucey. I told him to get me some bananas so with luck, he's gone off the Tropics, never to return again."

"Actually, it's Draco." Callie whispered with a smirk.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! :)**

**Next chapter:** Hmmm, haha, I actually don't know what to put over here. BUTTT let's just sayy... more information on the mysterious new team building activity Dumbledore has just implemented for the seventh years :)

**Don't forget to leave a review! Once again, Happy Holidays :D**


	26. A Most Eventful Supper

**Sooo. Here it is folks, the next chapter. Now that didn't take so long, did it? :D Ha, improvement! Haha, okay, anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy it. I found it rather eventful. Anyway, the next chapter's in the works and hopefully it will come out faster than this did.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

Draco had been doing his best to ignore Ashley since the night he told her that she was off the hook. During their Quidditch practice on Monday, he had purposefully refused to even so much as look at her, much less talk to her. Even when she'd screwed up several times, he purposefully controlled himself not to lash out at her. And boy did it take _a lot_ of his self-control.

And it was torture, mind you, not picking on Ashley Greyson like he always did.

_Remind me again why we're doing this._

**It's not right to screw over Ashley Greyson like that.**

_When has that ever stopped us before?_

**Erm...never actually.**

_Exactly._

But despite the voices in his head being completely right, Draco listened to his better judgment (which most didn't know existed). He knew that coveting Ashley Greyson was just knocking on trouble's door. And so, for the past few days after talking to her, he avoided her completely, which was very unusual behaviour given their strange new relationship or sorts since seventh year began.

He knew this wasn't just for Ashley's benefit (although he denied it to himself). This "distance" from Ashley Greyson would be good for him. Lately, he'd been starting to feel...things he never really had before. And it disturbed him.

He knew the root of all this thinking was Seth Parker's doing. If Seth hadn't spoken up to Draco, he would never have felt bad about playing Ashley or realized that he was feeling this way. But then... _Are you really sure you're _still_ playing her, mate? Or you're playing with yourself now too?_

Draco didn't have a ready answer for that question. _Damn her._

He hated how Ashley Greyson made him feel so...completely vulnerable, completely different and comfortable whenever he was around her.

_I'm not going to fall in love with that wench, even if it kills me._ He had thought to himself with utmost finality. And so, after his less than affable conversation with Seth during their cleaning session at the Great Hall, he had decided he was going to look for new meat. Ashley Greyson was far too dangerous for him because he had only just realized how much she really affected him.

**The heart wants what the heart wants...**

_Shut up._

Draco knew that Ashley couldn't have been so horrible out on the pitch as she had been during their latest practice. But then...what other explanation was there other than the fact that Ashley had just suddenly become horrible at the wizarding sport overnight?

**She was doing it to get your attention, you dumb ass!**

_Ha! That'll be the day!_

**Why? She obviously feels the same about you.**

_One, I do _not_ feel anything for that girl. Two, that girl has no feelings._

**Harsh.**

_The truth is always harsh, my friend._

And although Draco kept repeating it over and over in his mind, he wasn't so sure he believed it.

Ashley wanted to crawl into a hole and never show her face to the world again. She hated how Draco had reduced her to this.

_Why am I even feeling this way again? I don't even like him..._

**Sure you don't. It's not like you purposely sucked at practice a while ago just to get his attention, right?**

_Oh shut up. That was your idea!_

**I rest my case.**

Draco, flanked by his usual cronies Crabbe and Goyle, passed by where Ashley and Callie were sat, his gaze directed right in front of him the entire time. He took his usual spot along the Slytherin table, where he talked, laughed and joked with the rest of his Slytherin minions.

Ashley had stolen glances at him from the corner of her eyes when she thought Callie wasn't looking, hoping that he at least turned his head slightly to get a look at her. She really expected him to smirk or talk or drawl...anything. And to her disappointment, she got nothing.

_Not like I care,_ Ashley thought to herself as she looked down at her plate and tried to find the appetite to finish it.

Callie noticed Ashley's reaction and frowned. It was odd enough that Draco just passed her by like she wasn't even there but for Ashley to react to it...

"Is something up between you and Draco?" Callie asked, startling Ashley and causing her to jump in her seat a little.

Callie cocked an eyebrow at her best friend. "No." Ashley responded flatly.

"Oh really? Seems to me like you're pretty affected by whatever rift you two are having. And Ashley Greyson, don't deny the existence of a rift because first Quidditch practice and now this." Callie added knowingly.

Ashley sighed. "We're not having a rift."

"So why aren't you and Draco talking?"

"We don't always have to talk, you know." Ashley snapped.

Callie found it all too amusing to stop baiting her best friend. "Well someone seems a little affected by Draco Malfoy ignoring her." Callie drawled.

"I am not." Ashley protested. "I couldn't care less what that stupid ferret thinks or does." Ashley scowled.

**Let me be the one to remind you what you did on the pitch earlier this afternoon.**

_Please don't. That was all your fault._

**So why'd you do it, Ash? Why?**

_I only did what you asked of me._

**When have you ever been submissive?**

_I always am._

**Just face it Greyson. You did it to get his attention because it bothers you so much that he hasn't been giving you any of it lately.**

_Hmph. Why would I be bothered?_

**You tell me.**

"I'm having a headache." Ashley mumbled. "I think I'll go ahead. See you later," Ashley added as she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall without another word.

From the corner of his eye, Draco Malfoy watched Ashley walk off, wondering if she had been bothered when he'd passed by earlier and ignored her. _Stop thinking gay thoughts, Draco. Be a man._

Draco sat up straight and huffed. Right, he thought. Be a man.

The next few days flew by so fast that they all just seemed to blur into one another. Ashley's days became more of routine and less interesting. Callie had continued on ranting about Daphne Greengrass whenever she could, Draco was still ignoring Ashley, Ashley still refused to care, and Seth was still avoiding Ashley and Callie.

_The only good thing about this whole thing so far is that Pucey isn't bothering me as much anymore._ Ashley noted sourly. Potions class soon became rather awkward, what with Draco being her seatmate. It was also the only time wherein Adrian Pucey was at his most annoying. Overall, Ashley hated the class to bits.

Once the bell rang and Potions was finally over, Ashley couldn't have been more excited to bound out of her seat and head off to Transfiguration. _I never thought I'd be so excited to see McGonagall in my life._

As Ashley slung her satchel over her shoulder, Draco called out her name.

"Oi Greyson," Ashley stopped in her tracks, her back turned to him and her heart beating faster than she'd ever known it could.

"What?" Ashley hoped her voice sounded firm and strong. It was the first time Malfoy had actually talked to her since...well, that night he told her she was off the hook of their previous agreement.

"We've got a prefects meeting tonight at the prefects common room. Don't be late."

_Oh. _Ashley nodded and left without another word.

"What took you so long?" Callie asked once Ashley made it out the door. Callie and Seth had been waiting for her right outside. Seth didn't avoid Ashley but it was still rather awkward between them after what had happened during Quidditch practice.

"Malfoy just had to tell me about our prefects meeting later." Ashley shrugged.

"Oh. Well, Seth's invited Daphne to have dinner with us later." Callie smiled, obviously fake.

"That's great." Ashley smiled weakly, not knowing how to get rid of the elephant in the room. "But I can't stay for long. Our meeting's at seven." Ashley added.

"Oh." said Seth. He racked his brains for what else to say, but couldn't find the right words to say. He didn't want to apologize to Ashley because he just couldn't understand why she would work so hard to try and impress a jerk like Malfoy. Sure, Malfoy was one of his closest friends. But that would never stop him from protecting Ashley, who was practically his sister. He knew Malfoy could easily hurt her and because he knew what she didn't, he was never going to let him.

Fortunately for Seth, however, the trio had reached their Transfiguration class and was saved from having to say anything at all.

During dinnertime, Seth only had time to formally introduce Daphne to Callie and Ashley (and Miles Bletchley who was wrapped around Callie) as his girlfriend before Ashley had to run off for her meeting.

"It's really great that Seth's finally introduced you to us as his girl." Ashley smiled warmly before racing off to the prefects' common room to avoid being late.

There was a moment of awkward tension after Ashley left before Daphne cleared her throat and spoke to ease their atmosphere.

"Callie, where did you get your clip? It's so cute and it looks so familiar." Daphne asked, trying to make small talk.

Callie shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, this old thing? My grandmother gave it last summer. She says it has another half but it's been lost for centuries so this is practically one of a kind. But...nothing special, really." She added, filled with pride at having something Daphne didn't.

"Oh," was all Daphne could say. Then her face lit up and she beamed at Callie. "I think I know why it looks so familiar!" Daphne cried excitedly. "You see, my grandmother has this collection of antique hair clips and I've seen that in her collection! She says it's her most prized one."

"Brilliant." Callie said sarcastically although she did try her best to hide her disdain. Daphne hadn't noticed a thing.

"This is so amazing! Lost for centuries and now we both find out where the other halves are! My grandmother will be so thrilled." Daphne gushed.

"Yay." Callie faked a smile.

"So Bletchley," Seth cleared his throat, trying to make conversation with Callie's man. He did his best to smile at Miles, hoping it didn't look too forced. He'd known Miles Bletchley and his entire family since before they both attended Hogwarts and for the life of him, he never quite understood what went on in the boy's mind. _If I were his parents I'd try hard for another child and hope it doesn't turn out like its brother._

"How's... life...anything, lately? How've you been?"

"Oh, been fine." Miles shrugged, one arm around Callie's waist and the other greedily stuffing spoonful after spoonful of food into his mouth.

_Seriously? Callie gets disgusted when I eat but when it's this guy all she can do is throw googly eyes at him? I refuse to believe that I'm more disgusting than this guy!_ Seth thought irritably.

"You?" Miles took his eyes off Callie and his food to look up at Seth.

"Fine." Seth shrugged nonchalantly.

"So you guys all heard about the new activity Dumbledore's going to implement on us, right?" asked Daphne.

_Duh. Well who didn't? We were all there._ Callie wanted to say but instead muttered a very forceful "Yeah. Why? You got news about it?"

"No, but I just wanted to know what you guys thought about it." Daphne shrugged, smiling sweetly at Callie and Bletchley.

Seth found her so adorable that he put an arm around her and smiled. "I think it's a good waste of time." Seth snorted.

"Well I think it'll be fun." Daphne said excitedly.

"We should be put in the same group. Just think about how much _more_ fun it'll be." Seth winked.

Callie fumed and leaned in closer to Miles. "Well isn't Miss Perfect ever the optimist. I think it's stupid." She sneered, rolling her eyes heavenward.

Both Daphne and Seth were taken aback by the sudden change of tone in Callie's voice. Daphne's smile faded and she looked at Callie, startled.

_Yeah, that's right b****, be afraid. Be very afraid._

**... She hasn't done anything to you.**

_I know. But I hate her. Everyone knows her true colours. I just don't understand why on earth Seth can't see it. She's probably made him drink some sort of potion or cast a spell on him or whatever._

**Maybe he just really likes her?**

_Yeah right._

"Erm," Seth was first to break the icy silence by clearing his throat. "Y-you alright, Cal?" He asked, trying to catch her gaze, the expression on his eyes intense. But Callie refused to meet his eyes and folded her arms across her chest huffily instead.

"Perfectly fine." Callie uttered every word with as much force as she could possibly muster.

"Uh, anyway, I think I hear my friends calling me." Daphne said quietly, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"No, Daph, wait—"

"It's alright." Daphne smiled. "I'll see you later." Then, she turned to Callie and Miles. "It was nice meeting you guys. Like, formally and all." She shrugged and gave them a small smile before walking off to join her friends down the table.

_Callie, you b****._

"Well now you've done it." Seth growled furiously, glaring daggers at Callie.

Callie tried to play the innocent card. "Done what?" She asked lightly.

"And you even have the guts to act like nothing's wrong." He spat as he stood up from the table. "You know sometimes, I have no idea why I'm even friends with someone like you." He added quietly, but viciously.

_Ouch._ Seth's last sentence had stung and rendered Callie speechless.

"Oh, and Bletchley, stop groping Callie like a bloody leech. It's disgusting." Seth snarled before leaving the table to join Daphne and her friends.

Miles looked positively dumbstruck, his hands still around Callie. Callie was first to react by inching away from him irritably.

That had definitely been one hell of a dinner.

There were only a several number of times wherein Ashley was actually on time for something and the prefects meeting called by Dumbledore that night was one of them.

Ashley arrived at the prefects' common room and was grateful to find out that she wasn't the last to arrive. _Ha! I can be punctual too._

As Ashley chose a seat on one of the couches, she couldn't help but notice but a certain blonde boy was not present.

**Noticing now aren't we?**

_Psh. No. It's because of that blinding hair of his! Pfft._

**Sure.**

"Alright, settle down prefects, settle down," Dumbledore announced, entering the common room dressed in midnight blue robes with silver stars all over it. "I trust you have all realized why we have called this meeting tonight. But before we begin, I must ask you to check if all the prefects of your house are present."

And as if on cue, Draco Malfoy burst into the prefects' common room from the portrait hole, looking dishevelled.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Good of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late professor." He panted, taking a seat on the couch near Ashley. "I had some urgent matters to attend to." He cleared his throat and straightened his robes.

_Urgent matters? It looks like he just got himself a quickie in the broom closet! How on earth is that urgent?_

**You're just jealous that it wasn't you he was with in the broom closet.**

_WHAT? Of course not!_

**Right. It's so obvious.**

_..._

"It's quite alright, Mr. Malfoy." replied Dumbledore. "Is no one else missing? Perhaps we will be expecting another grand entrance."

All prefects shook their heads. Ashley smirked inwardly.

"Alright then, on to more serious matters." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As you all have heard me earlier on, I announced that due to special circumstances and events that have been happening as of late, I, and your Heads of House, have decided that perhaps it would be best to hold a bonding activity for your year. After all, we believe that it is with utmost importance that you all graduate Hogwarts with strengthened ties.

"After much debates and discussions, your Heads of House and I have all decided that the best way to promote this batch bonding activity would be through a Treasure Hunt around Hogwarts grounds, except of course, those grounds which we have established as forbidden. We will be grouping you all into fours, and the groups will be of our choosing. This activity will be held next weekend and attendance is a must. Failure to comply will result in two months' worth of detention and a deduction of 50 points from your house.

"The event will be on a Saturday, from seven in the morning until whenever you finish what you have to do. The meeting place is at the Quidditch pitch, assembly time will be 6:30. Each group will be given a list of objects they will have to look for, and a set of clues to where they can find these objects. Each object you find will lead you to another.

"The winning team will have the honours of lighting the Halloween Bonfire."

With that sentence, excited murmurs all rose from the prefects. Clearly the prize appealed to them as much as the thought of finally being able to enter the Forbidden Forest.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more and the murmurs all died down. "Now your job as prefects will be to spread the mechanics of the Treasure Hunt and to orient your fellow housemates. And rest assured that you will all be perfectly safe. Any questions? If none, I can leave you all to meet up with your partner prefect to discuss some matters."

Some of the prefects rose and approached Dumbledore while some dispersed to go and discuss with their fellow partner prefect. Ashley and Draco locked eyes but neither of them moved until finally, Ashley broke his gaze, stood up, and trudged her way over to Draco.

Draco smirked.

_Always knew she could be tamed._

**Be you, I presume?**

_Preferably. But no. We're not going down that road again._

**The heart wants what it wants.**

_F*** you._

"Ever the gentleman you are," Ashley muttered.

"So I've been told." Draco smirked.

_He's smirking at me! Does that mean we're friends again? Wait, no, I don't care! Hmph!_ Ashley raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So I'm thinking we hold a meeting sometime during the week. This isn't exactly the sort of thing you spread through mouth after all."

"Yeah, sure. But I'm thinking it should be Wednesday night, after dinner."

"What? Why Wednesday? Tuesday's so much better."

"Well, I've got a test on Wednesday so I'm going to need Tuesday to study for it." Ashley smirked.

"Well, I've got to make my report on Wednesday night."

"Well, too bad for you."

Draco glared at Ashley. "How about Monday?" He frowned. So did Ashley. They both agreed mutually that Monday night just wasn't going to do.

"So, how about... Friday?"

"Too soon. People will already have made plans for their Saturdays. And we can't on Thursday because we've got an essay for Potions due on Friday. It has to be on either Wednesday or Tuesday."

Draco and Ashley faced one another, the expressions on their faces trying to say 'challenge accepted'.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ashley suggested.

"Best two out of three." Draco nodded,

After having played for countless times, Draco emerged the winner.

"HA! FINALLY!" He exclaimed happily.

"Calm down, Malfoy. You won best two out of three in a muggle game, not the lottery." Ashley muttered grumpily.

Draco smirked. "Ha! You're just jealous because you didn't win!" Then, he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Loser." Ashley chuckled.

"Talking about yourself there?" Draco drawled.

Ashley glared at him.

Then, as if only realizing what was happening, Draco's smirk suddenly faded and he suddenly turned rigid. It was as though he'd gotten hit by a bolt of lightning.

"So Greyson, Tuesday night, seven in the Slytherin common room. Don't be late," He said curtly before exiting the common room for his own room.

_... What just happened?_

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter:** Perhaps the beginning of the batch bonding activity? I'm not exactly too sure but let's hope! :D

**Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	27. The Dreaded Saturday

**Sooo, after a very, very, very, very, very, very, very long time indeed, I have finally updated! Yayy! I apologize that this took so long, I really do. It doesn't seem too eventful though. I had to cut it short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and leave some reviews all the same :D I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so here's to hoping that it won't take as long as did this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

As soon as he got into his room, he shut the door tight, his mind still buzzing with thoughts he didn't really want to entertain at the moment. Draco hated how _that_ happened, hated how Ashley Greyson could completely make him lose his guard whenever he was around her.

_I hate how comfortable that stupid girl makes me feel._ Draco thought angrily to himself. _Well, it won't be happening again._

**I seriously think that you're falling in love with her.**

_Oh shut up. I am not. The day I fall in love with _that_ is that day pigs start flying without magic._

**Sigh. If you say so, Draco.**

Fall in love with Ashley Greyson? Draco Malfoy? _Ha! That'll be the day_, Draco thought to himself with utmost finality.

* * *

Ashley stood in the prefects' common room with what she would have bet was a very dumbstruck expression on her face. She knew that whatever momentary friendship had just passed between her and Draco had...well, passed.

By now the prefects' common room was almost empty, save for some of the more meticulous prefects—the ones who really took their jobs to heart and had no social lives to focus on. Slowly and with a sigh, Ashley made her way to her own room. _Guess its back to not talking again for the both of us..._

And the funny thing was... A year ago, Ashley couldn't have cared any less. Bur right now, as much as she hated to admit, she cared more than she wanted to allow herself to.

And so, for the next few days, Draco and Ashley started ignoring each other once again, acknowledging each other only when absolutely necessary. Otherwise, they stayed out of each others' ways and barely spoke a word to one another.

Potions class was the worst due to their very lovely seating arrangements, courtesy of Snape. Ashley glared at the back of Snape's head just thinking about his formulation of the _random _seating arrangements.

"Class, as you all know," said Snape in a monotone. "Your veritaserum potions are almost mature enough to be effective"—Ashley groaned inwardly—"So by next week's Potions class, you will be consuming them. I believe you and your partners have already decided amongst yourselves as to who will be consuming the potion." Snape said icily, narrowing his eyes at his students, who all fell silent and nodded profusely.

Ashley quickly turned to look at Draco to tell him that he would be doing it when she felt something kick her from under the table.

She cursed. And glared at Draco. Of course. _Who else could it be?_

"Ow! What in Merlin's beard was that for?" Ashley hissed.

"You're drinking it." He whispered. Ashley noticed the corners of his mouth twitch upward, as though he was holding back a smile.

"Malfoy, that's not fair—"

"Slytherins are never fair." He smirked, cutting her off. He kept his gaze to the front of the board so Snape would think he was still paying attention. Ashley did the same.

"Too bad Malfoy. You're still taking it."

"We'll just see about that." He scoffed.

Ashley didn't know what else to say to that and so, kept quiet. Draco didn't speak to her anymore after that until it was time for them to hold their meeting at the Slytherin common room—which was a few days later.

The entire duration of the meeting, Ashley and Draco barely spoke to each other, just when it was absolutely necessary. Pansy Parkinson was very pleased.

"Good to know that b**** is finally backing off my man." Pansy whispered to Millicent Bulstrode.

"Draco seems to be avoiding her too. Maybe they had a falling out." Millicent replied.

Pansy sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. "Silly Millicent," She scoffed. "They can't have a falling out if they don't have anything to fall out from."

Millicent kept silent. Everyone knew it after all. Draco and Ashley had been beginning to develop a friendship of sorts since the school year had started. Most had even said it was something that would inevitably lead to something more. But if her best friend wanted to be blind to all of it, then so be it.

Ashley, on the other hand, had noticed that Callie stuck to Miles too much for comfort. And Seth had kept a good distance away from the both of them, pressing up against Daphne Greengrass and her friends.

_Odd_, Ashley thought. _What have I missed?_ She frowned.

"Oi Greyson, pay attention! People are asking questions!" Draco hissed into her ear, shaking her out of her reverie.

Ashley glared at Draco. "So why don't you answer them?" She snapped.

"Touché. Is it your period or something?" Draco muttered, turning his attention to someone who had raised his hand to ask a question.

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward, paying more attention to her fellow seventh year Slytherins, but constantly sneaking glances at both Seth and Callie from time to time. They in turn, were stealing glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, Ashley realized.

_Ohmygosh! Do they have a thing for each other? What on earth is happening here?_

"So if you lot haven't got any questions left, you can all bugger off. I'm tired." Draco yawned.

"When will our groups be posted?" Pansy asked, batting her eyelashes at Draco.

"Dumbledore hasn't said anything about it." Ashley shrugged. Pansy glared at her; obviously she was expecting Draco to answer her.

_Get over him, Parkinson. He'll never even so much as like you. Even as a person! Or...whatever you are._

**Because he's too busy with me.**

_WHAT?_

**Oh, nothing.**

_That's not true! He isn't! Not with me anyway! Try Harriet Cartwright._

**Bitter, are we?**

_Ha! That'll be the day._

**So why do you care so much if he's avoiding you?**

_I don't. _I'm _avoiding him. Not the other way around._

**Alright then. If you say so.**

When the meeting was over and everyone was slowly dispersing, Ashley approached Callie and Miles, who were sat cuddling at a corner. _Ew._

"Hey." said Ashley, plopping down beside her.

"Hey." Callie chirped, pulling herself away from Miles' arms. _Thank God._

"Bletchley, aren't you tired?" Ashley gave him a look.

"Oh! Erm...yes... erm, I'll go now..." Miles stuttered before getting up and heading off to the boys' dormitories. _At least the boy was smart enough to process the look._

"What was that about?" Callie asked, unperturbed that her boyfriend just retired and didn't even bother to bid her a good night.

"Is something going on between you and Seth?"

Callie nearly choked on her saliva. "Ha! When pigs fly!" Callie snorted.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that the little dinner with little Miss Perfect didn't go as Seth probably hoped." Callie rolled her eyes heavenward.

"What did you do?" Ashley sighed as Callie then launched into the story of the dinner, whining and complaining about Daphne Greengrass at intervals.

"Why would you do that?" Ashley demanded once Callie was finished.

"I don't like her. And I don't want to pretend that I do." Callie sniffed.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Ashley muttered.

"It hasn't. But Daphne is the bloody exception." Callie growled. "Besides, I can live without Seth."

_No, Callie, I'm beginning to see that you really can't._ Ashley sighed, too tired to argue with a very determined Callie. In time, she'd see her errors, Ashley thought with a shrug. _For now, Callie can have her way._

And as Callie continued on with her tirade, Ashley did let her have her way.

* * *

Ashley was close to marching right up to the owlery to cast herself off the tower but Callie was holding her back with all the strength she possessed. It was Friday, the day before the batch bonding activity and by lunch, all the groups had been posted.

"It's not that bad!" Callie tried to reason.

"You try having all three of them as your group mates then!" Ashley snapped, trying to free herself of Callie's surprisingly vice-like grip.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ash! I'm not even complaining!"

"Oh yeah? Have you seen your group?"

"No, but..."

"Look at it." Ashley practically pushed Callie up against the bulletin board. Callie searched for her name on the list and when she finally found it—beside the names of her group mates—she nearly fainted.

Callie stumbled backwards into a smirking Ashley. "Not so calm now, are you?"

"It's like Hogwarts professors are just living to torture us." said Callie, still in a bit of shock.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "I think I need to go get a firewhisky or something. There is no way I'm going to survive an entire day with Parkinson, Malfoy, and Pucey. I can barely stand one class with them." Ashley grimaced.

A crowd had gathered around the list, mostly seventh years, and Crabbe and Goyle were pushing their way through the crowd to make a path for Draco so he could reach the very front and look for his group.

"Bloody hell," He cursed when he found his name and his group mates. _Why is the universe taunting me this way?_

"Hehehe," was all Crabbe could say after he saw his group. He was with Granger, Bulstrode, and Macmillan.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco snapped.

Crabbe immediately stopped laughing and looked down at his shoes.

"I can think of a thousand things I'd rather do than have this stupid activity tomorrow." Draco snarled as he stalked off to lunch, Crabbe and Goyle on his tail.

"I take it you've both seen your groupings?" Flint said glumly as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle took their usual seats on the Slytherin table.

"Yes." Draco grumbled, forcefully stabbing a piece of meat he'd put on his plate.

"I'm stuck with Brown, Weasley"—at this, Flint couldn't resist a grimace—"and Warrington."

"I've got Greyson, Parkinson, and Pucey."

"Well, at least you've got Greyson! Malfoy, that'll be one hell...of... never mind." Flint hastily kept quiet and continued on with his meal when he saw the expression on Draco's face.

Clearly, Draco didn't think being group mates with Ashley Greyson was much of a prize and right after lunch, he was going to march right up to Snape's office to demand a change of groups. Maybe if he was lucky Snape would put him with Cartwright and they could make out all day. Or maybe find some secluded spot in the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

"But professor—"

"No buts, Mr. Malfoy. I thought it was clear that your groups were final." Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco.

Draco frowned. He was quite possibly one of the very few who didn't flinch under Snape's death glares. "But professor, I can't possibly survive a day with _any_ of my group mates!" Draco whined. "Can't you pull some strings and just shift me over to, say, Harriet Cartwright's group?"

Snape narrowed his eyes some more at Draco and scowled. "No." He said curtly, dismissively. "That, Mr. Malfoy, is the point of the batch bonding activity. Bond with your fellow batchmates. It doesn't matter to me how you do it, but you have to survive your Saturday with your group, and that is final. I don't want to hear another word, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes professor." Draco muttered disdainfully before marching out of Snape's office to go and find someone to take his anger out on. Fortunately for him, Seamus Finnigan was just around the corner. Unfortunately for Seamus, he had been wandering about the dungeons.

Early the next morning, the seventh years all gathered around the pitch, all sleepy and grumpy, wishing they were anywhere else at the moment.

_I'd rather be eaten alive by a Blast-Ended Skrewt than be here right now._ Ashley thought grimly as she yawned.

"Alright, seventh years, go to your groups and I'll discuss the mechanics of the activity!" McGonagall's voice boomed over the din of the field.

Ashley trudged toward Adrian and Pansy, wishing more than anything that the earth would open up and swallow her whole. _Or better yet...open up and swallow my group mates. Heaven only knows my world will be a better place._

Snape cleared his throat and immediately, everyone kept silent. "The mechanics of the activity are as follows, as I'm sure your house prefects have already briefed you on...

"You are to stay with your groups at all times. Failure to do so will result in disqualification. You will each be given a list of items you have to find. These items can be found anywhere within the Hogwarts grounds. Some of these items have been hidden about the grounds purposely so you will have to use your undoubted creativity and wit." At this last statement, Snape's voice took on a harder tone as his gaze lingered on Harry for just a fraction longer than anyone else.

"No magical charms are allowed. No magical items save for your wand and your brooms are allowed." Professor McGonagall announced sternly.

"When you have completed retrieving all the items on the list, you are to return here immediately. The first group that returns with the complete set of items wins and gets to light the bonfire. In the event that no group completes all items, we all return here to the pitch at exactly six in the evening and no later and we shall determine a winner, depending on which group retrieved the most items. In the event of an emergency, feel free to send sparks into the sky using your wands."

"Alright students! Pick one person to be your representative and come up here to get your list of items!" Professor Sprout called out, as Professor Flitwick held in his hands an old faded witch's hat. Inside were several scrolls.

"And remember," Snape added with a snarl as the first of the representatives came up to Professors Flitwick and Sprout. "That this activity requires you to use your brains, which I'm sure you all unquestionably have." There was just a tad bit of sarcasm dripping from Snape's tone.

_I think he's in a good mood this morning_, Ashley thought, a tad bit amused.

**Well, who wouldn't be if he was made to wake up at the bloody early hours of the morning to facilitate this damned activity?**

_I know I'd be in just as peachy a mood as he is._

"I nominate myself as the representative." Pansy Parkinson announced rather huffily as she turned on her fat heel and sauntered (rather unsuccessfully) towards Professors Flitwick and Sprout. Ashley thought she saw a bit of fear cross Professor Flitwitck's face upon seeing that Pansy was making her way towards him.

Ashley sighed. _I know I'd be afraid._

"Oh Ashley," Adrian sighed blissfully, putting an arm around her shoulders. Ashley tried to shrug it off but failed. So she scowled instead.

"Pucey—"

"Now, now, pet. Don't squirm. It only makes me want you even more." Adrian Pucey wiggled his eyebrows.

_Oh God, could the day get any worse?_

"Oh, I see you've finally agreed to Pucey's proposal, eh, Greyson?" Draco Malfoy drawled, having just joined his group after contemplating if he should hex himself sick to escape the dreaded activity.

_Why do I even bother asking such questions? Of course it could. I'm spending it with Draco Malfoy._

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Ashley growled.

"You don't know how much I really want to."

Ashley opened her mouth to retort but Pansy had come back with the list of items. "It's not too hard." Pansy said with a shrug.

"Well, we've got a long day." Ashley muttered, finally breaking free of Adrian so she could take a look at the scroll. Draco moved to stand beside her so he could get a good look at the list as well.

_Damn it, her hair smells like strawberries. I love strawberries..._ Draco tried desperately to push such thoughts from his mind. _Focus on the list, Draco. Focus on the list._

Pansy clearly hadn't read the list when she made her statement. Or if she had, then she clearly hadn't been thinking. _As always._ Draco added in his thoughts.

"Crystal mirror? Where in Merlin's beard are we going to look for that here in Hogwarts?"

"Well, what in heaven's name is a monocle?"

"You have 5 minutes to discuss with your groups! When I blow the whistle, it means that the activity has begun!" Professor Sprout called out over the growing noise the students were now making. "And remember students, that there is only _one_ of each item hidden around Hogwarts so you have better be clever."

"Or lucky." Draco muttered. He took a few steps away from Ashley, unable to think straight with her being so close to him. The scent of her was enough to do wondrous things to his body parts.

Ashley breathed out a sigh of relief she didn't even know she was holding. She felt..._something_ stirring inside her while Draco was so close. She could smell his manly scent and she didn't quite know why but she had the strangest urge to kiss him. _Okay, stupid thoughts. Let's just get this thing over with._

"I elect myself as leader." Pansy Parkinson declared.

"Over my dead body." Ashley scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Pansy glared daggers at her direction. "That can be arranged."

"Ladies, ladies," Draco stepped in between both of them, pushing Pansy away from Ashley. "There's no need to fight over me." He added with a smirk.

Adrian laughed. "Blimey, Ashley won't be fighting over you anytime soon, mate. She's with me now. Isn't that right, pumpkin?"

_I'm going to die before the day ends. I'm sure of it._ Ashley wanted to scream at each every member of her group.

Just then, Professor Sprout blew on her whistle, signalling the beginning of the activity.

Ashley threw her hands up in defeat. And with a sigh, "Where should we start?"

* * *

**Next chapter:** The more eventful part of the Saturday.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Haha leave a review :D**


	28. Let the Games Begin

Sooo, as promised, here's the next chapter, more eventful and faster than the last one. I hope you guys like it! :D Hahaha no promises with the next one, but maybe next week? Haha :D

Aren't you guys proud? I know I am. I think this is the fastest update I've done in ages. HAHA :))

Oh, and before I forget, I need to ask a favor from you guys. If you guys have facebook, pleasepleaseplease like this link: .#!/pages/Filipino-for-Non-Filipino-Speakers-Modules-Maragsa/181471395229218 and tell your friends! It's for my Fil project. Sooo pleaasseee. :) Thank you so much :)

* * *

**Chapter 28- Let the Games Begin**

"We have to elect a group leader first!" Pansy insisted.

"Then I elect myself as group leader!" Ashley announced.

"I second the motion!" Adrian added excitedly.

"Not so fast! _I_ want to be leader." said Draco, the expression on his face daring Ashley to challenge him. She smirked. Challenge accepted.

Pansy's face was a cross between hesitation and enthusiasm. Eventually though, her love for Draco won over because she seconded his motion.

"Well then, I guess that leaves us both at a tie." Draco drawled.

"So it seems." Ashley smirked.

"Then I guess we'll have to be _co _-leaders."

"Best to remember that then, Malfoy."

They stared each other down for a few seconds before Pansy broke them both apart forcefully. "We don't have time!" She scowled. "Let's just get on with it already." She said through gritted teeth. She stepped closer towards Draco's side.

Ashley tried to hide her satisfaction at Pansy's blatant discomfort as she scanned the items on the scroll to see where they should start first. "I think the easiest thing on this list is the bat wings. It has to be in Snape's cupboard."

Draco shrugged. It seemed logical to him.

"Alright then, let's go!"

And with that, all four of them took off for the Potions classroom.

_I don't think I've ever run this fast for Potions in my life._ Ashley thought as she ran across the courtyard, past the fountain, down the corridor, down the stairs, trailing after Draco and Adrian. The only good thing about the fact that she was absolutely abysmal at muggle sports such as running was that Pansy Parkinson was even more so than her.

_Ha! No one can be worse than Parkinson. At anything. Except perhaps being disgusting._ Ashley thought as she came to a jog when she arrived at the dungeons. By now, she had lost sight of Adrian and Draco. They were well ahead of her. _They probably already reached the bloody classroom._

By the time Ashley arrived at the Potions classroom, several other groups were there as well. Apparently everyone had been in agreement that bat wings should be searched for first because they were the easiest to find.

Ashley made her way to the cupboard, where several people were now searching up and down the shelves for the bat wings.

"I got it!" Adrian Pucey called out excitedly; as he hopped off one of the lower empty shelves he had been standing on for support and held out the jar of batwings.

"Good job." Draco patted Adrian on the shoulder contentedly.

"Great," Ashley panted as she followed Draco and Adrian out the potions classroom. _But I just arrived!_

"Where's Parkinson?" Adrian asked once they were stood outside the classroom.

Ashley was leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

_I didn't think it was any more possible, but Ashley looks beautiful even when her hair and her clothes are all messed up._ Draco blinked several times, the weight of what he had just thought not really hitting him full force just yet._ Wait, WHAT? I think I'm insane._

**You must be if you just called Greyson beautiful. We just wanted her laid, remember?**

_Yeah, but now we decided we're not going to._

**That doesn't mean you go off and fall in love with her!**

_I'm not!_

**Yes, you are. You really are.**

Draco was only shook out of his reverie by the arrival of Pansy Parkinson. She had crashed into his arms, almost sending him toppling backwards. And although he absolutely hated Parkinson's guts to the core of the earth and back, he was more than grateful for her arrival.

"Oh _Drakie_, thank you so much for catching me. I knew I could always count on you to save me every time I feel like falling." Pansy gushed in a sickly sweet voice that made Draco's ear's throb.

Ashley coughed to hide her laughter. It was like watching a badly written sitcom. Draco sent glare in her direction before clearing his throat. "Right, now that we're all here..."

"Stop hogging the list, Greyson and let Drakie see it." Pansy snapped, rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Oh bugger off, Parkinson." Ashley muttered, taking out the scroll from her pocket and walking over to Draco.

"Pity. Looks like someone's running out of smart little comebacks." Pansy smirked which looked terrible.

Ashley fought the urge to stab Pansy Parkinson with her wand. "Just because you're fat and ugly," She spat. Pansy looked highly affronted and ended up sputtering.

Ashley ignored her and took a pen from her pocket and crushed out the word _bat wings_ with a single line.

"So what item should we look for next?" asked Adrian eagerly. No one seemed to be paying attention to Pansy, who was sulking by the corner. Draco tried to hide his laugh by coughing. He'd be damned if he'd let Ashley know she was the source of his laughter.

"Dragonfruit," Draco answered.

"Strawberry Pumpkin cupcake." Ashley said at the same time. She looked up and so did Draco and for a moment, their eyes caught.

Ashley's breath caught in her throat and a moment of silent understanding passed between them.

"Greyson's right. Strawberry Pumpkin cupcake's easier." Draco muttered, looking back down at the scroll. He noticed that his hands were almost touching Ashley's and yet, he could already feel the electricity running between both of them.

_Is there something that I missed here? Because I clearly have no idea why it is or what is happening._ Draco took a few steps away from Ashley, just to clear his head from thoughts of her.

"So the kitchens?" Pansy suggested in a hard tone when no one spoke. She could feel something going on between Draco and Ashley and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, the kitchens." Ashley responded absently as she put the scroll back into her pocket.

"I think I'll go to the Slytherin common room first and get my broom. Just in case we need it, since we're already here anyway." Pansy announced. "Drakie, you and Greyson," Pansy said Ashley's name like it was the vilest thing in the world. "can go to the kitchens first. Pucey and I will catch up."

Draco looked at her suspiciously. "I don't think that's necessary, we're not allowed to split up, remember?"

Pansy rolled her eyes heavenward. "Do you _really_ believe all that nonsense?" She scoffed.

"I s'pose..." Draco replied sceptically.

Pansy smiled. "Oh Drakie, I know you'll miss me." She said with a giggle that sounded horrendously like an ogre coughing. "But you must go and stop wasting time! I can't wait to win and then together, you and I can light the bonfire." She added, batting her eyelashes and trying (but failing miserably) to look seductive for Draco. She added on to her look by biting her lower lip. Draco feared she might swallow her entire mouth, if it were possible. He fought the urge to gag and looked away instead. _At least I'm trying to be polite to her._

"Because this entire group consists entirely of only you and Malfoy." Ashley muttered sarcastically.

"Erm, yes. Meet us at the kitchens afterward." Draco said uncomfortably. He then set off at a brisk walk, with Ashley trailing behind him, looking very much like she wanted to burst out laughing.

* * *

Adrian Pucey was lost for a few minutes. He didn't quite understand what was happening anymore. He blinked several times at Pansy Parkinson, who was scowling at him.

"Erm...do we really need a broom?" He asked stupidly.

"Ugh," Pansy rolled her eyes heavenward. "Of course not, Pucey, you idiot! Now c'mon, let's hurry!" Pansy grabbed Pucey's arm and started marching down the corridor, in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Erm, then...where are we going?"

"Oh for heaven's sake! Haven't you been listening to anything, Pucey? The Slytherin common room to get our brooms!"

Pucey looked more confused than he'd ever been in his life. "But you just said..."

"I know what I said! And if you were smart, you'd realize that your beloved Ashley"—Pansy spat the word—"is actually flirting with _my_ Draco!" Pansy hissed as they stood outside the wall that led to the Slytherin common room.

"But... I know Ashley doesn't like him. She says so. All the time."

"Are you completely stupid? Or blind? Of course she likes him! She's got her hands and eyes all over him! Everyone's been talking about it."

Adrian looked like he'd just seen the light for the first time in his life.

He gasped. "You're right!"

"Merlin, Pucey, with the rate your brain is working, I'd say you were related to Crabbe _and_ Goyle." Pansy muttered disdainfully under her breath so Pucey wouldn't hear. "Pucey, Ashley does not love you. Whatever she tells you are lies. When she says she's late for class? Psh! Has it ever occurred to you that you share the same timetable?"

The truth dawned in on Adrian Pucey and Pansy could see it in his eyes. Oh there was anger. Exactly what Pansy Parkinson was hoping to extract from the boy.

"She has never looked at you the way she's looked at my Draco. She wants him. And she wants to steal him away from me. Now...don't you think that's a tad bit unfair? For you and for me?" Pansy asked softly.

Adrian Pucey's expression hardened. "You're right," He said.

"Of course." Pansy smirked—still a very hideous sight.

"So what should we do?"

"I'm glad you asked, Pucey. I'm glad you asked."

* * *

"Malfoy, are you sure you know where the kitchens are?" Ashley frowned. "We should have arrived there by now." She added.

"Of course!" Draco replied hastily. "I know where I'm going Greyson. I'm not stupid." He scoffed.

"I seriously doubt that." Ashley muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Ashley whistled. "Malfoy, are you sure we didn't take a wrong turn? I could have sworn..."

"Do you always have to complain?"

"Do you always have to be such an arrogant and stubborn prat?"

Draco glared at her. "Alright, fine. I'll admit that we _may_ have taken a wrong turn."

"Or two."

"Well, how am I supposed to know where the bloody kitchens are?"

"It's near the Hufflepuff common room." Ashley sighed.

"Hufflepuffs!" Draco scoffed. "I wouldn't know where their bloody common room is, seeing as I'm not one of those unicorn loving freaks."

"Haven't you ever dated one or two or a hundred or something?"

Draco smirked. "Is that jealousy I hear in your tone? I knew it, Ash. I just knew you were in love with me."

"Ew!"

"Fortunately for you, I would _never_ date a Hufflepuff." Draco sounded scandalized by the thought. Ashley wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. "I'd die if I were a Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?"

"Oh Malfoy, you sound absolutely gay." Ashley chuckled, as they retraced their steps and eventually ended up in the corridor right outside the Great Hall. This time, it was Ashley who was leading the way to the kitchens.

"Whatever Greyson, you're just jealous of my manliness." Draco wiggled his eyebrows and puffed out his chest importantly.

"What manliness?" Ashley chortled. She and Draco went down a series of corridors and eventually, ended up being more lost than they had originally been.

"Greyson, where are we?" Draco asked tiredly. They'd been walking for quite a long time and his feet were aching.

"I have no idea." Ashley said resignedly.

Draco sighed. "Greyson, this time, it's all _your_ fault we're lost."

Ashley glared at him. "Yeah, yeah, Malfoy. I'm sure I can get us out of here though..." She trailed off as she looked left and right. Her heart sank when she realized there was no other way out of the corridor but through it.

"That's great. While you explore, I'll stay here and rest. Call me when you find something." He called out as Ashley walked further down the corridor. Draco folded his arms across his chest and leaned lazily against the wall.

She rolled her eyes heavenward when suddenly, it hit her as she stared off at the opening at the end of the corridor. She knew where they were although she didn't exactly know how they got there...

"Draco! I know where we are!" Ashley spun around excitedly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "A random corridor deep within Hogwarts Castle?"

"Well, yes! But even more than that! We're at the second floor!"

Draco's eyes almost popped out. "How in Merlin's name did we get to the second floor? We were looking for the bloody basement, Greyson! And... how are you so sure?" He asked sceptically.

"I remember the place." Ashley shrugged. "I don't know how we got here though. We must not be as good with directions through the castle as we thought."

"Correction: _you_ aren't as good. _I_, on the other hand, am exquisite with directions." Draco said smugly.

Ashley scoffed. "That's exactly why we reached the kitchens long before I took over."

Draco scowled at her. "Yeah, well, lucky for you, I really am exquisite with directions. I know how to get out of here now that you've mentioned our exact location."

Draco started walking down the opposite end of the corridor, back where they came from, when Ashley called out. "Wait!" She bit her lower lip. Draco stopped and turned to face her, expectant.

"What?"

"I need to go relieve myself." She said sheepishly.

Draco sighed tiredly. "Go ahead." He muttered.

Ashley beamed at him before turning on her heel and heading off to the girls' bathroom.

Draco watched after her, feeling something stirring inside him. Just this morning, he was more than determined to avoid Ashley Greyson and yet as of that moment, he didn't know what exactly had changed in him. It was so easy to be with Ashley, so natural to banter and argue with her that he _almost_ couldn't imagine a day without her.

_Almost._ Draco sighed as he leaned against the wall, getting a tad bit impatient waiting for Ashley to finish her business.

"Blimey Greyson, it doesn't take that long." Draco muttered impatiently under his breath as he started making his way to the entrance to the girls' bathroom when suddenly he heard Ashley call out to him.

* * *

Ashley was in a hurry to conduct her business. She ran into the nearest cubicle she could find. She didn't quite care that she was in the second floor girls' bathroom, which was haunted. Because really, what else was new in Hogwarts castle? Nor did she mind the fact that the entrance to the famed Chamber of Secrets was located somewhere in the bathroom. _That whole era's over anyway._ Ashley thought to herself as she relieved her bladder of its woes.

_Whoa, I feel so much better now._ Ashley thought happily to herself as she flushed the toilet and got out, making her way to the sink to wash her hands. Ashley looked up into the mirror as she was washing her hands, only to find something glinting behind her. It was covered by the last cubicle's door and curiosity got the better of her.

Ashley turned around and slowly made her way to the last cubicle. Pushing the door aside, she gasped at what she found.

_Oh. My. Merlin._ Ashley quickly fumbled through her pockets for the list of items for the activity. Sure enough, it was the first item on the list. A crystal mirror.

The crystal mirror was glowing slightly. The frame had been carved of beautiful crystals, forming intricate flower patterns and designs. The handle was made of pure crystal, rebuffed and glittering with perfection. Ashley reached out to touch it but then retracted her hand quickly, thinking that she should probably consult Draco first.

_Seriously? He can't be of much help anyway._

**Yeah...but still. Co-leaders.**

_... Draco probably wouldn't mind anyway..._

**Erm. Yes, he would.**

_Well, we don't really care anyway..._

**Erm, yes. We do.**

_Oh fine._

Biting her lip, Ashley opened her mouth and called out his name.

* * *

"Ashley?" Draco stopped just outside the entrance to the girls' bathroom. He didn't quite know why but the sound of her first name on his lips sounded... intimate.

"Come in here for a second."

"What? Why?" Draco frowned. "It's a _girls'_ bathroom. And last time I checked, I'm a hundred percent man."

"Just come in here, Malfoy! It's not like anyone else is here anyway!"

"Fine." Draco grumbled, trudging his way into the bathroom. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" Ashley called out from the last cubicle. She stood, blocking the crystal mirror from Draco's view.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "This better be good, Greyson. Otherwise, you made me come in here for"—Ashley stepped aside with a smirk to reveal the crystal mirror, suspended several inches in midair—"no...thing..."

There was silence for a few moments. Then, "How the hell did you find it? It's an item on the list, isn't it?"

"Yep." Ashley held out the list. "Never mind how I found it. The real problem is how we're going to get it."

"What are you talking about? It's right there. We just grab it!"

"But there could be an enchantment around it of some sort!"

"Merlin, you're starting to sound like Granger." Draco muttered, exasperated.

Ashley glared at Draco, obviously affronted. "Fine then. Let's do it your way and see how wrong you are." She seethed.

Draco scoffed. "Psh. I'm not wrong." He reached out his hand and touched only the handle of the mirror when he suddenly went still and his eyes glazed over, staring blankly into nothing in particular.

"Malfoy?" Ashley poked him, obviously having noticed that something had gone wrong.

Draco did not move.

Ashley poked him again but still Draco remained still and unmoving.

_Damn it, I hate it when I'm right._ Ashley bit her lower lip. She was starting to panic. Pacing back and forth on one spot, she started to think of ways to fix the mess. She stared at the mirror for a moment, now afraid to touch it.

_Ohmygosh, what do I do? What do I do?_ Ashley got her wand and tried desperately to cast a few spells on him but none of them seemed to work. None of them seemed to be able to get Draco out his stupor.

_Ohmygosh, what if it's permanent?_

**I don't think Hogwarts professors would really do that...**

_Well why not? Maybe Hogwarts is getting a tad bit too crowded and now they have to bump a few students off. And what better way than to hold a supposed batch bonding activity?_

**Now you're just being crazy.**

_It's possible!_

**... Right. And I'm a flying monkey.**

_... Fine._

"Uhh... _Enervate!_" Nothing happened. "_Revisoria!_" Still, nothing happened.

"No spell will work on him, you know." A voice giggled.

Ashley jumped and turned around to see none other than Moaning Myrtle, floating by the window with her arms folded across her chest and the expression on her face that of excitement. Ashley had heard of her so many times before but had never actually seen her around the castle until now.

"T-then what do I do?" Ashley asked, mainly because she had nothing else to say.

"Oh, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." She sighed dramatically, floating towards Draco so she could examine him more closely. "Oh, he's a handsome one." She giggled.

"Wait, so what am I supposed to do now?" Ashley asked, almost impatiently. Something about the ghost's giggles and expressions of excitement just didn't sit very well with her.

Moaning Myrtle merely shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I'm supposed to tell. It would be cheating."

"Everyone cheats once in a while." Ashley muttered.

"You could just get the mirror and leave him here." She said innocently, eyeing Draco like a piece of candy.

Ashley blinked several times before speaking. "Erm...I don't think I can do that."

"Why not? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Pity." Moaning Myrtle didn't sound like it was too much of a loss. "Well, pity for you. But not me!" She added with yet another giggle.

_ How is that even possible? You're dead._ Ashley wanted to blurt out, but held her tongue. Somehow, she didn't think that statement would get her into the ghost's good graces.

"But wait! I can't even pick up the mirror without ending up like...like that."

"But of course you can!"

"What?"

The ghost rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Ashley as though she was stupid. "The charm only affects men. Not women." Then, as if realizing she'd said too much, she covered her mouth. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell!"

"But now that you have, you might as well finish telling me everything." Ashley smirked.

"I don't think so." And with a sound that resembled a lot like cackling, Moaning Myrtle drifted off into one of the broken toilets and flushed herself down. But before she did, she called out laughing, "You have to kiss him to wake him up!"

_Uhh, thank you! Wait... WHAT? KISS HIM? ME? MALFOY? KISS? IS THE ENTIRE WORLD INSANE?_ Ashley nearly choked.

"Are you sure that's the only way?" Ashley called out but received no reply.

Ashley looked at Draco's face and grimaced. Now she was really panicking.

_I can't do it. I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to do it._

**Oh Ashley. You know you want to.**

_..._

**Pucker up, girl! It's the only way and you know it!**

_Oh Merlin. I just hope Draco will never have any memory of this. Ever._

Slowly, Ashley leaned in closer and closer until her lips were just a few inches from Draco's and their noses were just brushing against each other. _Just get it over with already!_

"Merlin, I hope this works." Ashley breathed out before closing the gap between hers and Draco's lips.

The kiss couldn't have lasted for more than a few seconds but Ashley felt it all the way down to her toes. She felt the electricity running up and down her spine, delivering signals to the rest of her body parts. It was the first time she had ever felt anything like it, and she didn't quite know what to make of it. Sure, she had kissed a number of guys before, and even gone more intimate than just a peck. But then this kiss... It was barely even a kiss and yet, Ashley felt the sparks flying all over.

Ashley stumbled back a few steps, overwhelmed. Draco stirred, as if having just woken up from a deep slumber.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Ashley didn't know if Draco remembered anything and she didn't know what to say to him.

Then, "Greyson, did you just kiss me?"

_Of course, Malfoy. Of course._ Ashley glared at him. "Yes, and you better thank me for it!" She snapped as she picked up the crystal mirror.

"It was your pleasure, I'm sure." Draco smirked.

Ashley scoffed. "Probably not, Malfoy." And with that, she stalked off out into the corridor, leaving Malfoy in the bathroom. Then, after several seconds, she called out, "Malfoy, you coming?" in a rather impatient tone that just made Draco's smirk widen.

"Be patient, woman!" He called back. He was in a fairly good mood. After all, he hadn't done anything to initiate it. Ashley Greyson just kissed him.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Drama between Pansy and Ashley!

**I hope you guys all enjoyed that. Haha, don't forget to leave a review :D**


	29. All The Rage

Hello there! I know this one took quite a while... Anyway. Hopefully you'll all like it. And I'm also aware that this story is getting quite long (Chapter 30's next T.T) And wellll, I shall try to speed it all up before you all get bored which means chapters will probably be longer and will take more time to be posted :D

**Chapter 29**

Pansy Parkinson was in a terribly foul mood. It was only eleven in the morning and she'd have wagered that she'd walked about the entire length of the bloody castle. And with Adrian Pucey to boot!

"Wait… Why don't we have the brooms again?" Adrian asked as they made their way down to the kitchens.

Pansy growled in frustration. "For the nth and final time Pucey, we just say that we met Snape on the way and he's told us that we do not need our brooms and that they will only be a hassle for us."

"But… Won't that be cheating?"

"Pucey, just let me do all the talking. Your job is to _firmly_ suggest that we have lunch out in Hogsmeade. Understand?" Pansy barked.

Pucey nodded.

"Good."

Pansy straightened herself up. They had arrived outside the kitchens, with the portrait of the fruit bowl. Pansy raised a hand to tickle the pear when Susan Bones appeared out of nowhere and said, "There's no use. The cupcake's been found."

Pansy looked like she wanted to kill somebody. Susan Bones suddenly looked very afraid and was smart enough to have run off. _As well she should be_, Pansy thought with a huff. _How is Draco supposed to love me now?_

"I told you we should have gone earlier…"

"Not," Pansy breathed in and prayed for patience. "another word."

Pansy looked around the corridor for a moment then growled. "Where are they?" She demanded angrily.

"Iuno."

"They were supposed to be here! Waiting for us!"

"Maybe they thought we took too long and decided to look for us."

"Ugh! Draco could never be that stupid. _Never_! It must be Greyson's idea." Pansy growled.

Adrian felt the blood boiling in him. In the entire morning he'd spent with Pansy Parkinson, all he'd gotten from her was rage, anger, and more rage. She clearly was not pleasant company and it was no wonder why she barely had any friends.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Pansy cut him off by shrieking, "Drakie!"

Ashley, Draco, and Adrian all winced at the sound of her voice echoing off the walls of the basement.

_Is it too much to hope that she becomes mute?_ Draco thought as he stared at the creature ogling him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, trying to pout and inch closer to Draco at the same time.

"We got lost." Draco said gruffly, pushing her aside.

"I bet Greyson was doing all the directions." She said scornfully, glaring at Ashley who in turn, rolled her eyes at Pansy.

"So where are those bloody brooms?" Ashley asked impatiently.

"Snape said we didn't need them. We bumped into him on our way to the Slytherin common room." Pansy answered quickly. "But enough about that! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Ashley muttered. Pansy didn't seem to hear her.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at Pansy. "Wait, what about the cupcake?"

"Bones said it's gone." Pansy seethed. "But we tried Drakie, we really did!" She added in a sickly sweet voice.

"It's alright. We found something else anyway." Ashley shrugged. Pansy turned to glare at her. Ashley held out the crystal mirror for Adrian and Pansy to see.

"What is it?" Pansy asked snidely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you've never seen a mirror before." Ashley answered in a sickly sweet voice as she looked Pansy up and down. "Oh, wait. Now I understand why." She added with a smirk.

Pansy fumed. She could just feel the steam going off her ears. Draco was chuckling in the background while Pucey was trying to stifle his laughter.

"I know what a mirror is, Greyson!" Pansy snapped. "So you better not be holding one or else it'll break." She spat contemptuously, trying to grab the mirror from Ashley's hand. But Ashley was too quick for her. Swiftly, Ashley kept the mirror so Pansy wouldn't get a hold of it and do something stupid like look at her reflection.

Ashley didn't seem the slightest bit moved by Pansy's comeback. "Well then, it's best that you're not holding it, eh?" She smirked wider. "Your sheer size and _undoubted_ beauty will probably force it to disintegrate." Ashley added sarcastically.

Pansy had nothing to say to that except a few sputters that were just tumbling forth from her mouth and so, she shut her lips tight and glared at Ashley. Draco was laughing out loud, not even trying to conceal his enjoyment at Pansy's expense.

Adrian, on the other hand, seethed. The green-eyed monster was rearing its ugly head for the first time, now that he noticed how well Draco and Ashley seemed to complement each other.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade!" Adrian Pucey blurted out quite suddenly. All three heads turned to him. Draco and Ashley looked puzzled. Pansy looked demented—her one eye was twitching and her eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

_Doesn't this boy know how to do ANYTHING?_ Pansy thought.

"What for?" Ashley asked flatly.

"Lunch." Adrian shrugged, ignoring the looks Pansy was trying to give him.

"Why can't we just have lunch here?" Draco frowned.

"I don't like the Great Hall food. I feel like going to Hogsmeade for lunch." Adrian shrugged. And somehow, the way he did it was so casual and yet so assertive. It was the first time any of the three of them had ever seen that side of Adrian Pucey before. In fact, Draco even doubted Pucey knew that side of himself existed.

_Huh... So the Sorting Hat wasn't mental when it sorted Pucey into Slytherin after all..._ Draco thought, a tad bit amused as the four of them started to make their way to Hogsmeade.

After arguing on which place was best for lunch, the four of them decided to have lunch in a small quaint shop at the end of High Street.

The waitress that welcomed them into the shop led them to a table that had two seats on one side and two on the other. Ashley took first pick and Draco followed her, realizing that if Pucey took the seat next to Ashley (which he undoubtedly would) then Draco would have to be left seated next to Pansy and heaven only knew how long he could survive with that.

He smirked, also feeling something tingle all over his body as he sat next to Ashley and tried to hide how giddy he actually felt. _Merlin, I feel absolutely gay. I think I need to take in more testosterone or something._

"Ugh. Why do you want to sit beside her, Drakie?" Pansy whined as she took the last seat—the one beside Pucey.

"Because I don't want to sit beside you." Draco answered in a mutter as he scanned the menu.

"What was that, Draco darling?" Pansy asked in that sickly sweet voice that could only belong to her.

Ashley, however, heard him and tried to hide her laughter by coughing. She turned to the waitress with a smile and ordered a strawberry milkshake a double cheese burger and extra fries.

In front of her, Pansy Parkinson growled as the waitress turned to her to take her order. "I'll have a salad." She muttered under her breath, closing the menu rather forcefully. After the waitress had finished jotting down their orders, she left for the kitchen.

There was a moment of awkward silence. _Curse all Hogwarts professors for this abysmal grouping,_ Draco thought to himself as he stared at each face around the table.

Ashley looked highly uncomfortable.

_I'd like to believe it's because she's sitting beside me. I do have such wonderful effects on women, after all._

**Ah Draco, conceit is healthy.**

_That's what I always say._

Pansy looked highly irritated while Pucey just looked...blank. Of course.

Suddenly, Draco felt something brushing against his ankle. _What the?_ Draco looked at Pansy immediately, ready to snap at her for trying to play footsy with him but realized by the expression on her face that it wasn't her. She looked absolutely frustrated, just staring at her table napkin with chin in hand and quite honestly, Draco didn't think pugs were too good at multi-tasking or subtlety.

Draco peeked under the table. It was none other than Adrian's foot. _What the f***?_ Draco looked up to search the expression on Adrian's face and realized that the footsy wasn't for him. _Thank Merlin. A whole day with Parkinson and Pucey I could deal with...but a whole day with Parkinson and a _gay_ Pucey is a whole different story altogether..._

"Oi Pucey, you missed. Try a little to the right."

Immediately, he felt Pucey's foot retract as his face turned beet red. Ashley threw a questioning look in Draco's direction to which Draco merely smirked.

"I need to go to the little women's room." Pansy announced, quickly standing up and accidentally knocking her chair backwards causing the entire shop to stare at her. She glared them all down like only a well-trained pug could.

"Pucey, don't you need to go to the boy's room as well?" She asked pointedly.

"Since when did you command Pucey around?" Ashley asked.

"Since when did you care?" Pansy snapped but didn't wait for an answer. "Pucey, don't forget to pick up my chair!" And with that, a very irritable Pansy Parkinson turned on her heel and disappeared into the women's room. Adrian Pucey followed suit like a lovesick puppy.

_Well that was odd._ Draco thought to himself, highly amused. _Perhaps there are certain benefits with being groupmates with such complete freaks. A show. I also never knew Pansy Parkinson could be such a demanding one... Hah, guess you really do learn something new every day._

Draco turned to Ashley, who still looked uncomfortable in her seat. _I know just the thing to cure all that awkward tension._

"So I was thinking..." Draco drawled.

Ashley turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Draco cleared his throat, trying to sound diplomatic. "I was thinking that we should make life a little bit more interesting."

"How much more interesting?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Let's have a bet. On who gets to drink the Veritaserum Potion."

"Why don't we just play a muggle game and get it over with?" Ashley muttered.

"Because that's no fun." Draco whispered with his face only a few inches apart from hers. She was staring right into his stormy gray eyes but caught herself before she could completely lose sight of everything else.

"Fine. I'm listening." Ashley broke the gaze and decided to stare at his nose instead. _This is so weird._

Draco smirked inwardly, knowing he had an effect on her. He didn't know why it made him so thrilled exactly. But it did. And as of that moment, Draco didn't care much for hiding how he felt or trying to suppress it. There would be time for mulling things through... later.

"Let's race to the pitch." said Draco.

Ashley didn't seem impressed by his idea. "What?"

"Let's race." Draco shrugged. "First one who arrives, wins."

"You do realize, don't you, that we're one team... We'll arrive as one..."

"Yes, but Greyson, we won't actually _all_ arrive at the same time. Some of us will come first, some will come later."

Ashley smirked. She had to admit she hadn't been thinking about it that way. "Alright Malfoy. Last one to the pitch drinks the Veritaserum. Deal?" Ashley held out her hand.

Draco took it. "Deal."

And Draco knew that in that moment he had just eased Ashley into her comfort zone.

* * *

Adrian Pucey was humming some random off-beat tune he made up in his head as he lazily made his way to the boys' room when someone had grabbed him from behind and quickly dragged him into the women's room instead.

"It's me, Pansy!" A hideously familiar voice whispered into his ear. Adrian immediately relaxed as Pansy released her grip on him.

"Erm..." Adrian backed up uncomfortably. The women's room was awfully small and tight and hot and it was awkward, having him and Pansy both there at the same time...alone...

"Now's not the time Pucey!" Pansy snapped irritably. "Can't you see them flirting? It's practically right in front of you, for Merlin's sake! We have to put our plan into action _immediately_."

"But Pansy...don't you think hexing Cornish Pixies into mutilating Ashley is too...extreme?" Adrian asked hesitantly. "I mean... it's not as if she's even really doing any flirting..." Sometimes I think you've invented this whole romance between them all in your head, Adrian wanted to say but was thankfully smart enough to realize he shouldn't.

"_Nothing_ is too extreme when it comes to Ashley Greyson." Pansy spat bitterly. "Now remember the plan, stick to it, do anything else and you'll regret it, alright?" Pucey barked.

Adrian wanted to protest against her but thought it was best not to. He could see a certain mad gleam in Pansy Parkinson's eyes and he didn't particularly want to be the brunt of her next target.

"Now go out first, act like nothing's wrong!" Pansy opened the door and practically pushed Adrian Pucey right out. Adrian stumbled but regained his composure. He stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath. _You can do this_, he thought to himself as he started to make his way back to their table.

Pansy had returned shortly after Adrian did and once again, there was an awkward tension filling the air. Pansy had opened her mouth to say something but was thankfully cut off by the food arriving. Pansy looked disdainfully down on her salad as the smell of Ashley's deliciously fattening food wafted in front of her. Pansy looked at Ashley with a disgusted expression on her face.

"It's so unfair," She ranted, pointing her fork resentfully at Ashley, not even trying to at least adopt some table manners. Ashley looked at Pansy with a questioning look on her face as she sipped at her milkshake. "how girls like _that_ get to keep their figure even though they keep throwing down trash into their systems while girls like me have to constantly keep watch of what we eat." She finished huffily.

Ashley merely shrugged and scoffed before continuing her meal.

"But it's okay," Pansy sighed blissfully. "At least girls like me have a little meat in our bodies. It makes us look healthy and glowing. Unlike you, Greyson. You look malnourished." Pansy added with a sneer.

"A little meat? Ha!" Ashley snorted.

"I don't know how anyone can stand you." Pansy glared at Ashley. "I certainly know now why Angel can't."

Ashley glared at Pansy. Now she'd gone too far and struck a cord and Pansy Parkinson knew it judging by the well-rehearsed smirk plastered across her face.

Ashley put her hand on her wand which she had stuffed into her pocket. Another hand circled around hers, exerting just a bit of pressure. Ashley looked down at that hand and realized it was Draco's.

* * *

Draco and Adrian had been watching the entire thing fold quietly in their seats. The only difference between the both of them was that Draco had realized that Pansy had hit a cord while Adrian merely sat in his seat, dumbfounded.

Everyone knew about the Greyson sisters not exactly being in the best of terms. It had been that way ever since. No one had bothered to question it or mention it because it was never a topic any of the sisters made light conversation of. Their estrangement was a touchy subject.

In fact, Ashley rarely spoke of Angel to Seth and Callie—her two best friends in the entire world.

"Let go of my hand." Ashley looked up and caught Draco's gaze. Her eyes were flashing fire.

"Don't." Draco's eyes were a steely gray but there was something also...calming about them.

Draco felt Ashley's grip on her wand loosen and took his hand off of hers.

From across the table, Pansy Parkinson saw the entire thing unfold and soon enough, all she could see was red. She stood up and was about to lunge across the table at Ashley but in one swift movement, Adrian Pucey held her with a vice-like grip.

She struggled in his arms, growling that she wanted to give Ashley Greyson a piece of herself.

"Too bad you're just too big!" Ashley countered. Draco held her back as well, just in case she decided to strike.

"Let's get out of here." Draco muttered, clearly very embarrassed. The entire shop had their eyes on their table. Draco threw some money on the table and led Ashley out, followed by Adrian and a struggling Pansy.

Once they were outside the shop, Draco led them into a forested area nearby so as not to create a scene in the middle of the streets.

"Parkinson, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Draco snapped furiously, his eyes turning into slits.

"Nothing." Pansy answered defiantly as Adrian let go of her. "Not anymore." Then, with one swift movement, she took out her wand from her hand, swished it in the air, and muttered an incantation. An abnormally loud rustling sound echoed through the leaves and in a few seconds, a swarm of Blue Cornish Pixies had appeared.

Their eyes looked dazed, as though they were under a spell or some sort of hex or charm. And as suddenly as they appeared, they lunged forward, heading for Ashley.

Draco pushed Ashley aside and took his wand out but Adrian Pucey was quicker than him. By the time Draco had his hand out and ready to use it, Adrian already had Pansy's wand and was already muttering the counter incantation.

As quickly as everything had begun, it was over. The Blue Cornish Pixies had snapped out of their daze and all fluttered back into the trees.

Ashley and Draco looked absolutely shocked. They didn't know Adrian had it in him after all. Pansy looked absolutely furious. She didn't know Adrian had it in him as well.

"PUCEY, YOU USELESS GOOD FOR NOTHING—RUINING MY PLAN! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER!" Pansy shrieked.

"Not anymore, Parkinson! You took several steps too far!"

Pansy glared daggers at him and in one quick movement (Who knew she could be quick?) she grabbed her wand from Adrian, aimed it at Ashley, and yelled "_Sectusempra!_".

Luckily, Ashley had ducked and the spell had hit a tree instead.

Before Draco and Adrian could even react, Ashley had her wand out and was yelling, "_Furnunculus!_". Ashley proved to have good aim too because she hit her target.

This time, Adrian quickly caught hold of both of Pansy Parkinson's arms as Draco took hold of Ashley's waist and took her wand.

Both girls struggled. Pansy shrieked for a second time as boils started appearing randomly on her face.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY FACE?" She continued to shriek. Birds flew out of the treetops. "I want to kill that stupid girl for stealing my Drakie away from me and brainwashing him! The slut!"

"You're just jealous, Parkinson, because you're a fat blob and that's all you'll ever be!"

"Calm down, Ash." Draco whispered into Ashley's ear. Draco felt Ashley's body relax slightly. But only slightly.

"I think we should split up. We'll meet back at the entrance to the village in two hours." Draco suggested to Adrian.

"I think you're right." He responded.

Draco nodded and led Ashley away, hearing Pansy's screams of protest behind them.

"Well now she's finally done it. She's gone and cracked." Ashley muttered, her voice hard.

"It's Parkinson. What else is new?" Draco shrugged.

"Stupid mental pug. She needs to talk to a professional about her stupid issues."

"If any professional would be willing to take her." Draco mumbled and said nothing more. He wanted Ashley to just let it all out. If she wanted to rant her heart out, he'd listen and hang on to her every word, he realized with awe.

"Why would she want to kill me of all girls? Heaven only knows I'm not even one of your girls."

Draco was silent. He didn't have a ready answer to that.

"It's not like we're together." Draco added with a cough that sounded like an awkward laugh.

"Or like each other..." Ashley added just a tad bit thoughtfully.

Both of them kept silent after that. Because really, was what Ashley just said true?

_I'm not even so sure if I was telling the truth or not._ Ashley thought to herself glumly. _And oh Lord, please say I was. Because I don't think I could take it if I fell in love with Draco...again._

Draco could see Ashley from his peripheral vision and somehow, no matter how hard he tried to avoid her or not think about her, it just seemed to happen.

_This silence is killing me._ Draco thought, trying to keep his thoughts from going anywhere but down the avenue that Ashley Greyson filled in his mind.

The silence stretched on, then, "Do you know why Angel and I never got along?" Ashley asked softly. She thought perhaps someone ought to know, other than herself and her sister. This question brought Draco out of his thoughts.

"No." He responded with a shake of his head. He looked at Ashley's face. Her expression seemed far away.

"Well... my sister's never liked me. Ever since we were kids and sometimes...I can't help but think that it's my fault. Remember when we were kids and we'd never let her play with us? She was so in love with you back then and I guess she always had it in her head that I was keeping you from her."

"It's not your fault. When we were kids, I enjoyed playing with you much more than your sister. Your sister can't hate you for that." Draco realized this was a sensitive topic. He had never opened up to anyone before in his life and he knew Ashley had never spoken about this topic to anyone in her life as well.

"But I think she does." Ashley whispered. "You know when she was coming to Hogwarts for the first time, I was so excited. I thought maybe finally we could be friends. But then she wouldn't even look at me. At first, she wouldn't even acknowledge that I was her sister to her new friends."

"You're lucky you have siblings." Draco shrugged. He didn't know why he was sharing this to Ashley Greyson of all people—the one person in the entire world he'd have turned to last to reveal his secrets. "I know it never seemed obvious to anyone, especially when we spent holidays together, but my father's always been pushing me to excel in everything. And he accepts no less because I'm his only child. I'm his only chance at getting everything and anything right."

Draco's voice sounded gruff to Ashley, as though he found these words uncomfortable to say out loud.

_No wonder he's such an ass all the time,_ Ashley thought sadly, feeling sort of sorry for Draco Malfoy.

They both sat side by side by a remote fountain off a random street, not saying anything. Somehow, it felt..._comfortable._ It wasn't awkward at all, despite their avoiding one another for the past weeks.

"You know, I really do hope Pucey takes Parkinson to a mental ward or something." Draco muttered.

Ashley laughed. "I hope she'll stay there. Merlin only knows she needs professional help." Ashley snorted.

"Well, you know the effect I have on girls." Draco smirked.

"And pugs apparently. That retarded pug nearly killed me."

"Thrice." Draco grimaced. They were both determined not to go near the issue of why the said pug had chosen Ashley Greyson as her target.

"Apparently she's no good at it either because I'm still well and breathing."

"Which is good." Draco said so fiercely that Ashley looked up at him and caught his gaze. Something passed between them, something he wasn't quite sure of.

Draco looked away when he realized that Ashley Greyson really wasn't just another conquest and he stopped his conquest of her because _he cared about her._ More than he was ever willing to let himself care about another living breathing human being.

Ashley coughed. "Erm... I think we should..um...it's getting late..." Ashley stood up awkwardly.

"Yeah...yeah." Draco responded. They both made their way back to Hogwarts in silence.

As they neared the entrance of Hogsmeade village, they caught sight of Adrian Pucey standing there, waiting for them.

"You alright?" Pucey asked Ashley. Ashley nodded.

"Where's Parkinson?" Draco asked coolly.

"Took her to Madam Pomfrey." Adrian responded with a casual shrug. "Just thought she might need some head examinations or something of the sort." He added lightly.

"Best thing you've done today, mate." Draco patted Adrian's shoulder to the boy know how much he approved of that action.

Adrian turned to Ashley with glazed eyes. "Ash, I really need to talk to you."

"There's really nothing to talk about, Pucey. Parkinson's a crazy bitch, you took care of that, so all's well."

"But Ashley, I just... I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. For agreeing with Pansy's plan at first. And that I never meant you any harm, really. I just...actually, I don't really know..."

Ashley smiled weakly. It was the first time she'd ever heard something remotely mature come out from Adrian Pucey's mouth. _Besides, I've lived through this whole Pansy killing me thing ordeal three times. I think the anger's wore out after like, the first. In fact, if a falling piano fell on me right now, I wouldn't even be surprised that it was Pansy's doing._

"It's really alright. Thanks for stopping her though." Ashley managed a smile.

"Sure." Adrian responded breathlessly.

"Well, this is all touching and great, but I think we need to be in the pitch in five minutes so if we can all just speed up the pleasantries, all would be real well. I don't quite fancy getting butchered by any of the professors at Hogwarts—not that they actually would touch this handsome face of mine—and I really would like to get this entire day over and done with." Draco broke the moment—if one could call it that.

"Right. Shame though that we only got two items." said Adrian with a frown.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "At least we got something so we won't look too pathetic when we get back."

"And that has to count for something considering one of our members is mentally unstable." Ashley added.

When the three of them were nearing the pitch, Ashley and Draco looked at one another. The bet was at stake here.

"Ready to lose, Greyson?" Draco whispered.

"You wish Malfoy. I'll have you know I run faster than both Ashton and Ashbrooke combined."

"Too bad both of your brothers combined doesn't equal a Malfoy." Draco smirked, before breaking out into a full speed sprint towards the pitch.

Ashley broke out into a run after him. She caught up pretty quick too, and proved herself faster than Draco. She reached the pitch just milliseconds before Draco did.

"Ha! I win! In your face, Malfoy!" Ashley cried out happily while doing a sort of victory dance.

Draco, panting, rolled his eyes heavenward. "You were...just...lucky..." He said in between breaths.

"Aww, is little Draco all tired out already?" Ashley cooed, smirking.

Draco glared at her. "Oh shut up, Greyson."

Ashley only smirked wider. It was exactly six now and pretty much everyone had arrived at the pitch. Most looked absolutely battered and exhausted.

_Ha, and we still look all clean and presentable. Look at Harriet Cartwright. HAHA she looks so ugly!_

**Tsk, tsk, tsk.**

_What? It's true._

**Of course you'd notice.**

_Do you think Draco noticed too?_

**So you care now, do you?**

_Of course not! I'm just curious._

**Curiosity killed the cat.**

_But I'm not a cat._

**Really? Could've fooled me. You look just like one.**

_F you._

After the professors had collected the items from the students, it was announced that the winning team was none other than Harry Potter's.

_Stupid Pothead_, Draco thought disgustedly. There was nothing he hated more than a victory by Potter.

"I can't believe our last bonfire's going to be lit by that stupid Pothead." Flint said disgustedly. He had somehow managed to make his way beside Draco.

"I know. We all know he only won because we didn't bother trying."

"So how was your day with Greyson?" Flint asked eagerly.

Draco looked at him with a cool expression on his face. "How did you think it went?"

"Since you're all still alive, I take it everything went well." Flint grinned crookedly. "By the way, what's this I hear about Parkinson?"

"Just the usual." Draco said lightly.

Flint shrugged in reply to that. As the people slowly dispersed from their groups to meet up with their friends, Draco stole quick glances at Ashley Greyson as she made her way to Ivenson.

_Damn it, what the hell just happened a while ago?_

* * *

"_Draco, aren't you excited? We're starting Hogwarts in the fall!" cried a cheerful eleven year old Ashley Greyson._

_ "I can't wait! I wanna go to Hogsmeade!" Draco grinned excitedly._

_ "Ashton says you can't go unless you're in third year." Ashley said knowingly._

_ "Yeahh, but Ashton's not the Draco Malfoy. I can get anything I want." Draco grinned smugly. "And don't worry Ash; I'll be sure to take you with me." Draco promised his best friend._

_ "So you're promising me that you're first time into Hogsmeade will be with me?" Ashley cocked an eyebrow._

_ "Yep! Whether you like it or not!" Draco stuck his tongue out at his best friend playfully._

_ "You pinky swear?" Ashley held out her pinky._

_ Draco took it and locked his pinky with hers. "Pinky swear."_

_ Ashley smiled and so did Draco. "Now, c'mon, let's play Quidditch! I wanna be on the Slytherin team!" Draco said happily._

_ "You wish! I bet I'll get in before you do." Ashley stuck her tongue out playfully._

_ "That just goes to show how much you know! They don't let girls in on the team." Draco said smugly as he took his broom and mounted it. Ashley glared at him._

_ "That's not fair." She said huffily as she took her broom and mounted it._

_ "It's okay. Once I become team captain, I'll make sure you're on the team too!" Draco grinned._

_ Ashley's frown turned into a bright smile. "Really?"_

_ "Yeah. Promise! Pink swear!" Draco held out his pinky._

_ Ashley cheerfully locked her pinky with his. "Pinky swear." She whispered, grinning happily._

_ "Best friends forever, alright, Ash?" Draco smiled boyishly._

_ "Pinky swear." Ashley grinned as Draco locked his pinky with hers once again._

Draco awoke from the dream with his heart doing multiple palpitations. This dream wasn't just the kind of dream that had fiction and fantasy written all over it. This dream was a distant memory from his childhood. The childhood he wanted to forget.

The childhood he shared with Ashley Greyson, the only girl in his life that he could honestly say had come close to even touching his heart. And damn her and the rest the world if he would ever admit it.

Draco sat up in his and ran his hands through his messy platinum blonde hair. He looked at the closed door that separated his and Ashley's room and suddenly wondered what she was doing. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself angrily.

_Jesus, what is wrong with me and my attraction to this girl?_

**Ahh, so now you've admitted that you're attracted to her.**

_Yes! Bloody hell, I'm bloody attracted to Ashley Greyson and Merlin only knows why. There's nothing special about that stupid wench._ _Why is she always in my damned head?_

**In love with her, are we now?**

_No!_

**Sure… Don't forget that there were many things left unsaid. Especially after you guys fought back in first year…**

_That was NOTHING, okay? It was a long time ago. I don't feel that way anymore!_

**Oh really?**

_Yeah, really._

**Then explain why you wake up in the middle of the night to find yourself thinking about her and only her.**

_Aw, who asked you anyway?_

**Erm, you did actually.**

The voice in his head was right. Ashley Greyson just kissed him today. And somehow, even with the whole swearing to himself that he'd avoid her at all costs thing going on, the idea sat so well with Draco that it kept him in a good mood throughout the rest of the batch bonding activity until he fell asleep that night, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how her lips felt against his.

The worst part about all of this was that Draco didn't have an explanation at all for why he was feeling this way or exactly what he was feeling.

"Ashley Greyson, this seriously can't be happening." Draco shook his head. "I seriously can't be falling for you again." Draco Malfoy growled, his eyes set into a hard glare.

"It's too gay." Draco added with a bitter grimace. And yet, a part of him was dying to say he was done fighting it. As crazy as it might seem and as big a risk as he'd ever taken in his life... _Whatever happens between me and Ashley from here on... well, let it happen..._

* * *

In her room, Ashley lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was late and she knew should be asleep but all she could do was replay the events of today in her head repeatedly. There was just..._something_ about how she and Draco were with each other.

_ "Draco, I wanna see unicorns, and flying ponies, and pixies, and fairies!" A younger Ashley grinned happily, her hands behind her head._

_ She and her best friend, Draco, were lying by a meadow and staring at the clouds. It was a few days before their first year at Hogwarts and they were spending the last of their summer at the Malfoy Manor. The Greyson family had decided to pay their dearest friends a visit before another school year started._

_ "Gosh Ash, you're so gay." Draco chortled._

_ Ashley laughed. "Whatever! Just because I actually have dreams!" Ashley rolled on her side to face her best friend and stuck her tongue out at him._

_ Draco laughed. "Do you think Hogwarts is gonna be scary?" Draco's eyes twinkled mischievously._

_ "Maybe." Ashley shrugged. "Why?"_

_ "Because you get scared easily." Draco said promptly._

_ "I do not!"_

_ "You do too." Draco said softly._

_ "Fine." Ashley muttered._

_ "But I promise to protect you, Ash. You're my bestest friend ever!" Draco smiled boyishly and Ashley found her heart doing summersaults._

Ashley had so many memories of herself and Draco when they were kids. _We used to be best friends back then_, Ashley thought sadly.

And though she hated to admit it but Draco was her childhood sweetheart. But a simple little fight had changed it all. She knew there were so many things that were left unsaid to one another. And for the next few years, she didn't really care.

She didn't even think it would creep back up again. But it was. It was creeping back up now. All those unsaid things were just bubbling beneath the surface and Ashley knew it was only a matter of time now.

_I'd be damned and Merlin's mistress before I ever admit any such feelings to that stupid prat._ Ashley thought with a grimace.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Pleasant little surprise at Double Potions for you all :D

I really hope you guys enjoyed that and didn't get bored with it! It's a really long one, I just realized. Leave a review and lemme know :)


	30. The Player's Book

**Hello. I'm sorry this chapter took quite long (as all the other chapters usually do these days) but then Sims 3 stole all my time away for writing. Teehee. :) Anywayy. I would just like to remind you guys that once again, I am not really following what happens in the book series any more, especially not HBP and beyond. I also sorta tweaked some characters, like Malfoy. So yeah. Just a little reminder :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I promise I'll be speeding up this story! :D For those of you who enjoy HIMYM, I hope you get this and enjoy it too! :))**

**Chapter 30**

Callie Ivenson had just spent an entire day with Daphne, Seth, and Miles and at the end of it, she managed to realize two things: One, she was in love with Seth Parker. Two, she must have been insane for seeing something in Miles Bletchley, the creep.

She didn't exactly know what had come over her. She liked Miles. A lot. And she'd spent more time with him before than now, so what made all the difference? Why did she suddenly feel as though she wanted to throttle him and kiss Seth instead? _Ugh. Stupid thoughts. It's probably the heat. Stupid grouping. Stupid activity. Stupid Hogwarts._ Callie grimaced. She hated how he and Daphne Greengrass were all so lovey-dovey and how she could barely even stomach the sight of her own boyfriend.

_Well damn him, I'm not going to admit any such feelings! If there's one person who deserves my love the least, it's SETH BLOODY PARKER._ Callie had thought with utmost finality as she grabbed Miles and started snogging him after seeing how Seth and Daphne had been flirting shamelessly.

Seth on the other hand, had just realized the exact same thing. Perhaps Daphne Greengrass wasn't his Mrs. Right after all. And maybe...just maybe...it was Callie?

_ Oh my Merlin, this is the cruellest joke the world's ever played on me yet. _Seth had thought with a grimace on the thought of actually liking Callie as more than just his best friend.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This is the girl who hates how I eat for Merlin's beard's sake!_

**And yet it really is happening...**

_Just strike me with lightning. Please. It'd be less painful than this._

Throughout the activity, Seth had tried (he really did) to ignite that certain spark he'd been searching for with Daphne but to no avail. He felt the spark, however, whenever he was with Callie. Even though they weren't exactly on best terms as of late, he just couldn't help but share a few laughs and jokes and smiles with her. He knew she wasn't exactly Miss Universe like Daphne Greengrass could be but... _Heck, I think I really like her but damn her I WILL NOT give up on Daphne._

And with his decision made, Seth firmly planted it his mind as he and Callie worked side by side the entire afternoon and after everything was done, he was more than happy to avoid Callie and Miles and stay with Daphne and her friends instead.

He was more than happy to escape the most disgusting couple in the universe. His thoughts that night, however, revealed that he'd have been more than happy if they broke up and Callie went off with him instead.

* * *

Ashley stumbled all the way to Double Potions the next day, feeling groggier than she'd ever been in a long time due to lack of sleep. She was late but really, what was the worst Snape could do to her? Dock points from his own house? Or put his own prefect in detention? _Ha! Highly unlikely._

"Ahh, there you are Miss Greyson. Good of you to join us. I trust you slept well." Snape said in his usual tone with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry I'm late professor." Ashley mumbled as she scrambled towards her seat.

Snape only nodded indifferently, earning a few glares and _very _silent complaints from the Gryffindors. If a Gryffindor had been late, Snape would not have hesitated to bash and dock as many points as he could.

Ashley set her books down, realizing just how awkward it was that she had to be seated between Malfoy and Pucey for the next two hours.

_I hate Snape. I mean sure...he's nice to me and all... But Ohmygosh, this is just the most ridiculous seat plan ever. I hate him and I hate Potions and I hate—_

"Alright class, now I want you all to partner up—and I'm quite sure that you all can manage this without my assistance—and work together to research on a particular potion that is uncommon and something we have never taken up before in all our seven years of brewing and learning all about Potions and potion-making."

_I hate Potions even more. And I hate Snape even more..._

"Each pair must have a different potion. I required you to include _everything_ you can find about your chosen potion. You, of course, knowing your abysmal skills in potion-making, will not be required to reproduce it. No two pairs can report on the same potion. If I find a pair researching on the same Potion that is an automatic T. To avoid such confusions, I will require each pair to submit a ninety line essay all about your chosen Potion by tomorrow."

Several groans rose from the class.

_Oh my God, wait, who's going to be my partner?_

Ashley looked around frantically. Damn Pucey if he was going to ask her to be his partner after everything that had happened. _Actually, he's been less of a pest since the batch bonding activity... Huh, guess some good came out of that... I mean, I don't see Parkinson anywhere right now... That's a lovely start..._

Ashley stood up and quickly legged her way over to Callie.

"Hey Cal—"

"Sorry Ash, I can't be partners with you." Callie cut her off with an apologetic look. "I already promised Bletchley." She said just a tad bit grudgingly. _Or maybe it's just my imagination?_

"What? So who am I going to be partners with? What about Seth?"

"Greengrass." Callie spat out the name like it was poison. She rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Some friends you are." Ashley muttered. From all the way across the room, she caught Draco's gaze. He was standing by his little gang of Crabbe, Zabini, Goyle, and Flint.

He held her gaze and mouthed "You and me". His expression was serious, with just a hint of his usual smirk.

Ashley was so taken aback that her mouth had fallen open in shock.

"Seriously?" She mouthed back with a suspicious expression.

Draco nodded. He looked as sincere as he could get.

"What's happening?" Callie hissed, tugging on Ashley's robes. "What are you Draco signalling to each other? And...why is he coming over?"

But Ashley didn't have time to reply because Draco had arrived and was smirking right down at her.

"Library, after class. Don't be late, Greyson." Draco's smirk widened.

"You're really serious?" Ashley was still in shock. What the hell was happening here? Did Draco just ask her to be his research partner out of his own free will? Did someone bet him? Just a week ago, he wouldn't even look her way and now he was asking to be partners with her?

"Of course I'm bloody serious, Greyson. I wouldn't have made the tedious effort of walking over here just to talk to you about it if I wasn't." Draco retorted.

"If this is some kind of bet, you can just go turn around back to your not-so little friends."

"You're wounding my pride, Greyson." Draco frowned. "Girls would kill to be given this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Ashley eyed him suspiciously. Draco Malfoy had to have an ulterior motive. Draco Malfoy _always_ had an ulterior motive. "Alright. I'll be your partner."

"I wasn't asking." Draco smirked.

Ashley glared. "But I'm only accepting your offer because Callie and Seth are taken."

"I'd like to believe it's because you _want_ to be partners with me."

"You can go on living in your little fantasy world then."

Draco smirked. His face was only a few inches from hers now, their noses were almost touching. "Library." He whispered. Ashley could feel his cool breath on her lips. It sent shivers down her spine. "After class. Again Greyson, _don't be late._"

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward. "Yeah, yeah." She muttered.

Draco smirked, nodded, then strode his way back to his group of friends, who looked equally as perplexed as Callie did. Snape had given them the rest of Double Potions off to discuss with their partners or go to the library to start on their research.

"What was that whole thing about you and Draco about a while ago? I could've sworn I felt something!" Callie giggled knowingly as they were walking down the hallway to the courtyard.

"There's nothing. The retard just asked me to be his partner."

"Which means he likes you!"

"No, he may just be desperate."

Callie rolled her eyes heavenward. "Well... you guys do look _very_ good together. I'm just worried about you." She added softly.

"Me? Why would you be worried about me?" Ashley looked absolutely confused.

"Ash... The whole school and I can practically see that there's obviously _something_ between the both of you. You guys may not see it but the rest of us do. And you know Draco's rep isn't exactly...the cleanest. And well... I'm just worried because he's the first guy you've ever _truly_ warmed up to—and don't give me that look. I've seen all the guys you've gone out with and it's different. _This_ is different."

Ashley fell silent. Because really, what could she say to that? Callie knew her more than anybody else in the world and much as she hated to admit it, everything Callie had just said was true.

"Anyway, just be careful, okay?" Callie said in a maternal tone.

Ashley nodded silently.

"Anyway... on a side note! Did you hear about Parkinson?" Callie perked up.

"No, whatever did happen to that pug?"

"She's in St. Mungo's undergoing some sort of rehab or something. She didn't want to go and her parents hesitated but Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey insisted it was beneficial. Good riddance." Callie added with a snort.

"I think it's the smartest decision Hogwarts has made in quite a while."

"Agreed. I hope she'll never come back."

"So how did the whole Seth thing go?" asked Ashley, trying to be nonchalant.

Callie grimaced and proceeded to tell Ashley about everything that had happened during the batch bonding activity, of course leaving out what she had realized. But Ashley was smart enough to put two and two together and eventually figured out her best friend's real feelings for Seth. Of course, if Callie wasn't ready to admit it yet, Ashley was perfectly fine with that.

_I mean... We are hiding feelings for a certain ferret boy after all..._

**Sometimes, I just... I'm just rendered speechless by you.**

During lunch, Callie and Seth had become friends again although they were constantly trying to outdo each others' love lives.

"I feel like I can write a book about your love lives with the rate you two are describing them." Ashley snapped irritably after both Callie and Seth had described bits about their kissing habits. Frankly, it was getting a tad bit boring and not to mention disgusting to hear every single minute detail about every single escapade they were getting into with their beaus.

"Oh, you're one to talk! I hear you and Draco partnered up for the Potions research project." Seth snorted.

Ashley glared at him. "How do you even know that?"

Seth scoffed. "_Everyone_ knows." His tone was just a tad bit condescending but then maybe that was because he was frustrated with Callie.

"Well, whatever. It's probably just because he's desperate. I mean, honestly, would _you_ consider partnering up with either Flint, Crabbe, or Goyle? _I_ wouldn't."

"But did he really have to pick _you_ of all people?" Callie smirked. "Blaise Zabini is perfectly capable too." She added knowingly.

"Whatever." Ashley tried to hide her smile. _Why the hell am I smiling?_ "Anyway I have to go." Ashley stood up from her seat and picked up her satchel.

"Wait!" Seth called out. "I've got something for you." He fished out a neatly wrapped present from his bag. Ashley raised her eyebrows at him quizzically.

"Erm...thanks, but it's not my birthday. And Christmas is still two months away."

"It's from Pucey. He says it's a sorry gift for the whole thing that happened during the batch bonding activity." Seth shrugged. He had been told of the entire story already. In fact, gossip spread like wildfire around Hogwarts and just asking around the corner gave you a completely different version of the tale.

Ashley sighed, took the present and stuffed it into her satchel.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Callie asked.

"Maybe later."

"But it could be food!" Seth pressed excitedly.

"Or maybe Pucey's as sweet as Miles and has given you a necklace or something. Once, Miles gave me..." Callie went on and on.

"Anyway, you guys have fun."

"Where are you going?" Callie asked with a frown, obviously because no one was listening to her tale about Miles.

"Away. I'll see you guys later." And with that, Ashley left the Great Hall.

It wasn't long before classes had finally ended and it was time to meet Draco down at the library for some research work. _Ha! I'd just love to see how productive this meeting is going to be_, Ashley thought as she made her way down to the library, feeling a sort of knot in the pit of her stomach.

_Can't be butterflies... Cuz that would mean I'm nervous about meeting him. And I'm not... Right?_ Ashley wasn't quite sure.

* * *

Ashley found Draco sitting on a table by the window when she arrived in the library. He was smirking at her.

"Punctual at last," was his form of greeting.

"I'm not _always_ late, you know." Ashley muttered defensively.

"Just 99% of the time." Draco responded smoothly.

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward, but she was smiling. "So have you got a potion in mind?" Ashley asked.

"I was thinking we could do Felix Felicis."

Ashley grimaced. "I think Callie and Bletchley are doing that."

Draco's smirk widened. "My favourite couple. Warms my heart to think that _I _made it all possible."

Ashley cocked an eyebrow. "You?" She scoffed. "You would have failed miserably without me, and you know it." She smirked right back at him.

"What's all this ruckus I hear?" Madam Pince had approached both of them with a stern look across her face. "I'm running a library, not a pub! Tone down your voices." She added crossly before walking off back to her desk.

"Well someone's got her knickers in a twist." Draco chuckled under his breath. Ashley laughed silently.

"So what other potion do you think we can research on?" asked Ashley, once they'd both calmed down from their silent laughing fits. She stood up to inspect the bookshelves for some books that might possibly be helpful. Draco stood and followed her.

"Draught of the Living Dead?"

"Seth's."

"Merlin, Greyson, your friends are getting all the good ones. At this rate, we'll end up researching on a stupid potion like... like... the Sleeping Draught!"

Ashley looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Would you just calm down? I'm sure there are a dozen of other far more interesting potions out there."

"Yeah, but to find them, we'd actually have to conduct some _actual_ research." Draco scoffed, looking through the shelves to make himself seem useful.

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. She continued to search through the top shelves whilst Draco searched the lower ones.

_A Muggle's Guide to Potions. Hmm, seems helpful enough at this point..._ Ashley thought, as she removed the book from the shelf. The book beside it somehow seemed to have gotten removed as well and had fallen down on Draco's blonde head.

He let out a very loud curse that Ashley was sure would attract Madam Pince. She stifled her laughter and got down from the wooden ladder she used to search the top shelves.

"Jesus Greyson! What is wrong with you?" Draco cursed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. "Calm down, Draco, I didn't mean for that to happen." She giggled.

"Didn't I tell you..." Madam Pince's shrill voice could already be heard from several bookshelves away.

"Let's go." Ashley pulled Draco and ran off to hide behind some of the farther bookshelves. "I don't want Madam Pince to see me being such a delinquent in one day. I'm like, her favourite student."

"I thought that was Granger?"

Ashley snorted in disgust at the sound of Granger's name.

"What the heck is this book anyway?" Draco muttered disdainfully, holding a small pocket book in one hand while the other nursed his head. _I don't know why but whenever I'm with Greyson, I seem to always get clunked in the head with something or another._

The small pocket book Draco held in his hands didn't look like the usual books in the library. It was much, much smaller and looked as old as Dumbledore himself. The brown leather covering was ratty and dusty. The pages were yellowing and smelled of must. On the front in bold golden lettering was written _The Player's Book._

"Odd name for a Potions book." Draco mused.

"That's because it isn't, you idiot.

Draco glared at her. "Excuse me for not knowing that the book you dropped on my head wasn't a Potions book. Apparently, I was under the impression that you were searching for Potions books, not dillydallying, Greyson." He said snottily.

"Oh shut up Malfoy. It was an accident. Besides, I got a Potions book I think you'd understand perfectly." Ashley held up _A Muggle's Guide to Potions _with a knowing smirk.

It made Draco glare at her even more. "I've never been so insulted in my entire life!" He huffed.

"Then it's my job to do so." Ashley smiled innocently at him.

"Whatever Greyson. Right now, I'm more interested in this than your so-called research work." He said touchily as he opened the first page of _The Player's Book._

_To every brother who needs a helping hand_, was written in cursive on the bottom right of the page.

Ashley inched closer to Draco to get a better look at the book's contents. Draco started to flip through the pages excitedly. It was a book full of the best pick-up lines Draco had ever seen in his entire life. The book was like a gift from heaven that just happened to have come in the form of clunking him on the head courtesy of Ashley bloody Greyson.

"I think...I might have just found the love of my life..." He looked at the book's contents in pure bliss.

"You are such a typical bull-headed male. These are completely stupid!" Ashley grabbed the book from him and read one out loud. "'I'm not an Animagus but sometimes I can be a real animal'? Who in Merlin's beard would seriously fall for that?"

Draco grabbed the book back from her. "A lot! 'Those pants look awfully uncomfortable. So does that shirt. If you like, I can transfigure those off for you'. They're classics, Greyson!"

"You wouldn't know a classic if it slept with you, Malfoy."

"It must not be so memorable then." Draco smirked. "I mean, seriously. Tell me these aren't genius. 'Do you like Quidditch, 'cuz I want to catch your golden snitch.' Absolute genius!" And Draco looked like he seriously believed the book was pure genius. Ashley wanted to smack him.

Draco looked up at Ashley with a smirk. Then in that knee-buckling velvety voice of his, "Hey, baby. Want to see my magic wand?"

For a moment, Ashley's heart stopped beating. Then she realized what Draco had just said and forced herself to snap back to reality. "Those are the worst pick up lines I've ever heard in my life." Ashley said flatly, still trying to still the way her heart was beating at the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice.

"Then you clearly haven't lived, Greyson." Draco whispered into her ear with a smirk. His lips nearly touched the soft delicate skin of her ear. The sound of his voice all smooth and velvety against her ear sent tingles down Ashley's spine that she'd almost forgotten to glare at him for his comment. _Almost._

"No girl in her right mind would fall for any of those lousy pick up lines." Ashley said firmly.

Draco smirked. "Is that a challenge, Ms. Greyson?"

"Why, yes it is, Mr. Malfoy. Why? Afraid of failure?" Ashley smirked right back at him. Draco loved how she always dared him. He loved a challenge after all and Ashley Greyson was just full of them. He could picture a life with her—sure there would be arguments every once in a while and she'd probably get on his nerves 99.9% of the time but he knew deep down that at the end of the day, he'd still be happy—_WAIT, WHAT? Snap out of it Draco, old boy! I don't exactly know what's gotten into you lately, pairing up with Greyson like that for no apparent reason and no ulterior motive other than wanting to be with her, but you have seriously got to stop thinking about those kinds of thoughts!_

"Hardly." Draco snorted, trying to compose himself. "I bet I can get _any girl_ with any of those pick up lines. In fact, I can get five."

"I take that as challenge accepted."

"What exactly is on the line here?"

"I win and you have to give me fifty galleons. You lose and you have to give me fifty galleons."

"Nice try, Malfoy. I win and you give me fifty galleons. If you win, I give you ten galleons." Ashley smiled innocently up at him.

"Fine. I win and you give me fifty. You win and I give you fifty."

"But you have to use the pickup lines on a _complete stranger_. Meaning, Draco, that you _cannot_ hire anyone to use the pickup line on and neither can you use it on Harriet Cartwright or Pansy Parkinson. Five completely random strangers."

"Alright. Watch the master at work. This Saturday at Hogsmeade."

"Deal." Ashley took Draco's outstretched hand to shake.

"Prepare your fifty galleons Greyson." He smirked into her face.

"I do believe it is you who should be worried Malfoy."

"We'll just see about that. And really, you think I'd be desperate enough to use a pickup line on Parkinson?" He looked absolutely bothered at the thought of using a pickup line on Pansy Parkinson.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Ashley and Draco made their way back to their seats, a pile of potions books in their arms when Ashley heard the most familiar giggle, just a few bookshelves away.

_Is that Callie? I'd know that giggle anywhere._

"Where are you going, Greyson?" Draco whined as he flipped through the pages of the first book in his pile. He hated having to actually do some research.

"I-I'll be right back. I'm going to get more books. Just keep researching!" Ashley responded absently. She wanted to go over and say hi to Callie but for the most part ask her what on earth could ever bring her to the library. Callie Ivenson _never_ went to the library, not even for anything as serious as Potions research work.

_Knowing Callie, she probably sent poor old Bletchley to do all the serious work._

Ashley peeked from the side of a nearby bookshelf and sure enough, saw Callie's golden blonde head. She seemed to be looking through the bookshelves, her back turned to Ashley's direction.

_Strange. Looks like Callie's actually doing some research work._

Ashley was about to step out from her hiding place and say something to Callie when Seth appeared out of the corner with book in hand, making his way to Callie. He didn't appear to have seen Ashley. His attention was fixated completely on Callie. In fact, Ashley could've sworn she'd seen a glint in his light brown eyes when he saw Callie.

"I've found the book I'm looking for." Seth said.

Callie turned to him but Ashley couldn't see her expression well enough to judge it.

"Aw, I guess you should be going back to Greengrass then. You've probably kept her waiting long enough." Callie cleared her throat in that 'trying not to sound too disappointed' voice that Ashley knew oh so well.

"She can wait a bit more." Seth shrugged. "Maybe I could help you with what you're looking for?"

"Ugh, Seth, you know me. I _never_ go to the library. I_ never_ do any research work. Not even for this."

"Poor Bletchley. Doing all the work for you." But Seth didn't sound too sad for Bletchley. In fact, he sounded rather jovial.

"Shut up." Callie responded with a smile. "I'm here for moral support."

"I feel so important, getting Miss Ivenson to finally step into the library after seven long years." Seth said with a smug expression on his face.

"Who says you're the reason why I'm here?" Callie looked up at him slyly, lowering her lashes just a tad bit flirtatiously.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE? ARE CALLIE AND SETH __**FLIRTING?**__ Aren't they both still in relationships?_

Ashley didn't quite know how to react to what she'd just witnessed. So Callie came into the library with Bletchley to flirt with Seth and Seth came into the library with Greengrass to flirt with Callie. There was something very wrong in this picture and yet, Ashley couldn't help but feel a wave of huge relief and happiness. If there was anyone she believed would be perfect together, it was Callie and Seth.

With a smile, Ashley grabbed a random book from the nearest bookshelf and made her way back to her table.

_So... Seth and Callie are in love with each other... Does that mean every time we hang out from now on, I become a third wheel?_

* * *

**Next Chapter:** See how the Draco and Ashley's bet works out!

**Hope you all enjoyed it and didn't find it boring :) Haha I'll TRY to upload the next one as fast as I possibly can. **


	31. The Bet

**Hello friends! So here's the very long awaited update! I'm so sorry it took so long. I just seem to be getting busier and busier and busier lately. Can't make any promises, though I'll try my very best to have the next one up and going as soon as possible!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31- The Bet**

Saturday had finally come. Ashley, of course, hadn't told Seth or Callie about the bet. She didn't tell them she knew about their library flirting hours either. Sometime during the week, she and Malfoy had eventually come to an agreement regarding what potion they would be researching on. Apparently, they both seemed to agree that Amortentia was the best potion to concoct and research on for Potions.

Now that it was finally Saturday, Ashley felt more excited than she'd ever felt in a long while. Adrian had yet again given another gift that morning, just before breakfast. He left it outside the portrait hole of the prefects common room with a note that said 'To Ashley, hope you enjoy it! Sorry again!'.

With a sigh, Ashley picked it up. His last gift was a box of chocolates, which Ashley enjoyed very much. When Seth had asked her about it, he had whined about how selfish Ashley was being, keeping all the food to herself. Ashley opened Adrian's most recent gift to find that this time it was a box of assorted flavoured truffles.

_Perfect for Seth,_ Ashley thought as she stuffed it into her satchel and made her way down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before she and Draco would go into Hogsmeade and test out their bet.

On her way down the stairs, she just happened to bump into none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He was making his way up the stairs while she was making her way down. He had one hand in his pocket and the other was holding _The Player's Book._

"You haven't parted with that thing yet?" Ashley grimaced, eyeing the book like it was the plague.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Cheerful." Draco responded smoothly, boyishly smiling at her.

"I hope you've readied your fifty galleons Mr. Malfoy. You're going to need them." Ashley replied with a smirk.

Draco scoffed. "I think you've got it the other way around Ms. Greyson. You should know by now; I _never_ lose the game." He whispered into her ear as he walked right past her.

"Then you clearly haven't begun to play it yet." Ashley called out with her back to him.

Draco stopped at the top of the stairs but didn't turn around. He smirked to himself. _Damn but who doesn't love a female with spirit._ "Entrance to Hogsmeade, eleven o'clock. I trust your newly learnt punctuality, Greyson." Draco added with a drawl before walking off down the hall before Ashley could even make another comment about her tardiness.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Ashley noticed immediately that Seth and Callie were already seated at their usual spots, without their beaus. They were chatting animatedly, she noticed with a smirk.

"Good morning you two." Ashley chirped, settling down beside Callie.

"Morning." Seth shrugged. Ashley noticed he looked rather uncomfortable and was trying to act nonchalant.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?" asked Callie, clearing her throat.

"Oh nothing. Surprised your other halves aren't joining us for breakfast this morning." Ashley tried to be offhanded.

"Eh," Seth shrugged. Callie mumbled something Ashley didn't quite catch. Sounded like she was saying that Miles was wresting a mountain troll with his family or another… _Odd._

"So are you up for some Quidditch this afternoon? Just you know, some fun. Nothing serious or anything." Seth suggested while taking a bite out of his corn muffin.

"Sorry, can't."

"Why not?" asked Callie, the curiosity in her eyes. Ashley refused to meet her gaze no matter how hard Callie was now staring down at her.

"I've got a lot of prefect stuff to do." Ashley shrugged. "You know the responsibilities and how I practically shoulder Malfoy's." Ashley scoffed, knowing perfectly well how untrue that statement was. If more than anything, Draco was a surprisingly very responsible prefect. In fact, _almost_ more so than Ashley herself.

Callie and Seth didn't seem too convinced. They'd been best friends with Ashley for so long now that her lies were so transparent.

"Oh come on! You've got a date, don't you?" Callie burst out after a minute's silence.

Both Seth and Ashley just looked at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"What? It's the only explanation! Who's ever heard of doing prefect responsibilities on a Saturday?" Callie snorted, folding her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Are you forgetting that crackpot Dumbledore's implemented a whole new system? We've got double the workload we had last year."

"Well then, if you're busy I could always just work on that Potions crap Snape's making us do." Seth sighed as he proceeded to gulf down his food in a way only Seth Parker could.

Beside him, Callie tried her best not to grimace. Ashley watched the expressions on her face carefully and smirked.

"Wow. This is new. Cal, Seth's been eating that way the entire morning and you haven't cringed once!" She commented rather exuberantly.

Callie swallowed before replying. "I'm learning to adjust." She said stiffly.

Ashley wanted to laugh at how silly it all was. It was so obvious to everyone but them.

"Why don't you guys just go to the library and do some research work together?" Ashley suggested slyly.

"Because I never go to the library. Why do you think I have a partner?" Callie responded huffily.

Ashley opened her mouth and was just about to mention that Callie had in fact gone to the library just the other day but stopped herself from doing so.

_Can't have my best friends find out I was spying on them, now can we?_ Ashley thought to herself as she carefully watched Seth's and Callie's movements from the corners of her eyes. They were sitting awfully close to each other, she noticed. And every once in a while, Seth would nudge Callie 'accidentally' and smile to himself.

"Well then, I think I've had enough breakfast." Ashley announced, unable to stand how much of a third wheel she felt. She knew Callie and Seth weren't a couple technically, but the tension just made her feel so out of place.

Callie looked up from her plate with awe. "You? You've never had enough breakfast!" She sputtered.

Ashley shrugged. "Well I'm feeling a bit tired. Lack of sleep. I think I'll catch up on that before doing prefect work."

Seth mumbled something that was lost in his chewing.

"I'll see you guys later. Oh! And before I forget," Ashley fished inside her satchel and took out Adrian Pucey's most recent gift for her. "Another one from Pucey." She offered as an explanation as she threw the box at Seth, who caught it with his face lighting up like it was Christmas.

"I love how Pucey is so determined. Thanks Ash!" Seth grinned happily as he opened the box and popped a truffle into his mouth with a very satisfied smile.

"Sure." Ashley smiled before turning on her heel and walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

When it was exactly eleven o'clock, Ashley started making her way to the entrance of Hogsmeade. Sure enough, when she arrived, she found Draco Malfoy leaning against the stone wall with his arms across his chest, smirking right at her.

"Took you long enough to get here." He said as form of greeting. "And there I thought your newfound punctuality would last long."

Ashley merely smirked right back at him. "Thought wrong then. So you ready to lose the bet?"

"I don't think you're in any position to be asking that Miss Greyson." Draco pushed himself from the wall and started walking into Hogsmeade. Ashley walked beside him, keeping a good enough distance between them that clearly said 'We're not together, we're barely even friends, so don't get the wrong idea'.

"Have you got your prospects yet?"

"I'm keeping my eyes wide open." Draco responded, nodding to a random girl that just passed by who in turn giggled at him.

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward. "Let's just start already so I can win and get on with my life."

Draco turned to her and smirked. "Five minutes for preparations, I believe, are in order."

"I do believe it's more than enough time for you to gather your galleons." Ashley smirked right back at him.

Draco took _The Player's Book_ from his pocket and flipped through the pages quickly before composing himself.

"You should go and disappear somewhere. No one's ever going to believe that I'm really hitting on them with you around." Draco snorted with an unconcerned wave of his hand.

The implication of Draco's words hit him the moment they tumbled forth from his mouth. Ashley realized it too and shifted her weight on her feet uncomfortably. She looked away from him and cleared her throat.

"Well then…"

"Erm, to the bush!"

"Er…yeah! To the bush!" And with that, Ashley scampered off to hide behind the nearest bush.

Draco composed himself and scanned the road for any pretty gullible females. _Shouldn't be too hard_, he thought to himself. In fact, the only girl he'd ever met that he was sure was _something_ was none other than the very girl who'd dragged him into this bet and was now hiding behind a damned bush.

He knew all too well that if it had been anyone other than Ashley who'd bet him to this task, he would have declined them in a way only a Malfoy could. He didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

And yet… he felt like he had everything to prove to Ashley. He didn't know why exactly. He knew she wasn't expecting him to, wasn't even asking him to. Hell, she probably didn't even care.

So why the hell did he?

Draco cleared his thoughts. _Get everything straight, Draco! Your manhood is on the line here!_

Draco stood straight and fixed his shirt. He had his sights set on a pretty little brunette waiting by the side of the road. She looked like she was getting impatient—which to Draco was a very good sign because it meant that she probably hated whoever she was waiting for just a little bit more right now and would probably jump at any sign of a handsome hot guy hitting on her.

With a smirk and an easy stride, Draco made his way over to his target. He was choosing the perfect pick-up line to use on her in his mind.

* * *

Ashley watched behind the bush, obviously irked, as Draco managed to chat up his third girl. The first two girls had been a success. He'd thrown a pick-up line their way first thing and they immediately giggled and she knew he had them under his spell.

Each time, he cast a triumphant smirk her way discreetly.

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward. _What is so great about that jerk anyway?_ She thought huffily to herself.

_And what is wrong with these girls? Why are they falling for something so stupid?_

**Oh shut up. If you were in their place, you would fall for it too.**

_No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't even look twice at Draco damned Malfoy._

**Sure. Because that really explains why you're looking at him twice RIGHT NOW, doesn't it?**

_I hate you so much right now that it hurts._

Ashley knew perfectly well that she had better things to do than sit behind a bush and watch Draco Malfoy use the world's stupidest pick-up lines. And so it didn't make sense to her at all that she was staying rooted to her spot, watching Draco like a hawk, listening to his every word like her life depended on it.

Well technically, fifty galleons was on the line. But still.

Suddenly, "Ashley? Ashley Elizabeth Selwyn Greyson, is that you?"

Ashley jumped. It was the voice she was least expecting—the voice she wanted least—to hear. Ashley winced before turning around to face her best friend.

"CALLIE! Um…erm…" Ashley was like a deer caught in the headlights. She felt like one too. She didn't know what excuse could possibly be valid in this situation and if ever there was one, her mind just couldn't grasp it at the moment.

Callie eyed her sceptically. "What on earth are you doing here?" She hissed with her hands on her hips. "Why are you even crouching behind a bush?"

_Wow, that's a lot of questions… _Ashley didn't know what to say or where to begin. She couldn't just tell Callie the entire story because she realized just how stupid it sounded. And she lied. And she couldn't let Callie know either of those things.

But bless Draco and his lovely timing, he just had to go looking into the bushes for Ashley at that exact moment, announcing, "Oi Greyson! I got another one! Did you see? That makes it… Oh, hello Miss Ivenson. Glad to see you here." He finished with an easy-going smirk.

Ashley hands just itched to throttle him.

"You're here… _together_?"

Ashley could hear the judgment in Callie's voice. _Oh Merlin._

Draco shrugged. If he heard the judgment in Callie's tone, he wasn't making it obvious at all. "Ashley and I have got a bet."

"A bet?"

Ashley bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a few seconds, imagining Malfoy drowning in the icy depths of the Black Lake, being squeezed to death by the Giant Squid. The thought comforted her the moments before Draco opened his mouth once again.

"Yep. Ashley bet that I couldn't use these pick-up lines on five random girls. But they're complete genius and I'm _the_ Draco Malfoy. Such a combination just can't be refused." Draco smirked boyishly, clutching _The Player's Book_ in one hand.

Draco knew he was putting Ashley through complete torture. He wasn't so completely thick-skulled that he couldn't hear the tone in Callie's voice and the expressions that were crossing her face. She obviously didn't know.

"Well then, I best get back to the playing field." Draco said nonchalantly. "That's four girls down, Greyson." And with a wink, Draco strode off.

Ashley couldn't bring herself to look at Callie's face. She didn't know what expression she was wearing and she certainly didn't want to.

There was a moment of very awkward silence before Callie cleared her throat.

_She seems calm... Too calm… Sh**._

Then, "Honestly, I don't understand why on earth you would bet the man you're in love with to go and use pick-up lines on random _other_ girls that aren't you." Callie said disapprovingly. Ashley looked at her best friend with a mixture of horror and shock.

"Yes, Ashley Greyson, don't you dare deny it because I _know_, that you're in love with him. It's so obvious, it might as well be written in the damned sky in bold capital letters." Callie sighed.

"And I'm not judging you. Like I've told you before, just guard your heart _very_ carefully." Callie said, eyeing Draco, who was smoothly chatting up another girl. "But I also think that you guys should just jump at each other already and shag like a pair of bunnies on Christmas."

Ashley choked, partly because of Callie's blunt statement and the fact that it barely made sense.

"Oh you're one to talk Miss I'm Secretly In Love With Seth Parker and is Sneakily Flirting with Him Amongst the Library Bookshelves." Ashley snorted. "Oh, did I mention that you're also Miss Never Goes to the Library for Anything Except Seth Parker?" She added with a smirk.

Now the tables were turned. Callie sputtered. "H-how...I-I..."

"That's right, Ms. Ivenson. I saw you at the library the other day. And I think it's absolutely terrific!"

"Have you forgotten the most crucial detail here?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "We're both _in relationships with other people._"

Ashley snorted. "Greengrass and Bletchley are not a problem. Seth is too far out of Daphne's league and Bletchley is...not for you anyway." Ashley was efficient at changing the subject. Callie seemed to have forgotten about Draco.

Callie raised an eyebrow at Ashley questioningly. "But weren't you the one who wanted me to be with him in the first place?"

Ashley feigned shock. "Really now? Whoops, I suddenly don't remember that. And oh, look! I've got to go and change locations for…erm….better coverage! Bye Cal! See you later!" And with that, Ashley quickly jumped out of her bush, walking furiously towards Draco, who was chatting up a pretty little blonde. Without warning, Ashley grabbed his arm and dragged him off down the street, leaving a very perplexed Callie.

* * *

"Ow, what the hell, Greyson? That was my fifth girl! And I was in the middle of my pick-up line! This is sabotage! This wasn't part of our deal! Just for that, you're going to have to owe me twenty more galleons!"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." Ashley said, exasperated. "Stop being such a drama queen."

Draco glared at her. Ashley had stopped dragging him and they were now both standing in the middle of a small plaza, right next to a fountain.

Then, "So was she mad?" Draco asked awkwardly. His tone was softer, which shocked Ashley. _People are just forever going to shock me today._

"Well…erm…no, actually." Ashley responded. She knew she'd have to answer to Callie soon though.

"Oh, that's good then…" Draco replied uncomfortably. They both stood there, not looking at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

Then, "You should've seen the look on your face, Greyson." Draco snorted.

"Shut up, Malfoy." But even as she said it, Ashley was smiling.

"You're such a loser, Greyson." Draco smirked. "I wish I'd caught your expression on a picture."

"So you can stare at it every night?" Ashley smirked.

Draco snorted, but he was smiling. "My eyes would bleed after five seconds."

"I think my face would be far better than yours."

"Care for another bet?"

"No thanks."

"Can't stand to lose, eh?"

"Hardly." Ashley snorted. "I'm just concerned for your little piggy bank, Malfoy."

"What on earth is a piggy bank?" Draco's face wrinkled in disgust.

Ashley shook her head. They continued bickering and bantering amiably the entire way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Later that night, Draco and Ashley sat by the prefects common room fireplace, doing their individual weekly prefect reports to be passed to Snape the next day. It was one of Dumbledore's new implemented agendas for the school year.

Draco and Ashley had forgotten all about it until Snape had started demanding that they produce something for him after three weeks of absolutely nothing.

It was late in the evening and the fire was nearly exhausted. All the other prefects had retired early for class the next day.

_Those people are such losers. I mean, who doesn't cram a weekly prefects report?_ Ashley snorted in her head, her thoughts on how Granger had finished hers earlier than everyone else's and was gloating the entire evening at her and Malfoy, who were visibly just cramming theirs in the common room.

Draco, on the other hand, was thinking of the entire day's events and processing them slowly into his head. It didn't even matter so much to him anymore that he was losing precious sleep at the moment for something as stupid as a weekly prefects' report.

_Dumbledore, that old crackpot._ Draco thought derisively. But then again, if it weren't for Dumbledore, he wouldn't have gotten the chance to get closer to Ashley.

_But wait, we don't care!_

**Right, right! We don't.**

It didn't stop the smile on Draco's face from forming, however. He thought about Hogsmeade and the girls he'd all picked up using _The Player's Book_.

_That book is complete and utter genius. I might just use it as my children's bedtime stories._

Then, a thought struck Draco. "Wait, so who won the bet?" He asked aloud.

"Clearly me, Malfoy." Ashley answered, not looking up from her parchment.

"No! You dragged me off before I could finish my last pick-up line, Greyson! That was a fortuitous event!"

"Well then, I guess none of us are any richer tonight." Ashley shrugged with a small smile. She looked up from her parchment and locked eyes with Draco for a second before looking back down at her parchment.

The funny thing about everything was, Draco didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Sorry it's extremely short! Next chapter will be longer, promise! :)**

**Next Chapter: **Halloween Bonfire : I think. HAHA


	32. Defying Gravity

**Sorry if this chapter took long, once again but I've barely found any time to write lately. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all your lovely reviews. It makes me wish I was living in this story. And thank you to all who've stuck with this story since the beginning, even though it's taking me ages to upload the next chapters lately. No promises on the next one but it'll definitely be VERY interesting! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 32- Defying Gravity**

Monday had arrived, which meant Double Potions for everyone. _Oh, the joy._ Ashley thought to herself as she was making her way to class. She was once again running late for class.

"Ah, Miss Greyson! Pleasure to have you five minutes earlier than usual this morning." Snape said sarcastically once she entered the classroom. His lip curled up into a grimace.

"Sorry, professor," was all Ashley could say. She'd said it a million times and she was quite sure Snape was tired of hearing it from her by now.

But Snape only nodded curtly before continuing his discussion. This gave rise to a few disgruntled Gryffindors. Everyone knew that if it was someone other than a Slytherin who had been late, Snape would have delighted in docking off as much points as he could from their House.

"Did I miss anything?" Ashley asked Draco quietly as she settled into her oh so lovely seat.

"Not much." He shrugged in reply.

"And to more pressing issues, your Veritaserum Testing will be moved to the next full moon courtesy of some of your classmates who couldn't manage to make the potion on time." Snape's eyes flickered over to Seth and Daphne for a few seconds. Seth looked shamefully down in his seat.

"I am giving you all one last chance to perfect your potion by the next full moon. I have extended my generosity to great lengths and if your potions are not ready by then, you will merit a T. No excuses."

Beside her, Ashley heard Draco breathe a sigh of relief.

The rest of Double Potions had gone on smoothly with very minimal disturbances. Every once in a while, Adrian Pucey would whisper an occasional "I'm so sorry Ash" into Ashley's ear but other than that, Potions class turned out to be very peaceful.

Ashley continued to smooth sail her way through the rest of the day. During lunch in the Great Hall, she and Draco exchanged a few glances and smirks from across the table. They were both seated at their usual seats along the Slytherin table—which was quite far from each other—but somehow, they managed to exchange a few glimpses and they both knew something had changed in their relationship.

It wasn't hate—it wasn't like before anymore. It was something completely and utterly new… _different._

Callie hadn't said anything when she first saw Ashley that Monday morning. Ashley believed it was Callie's way of trying to say "Let's just forget about everything in Hogsmeade." And Ashley would have been perfectly fine because it wasn't like she was completely innocent in all of it. But then something had changed when she saw Callie at dinner with Miles Bletchley.

Seth hadn't joined them and when Ashley looked over at Daphne and her friends, Seth wasn't there either. _Funny… Seth's never missed a meal in his life before…_

"I wonder where Seth is," said Ashley.

Callie didn't bother looking up from her plate. She merely shrugged and mumbled something that Ashley didn't quite catch. She looked down…which was very unusual.

_Maybe they're having a lovers' spat…_

**Really? Now which lover would that be? They've each got two.**

_Burn._

Beside her, Miles was trying to put his arm affectionately around Callie but Callie only kept shrugging it off. _Well, _they_'re definitely having a lovers' spat._

"Stop it Miles," Callie mumbled.

"Someone's being cranky tonight." Miles muttered.

"I'm just not in the mood." Callie snapped irritably, inching as far from Miles as the bench would allow her to.

Ashley cleared her throat to signal that she was still there.

_If they burst into a full blown fight, I just want you to know that I have honestly no idea what I'm supposed to do._

**Isn't that surprising.**

_I love your sarcasm. It's so…sarcastic._

**And I love your vocabulary. It's so….vocabularitastic.**

_It's not even a word…_

Miles opened his mouth to say something but Dumbledore had cut him off. Dumbledore was standing at the front of the altar, dressed in emerald green robes sprinkled with sparkling silver stars. His eyes were twinkling behind his spectacles.

"I trust you're all having a sumptuous meal." He said warmly. "And I assure you that I will only be taking a few minutes of your dinner time. I wouldn't want to extract you from your meals for too long," His eyes flickered briefly towards Crabbe and Goyle, who were attacking their plates of fried chicken and roast beef with much fervour.

"Without further delay, I would merely like to announce the upcoming Halloween Bonfire, to be held next week. And as agreed upon, the winners of the seventh years' bonding activity will be lighting up the bonfire. Also, costumes are highly encouraged."

By this time, Ashley was no longer listening. She was in fact more interested in the hushed bickering happening between Callie and Miles. _This is so much more interesting than Dumbledore's announcements._

"I'm just saying…" Callie hissed, elbowing Miles.

"Well you don't have to be so cranky about everything. What happened to you?"

Ashley hadn't a clue what they were talking about and pretended she didn't hear anything. The conversation ended up with Callie standing abruptly excusing herself from the meal before storming off.

Ashley cleared her throat awkwardly. Now it was just her and Miles. _This is so awkward._

"So the pumpkin soup tastes good, eh?" Miles mumbled.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Very." Ashley nodded fervently. _It tastes horrible._

"Yeah."

"The house elves are really doing a good job in kitchen duty lately." Ashley added with a weak smile. _Lies, lies, lies._

"Yeah, they really are."

Silence.

"So… uh, I best be heading off now as well." Ashley cleared her throat after she decided she couldn't stand being awkward with Miles any longer. Sure she was actually _partly_ responsible for getting him and Callie together…with the help of Malfoy. And knowing all that and now this, it just added to very awkward and… _Oh what the hell, just stop blabbing in your head already and leave!_

"Oh, right! Sure! Me too."

"Got a lot of homework."

"Yeah, yeah. A mountain pile just sitting there in the common room, you know. Well… bye." Ashley quickly picked up her satchel and left the Great Hall.

_Well, at least I didn't lie about the mountain pile of homework…_ Ashley thought as she entered the prefects' common room and did a mental checklist on all the things that had to be done for the night, wincing when she realized she hadn't started on a single one yet.

* * *

It was half past twelve and Draco was nearly finished with his homework when he spontaneously decided that he wanted to go out for a midnight stroll by the lake. It was the middle of October but the air was thankfully just a soft breeze tonight and it wasn't pouring down heavily like it usually did.

Draco shrugged into his robes and carefully and silently made his way down the hallways. It was well past curfew hours and being a prefect, he should have known better. But he didn't care.

He had in fact just spoken to his father earlier that evening, just after dinner. His father didn't sound too pleased with him. In fact, to say that Lucius Malfoy was disappointed with his son would have been an understatement. He seemed furious although Draco couldn't possibly fathom why in Merlin's beard he was so.

_I mean… it's like the man is never grateful for anything. Always expecting this… and that… And it's like, does he expect me to be Merlin? Bloody hell._

**Some things just don't change.**

_Yeah, well, I don't care. I'm just…you know, slighted._

**Right. That's exactly why we're sneaking out after curfew hours for a walk out in the moonlight, right?**

_Well when you say it like that it just sounds gay. I just need time to think about my homework, that's all…_

**Sure, Draco. Sure.**

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. He was out of the castle now, making his way to the edge of the Black Lake. As he was nearing the lake, he noticed the silhouette of a person, standing at the edge of the river, skipping pebbles across the surface of the water.

_Oh my Merlin, what if it's Snape?_

**Stop being stupid! Do you really think Snape looks like that? Even from afar?**

_Good point. Can't be Snape. Looks like a girl…_

**I think it is a girl. And a hot one from the looks of it…**

_How right you are! Can't be a professor then now, can it?_

**Doesn't matter. What is she doing here? This is OUR alone time! And we can't be alone with her around!**

_For once in my life, THE Draco Malfoy just isn't in the mood to be alone with a girl tonight._

Draco considered leaving the edge of the Black Lake in search of a new reflective thinking spot but then realized that he was _the_ Draco Malfoy. He didn't leave on behalf of other people. Other people left in behalf of him. Well, in situations like these anyway.

And so, with a new air of confidence about him, he strode over to within hearing distance of the girl.

"Oi! You!" He called out.

Startled, the girl jumped and nearly plummeted into the lake. She caught herself just in time, however, and stumbled a few steps backwards. She turned around and Draco's jaw nearly dropped in shock. He stopped himself however and gave her a questioning look.

The girl was glaring at him, with her hands on her hips and in all his experience with girls, he only found one girl who even had the guts to stare him down that way.

_Well, isn't this a lovely coincidence._

"Fancy seeing you here." _I'm not in the mood for fancy conversations tonight_, Draco thought tiredly.

"Are you completely mad?" Ashley snapped. "What if I'd fallen into the lake? I'd have expected you to come and jump in after me." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Erm… You're pretty good at skipping pebbles." Draco replied lamely. It was his way of apologizing.

"What on earth are you doing here anyway? Do you know what time it is?" Ashley demanded, keeping her voice low so as not to wake anyone up.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I should be asking you the same question."

"I asked you first." Ashley said stubbornly.

Draco shrugged. He wasn't quite in the mood for games tonight. With a sigh, he picked up a pebble and tried his hand at making it skip across the surface of the lake. It skipped twice before disappearing below the depths of the water.

"I just felt like taking a stroll tonight." He said silently, repeating the action using another pebble.

Ashley seemed taken aback by the sudden change in his usual mannerism but said nothing. She didn't give away anything with the expression on her face either. Instead, she picked up a pebble and stood beside him, casually throwing it with a flick of her hand and making it skip five times before sinking to the bottom of the lake.

Draco muttered something Ashley didn't quite catch.

"I never knew you were one of those brooding reflective types." Ashley said jovially, but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Only when no one's watching." He answered, in exactly the same tone Ashley used.

There was silence as both of them continued to skip the pebbles across the lake. _It's amazing how many pebbles this place seems to have… It's like it never runs out!_ Draco thought, slightly amused.

But the silence wasn't awkward. In fact, it was actually sort of comfortable.

"My father talked to me today." Draco said suddenly. The tone of his voice was controlled, casual. Ashley could tell he was trying very hard to keep it that way.

Ashley looked at his face, searching for an expression that would give away something, anything, but there was nothing. _Why is he telling me this?_

"He seemed furious at me for underachieving, whatever that meant." Draco scoffed. "But you know, doesn't matter. Happens all the time, I'm used to it. It doesn't affect me at all anymore." He said in a steely tone that he clearly tried to portray as casual.

Ashley knew he wanted to reflect being indifferent and cold and unfeeling to her, but she could see so much more beneath it all. She looked at Draco, who was looking at the lake, refusing to look at her. He sat on the grass, his eyes never wavering from the lake. Ashley sat beside him.

It was amazing how even after so many years of distance and hate, she could still read him like an open book.

She remembered how when they were kids, Draco never really took well to being scolded or told that he was wrong, especially not in the way Uncle Lucius had done so. Uncle Lucius had always expected so much from Draco and whenever Draco couldn't live up to such expectations, he would be furious with Draco for days on end and would refuse to talk to him.

Ashley knew Draco tried to portray to everyone that he didn't care, that it didn't affect him, but deep inside Ashley knew he was hurt.

"It's not the right way a parent should treat his child," Ashley had always heard her mother telling her father. And occasionally, Cassandra Greyson had tried to slip the message to Narcissa, who always dismissed the subject.

"Lucius knows what he is doing." She would say with a wave of her hand and in a tone that clearly meant she did not want to pursue the subject any further.

"He always kept telling me, even as a child, that he expected nothing short of perfect from me." Draco muttered in a faraway voice, bringing Ashley back to the present.

When they were kids, Ashley had often overheard Uncle Lucius scolding Draco but she'd never said a single word to him about it. He never brought it up with her either but he knew that she knew. She always knew. After he would get scolded, she would always just hug him.

Draco had always been such a bully, such a bad boy, the one everyone feared and bowed down to or get killed rebelling. He was controlling, possessive, and downright arrogant. When he wanted something, he took it. He used his father against anyone who would try to cross him. He made sure anyone who wanted to challenge him would pay for it. He toyed around with as much girls as he wanted, knowing he could easily get away with it. But beneath it all was a boy who wanted to be loved and accepted more than anything.

_Wow, that's cliché._ Ashley thought. _But maybe it's something I've known all along. I just…never really bothered to look at the bigger picture, look at the puzzle when all the pieces have been put together… something like that. Oh, how poetic of me._

**Self praise, I love it.**

_Ugh, just get back to the matter at hand!_

"I remember." Ashley whispered, pushing away her crazed thoughts. And just like when they were kids, Ashley put an arm around Draco's hunched shoulders and rested her head on his shoulders, knowing he needed it more than words.

She felt Draco's tense body relax under her touch and smiled weakly. She started to hum to him an old wizarding lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child.

"My mum sang that to me before I slept, every night." She said wistfully. "I always wanted you to hear it but I never really got the tune right."

Silence fell once again.

"I remember the first and only time my father had been so enraged with me. It was the summer before our first year at Hogwarts, and you and your family were spending it in our manor. It was well past our bedtimes, but our parents were still down at the dining hall. My father had told me the tale of a special magic rose enclosed in a glass case in his room. He never told me its properties, exactly, but just that it was special. I had seen it a couple of times before but never paid much attention to it.

"It was only that night that it had crossed my mind and I decided then and there that I wanted it. I snuck it late that night and stole it. When my father found out the next day that it was gone, he had been a mixture of rage and anxiety. When he found it tucked beneath my pillow later that afternoon, he had been so furious with me, I still can't quite forget that expression on his face."

"Why did you take it though?"

"I wanted to give it to someone as special as I believed the rose was." Draco answered gruffly.

"You know, despite everything, I know that your mum and dad love and care. They just have different ways of showing it."

"Everything and anything isn't good enough for him. It never will be." He responded bitterly. "But like I said before, I don't care. I mean, mum doesn't care. So why should I, right?" Draco added in a hard tone. "So don't ever tell anyone about this, Greyson. It's just gay."

"Doesn't everyone already know you are gay?" Ashley muttered.

"Don't be disrespectful! I'm in a very vulnerable state right now." Draco said dramatically.

Ashley laughed. "Of course you are, Draco. Of course you are."

Draco smiled and put his head on top of hers. Her hair smelled just like fresh strawberries.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You've always been enough for me." Ashley whispered.

And for that moment, Draco was comforted in the fact that she believed it.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't got the tune right."

* * *

Draco wasn't quite sure how long they sat there like that. All he knew was that it was comforting and it felt…right and at the same time, _odd_, because nothing had felt more right in that single moment.

Before he knew it, he was back in his room, staring at his unfinished homework, trying to get his mind back to the matter at hand but failing miserably. All he could think about was how Ashley's touch felt like. How she felt next to him, how he felt like they were little kids again and she was his best friend in the entire world. The one person he wouldn't trade for anything.

And the funny thing about it all was that somehow, even though several years of distance had passed between them, it still felt the same when she sat down next to him earlier that night and put her arm around him.

_B*llocks,_ Draco thought before finally deciding that his homework could be crammed the next morning and going off to bed to shut out his thoughts.

**It's going to go where it's going to go, Draco, and you can't stop it. Merlin knows you tried.**

_I know._

**You should just let it be. Stop fighting it. You know she's the only one who can ever unlock it.**

_Of course I know that. Why do you think I fought for her to _never_ get near it?_

**Open yourself up to another human being.**

_I...maybe…I… I think I will._

On the other hand, in the room right next to Draco's, Ashley lay on her bed, trying her hardest to sleep. She wasn't quite sure what exactly had just happened in the lake earlier that evening. All she wanted was a quiet night alone in the fresh air and suddenly Draco comes along and…suddenly…suddenly, she couldn't quite help herself but to comfort him the only way she knew he could be comforted.

She wasn't sure exactly when it all started to change between them. All she knew for sure was that their relationship was now taking on a new path and somehow, she didn't quite care so much anymore that she wanted to stop it. And for some reason, she knew Draco felt the exact same way. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or how he was when he was around her lately. She didn't know why she was so sure of it, but she was.

**Just let it go where it's supposed to go.**

_I… I think I will._

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Halloween Bonfire!

Wooo, haha so don't miss out on the next chapter and what drama _could_ and _might_ lie in store for Draco and Ashley!


	33. The Halloween Bonfire

**Hello peeps! Terribly sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Took quite a bit of work trying to inject all those emotions in there! No promises (as usual) as to when the next chapter will be out but I appreciate all your patience and reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy this one and hopefully the next one will be out before you know it! :D**

**Chapter 33**

The next few days had blurred on by and before everyone knew it, it was only a few days away before the much anticipated Halloween Bonfire—the much needed break from the mountain of workload that needed to be done. The talk of the town as of recently had been the fact that Draco and Ashley had been spotted, countless times, together during breakfast, lunch, dinner, class hours, and even outside of class hours.

Seth and Callie sat together at their usual spots one morning during breakfast—looking on as Ashley and Draco sat side by side along the Slytherin table laughing at something or another—while they listened to a group of giggling girls gossiping about their best friend.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" cried Cecilia Queen to a bunch of other Slytherin girls.

"She's so lucky." One girl sighed blissfully.

"Poor Pansy," one girl commented, in a tone that hinted she didn't much care.

"Ugh, Ashley Greyson gets everything." Another girl commented bitterly.

"Poor girls." Callie chuckled, picking at her food. She didn't quite feel like eating today, but then again, she never usually did feel like eating.

Seth stiffened. He was usually in a black mood, ever since Draco and Ashley started publicly hanging out. His moods just seemed even blacker whenever he was around them.

Seth mumbled something in reply but didn't even bother looking up from his plate. He hadn't seen Daphne Greengrass in days, and for some reason, he didn't feel bothered by it one bit.

_I__'__ve __been __thinking __about __breaking __up __with __her __anyway._ Seth thought. _My __second __year __self __was __right __for __doing __so._

"Okay, Seth. What's wrong?" Callie put down her fork and looked at Seth. Seth looked up at her, pretending to look confused.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Seth Parker. You've been in a foul mood for the past days. So spill." Callie demanded, giving him a don't-play-games-with-me look.

Seth sighed. "Alright, alright." He put down his fork and knife—something very unheard of for Seth, especially if during a meal—and looked at Callie in the eye. "I'm just really worried about Ashley. She's falling in love with that jerk, Malfoy." He spat the name out like dirt.

"I know." Callie sighed. "I just don't understand why. I've warned her so many times and she won't listen because she can't even admit to herself that she's in love with him."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt."

Seth shook his head. "You know Ashley. She won't listen. Not even to herself." He added with disgust.

"Seth…you're not… _jealous_, are you?" Callie asked uncomfortably, looking down at her plate instead of at Seth's face.

Seth stared at the top of her head, dumbstruck. "Jealous? N-no! Why on earth would I be jealous? You know that…" He trailed off sheepishly, his cheeks turning beet red.

Callie looked up from her plate and they locked eyes for a moment. A faint blush crept up Callie's cheeks as she broke their gaze. "Erm… Yes, yes, of course." She said, as if to shake herself out of the very idea.

Although the pair had been spending a considerable amount of time together lately and although their feelings were indeed very obvious to everyone, including themselves, they had never actually told each other about how they felt about each other. It was more or less a gray area.

Moments of awkward silence ensued, as Callie and Seth sat staring down at their plates and refused to look at each other. It wasn't so much that they were hiding their feelings for each other or even fighting it. It was just simply that they hadn't admitted to each other yet which made everything informal, unofficial.

"Well we have to do something. And soon by the looks of it." Callie said, breaking the ice as she looked at Draco and Ashley in disgust. "Just think of all the things Malfoy must have already coerced her to do."

Seth shot up, his eyes flaring. "You really think Ashley would fall for his tricks?"

Callie nodded solemnly. "If she's that infatuated with him, she most probably must have."

"I don't think so. Ashley's smart. She's seen all the tricks. She's been with lots of guys and she's never done anything crazy with them before."

"Because she wasn't infatuated with any of them."

Seth and Callie fell into thoughtful silence. Seth was trying desperately to control his anger. Ashley was like a little sister to him and he'd kill Malfoy if he laid a finger on her. He'd kill Malfoy without a doubt if he ever hurt her.

"I think we should try an intervention. We should both try and talk to her about it." Seth said.

Callie nodded in agreement. "The Halloween Bonfire would be the perfect time. Unless she's already made plans with Malfoy." Callie spat bitterly.

Callie had been proven false however; when during breakfast the next morning Ashley had suggested that they spend the Halloween Bonfire together. Seth had just announced to them prior to Ashley's suggestion that he had broken it off with Daphne Greengrass.

"Just like old times," Callie had said happily after they all agreed on it.

"Fine by me." Ashley agreed. "I feel like I haven't talked or even seen you guys lately." She added with a sigh.

"Maybe that's because you're always with Malfoy." Seth muttered darkly. Callie kicked him under the table.

"What?" said Ashley.

"Nothing." Seth responded gruffly, glaring at Callie briefly before returning to his meal.

Ashley shrugged it off, turning to Callie to discuss their costumes. She couldn't shake off the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, however, and kept glancing at Seth from time to time.

"I'm planning to go as a zombie princess. My sister already owled me the dress for it." Callie beamed happily.

"Huh? Oh, that's great." Ashley replied absently.

"So what are you going as?" Callie asked, trying to be nonchalant. It was probably best not to touch on the subject of Seth, seeing as all the words he had to say would have to be saved for the intervention.

"A pixie." Ashley replied dully.

"Oh. That's so cute! Have you got a costume ready?"

"Yup! I just have to decide on the perfect color though."

Callie nodded and continued on talking about all the rumors she heard about the arrangements for the Halloween Bonfire. She looked positively excited and Ashley tried half-heartedly to be as excited as she was. It wasn't that she was looking forward to it… There was just that dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach at the mention of the Halloween Bonfire and she didn't quite know why.

Later in her room that night, Ashley was trying different color spells on her pixie dress when Malfoy had unceremoniously barged into her room.

He strode in casually in his boxers, his expression glazed with his usual smirk.

Ashley sighed, without even having to turn around. She already knew it was him. _Who __else __could __it __be, __really?_

"What do you want now, Malfoy?"

"Tsk, tsk. Is that any way to address me now that we've established a friendly relationship with one another?" Draco's smirk widened. Ashley turned to face him, covering her pixie dress behind her. She forced her eyes away from his well-sculpted chest. _Damn __it, __does __he __really __have __to __have __THAT __much __abs? __It__'__s __like __he__'__s __photoshoped!_

**Just look away, girl. Just look away.**

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Alright, _my __friend,_ what exactly is it that you want?" She asked coyly.

"Well," Draco said huskily, taking a few steps closer until his face was only inches from hers. Ashley could feel his breath on her lips. "I was wondering if you'd meet me tomorrow at the Halloween Bonfire?"

Ashley scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. She looked away from him, afraid that the sparks and the heat coming from the short distance between them would get to her head. "That is the most awful way to ask a girl on a date, Mr. Malfoy."

"Who says I was asking you on a date?" He shot back with a smirk.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ashley shot back, turning back to face him with a smirk of her own.

Draco's smirk had widened so much that he could barely contain it on his face any longer. His eyes searched her face and rested on her full soft lips.

_Hah, if he smirks any wider, it'll eat up his entire face._

**Oh shut up, you like that face.**

_I do not!_

**Oh, sorry, my mistake. You LOVE that face.**

_Ugh, whatever. I'm ignoring you now._

"If I tell you I was asking you on a date, would you oblige?" He asked in a velvety voice that made all the women's knees buckle. Ashley's expression was unfathomable however. _OMG. __This __is __so __weird. __I __don__'__t __understand __this __AT __ALL. __But __it__'__s __a __nice __kind __of __weird__… __Draco __asking __me __out __on __a __date__… __OMG __Draco __asked __me __out __on __a __date! __OMG, __WAIT. __I __don__'__t __care__…_

Draco could feel the sparks between them and more than anything, he wanted to kiss her. But he told himself that he wouldn't. He didn't know what was coming over him lately, but Ashley was intoxicating. And no matter how hard he told himself he didn't want her, he knew deep down that he really did. She was that shiny brand new toy that was just barely out of reach. And whatever Draco Malfoy wanted, he always got. One way or another and not even Seth Parker would stop him. Not even his conscience and the fact that earlier on he'd already decided he wouldn't put Ashley Greyson in his to-do list. But judging by her friendly and flirtatious responses to him lately, he thought it was safe to say that Ashley wanted him as much as he wanted her. The only problem that remained now was how to go about bedding her and Draco Malfoy had hatched just the plan.

He told himself he'd let it go to wherever _this_ was supposed to go. And right about now, Draco Malfoy wanted _this_ to climb into bed with him. _I __don__'__t __care __whatever __promises __I __made __to __Parker. __It__'__s __not __like __Ashley __doesn__'__t __want __it __anyway._ Malfoy told himself firmly.

_I'll let it go where it wants to go and judging by Greyson's comebacks, it wants to go to bed with me. I mean… I'm not seriously falling in love with her. Draco Malfoy? In love? HA! That'll be the day pigs fly!_

**I'd love to see those wings sprouting out behind you real soon, mate.**

_Shut up._

"Terribly sorry Malfoy, but I can't. I promised Callie and Seth I'd be spending the Halloween Bonfire with them." Ashley smiled brightly up at him.

If Malfoy was disappointed, he didn't show it. His expression was unperturbed. "Alright then, meet me before the afterparty right after the fireworks go off at the bonfire tomorrow, at the prefects' common room."

Ashley cocked an eyebrow at him, confused. "Why?"

Draco merely shrugged coyly before making his way back to his room but not before stopping at the threshold and calling out, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

And just like that, he disappeared, closing the door shut behind him. Ashley was left speechless. _What __the __hell __is __happening __lately?_ Ashley thought to herself as she turned around to face her dress, trying to recall the color spell she was performing before Draco's disturbance.

* * *

It was only an hour before the bonfire left and Callie had promised to meet Ashley at her room so they could work on some last minute costume changes and hair and make-up. Seth had agreed to meet them thirty minutes before they were to head down to the bonfire in the prefects' common room. Ashley had given them the password earlier on for easy access.

"So…" Callie said, searching her grandmother's Book of Beauty for the make-up spell.

"Yes?" Ashley called over the changing screen. She was putting on her pixie outfit, which she had decided after countless minutes of trying to recall the spell last night, that it would look best on her in dark blue.

"How are you and Malfoy lately?" Callie tried to ask casually. Her eyes briefly scanned the bed, which was messy, and for a moment she wondered if her best friend had already given Malfoy the only thing that he'd been after the entire time.

Ashley stepped out of the screen looking absolutely beautiful. Her hair was styled in the messy way, with flowers and dried leaves among her curls to achieve the pixie look. Her make-up was made in a seductive way. Her dress, which hung V-shaped on her chest—exposing a tantalizing amount of flesh— and hugged her waist perfectly before puffing out and stopping just a few inches above her knees looked positively gorgeous on her. Ashley however was frowning.

"How do you think we've been?"

Callie had just finished magically applying make-up on herself. "Oh you know," Callie waved her wand carelessly into the air. "Shagging."

Ashley choked on her saliva. "WHAT?"

"Or something else." Callie shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. Of course Ashley would try to deny it. She obviously didn't want to tell her best friend in the entire world for fear of being judged, especially because Callie disapproved very heartily of Draco.

Callie was among the very few who knew that Ashley was still a virgin. She knew her best friend was waiting for the perfect guy to sweep her off her feet. _Damn __it, __I __can__'__t __believe __she __thought __Draco __was __the __perfect __guy. __I __thought s__he__'__d __be __smarter __than __that._

"Wait, why would you think that?" Ashley demanded, looking very scandalized.

Callie stood up from her seat, grabbed Ashley's hand, and led her out of her room and into the prefects' common room where Seth was seated on the couch, looking very grave.

"What's going on here?" Ashley demanded, obviously very puzzled.

Seth stood from his seat, his gaze as serious as Ashley had ever seen it. "This is an intervention."

"Excuse me?"

Callie walked over to stand beside him. Her expression was as solemn as his.

"As your best friends, we're here to step in before something uglier happens." She said.

"What in Merlin's beard are two talking about?" Ashley snapped.

"Ash, we know how you and Malfoy have developed a… _friendly_ relationship lately. And we know that you two are positively smitten with each other. Everyone can see right through both of you." Callie started softly.

Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd known people's tongues had been wagging about her and Draco but she didn't actually believe her best friends would believe all the rumors without her confirmation first. After all, Draco really was just a friend. Right? _I __mean, __those __little __butterflies __in __my __stomach __whenever __I __see __that __stupid __blond __head __of __his __is __just__… __bubbling __hatred __or __something __right? __Or __bubbling __friendship__… __right?_

"And seriously Ash, it's just not right to be whoring around with him. You of all people should know what he's like." Seth said coldly, his eyes giving away no emotion. They glinted darkly. He, like Callie, knew she was a virgin.

His words shot through Ashley like acid. _A __whore? __Did __Seth __Parker __just __call __me __a __whore?_

"Whore? You think I'm a _whore_?" Ashley's voice was rising in octaves she didn't even know she possessed.

"I can't believe you'd think Draco was really the right person for you that you'd give up your virginity to him." Callie said morosely. Her eyes spoke of betrayal. "And what's worse is that you didn't tell us anything! You just kept us in the dark!" She added accusingly. "We're your friends and we can help you through this."

"We just really think you should stop seeing Malfoy." Seth added, his voice unrelenting and as cold and steely as ever.

"Is that all?" Ashley snapped angrily, trying to keep her temper in check. _I __thought __these __people __were __my __friends!_ "Because I have _so_ many things to say to all of those, I don't even know where in Merlin's beard I'm supposed to begin."

Callie and Seth said nothing.

"First of all," Ashley ground out, trying to keep her temper in check. "I did _not_, I repeat, _did__not_ in any way, lose my virginity to anyone, least of all Draco Malfoy. I haven't even kissed the boy!" _Yet._

"Second of all, how could you believe all of those nasty rumors? I haven't told you guys anything because there's absolutely nothing to tell! I'm not with Draco Malfoy, any more than Pansy Parkinson for Merlin's sake!

"And thirdly, a whore? Me? Really? Well that's surprising, coming from the duo who's been sneaking off behind their beaus' backs. Yeah, that's right. Don't think I don't know anything because I bloody hell do." Ashley finished, her eyes flashing fire. She was so angry at the both of them, she felt as though she was seeing red.

Seth and Callie stood in their spots for a minute, unable to say anything. It wasn't exactly how they planned the entire intervention would go. They knew Ashley would be angry but…

"Look," Ashley held up her hand as Callie opened her mouth to say something. "Whatever it is, save it. I've heard enough from both of you." And with that, Ashley pushed right past them and out of the prefects' common room.

Ashley stomped her way to the Halloween Bonfire. _I __can__'__t __believe __them! __They__'__re __not __even __giving __me __the __benefit __of __the __doubt!_ Ashley's thoughts were racing wildly as she reached the Quidditch pitch (where the Bonfire was held) and saw the huge crowd of Hogwarts students just beyond. To the side of the pitch, stood a long table filled with different sorts of refreshments and finger foods.

She headed straight for the long table, not stopping to talk to anyone along the way.

* * *

Draco had been fashionably late to the Halloween Bonfire—and rightfully so because he couldn't stomach the sight of having to see Potter and his pals light up his last bonfire—flanked by his usual cronies, Grabbe and Goyle. Marcus Flint had gone off early to "catch up on the ladies" which to Draco generally just meant that Flint would get drunk and hit on all the girls he possibly could until eventually one would agree to go back with him to his room or he'd pass out on the grass.

Draco had chosen to come as Dracula and when he arrived at the pitch, girls swarmed on him like bees on a freshly bloomed flower.

_Lovely but…_

**But not Ashley Greyson?**

_I wasn't going to say that._

**Yeah right.**

_I'll be seeing her later anyway._

**I know. Lately, you've been making sure you always see her. Your day's just not complete without her and you know it.**

_Bugger off._

Draco decided to enjoy himself for a bit and forget about thoughts of Ashley Greyson. He had agreed to himself he'd let it go where it was supposed to go but it didn't mean he couldn't try and influence the outcome to his liking—and what he wanted more than anything was to just… Well, right now, Draco Malfoy wasn't quite sure what it was exactly that he wanted. There were times that he felt like snogging Ashley Greyson senseless and there were times that he wanted to shag her senseless as well. (And one way or another, he intended to do both) But there were also times that he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted…

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

**We're down this road again? Because I could have sworn we were way past this. I know denial is the first stage of acceptance but this is just ridiculous.**

_What in Merlin's beard are you talking about?_

**I'm talking about you trying to always cover up how you REALLY feel about Ashley Greyson. You're in love with her and you're trying to hide it and justify how you feel by saying that all you want is a good shag.**

_Well isn't it true?_

**It's not, and you know it Draco Malfoy. Otherwise, you wouldn't have planned a surprise for her.**

Damn it, but the voice in his head was right. The idea of surprising Ashley Greyson and perhaps…well he didn't quite know what he hoped to achieve from the surprise but all he knew for certain was that his intentions for surprising her were… well, just to make her _happy._

_I__'__m __going __soft.__That __girl __will __be __the __end __of __me._ Draco thought to himself. He decided to ignore the voices in his head and carried on mingling with the ladies who were visibly fawning over him. He intended to enjoy every bit of their attention but couldn't help keeping a watchful eye on the time, making sure that by the time the fireworks would have started, he'd be setting up Ashley's little surprise in the prefects' common room.

* * *

Ashley stood by the food and beverages table the entire time, glaring at anyone who dared look at her funny. _I__'__m __alone __because __I __want __to __be __alone._ She thought to herself huffily.

From a short distance, Ashley could see Seth and Callie entering the crowd hand in hand and scoffed to herself in disgust._Yeah, __well __I __hope __it __makes __you __two __lovebirds __happy __that __I__'__m __pissed __off __here __by __the __side __of __the __stupid __bonfire! __Psh. __And __me, __whore? __Seriously? __Callie __hasn__'__t __even __broken __up __with __Miles __yet __and __she__'__s __off __holding __hands __with __another __man!__Who__'__s __the __whore __now, __huh?_

Ashley disregarded the thought that technically Callie had been tricked into a relationship with Miles. She was far too angry to think straight. In fact, she was too angry to even want to have a smashing time like the rest of her fellow students. She had been so angry that she didn't even bother feeling disgusted when Potter lit up the bonfire. She merely drank one more glassful of punch and stuffed a bite-sized cucumber sandwich into her mouth.

_Merlin, __I __feel __like __I __need __something __stronger __than __this __punch._ Ashley thought disdainfully after she'd drank her fifth glass. The punch hadn't exactly tasted wonderful. In fact, it was quite vile. But then again, after drinking five glassfuls it had started to taste… interesting.

Ashley was looking at her sixth glass and setting it back down on the table in disgust when a rather foxed Marcus Flint popped right in front of her.

"Heya good lookin', whaz cookin'?" He breathed into her face, his breath smelling very much like he'd drunk far too many firewhiskies than the boy could handle. "You look like you could use some fun. And I bet'cha if we go up to my room righ' now, you'd be havin' a blast." He grinned drunkenly, wiggling his eyebrows.

_This __is __by __far __the __most __disgusting __moment __of __my __life, __I __swear __it._ Ashley wrinkled her nose in blatant disgust and shoved him away from her. But he just stumbled right on back. "Flint," Ashley said through gritted teeth, struggling as Flint put all his weight on her. "I swear that if you don't get off right now I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

_Who gets foxed this early into the Bonfire?_

**This is Marcus Flint we're talking about here…**

_Right. But where did the boy even get the bloody alcohol?_

**Doesn't his brother or cousin or whatever help him sneak it into school grounds or something?**

_Right._

Realizing that Ashley had meant her threat even through his alcoholic haze, Flint managed to _try_ and stand straight, though he stumbled back down to the ground but not before catching hold of Ashley's bottom and bringing her down with him.

"Arghhh! Flint, you—" Ashley struggled in his tight embrace as he started grinning alcoholic fumes into her face. Luckily (well in this case), everyone else was too busy with the Bonfire fun to notice the amusing little scene by the food and beverages long table.

"Oh c'mon, Ash. Just once. You've done it afore! What could one more time with me hurt?" He slurred right into her ear. Ashley slapped him away.

"That is the stupidest question I've ever heard in my entire life." Ashley spat murderously. "Flint," Ashley struggled furiously, rolling off of him and quickly swatting away a hand that managed to creep itself onto her thigh. "I warned you—" Ashley took out her wand from her pocket and prepared to cast a hex on Flint but he yelled out, "Wait!" Then he giggled, which to Ashley, was completely and utterly disturbing in so many different levels.

Ashley grimaced. _This __isn__'__t __even __worth __my __time __anymore_. She thought scornfully. "Whatever Flint." She turned around and started walking away.

"Oi! Where you goin', sweet cheeks? Off to Malfoy, eh? So you'd give him some, but not me?"

Ashley spun around furiously. She'd just about had enough of this entire Malfoy business and she was determined to give Flint a piece of her mind was she stomped her way back to where he lay furiously. _What __in __Merlin__'__s __bloody __beard __is __going __on __with __people __thinking __that __Malfoy __and __I __are __shagging __each __other?_

"'Cuz he only wants one thing from ya." Flint hiccupped, struggling to sit upright. Ashley folded her arms across her chest and stared down at Flint, her expression telling him to go on or else she'd murder him right on the spot. And something told Flint, even through his drunken stupor, that she would do it without hesitation.

"An' it's the same as what every guy wants!" He cried out. "He on'y wants to have the victory of winning you over in bed, then he'll discard you the next day like a pile 'o trash!" He said smugly.

_WHAT?_

"What?" Ashley sucked in sharply. She bent down and pulled on Flint's collar so tight, she could see his face paling.

Flint was choking, his eyes bulging.

"What did you say?" Ashley asked in a dangerously calm yet murderous voice.

"I-I… I didn't say nothin'! I think I said too much!" He hiccupped nervously.

"Oh, I think you haven't said nearly enough." Ashley tightened her grip on his collar.

"M-Malfoy only wants to check you off his to-do list! Told me so himself!"

And there it was, the truth that Ashley had known all along but refused to accept. The truth that was barking at her right in the face and she'd refused to acknowledge it because maybe… just maybe…

_Maybe what? That I'd really fallen in love with that conceited prat? That I'd really thought he'd change? That I thought there was an ounce of humanity left in him worth protecting and saving?HA! That'll be the damn day._

The fact that Callie and Seth had been trying to protect her from exactly this, from Draco's schemes and manipulative ways, hit her like a tsunami on a fine summer's day.

Ashley didn't know why she felt so betrayed. She had been betraying herself, she realized, by letting herself trust Draco Malfoy for even just a fraction of a minute.

_And __I __played __the __fool, __just __like __he __expected __I __would._ Ashley thought disgustedly and somehow, dejectedly.

"He tells us everythin' durin' Boys' Night!" Flint chirped up, hoping that Ashley's grip would loosen if he spilled out more.

"Boys' Night?"

"Y-yeah! It's when all Malfoy's closest guys hang out at the Slytherin boys' dormitory and we drink and give out our newest agendas." Marcus grinned hazily.

And then something hit her. Like a bolt of lightning through the sky, a thought struck Ashley Greyson and she turned back to Marcus Flint sharply.

"Is Seth part of this?" She asked quietly, her eyes dark.

"Y-yeah! One o' Malfoy's closest mates!"

Ashley had heard all she'd needed to hear. She let go of Flint's collar, sending him stumbling back to the floor in a drunken heap. She didn't know what to feel, how to feel. Truth be told, she didn't even know what she wanted to do first—kill Malfoy or kill Seth or maybe kill Flint just because.

The first batch of fireworks shot out into the sky, spreading out in a display of beautiful greens and violets. Ashley then knew exactly who she was going to kill first.

* * *

For the life of him, Draco Malfoy couldn't understand why on earth he was so anxious. He had never felt that way about surprising a girl before. But then again, he had never surprised a girl before. In fact, he wasn't even quite sure what in Merlin's beard compelled him to do such a thing.

The prefects' room was completely empty save for himself. The curtains on the windows had been drawn back to let the moonlight in. He could see the last display of fireworks in the night sky and knew that Ashley would be arriving at any moment. He scanned the place, looking for anything that might be out of place in his plans, and was comforted to know that everything was in order.

The fireplace had just been stoked and it was glowing brightly, warmly. He had strewn flowers all over the chairs, the tables, and the floor. He filled the room with the scent of red plum and freesia—Ashley's favourite scent.

Draco was seated on the couch facing the fireplace, his back turned to the portrait to the prefects' common room when he heard Ashley come inside. With a smirk, he rose and turned around to find her hand colliding with his cheek. Hard.

He saw stars.

"_OW! __WHAT __THE-GREYSON, __WHAT __THE __BLOODY __HELL __WERE __YOU __THINKING?_"

He looked into her icy blue eyes which were just raging with fire. _What __the __hell __did __I __do __this __time?_ Draco tried to rack his brains for anything that could anger Ashley lately and could think of absolutely none. Hell, they were even friends last night! So what on earth had triggered her to be so furious with him?

"Care to tell me what on earth that was for?" He asked her, his voice cold and steely. He was glaring at her. _How __dare __she __slap __him __without __a __valid __excuse! __No __one __treated __Draco __Malfoy __that __way! __No __one!_

"You are a self-conceited, stupid, deceitful little bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself! Your face makes me sick! I hate you and your stupid smirk and the way you think you can just boss everyone around. I hate the way you think you can have everything you want by bullying and manipulating others! You lied to me and you manipulated me, and I don't ever want to have anything to do with you again!"

"Are you done?" He sneered down at her. _How __dare __she __insult __him! __How __dare __she __accuse __him __of __such __things!_

"Not quite." Ashley fumed. "Let's just say this is one more thing you will _never_ be checking off your stupid to-do list." Ashley spat fervently into his stunned face. Without waiting for him to say anything more, Ashley turned on her heel and left the prefects' common room. Once she had slipped out of the portrait hole, she did all she could not to cry.

_Slytherins __don__'__t __cry. __Least __of __all __a __Greyson_, Ashley told herself firmly as she leaned against the cold stone wall and put her arms around herself, feeling more deserted and alone than ever before.

She felt tears prickling the corners of her eyes. She'd been tricked and stupid that she was, she played the fool for Draco Malfoy. She'd lost Seth and Callie because they really believe that Draco had ravaged her and now Ashley could see why they'd been so worried. It wasn't right of them to judge her though. But then now she understood. Suddenly, the world felt cold.

It was like waking up from a dream to find that reality was a nightmare, Ashley thought bitterly.

_Well __I__'__m __not __going __to __cry. __I __refuse __to __cry. __I __refuse __to __be __affected __by __Draco __Malfoy__'__s __lies._ Ashley thought to herself. She could hear the faint distant sound of party music somewhere from within the castle walls.

_This __is __exactly __what __I__'__ve __been __waiting __for __the __entire __night_, Ashley thought to herself as she made her way to the Slytherin dungeons to be greeted by an after-party that was just about to go into full-swing.

* * *

For a moment Draco stood rooted to the spot, staring after the portrait hole through which Ashley had gone. There were a dozen million thoughts running through his mind but the particular image that was haunting him was the look of hurt that flashed briefly in Ashley's icy blue eyes.

There were just so many emotions to feel, Draco didn't quite know which he should pick to feel first. _How __charming __to __feel __so __many __things,_ Draco thought with disdain. _This __is __exactly __why __unfeeling __is __so __much __better._ Draco's face was twisted in rage. He picked up a nearby vase and sent the poor thing crashing onto the wall, falling into the floor in a million pieces.

**Oh for heaven's sake, Draco Lucius Malfoy, your parents didn't raise a damned coward! Draco Malfoy, you may be a lot of things, but you are most definitely not a coward. So stop acting like a damned child and go get that girl! Tell her.**

_I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to tell her. She made it perfectly clear anyway that she didn't want anything to do with me, although how on earth she found out about the to-do list, I've yet to find out._

**Stop being so damned stubborn.**

_Make me. Everything Greyson said about me was true. No point in wasting time trying to prove her wrong. I don't even care about the stupid chit. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to enjoy the party down at the Slytherin common rooms._

Draco felt… nothing. He picked up the small velvet box that he had planned to present Ashley as a part of her surprise and threw it into the fireplace, along with the nearest flower he could get a hold of.

_So __much __for __the __surprise_, Draco thought bitterly as he stepped on a flower on the ground and made his way down to the Slytherin common rooms for his much needed glassfuls of firewhisky.

Draco reached the party when it was in full swing. The Slytherin common room was packed full of people, everyone having a great time. Some sort of muggle club music was blaring throughout the room to which everyone was dancing to.

_Not__bad._ Draco thought as he approached the drinks table, where a drunken Blaise Zabini was offering shots to every single person who passed by. The shots came in different glowing colors, some with patterns.

Draco eyed a leggy blonde who approached Zabini and took a hot pink shot. _Heaven __only __knows __what __are __in __those_, Draco thought but didn't care because the blonde was now eyeing him invitingly. She was dressed in a very low cut dress, exposing most of her bosom.

He smirked at her and licked his lower lip seductively. The blonde giggled and winked at him before walking away.

"Looks like someone's scoring some points tonight!" Zabini clapped his good friend on the back. He was clearly foxed. "Have a drink!" Zabini thrust a neon green shot into his face.

"What is it?" Draco asked cautiously, taking it from Blaise. Ever since Flint had snuck in a crate filled with different colored shots that ended up sending everyone to the Hospital Wing with some sort of deformity the next morning, Draco never again trusted colored shots.

"Who cares!" Blaise responded cheerfully.

Draco shrugged and downed it. Then asked for more.

After three shots and a bottle of firewhisky, Draco had instantly felt better, though not foxed. He always did have a strong tolerance for drinks. He was smirking and eyeing every single girl in the room now. He was more than determined to forget whatever happened earlier with Ashley Greyson and climb into bed with one of the leggy blondes who were more than willing to lay themselves down at his service.

From across the room, Draco locked eyes with a blonde-haired Slytherin girl whom he recognized was part of a group of girls who giggled whenever he passed by. She was dressed scantily as a bunny. What on earth was so terrifying about a bunny, Draco couldn't quite comprehend. She was smiling seductively at him, beckoning him over with her finger.

_Well, __who __could __say __no __to __that_, Draco thought as he put his bottle of firewhisky down and made his way towards her.

"Well hello there," Draco said smoothly, his voice velvety soft.

She boldly looked up into his eyes and Draco could see her desire.

"I don't think you've seen your pretty face much around here." Draco whispered huskily.

She looked at his lips, just mere inches from hers.

"Then you clearly haven't been looking hard enough." She responded coyly.

"No, I clearly haven't if I seemed to have missed a pretty face like yours." Draco leaned in closer for a kiss but before their lips could touch, he heard an awfully familiar shriek of joy behind him, followed by chants of "Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!"

Draco turned sharply then and was absolutely horrified to see Ashley standing on a table, dancing in a most provocative way whilst a sea of men stood below her, encouraging her to go on.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ashley yelled cheerfully, shoving her bottle of firewhisky into the air. The boys cheered louder.

Anger boiled up inside of him like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was like he saw red. He purposefully strode across the room and shoved his way through the thick throng of men until he got to the very front, the leggy blonde all but forgotten behind him. The throng of men quickly dispersed once he sent his death glares their way.

Somewhere in the retreating crowd, he thought he saw Parker shoving his way through.

"Ashley." He said her name in a hard and stern manner. "Get down. Now." He bit out furiously.

Ashley looked down at him, locking her sparkling blue eyes with his. She was smiling impishly at him.

"Draco!" She said delightedly. She was obviously foxed beyond foxed.

"Get down from there before I make you Greyson. And trust me, you won't like what I'm going to do to you."

"When did I ever?" Ashley winked at him mischievously. Nonetheless, she got down from the table. She could barely stand up straight however, and nearly toppled over. Luckily, Draco caught her before she could hit the floor.

"You're less disgusting than Flint. By a long shot." Ashley giggled into his ear.

"I feel so touched." Draco said dryly, still holding her upright. She was constantly moving in his arms, causing him to feel sensations in his manly parts. He cursed her silently and tried to get her to be still.

"Let go of her, Malfoy!" came a stern voice behind him who he knew could only belong to none other than Seth Parker.

With a sigh, Draco turned around to face Seth, who looked ready to kill.

"Let go of her or I swear I will throw a punch. I've been meaning to do it for so long now." Seth fumed, clenching his fists. "Especially after you took her virginity."

This got Draco's attention. It caught him off-guard completely. "What?" He was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Don't play stupid, Malfoy. It was never really your card." Seth spat.

"Wait—what? Greyson's a… She's not…. She's…." He stuttered, completely speechless and at a loss for words.

Seth realized then that Malfoy wasn't faking it. He would have taken delight in claiming his prize, he realized. _Then Ashley really was telling the truth…_ Seth realized with a horribly guilty feeling.

Seth sighed. "You really didn't, mate?" He asked silently, looking up into Draco's stormy gray gaze.

His expression softened but then it darkened and he glowered at Seth. "No." He said in a hard cold voice. "And don't you dare call me mate after you've gone and broken the Slytherin Code of Honor."

It was Seth's turn to be shocked. "What on earth are you talking about Malfoy?" Seth snapped irritably.

"Don't act dumb with me, Parker. It's not your card either." He drawled maliciously. "You told Greyson about what I said during Boys' Night."

At this, Seth looked truly flummoxed. "No, I didn't." His eyes were hardening at the thought of being accused of such a thing. He would never, not in a million years, ever break the Slytherin Code of Honor!

"Well it couldn't have been anyone else, now could it?" Draco sneered.

"You're a fool if you think I told Ashley. You can ask her yourself once she's sober." Seth sneered.

Just then, Ashley coughed and doubled over, while Callie slammed against Seth from behind, giggling. Seth turned to hold Callie up, while Draco held Ashley to keep her from falling down.

"I'll take her to back to her room." said Draco, his tone of voice just daring anyone to challenge him to his task.

"Over my dead body!" Seth flared up. He still didn't trust Draco enough. So he hadn't claimed his prize yet. Well, that very well meant he'd do it tonight!

"You're one who can barely hold up his girl. How much more m—another?" Draco eyes were just challenging Seth to interfere with his logic.

"Touch her and I swear I'll hunt you down even if I have to die trying."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Draco replied dryly.

A moment of understanding passed between both boys, as Draco headed for the exit with Ashley and Seth headed for the couches with Callie.

Draco had only made it outside the Slytherin common rooms when Ashley started giggling and falling to the floor. Her blue eyes were sparkling up at him.

"I don't want to leave." She whined.

"After what you just did I have half a mind not to kill every single boy who looked your way tonight." Draco growled, unsure of what was coming over him. Why was he suddenly so protective of the girl who'd slapped him then walked out on him on the surprise he'd worked so hard for her?

"I'm not leaving." Ashley said with finality, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine then." Draco shrugged and before she knew it, Draco was scooping her up into his arms amidst her protests and carrying her all the way back to the prefects' common room.

They arrived at the prefects' common room to find it empty. _Probably __still __partying __it __up_, Draco thought as he made his way up the staircase that led to their rooms. By this time, Ashley still had her minimal protests. Draco stopped just outside her door as she looked haughtily up at him.

"You can put me down now." She giggled, and Draco was fairly sure she was still very drunk indeed.

Draco did as she told him to and when her feet hit the floor, she held onto the doorknob, leaning against the door. She looked into Draco's stormy gaze, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Even as a mess, she still looked every bit as beautiful and as tantalizing as ever before and Draco knew he had to get away from her soon unless he was planning on driving himself mad.

"I trust you can walk to your own bed safely." Draco drawled, smirking at her.

"Of course I can!" She responded haughtily. She looked straight into his eyes. Draco noticed the way her eyes were twinkling in a way he'd never seen before and suddenly a hot wave of desire poured over him like hot lava. He wanted her, wanted her like he'd never wanted anything more in his entire life. And he damn well knew that if she kept looking at him like that, he could very well break his promise of not touching her.

Ashley couldn't think straight with all the alcohol running through her system. All she knew was that she was here, alone, with Draco Malfoy. And for some reason, he just looked so irresistible that she couldn't help but want a taste of him. She knew he wasn't for her, that she was giving him exactly what he'd wanted all along, but at this point, she didn't really care anymore. She wanted him, it was plain and simple.

It was magnetic, inevitable. In a flash, Draco's lips were on Ashley's and he was kissing her with all the fire and passion that he possessed. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him right back with as much ardour. He pressed his entire body against hers and she could feel his arousal. He had her pinned to the door.

"I think," Ashley said breathlessly once they both resurfaced. They were both breathing hard, their chests heaving against each other.

"That we should take this inside?" Draco murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

"My thoughts exactly." Ashley responded softly before his lips touched hers and they both threw caution to the winds.

* * *

**So there it was friends! The much awaited Halloween Bonfire! Hope you all enjoyed the steam in this chapter!**

**Next****chapter:** Need I say more? ;)


	34. The Aftermath

**Hello to whoever is still reading this story and hasn't given up on it yet. :)) I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I feel like a little recap is in order…**

**LAST TIME…**

**It's the Halloween Bonfire. Callie and Seth think Ashley gave her virginity to Draco and are mad about it so they decide to confront her right before the Bonfire begins. Ashley storms off and a drunk Marcus Flint accidentally spills the beans to her about Draco's to-do list, with her name at the very top of it. She gets pissed and confronts Draco, just when he's finally about to make a romantic move. Draco thinks Seth told and is pissed at him. Ashley gets hilariously drunk during the Bonfire afterparty, Draco takes care of her, and…**

* * *

Chapter 34- The Aftermath

Slowly, with one arm around her waist and holding her as close to him as he could and another hand on the doorknob, Draco opened the door and led Ashley inside the room all the while kissing her. He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted so sweet, just like milk and honey and he couldn't get enough.

Once inside the room, he shut the door closed and slammed her against the wall and let his hands roam her body. It was even better than he'd ever dreamed of. She felt better than he'd ever dreamed of. He started kissing her neck, and she started moaning in a way that only made his want for her increase tenfold. Never, in his entire life did Draco Malfoy want a girl as much as he wanted Ashley.

She started taking off his cape, next his jacket. He stiffened when she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ashley," He said, fighting to keep his control. He put a hand under her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes. He could see the passion in her eyes but he could also see the alcoholic haze behind it and suddenly, he didn't want to do this anymore. His want for her had never been as strong as this but it was then that he realized that he didn't want her, not like this. He wanted her to come to him, willing. And not just willing, because he wanted more than that. He wanted to know that Ashley knew she wanted to make love to him. It was more than trickery and manipulative schemes or alcoholic influences that he wanted. So much more. And the heavy realization stunned him because he'd never cared about anyone as much in his entire life.

"You don't want to do this." He said in a pained voice. How he wanted her. It was everything he'd been dreaming of, and yet, it wasn't.

"I really do." Ashley moaned, nodding and looking at him innocently. Slowly, she slipped out of her dress. She was naked now, in front of him, save for her undergarments. Draco drew in a sharp intake of breath because his desire rose to heights he never knew existed. She was unlike any female he'd ever seen in his entire life—so much better than all the rest, so much more of everything and yet just the right amount of what he needed, wanted.

Draco groaned as Ashley brought her lips onto his gently. Draco's resolve melted and he kissed her right back roughly, carrying her onto the bed. He lay on top of her but when he started to feel her bare skin under his fingers, he stopped as though he'd been electrocuted.

_No_, Draco thought. _It's not how I want this to be, it's not right_, he said to himself forcefully. She may have been out of her mind but he sure as hell wasn't. And he refused to take Ashley's innocence this way—now that he knew she was still virgin—when her mind was clouded by all the alcohol.

Painfully, Draco pulled away from her. Ashley looked confused, hurt. _Damn it._

"I'm sorry, Ash. I can't do it. Not to you." He whispered brokenly before getting off of her and exiting the room before she could elicit a protest because one more word from her and he knew that he would lose all control.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Draco got a hold of himself and his racing thoughts. He had taken three consecutive cold showers and an hour long cold as hell bubble bath just to get his control back. _Merlin, what has that girl done to me?_

Draco knew there was only one reason why he didn't take advantage of Ashley Greyson like that when the chance was practically hanging its knickers right in his face, literally. He knew it, and it only made him want to down a crate load of firewhisky because it just could not be.

He was in love with Ashley Greyson. There was just no way around it anymore. And what he wanted from her, above anything and everything, was the impossibility of her giving her love to him. With a sigh, Draco stared at himself in the mirror with a frown. _Love? Seriously?_ What on earth had he gotten himself into? But then again… did he ever really get himself out of it in the first place?

Draco put such thoughts to rest. He was particularly tired as he turned off the lights and lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments and attempted to close his eyes. He twisted and turned that way, stuck one foot out of the blanket, then two, then altogether throwing it onto the floor and he still could not sleep.

He looked to the adjoining door and wondered how Ashley was faring. He didn't exactly know what happened when he left her hanging and he almost couldn't pry himself away when he saw the hurt in her eyes at what she must have thought was his rejection.

_If only you knew I'd never reject you Ash. Never._ Draco thought solemnly to himself. With a sharp intake of breath, Draco bounced off the bed and made his way to the adjoining door. He twisted the knob silently, slowly, and peeked into her room.

Ashley was in the same condition as he'd left her—half naked on the bed in a foetal position, shivering. The moonlight was filtering in from the overhead windows, casting a soft glow about her. Draco couldn't help but feel the desire bubbling inside of him once more.

He walked towards her slowly, quietly, until he was beside her, never taking his eyes off of her even for a second. She mesmerized him. Everything about her attracted him, he realized. It was like a moth being drawn into a flame. All this time, he'd been the flame and other girls had been the moths. They were all attracted to him, no matter how much danger screamed out of him. But now… now the tables were turned and he had no idea how to feel about it.

Gently, Draco picked up her blanket and put it over her. As he looked into her serene face, he realized that all he wanted from her now was her love which she undoubtedly was never going to give, given that she'd found out about his 'to-do list' now.

And for the better man inside him, he completely understood where she was coming from. He would have been a fool not to see that she'd been attracted to him too. Why else would she have flirted with him so much? But now… now that she knew what his first intentions were, she'd never go near him again. And rightly so.

But did Ashley really think he had changed? That he wouldn't play her around and hurt her after he got what he wanted from her? But more importantly, was what he felt about Ashley strong enough to ensure that he would never hurt her?

The troubling thing about it all was that Draco just wasn't sure.

"I'd only hurt you, Ashley Greyson. And that is the last thing I want to do." He whispered, before picking up his discarded clothing and exiting her room. Perhaps it would be best to steer clear of her from now on. And seriously this time. With such thoughts in mind, Draco lay back on his bed, trying to find sleep that proved to be very elusive.

* * *

When Ashley awoke the next morning, the first thing that greeted her was a searing pain in her head that felt as though her skull had been split into two. _Oh God, never again_, she thought disgustedly, trying to recall the events of last night as she looked around her room.

_Hmm… nothing seems out of place… nothing broken which means I won't have to reimburse Hogwarts for damages or anything… and… OHMYGOSH is that my dress?_

The sight of her dress lying by the wall near the door made her freeze, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. She quickly flung the covers off of her and realized for the first time that she was _naked_. Well, almost. _BUT STILL! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?_

Ashley ran a hand through her messy locks, trying to remember every single event of last night, which proved to be harder than any lesson or potion or spell that she'd ever encountered in all her years of learning at Hogwarts. _B*llocks._

Ashley got out of bed quickly and ran over to the full-length mirror, studying her entire body to see any signs of… _Well, what the hell did you expect to find? Bruises? I highly doubt it was a case of rape!_

Ashley bit her lip and tried to get all her thoughts in order.

**Don't be stupid Ash! You've still got your underwear on… and if ever you did happen to anything with anyone… Well, you wouldn't have it on right now.**

_Yeah, but what if, like, whoever did it escaped this morning right, then put my underwear back on to make me think nothing happened? OHMYGOSH THAT PERSON COULD BE VERY WELL BRAGGING ABOUT OUR ALLEGED TRYST LAST NIGHT RIGHT NOW!_

**CALM DOWN! There's nothing to worry about. Trust me. I haven't failed you yet.**

_Lies. I could name a hundred off the top of my head and—_

**Okay, whatever, so I have apparently failed you before. But let bygones be bygones! This time, I'm right. Besides… it doesn't hurt… right?**

_Is it supposed to?_

**Erm, well, I'm not sure actually…**

_OHMYGOSH, what if I'm pregnant? _

… **Look, just calm down, take a potion for hangovers, take a bath, get dressed, then get down to the Great Hall for lunch. Okay?**

_It's lunch already?_

**Just go.**

_Wait, how do you even know it's lunch time?_

Feeling very much like she was floating, Ashley took a bath, got dressed, and made her way down to the Great Hall, her stomach grumbling and her thoughts scattered. As she descended the stairs that led from the prefects' room to the common room, she stopped halfway upon seeing Callie, stood right in the middle of the common room. She looked so helpless… and guilty.

Ashley remembered the fight they had the night before and continued down the stairs like nothing was happening. She was trying so hard not to be hysterical and the last thing she needed was another confrontation.

"Ash," Callie called out, but Ashley ignored her. "Come on, Ash. You can't ignore me forever." Callie said, almost pleadingly. That got Ashley's attention. Callie Ivenson _never_ pleaded.

Ashley took a deep breath to calm her nerves and her rapidly beating heart. "Well, who says I can't try?" Ashley muttered disdainfully, or at least, she tried to sound like she was disdainful.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night and…and what Seth I accused you of doing… and for what we called you…"

"I don't really have time for this, Callie." Ashley sighed, her head throbbing. Every word Callie was saying felt as though it was a megaphone in her ear. "The damage has been done, anyway. It's nice to know I've got such wonderful friends." Ashley added sarcastically.

"But—"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some lunch." And with that, Ashley walked right past Callie and out of the common room.

Ashley entered the Great Hall greeted by the smell of food and instantly her stomach reacted with a loud grumble. Ashley sighed and scanned the long table. She didn't exactly feel well enough to interact with people, especially not after her most recent conversation with Callie accompanied by an awful headache and the hysteria that was just bubbling beneath the service.

_Maybe when my headache stops or something._

**Told you to take a hangover potion!**

_Maybe later. When I actually have enough strength to bother looking for one._

Ashley ate her lunch alone and when she was certain she saw Draco's platinum blonde head shining somewhere in the crowd, she did her best not to look at him. And when the throbbing in her head increased with the noise in the Great Hall, Ashley decided it was time to head back upstairs to take a nap.

_Hopefully I'll wake up to realize this was all just some hilarious little nightmare._

* * *

Draco was watching Ashley Greyson aptly from the corners of his eyes. She was eating alone, which was unusual. She was usually always with Seth and Callie. But then again, they weren't present at the moment, which was another unusual thing. Seth _never_ missed a meal. Ever. And Callie was always with him these days so it was just downright unusual that they were both missing when Ashley was present.

"What are you thinkin' of, Malfoy?" Flint asked, stuffing a glazed donut into his mouth.

"None of your business, Flint!" Malfoy snapped angrily, stabbing his sausage with his fork forcefully.

"Is it Ashley Greyson?" Flint grinned knowingly and Draco fought the urge to punch him.

"Just mind your own business, Flint, or you'll be seeing through two black eyes tomorrow." Draco said through gritted teeth.

Flint's jovial demeanour left him and he quickly looked down at his plate morosely. His one eye was still throbbing painfully and he didn't fancy another one anytime soon.

"How exactly did you get a black eye, anyway?" Malfoy asked thoughtfully after a few moments.

Flint dropped his fork and looked up with his thinking face on. _Hmmm… How exactly did this happen again?_ He asked himself. _Oh right!_

And then the horrible scenes of the night before came flooding back into his mind and he froze, eyes wide. He couldn't tell Malfoy what he'd tried to do with Ashley Greyson. He just couldn't. He knew Malfoy wouldn't even hesitate on inflicting as much pain and misery on him if he told what he'd tried to do to Ashley… and worse, he broke the Slytherin Code of Honor by telling her about Draco's to-do list. Hell, she was probably the reason why he was even crabbier than usual this particular morning. Everything these days seemed to involve Ashley Greyson when it came to Draco.

"Flint?"

"What?" Flint jumped.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I asked about your black eye. I think it's even… throbbing visibly." Draco mused, looking very much interested. _Whoever gave him that sure knew how to throw a punch!_ Draco silently commended whoever gave Flint his lovely present.

"Erm…" Flint looked back down at his plate, refusing to meet Draco's cool gray eyes. "You know, just… tried to hit on a girl, didn't work out…" Flint muttered quickly. There. It wasn't a total lie.

Draco snorted. "Well, who was it this time?" It didn't even come as a surprise to him anymore. It was just these sorts of things that made Flint, well, Flint.

"You know, I don't really remember." Now that was a total lie. But Draco need not know, right? A boy can only handle so many black eyes after all. "Must've been all that firewhisky I drank before heading down to the bonfire." He added quickly before returning back to his food.

"Right." Draco chuckled before dropping the subject. Draco knew very well by the expression on Flint's face and the sound of his voice that he was lying but he didn't press the issue further. Flint was known to hit on any girl, especially when he was intoxicated, and maybe this time, he'd gone completely overboard and hit on someone like Millicent Bulstrode. _Hell, if that happened to me, I'd probably lie about it too._

His mood was appeased slightly, that was, until he caught a glimpse of Ashley once again from the corners of his eye. Draco watched as discreetly as he could as Ashley ate just a few spoonfuls of her lunch before she stood up and left the Great Hall, a portion of her plate still untouched.

_It's better this way for her, Draco._ A voice in his head said softly. Draco growled under his breath as a response. Of course he knew it was better this way for her. He would only hurt her. He wouldn't be able to make her happy. And for the first time in his life, he felt an odd feeling for doing something noble. He, Draco Malfoy, was actually doing something that would in no way benefit him. For the first time ever, he was acting for the welfare of _someone else_ instead of himself.

_Damn it, what has this girl done to me?_

**She's made you care.**

_Like hell she has._

Draco scowled at his thoughts and looked around the Great Hall. The Great Hall seemed abuzz this particular lunch time, with gossip about the epic afterparty held at the Slytherin Common Room last night. Thankfully and surprisingly, no one seemed to notice that he'd been the one to carry Ashley back to her room. Now if anyone had mentioned to him anything about that...

"I'm off. See you two later." Draco muttered dispassionately to Crabbe and Goyl. He was gone before they could even utter a response.

Draco was in a far blacker mood than he'd been that morning. He wore a scowl for the remainder of the day and it quickly became apparent to everyone that happened upon him that he was not in the friendliest of moods.

Draco continued on that way for the next few days and no one could explain why exactly he was in such a foul mood all the time. Most of the people had their own guesses, which they were wise enough to keep to themselves unless they wanted the wrath of Draco Malfoy upon them.

He said not a word to Ashley Greyson and he avoided her at all costs. He knew he owed her an explanation for the to-do list debacle, and he knew he had to prove to her that he wasn't just after that, but then what?

He knew he felt something strong for her, but would it be enough to keep himself from hurting her later on? He wasn't quite sure, and he didn't want to take the risk only to find that he'd end up hurting her… or fall in love with her even more.

So he chose the easier avenue instead. Ignore her, pretend it never happened, move on with life, etc, etc. It was only a few months until graduation now and with there was a very small chance he'd ever see Ashley Greyson again after that.

After all, taking the easier route was what Draco Malfoy did.

**You're not doing it all for her, Draco. You're also scared of opening yourself up because you don't want to get hurt. Because deep inside, you know that this girl has a power over you that no one else has. And you think that by distancing yourself from her, she will eventually lose hold of that.**

_So what if I am? Maybe I'm just not so noble after all._

* * *

**Next chapter:** A not so unexpected twist in the story! (I really couldn't think of anything better to write here)

Also, I will TRY to promise it won't take so long this time. :)


	35. Calm Before the Storm

**Hi friends! I'm proud to say this didn't take quite as long as the last one. :) It's not as juicy, though... I think. Well anyway, this chapter serves as a sort of calm before the storm type of thing, hence the title. Sadly, I can make no promises to you guys about the next one because I've got a lot of school stuff for the following weeks. :( I'll try my very best though!**

**Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 35- Calm Before the Storm**

It was during one fine Saturday morning at breakfast in the Great Hall that Draco received the letter that made him quite sure the world was working against him.

Along with the letter, there was a pristine white envelope attached which, when Draco opened, he found was an invitation to the engagement party of Benjamin Malfoy to Calista Ivenson.

_Ashley probably received that too_, Draco thought as he discarded the invitation carelessly onto the table and proceeded to pick up the letter which his mother had written him.

_Dearest Draco,_

_ I look forward to seeing you this weekend at Ivenson Manor. Arrangements have been made for your pick-up at Hogwarts. Your father and I will not tolerate any excuses not to attend from you. Your presence is absolutely mandatory. A limo (which seems to be some sort of Muggle contraption. Terribly sorry for it, but it seems there was no other alternative) will be there to pick you up at 6 p.m. sharp on Friday evening. I've already informed Professors Snape and Dumbledore about it. The Greysons will also be coming with you, along with Blaise, Gregory, Seth, and Vincent. Oh, and of course Callasandra will be coming with you as well._

_Looking forward to seeing you this weekend._

_Mum_

Draco looked up from the letter and saw that Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle had received the invitations too.

"Well this is going to be an exciting weekend." Draco muttered disdainfully.

"Sounds pretty fun." Blaise shrugged after reading the invitation. "Although…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

"What?" Draco sighed.

"Well…" replied Blaise. "Don't you… erm, feel bothered… by the Greysons riding with you to Malfoy Manor?" Blaise finished cautiously. Lately, any mention of Ashley Greyson seemed to send Malfoy into a blacker mood than he already was in.

But much to Blaise's surprise, there wasn't even a flicker of emotion that crossed Draco's face. He seemed unperturbed and completely uncaring. Bored even.

"Why should I be bothered?" Draco shrugged.

"Well… I've noticed that you and Greyson have been quite distant from each other lately…" Blaise replied carefully.

"Would that be unusual? It was nothing serious."

Blaise opened his mouth to say more but thought better of it and decided to keep his thoughts to himself. If wouldn't have been 'nothing serious' if it had kept Draco in such a foul mood lately. But Blaise wanted his body parts intact and unbruised and so he kept his mouth shut.

"Seems we're leaving this Friday…" Crabbe said, squinting at the invitation in his hands.

"Don't we have something on Friday?" asked Goyle.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I think we do…"

"But I can't be quite sure…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Draco muttered.

"I think we've got that detention with Snape!" Crabbe cried out, elated to have remembered something. Then he frowned. "'Fraid we can't go with you to the engagement party then, Malfoy." Crabbe said glumly.

"Why not?" Draco snapped. "Your detention won't last all weekend. Besides, I'm sure Snape can be reasoned with."

Goyle shook his head. "Snape's pretty miffed with us as it is, Malfoy. I don't think he'll be lettin' us off the hook for detention this weekend."

"Yeah. I reckon Flint can't go too. He's got detention with us." Crabbe added glumly. "Disappointin', isn't it?"

"Why?" Draco scoffed.

"All that food…" Crabbe shook his head. Goyle was in obvious agreement.

Draco snorted. "Besides that, I doubt you'll be missing much." He said flatly.

But he knew it was a lie. The weekend was bound to spark some fireworks, and he doubted it would be the romantic sort.

* * *

It was one of those days when Ashley thought that nothing could get any worse when she received the invitation to the engagement party of Benjamin Malfoy and Calista Ivenson, along with the little note her mother had scribbled at the bottom that said 'PS you're riding with Malfoy to Malfoy Manor this weekend. Coordinate with him for further details'.

There was such a great wave of emotions that washed over her that she didn't quite know what to feel first. There seemed to be an enormous amount of horrified at having to talk to Draco after everything that had happened, and horrified at the thought of Callie's sister marrying Draco's cousin. There was also large amount of dread that came with the thought of having to spend an entire weekend with people whom she didn't quite feel too cozy with at the moment. And then came the feeling of sadness because she realized that what she wanted to do more than anything at the moment was stomp over to Callie and demand when on earth this whole debacle even started. _I mean, who would want to actually marry a Malfoy?_ A tiny voice inside Ashley told her that she, Ashley Elizabeth Greyson, did. She shut that voice up immediately.

Unfortunately for her however, she was still not on speaking terms with either of her best friends. Or with anyone lately, as a matter of fact. She tended to avoid people like the plague.

_I do believe I'm starting to get a hang on this hermit-living thing. It's quite enjoyable once you really dig in deep inside your soul and reflect on life…_

**I think you've had too much alone time.**

_I know… I need people._

Ashley knew the voices in her head were right. She had had too much reflecting. But what else was there to do but think given the amount of time she had on her hands? She still couldn't remember what happened at the afterparty or why she woke up the next morning wearing only her underwear and surprisingly, she hadn't heard about _anything_ at all about it. _Which is good… I mean… maybe I just took my own clothes off. It's possible, right? I mean no one's been saying anything or bragging about anything… Which has to be a good sign, right?_

But then again, Ashley hadn't been in contact with most of civilization for the most part of the last few days…

Ashley sighed as she sat down on her desk and stared at her homework. _There seems to be a lot of homework lately…_ Ashley knew that she shouldn't be so upset about the whole Malfoy using her to cross her out of his To Do List debacle—it was Malfoy, it shouldn't come as a surprise—but she just was. She really thought… _Oh what the hell did I think? That he'd suddenly change and be a knight in shining armor on a white horse? Ha! Not bloody likely._

Ashley felt foolish for believing that there had been something between her and Draco. Of course there hadn't been. Well, not for him anyway. He didn't even bother to talk to her after she'd confronted him during the Bonfire. And why should he? What would he say to her, really? He probably abandoned his To Do List plan or revised it or something. _If he's smart he'll have abandoned it because there's no way I'm ever going to talk to that stupid little weasel ever again. I mean, if he really felt something, then he would bother explaining himself right? But he didn't. Which just says a lot._

From all of the emotions that Ashley had pent up inside, anger had to be the most abundant. She was angry at herself for playing the fool for Malfoy and for letting herself believe for one minute that he wasn't up to something, angry at Malfoy for making her believe and for making her feel the way she did, and angry at her best friends for believing the worst in her and at Seth especially for not telling her about the To Do List.

Ashley slumped deeper into her chair and stared up at the ceiling. There was just no way she was going to survive this weekend in one piece. No way at all. _I have to find a way out of this,_ she thought to herself.

Ashley sat upright in her chair then, and started scribbling on a blank piece of parchment some obscure last minute reason that she could tell her mother so she wouldn't have to attend the engagement party. Halfway through her letter, she heard the slam of a door from Draco's side of the room and her heart did a great leap in her chest.

She stopped writing and looked at the closed doorway that would lead to Draco's room. She felt her throat constricting and her grip on her quill tighten.

_Get a hold of yourself Greyson. You will not cry. You are strong. You don't care because he obviously doesn't. He's not worth it because he obviously doesn't think you are. Otherwise, he would have made an effort to talk to you and explain things._

**You're right. Absolutely right.**

Ashley knew the voices in her head were right. So she turned back to her desk and resumed writing her letter with more vigor.

* * *

It was a few days later when Ashley received a howler from her mother, reprimanding her for trying to weasel her way out of such an important event.

"_Ashley Elizabeth Greyson, you are going to that party no matter what happens, you understand me?_"

It was a damn good thing Ashley had decided to open the howler in the owlery where she'd received it and where nobody could hear her mother's shrill screams.

Apparently her excuse was '_so obviously a lie and whatever it was that she was hiding from, she had to stop and just face it'_. When the howler had reached the end of its sermon, it exploded and it was then that Ashley knew she had no way out of the coming weekend.

_Great. Now my mum's giving me advice on the situation and she doesn't even know it._ Ashley thought glumly. For the first time in her life, she felt defeated and completely alone. She slumped against the cold and hard stone wall of the owlery and, for the first time in a long time, she allowed her emotions to wash over her.

She felt the first tear trickle down her cheek and hastily wiped it away. _I didn't cry a few days ago, and I will NOT cry now._ But even as she said it to herself, the tears just kept on coming until eventually she was on the ground with her head on her knees and she was bawling her eyes out like there would be no tomorrow.

Ashley didn't quite know how long she'd been there crying like that, but the next thing she knew was that there were a pair of small arms around her, giving her the comfort that was long overdue.

* * *

Things hadn't exactly been going as planned for one Callie Ivenson. For the past few days, she'd been battling with herself mostly about whether or not she should approach Ashley again. Obviously Ashley needed her space. And knowing Ashley the way she did, she thought it best to give it to her. But how much space did one girl need anyway?

Besides, did Ashley know who was it that took her to her room after the afterparty? (Not that Callie had actually seen it, but Seth had filled her in the next morning while she was nursing her throbbing head)

Callie knew it was past the time to talk to Ashley about everything. She'd received the official invitation for her sister's engagement party a few days ago and she was told she was to hitch a ride with Draco Malfoy, along with Ashley Greyson.

There were a lot of things clouding Callie's mind as well, but nothing bothered her more than the fact that she was not on speaking terms with Ashley. She also knew that Ashley needed comfort more than anything after she'd found out from Seth that Ashley now knew about Malfoy's To Do List.

_I can't believe I'm really going to be related to that prick._ Callie thought disgustedly.

"I really think you should just talk to her." Seth finally said after a long moment of silence. These days, they both usually spent their time in the library, where they were out of most of the public's eye. Seth had recently just had a public split up with Daphne Greengrass, and on the main staircase of Hogwarts Castle no less. Callie, on the other hand, had a talk with Miles Bletchley the day after the Halloween Bonfire, telling him that it just wasn't working out anymore. The funny thing about everything was that Callie didn't even feel sad. But she hadn't been faking the entire Bletchley thing either. She just… didn't know what happened.

Seth, on the other hand, seemed more detached since his split from Daphne. It was like he had his own world most of the time but Callie knew better than to pester him about it so she said nothing.

Callie sighed. "I know. But what if she needs more time?"

"You said so yourself the other day that a girl can only take so much time. In any case, I think it's better if you talk to her first. She may need a bit more time to forgive me." Seth muttered.

"What I don't get though… If you didn't tell Ashley anything about the Boys' Night thing, then how did she find out?" Callie wondered.

Seth shrugged. "Someone must have betrayed Malfoy."

Callie fell silent. Everyone knew hell hath no fury like Malfoy when he was scorned.

"Well, I think you're right." Callie said, as she gathered her things and stuffed them into her messenger bag.

"You're going to talk to her?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I am." Callie breathed deeply as she stood up from her chair. "I'll see you later." And with that, she left the library in search of her best friend, rehearsing her apology speech in her head.

It took a few hours of circling around the castle when she finally stumbled upon Ashley, crying in a heap by the owlery. How on earth Callie had reached the owlery, she didn't know. All her thoughts about giving Ashley her speech and her tactics and strategies on how to first approach Ashley flew out the window the moment she realized that Ashley was crying on the owlery floor.

This was serious. _Very_ serious. Ashley Greyson _never_ cried. Ever.

Callie entertained the first thought that popped into her head, which was to just run over and hug Ashley, no matter if she'd punch Callie in the face for it.

"Shh… It's okay, Ash. I'm here for you." Callie said softly, only just realizing exactly how much she'd missed having a girlfriend to talk to. Seth had been great company but it just wasn't the same. She also realized how much Ashley had been hurting and felt a lump of guilt well up inside her.

She felt Ashley stiffen but then relax eventually. "C-Callie? What are you doing here?" Ashley sniffed without looking up. Her voice didn't sound angry. In fact, she didn't sound like anything, which Callie decided to take as a good sign. Callie released Ashley from the hug slowly and cautiously.

"Oh, you know… Just… delivering a letter." Callie responded, because she actually didn't know what she was doing in the owlery. She knew she was looking for Ashley to apologize, but she never really thought she would be searching the owlery. _Hmm, I think I must have turned a wrong corridor somewhere… _

"Really? To who?"

"Well actually, I was lying." Callie sighed. "I actually got lost somewhere along the castle corridors. You know I find it so amazing that I've spent seven years here and I still manage to get lost."

"You call it amazing, I call it embarassing." Ashley chortled through her sniffs.

"Well, if you must know, I was actually looking for you. So I could say sorry." Callie said quietly, not meeting Ashley's gaze.

Ashley said nothing for a long while, which made Callie tense until she couldn't stand it anymore and she looked up, only to find Ashley smiling at her.

"Well?" Callie demanded, unable to control herself.

Ashley laughed. "Of course I forgive you. Just please don't tell me any more mushy things. You know it makes me cringe."

Callie smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Callie leaned over and hugged Ashley. When they broke apart, Ashley had a serious face on. Then, "You never told me your sister was marrying a Malfoy."

Callie took a few moments to answer. "I didn't know." She said truthfully. "I mean, I knew she was dating this guy… and I knew that he came over for dinner during the holidays but I just… I never thought he was a Malfoy. Looked nothing like Draco."

Ashley tried not to let the name affect her so much. But she felt herself flinch at the mention of his name and knew that Callie had seen it.

"So I take it you're going this weekend…" Callie said slowly.

"I don't have much of a choice, apparently." Ashley laughed bitterly before she recounted the entire story of her writing an excuse to her mother up until the howler, which ultimately led to her breakdown.

"Well… In retrospect… Your excuse was kind of… lame."

"It was not!"

Callie nodded gravely. "The next time you need a clever excuse, you should come to me. Years of practice and tons of creativity are all up here." Callie pointed to her head and winked.

Ashley shook her head, smiling. "So how's Seth?" She asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could manage.

Callie's entire explanation of the details of Seth and Daphne's breakup was said cautiously. She changed the topic swiftly by adding that she and Miles were no longer together because the sparks were gone and try as she might, she just couldn't find a reason to stay anymore. She also admitted that she liked Seth but they'd never really talked about it so as of right now, they're just friends.

"It's so weird, you know… How one day I feel all of these sparks and then suddenly it's all gone…" Callie trailed off, talking about Miles.

"Yeah. Weird." Ashley agreed, laughing lightly. Scenes of how she Draco had gotten Callie and Miles together flashed into her mind and she felt the guilt all the way down from her head to her toes.

"I mean… I can't believe…" Callie shook her head. "Didn't the guy eat his own _boogers_ back in first year? Merlin!" Callie grimaced.

Ashley didn't know quite what to say. So she said the first thing the popped into her mind which was, "Well, I'm starved."

Callie didn't seem to need sympathies offered to her regarding her doomed relationship with Miles, however, because she turned to Ashley with a wicked smile and said, "Well, I know this secret passageway into the kitchens from one of my boyfriends of long ago…"

"The kitchens? Really? That's just vile!" Ashley laughed.

Callie rolled her eyes. "It's called being spontaneous. Adding spice to life. Literally." She winked.

"Callie, that's just disgusting." Ashley shook her head, but she was laughing as Callie helped her up from the floor and together, they made their way towards the kitchens for some food.

* * *

Draco was making his way back to the prefects' dormitories from a quickie in the broom cupboard with Harriet Cartwright. That, however, proved not to have alleviated his mood at all. He was just in the same foul mood he had been that morning.

Dinner time had just ended and Draco suspected the usual routes were filled with people he didn't necessarily want to see at the moment. And so he decided to take the corridor less traveled by everyone, which was a longer route—but at least it gave him more time to brood.

Draco was deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps against the marble floor that was separate from his own until he looked up and saw none other than Seth Parker walking coming from the opposite direction he had come from.

Seth looked uneasy, tired, and unsure of how to react. Draco, on the other hand, scowled.

"Malfoy." Seth gave a slight nod. Draco noticed he was carrying a familiar pristine invitation in one hand.

"I take it you've been invited." Draco said flatly, his scowl harsher on his face now.

Seth shrugged. "Mum sent me a letter telling me I'd be riding with you."

"I'd rather you didn't." He said coldly. "I never take too kindly to people who betray me, Parker, least of all people who break the Slytherin Code of Honor. You of all people should best keep that in mind." He sneered, as he brushed right past Seth's shoulder and continued down the corridor, the sound of nothing but his footsteps filling the tense silence.

Seth's face remained unperturbed, however, and he stood rooted to his spot. "I didn't tell her, Malfoy." He said calmly, nonchalantly.

"Right, Parker. That explains why Greyson knows about the To Do List, right?" Malfoy laughed scornfully.

"Believe whatever you want to believe, Malfoy. But you're still putting your trust in someone who's betrayed you and will undoubtedly betray you again."

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and stiffened but didn't turn around. "Don't be late on Friday, Parker." He said derisively before continuing on down the corridor.

* * *

The week had sped on by pretty quickly, with nothing but the usual gossip to go around and in Malfoy's opinion, it wasn't worth his ears or his time. The week had been entirely uneventful in Draco's books, but then he figured it was the universe's way of preparing them all for the coming weekend. There was just no way the weekend would go without something or another blowing up. _The calm before the storm,_ he thought bitterly.

When the clock had struck ten minutes before six that Friday evening, Malfoy trudged his way to the Grand Foyer, but not before he made a detour to the Slytherin dungeons to down half a bottle of Ogden's leftover from the Bonfire afterparty.

_I can do this. I can do this,_ Malfoy thought to himself as he neared the foyer. But as the sight of his travelling party came into full view before him, Malfoy felt himself sway just a little bit. _I can't do this. I can't do this. Merlin's beard, I should have brought the bottle._

"Well you're early, Malfoy." Callie snapped, rolling her eyes irritably. Draco peered around him quite unsteadily (he was finally starting to feel the effects of the half bottle of Odgen's he'd quickly downed) and noticed that everyone was present.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Angel Greyson, Ashley's notorious bad girl little sister, sporting her usual sultry look and flirting unabashedly with Blaise.

Draco recalled very well how madly in love Angel was with him when they were younger. She'd grown out of it though right after they slept together during her third year at Hogwarts. Draco had rated her one of the best, even though it had been her first time. Angel became infamously known throughout Hogwarts for having a string of men associated with her name and Draco thought it quite ironic that she was named Angel when she was nothing like an angel at all.

Ashley, he noticed, was looking down at the floor. It was the first time he'd actually seen her so close since the Bonfire. She propped herself up against the wall, right next to Callie but with considerable distance to Parker. _Interesting_, Draco thought to himself. He had heard they had a row, the details of which he hadn't bothered to know because he couldn't stand hearing Ashley's name a second longer.

Ashley looked up and met his gaze for a moment before quickly turning away. Draco felt a pang in his chest and tried to ignore it.

_Enough with the games with Greyson. Enough with the games, no matter how tempting it is to keep playing them._ Draco tore his gaze away from her as the chaffeur started to load their baggage into the back of a highly polished black sort of contraption that, if Draco's brain wasn't as muddled with firewhisky as it was, he would have sneered at.

"Looks like someone's out of his foul mood this evening." Blaise said amiably, appearing right beside Draco.

"Remind me again," Draco said coldly. "why on earth we're taking _that_?" He grimaced, gesturing to the muggle vehicle that was supposed to bring them to Malfoy Manor.

"Hogwarts has got charms around it. Impossible to apparate. Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't allow any of us outside Hogwarts boundaries to apparate or use a portkey and so he suggested that." Blaise shrugged nonchalantly.

"Of course he did." Draco muttered disdainfully as he followed Blaise into the vehicle.

For all that the vehicle didn't look like much from the outside, Draco thought it had redeemed itself by being surprisingly spacious inside. The seating arrangements turned out to be highly awkward, however, with Draco sat in between Angel and Blaise, who couldn't seem to keep their eyes and hands, it seemed, from each other. Exactly opposite him sat Ashley, pressed up in between Seth and Callie.

Draco didn't know long it was going to take to get to Malfoy Manor. All he knew was that it had better be soon or the fireworks were going to explode very soon. He wasn't sure how long he could tolerate being in between Blaise and Angel anymore, and it was only the first five minutes of the ride.

_ And the weekend of torture begins_, Draco thought glumly. He looked around him, trying to examine the interior of the car—basically trying to look at anywhere but in front of him, where Ashley Greyson sat, doing the exact same thing he was.

After deciding that the manufacturers had done a splendid job with the ceiling works, he decided to look down and examine the floor next when he noticed a small coffee table right in front of him with a bottle of Ogden's, a bucket of ice, and several champagne glasses on top of a polished silver tray.

_To hell with the glasses_, Draco thought, his hand quickly reaching out for the bottle. Unfortunately for him, Ashley Greyson seemed to have the exact same thoughts. Their hands brushed and they both looked up, clearly shocked.

"Guess we'll just have to share then." Draco said with an easygoing smirk.

Ashley responded with a sly smile. "Bottoms up."

* * *

**Next chapter: **The engagement party—where Draco's predicted fireworks are going to happen!


	36. The Engagement Party

Hello there! First of all, I'd like to say Happy New Year to all of you and for those of you reading this right now, I appreciate the fact that you haven't given up on this story yet! I promise you I'm not (no matter how long it takes me to update hehe) Really sorry for taking sooo long! I really hope the next one won't take as long but no promises!

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 36- The Engagement Party**

_S__haring a bottle of Ogden's with Malfoy doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change anything._ Ashley told herself, trying to convince herself that her heart wasn't really hammering wildly in her chest the moment their fingers touched when they both reached for the bottle at the same time. Or that she swore she felt the sparks between them whenever their eyes locked, even if it was just for a few seconds.

They were all just illusions. Figments of her overactive imagination, right? Right. They had to be because there was just no other way they could be anything else.

Ashley didn't know what was more awkward at the moment: sharing a bottle of Ogden's quietly with Malfoy as he sat right in front of her, sitting right next to Seth whom she still wasn't on speaking terms with, or watching Blaise and Angel flirt shamelessly with each other.

In the end she decided that if she focused solely on her firewhisky and ignored the happenings around her, she would eventually pull through the horrifying ordeal. And so she did exactly that until the vehicle came to a stop five hours later, and the chaffeur announced that they had arrived at Malfoy Manor.

_Oh thank Merlin._ Ashley thought as a huge sense of relief washed over her. _I don't think I can last another minute of watching Blaise and Angel play footsie. How is it even footsie if it's in PLAIN SIGHT AND THERE IS NO TABLE?_

Ashley shook her head as she got out of the vehicle. She breathed in the cool November night air and looked up at the familiar imposing white mansion, suddenly feeling very reminiscent. The last summer she'd spent in Malfoy Manor had been right before she started her first year at Hogwarts and she hadn't returned since then. And she never thought she would miss it, especially because she and Draco had had an awful row back in first year, which caused their deep loathing for one another for the years that came after. But now, somehow, something about being back into the place that she held so dearly as part of her childhood memories seemed to stir some mixed emotions inside her.

_Now I know I drank too much firewhisky_, Ashley thought morosely, shaking herself out of her thoughts. _This is not the time, and it's most definitely not the place either._

Ashley felt silly for feeling so emotional about Malfoy Manor. _It was a thing of the past. It doesn't matter anymore. Malfoy made that perfectly clear himself._ She told herself as she marched towards the front doors, where she could make out the unmistakable silhouettes of her mother and Aunt Cissy.

* * *

Draco felt that it was good to be home. It was not, however, good to be smothered by his mother before he could even step into the foyer and in front of his fellow Hogwarts students to boot.

"Mother, you're crushing me." Draco managed to choke as Narcissa released her death grip on her son. Behind him, he could hear Blaise snicker.

"I'm terribly sorry, Draco. It's just that I've missed you so much." She gushed, positively beaming at Draco.

Draco coughed, his expression sour. "Mumm…" He grumbled.

"I've had the house elves clean and ready your room for you." She added with a brilliant smile. She obviously either did not notice her son's sour disposition or she did but she just didn't mind it too much.

"Thanks." Draco muttered sheepishly as his mother moved on to greet Blaise and the rest of his travelling party. From the corners of his eyes, he could see Aunt Cassie smother her two daughters, along with Callie and Seth.

Draco wasn't sure if it was the entire bottle of Ogden's he'd just finished (technically a half bottle from Hogwarts and a half bottle from the trip made one whole, right?) or maybe it was the five hours spent in hell but he was suddenly feeling drowsy and tired.

_How is it that I'm not foxed yet, anyway?_

**I think the horrifying events of this day are enough to sober you up.**

With a yawn, Draco announced that he was retiring for bed. Narcissa responded by telling him that she understood completely that he must be exhausted and that they all should go and have some rest because tomorrow was going to be a big day.

_This entire weekend's going to be one big day_, Draco thought flatly as he made his way to his room.

* * *

The next day felt terribly surreal for Ashley, as though she'd been floating on a cloud the entire time. Right in the middle of breakfast that morning, Callie's parents had arrived from their latest business trip. They stepped into the breakfast room clad in matching pristine white robes, looking very much like a million galleons. Callie's mother looked prim and proper, as usual, with her usual bright red lipstick against her starking white skin and blonde hair. She had a set of diamonds glittering down her neck, ears, and wrapped around her wrists.

She and Mr. Ivenson only had a minute to spare to greet Callie and her sister Calista before they left for their rooms to have a quick rest before helping set up for the preparations.

Most of the people in Malfoy Manor were terribly busy the remainder of the day, setting up the ballroom for the engagement party that evening, Ashley's mother included. Callie was busy helping her sister and mother prepare for the event, Blaise and Angel had gone off to only Merlin knew where after breakfast, and Draco hadn't even bothered to attend breakfast that morning (not that Ashley cared…or noticed), which left Seth and herself sitting in awkward silence at the breakfast table.

"So…erm, I think I might head up now and… er…." Ashley mumbled awkwardly, pushing her chair backwards and preparing to leave the table.

"Wait, Ash, we need to talk." Seth sighed.

Ashley said nothing, but she stayed on her seat and looked at Seth, silently telling him to continue.

Seth ran his hand through his hair. "Ash, I'm really sorry. I can't tell you enough how so." He said sincerely, looking steadily at her. "You are one of my very best friends but please, you just have to understand that I couldn't break the Slytherin Code of Honor. I was torn, and… I should have told you, but I was bound by the Code, and…" Seth trailed off, apparently at a loss for words. His gaze was unwavering, however, and Ashley could tell he really meant it. Surprisingly enough, she understood him perfectly well, but maybe that was mainly due to the fact that she had already cooled off for the most part.

"I understand why you're mad. I just really wanted you to know that it isn't because I'm more bound to Malfoy than I am to you or anything of the sort. I really wanted to tell you but—"

"Seth, it's okay." Ashley said, with a small smile. "Really. I just… I just want us to be normal again. And you know how much I dislike mushy stuff, so you don't have to say any more. _Really._" Ashley added with a cringe.

"Me too." Seth agreed. "And yes, I do." He added with a smile.

"Good." Ashley grinned, before proceeding to demand that Seth tell her everything about his breakup with Daphne Greengrass, which he dutifully complied.

Ashley spent the remainder of the day with Seth. They talked, but mostly tried to sneak from food from the caterers, an act which Callie later on caught them doing and reprimanded them for it. Once Callie had finished her sermon, she gave them both one last glare before asking if either of them would be so kind as to help out with the preparations to which Ashley and Seth agreed to do because 1.) Of the way Callie was glaring at them, and 2.) there wasn't much else to do anyway.

It was a mere three hours before the start of the party when the ballroom was fully decorated and ready for guests. Everyone had gone up to their respective rooms to get ready and get dressed. They were expecting guests to arrive soon and it was important that at least an hour before the program was to start, they were all downstairs, entertaining guests.

Draco thought this was absurd after his mother had gone into his room two hours earlier to tell him to freshen up and start getting ready for the party. Nevertheless, Draco was now standing in front of his full length mirror, adjusting his dress robes grumpily. He had been a hermit all day, choosing not to leave his room. He figured it was best that way. If he was in his room all day, he could avoid any nasty awkward encounters with Ashley Greyson, right? And he'd originally planned to attend the party for a few hours then leave early just so he could ensure that absolutely _nothing_ and absolutely _zero_ fireworks were going off that night.

However, his mother had different plans when she demanded that he be present when they greet their guests. And so right after Draco fixed his dress robes and combed his hair perfectly in place, he decided it was time to go down and face the rest of the world.

* * *

A stream of guests were arriving at Malfoy Manor just an hour before six. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, along with Draco and his cousin, Benjamin, stood at the entrance to the foyer of the manor, smiling and greeting at guests as they arrived.

For as long as Draco could remember, Benjamin had always been part of his family. It almost felt like they were brothers, not cousins. Lucius had had an illegitimate brother, who was later on legitimized but then killed, along with his wife, in some tragic muggle accident. Benjamin had only been six years old then and ever since, Lucius and Narcissa were happy to take him in as their own. However, Benjamin lived with his mother's relatives following the accident and didn't spend too much time at Malfoy Manor because his mother's relatives thought it would be best to give Lucius and Narcissa some space, especially because Draco had just been born at the time of the accident.

Draco had always found it odd how his father was so accepting of Benjamin. He never actually voiced out such question out loud though.

But it had always been clear to Benjamin that he was family and he was more than welcome at Malfoy Manor anytime. And with the announcment of his wedding, Narcissa was just positively beside herself with joy at the thought of planning the event of the year and Lucius had insisted they hold the engagement party at Malfoy Manor.

"Haven't seen you all day, Draco." Benjamin cocked an eyebrow as Draco approached the main entrance to the manor. His parents stood at the bottom of the steps, greeting their guests. It seemed guests were arriving carriage after carriage.

"Some sort of muggle phenomenon they call teen angst." Draco grunted in reply.

"What?" Benjamin asked, puzzled and taken aback by Draco's reply.

"Nothing." Draco shook his head as Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright started to make their way towards him, with Harriet Cartwright in tow.

"A pleasant evening to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright. Welcome." Draco greeted in his deep silky voice.

"A pleasant evening to you as well, Draco." said Mr. Cartwright.

"May I take your coat?" Benjamin asked politely.

Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright turned to him and congratulated him on his engagement. Harriet smiled slyly up at Draco and slowly slid her coat off to reveal a sparkling red gown with an incredibly low neckline.

"I'm surprised your parents let you out wearing that." Draco smirked as he took her furry white coat.

"I'm a grown woman." Harriet replied provocatively.

"I've no doubt." Draco muttered.

"See you inside, Mr. Malfoy." Harriet touched his chest lightly with her perfectly manicured finger before disappearing down into the foyer with her parents.

"Don't count on it." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Clingy girlfriend?" Benjamin asked.

"Not even close." Draco scoffed, his thoughts focused on getting through the evening with as minimal interaction with the female race, especially Ashley Greyson, as possible.

Then, Benjamin nudged him in the side.

"Ow, what?" Draco asked.

"Look who's coming up the steps." He whispered.

Draco faced front to see who was coming up the steps and sure enough, he stiffened when he saw that oh-so familiar silky brown hair that could belong to none other than Damon Dresden, the oldest and only boy born to Cowell and Mathilda Dresden.

The Dresden family were an ancient and very wealthy pureblood line that just so happened to have very close ties with the Malfoy family. Draco could remember several summers where Damon would stop by Malfoy Manor with his family. And he could remember how in love Ashley was with Damon, hence his immense dislike for the boy. _Well at the time…_ Draco hastily reminded himself. _There's really no reason to dislike the chap now,_ Draco told himself.

"Lucius! Cissy! You both look lovely!" Mathilda Dresden greeted. As Draco's parents exchanged greetings with Mr. and Mrs. Dresden, Damon went up the steps to where Draco and Benjamin stood.

"Good to see you again, Draco. And Benjamin, congratulations." Damon said politely, his voice deep and velvety. "You remember my sisters, Ivana and Aria?"

"Of course." Draco smiled as Benjamin shook their hands and thanked them for their well wishes.

"May we take your coats for you?" Benjamin asked.

"Of course." Damon answered in reply as he shed his coat and handed it to Draco. Ivana and Aria took off their coats as well.

"Well, I'll see you inside, Draco. I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on." Damon said, before disappearing into the foyer with his sisters.

"I didn't know you and Dresden were friends." Benjamin snorted. "If memory serves, you never really liked him very much, although everyone agreed he was such a good boy." He smirked.

"We're not." Draco growled.

_Guess old habits really do die hard._ Draco thought, thinking that it had been a habit for him to hate Damon Dresden with a passion since they'd been kids.

* * *

Ashley hadn't seen Draco since they arrived at Malfoy Manor, and she preferred it would stay that will until further notice. Unfortunately for her, that was a rather difficult feat, considering that she was attending _his _cousin's engagement party, which just happened to be conveniently held at _his_ manor. _Oh, and I'm also living in his roof for the weekend._

Ashley had originally planned to attend just the dining portion of the engagement party to avoid seeing too much of Malfoy but unfortunately for her, her mother had other plans. At exactly a quarter past five, Cassandra Greyson barged into Ashley's room, demanding that she hurry dressing up and fixing herself because they were both expected to be present in the ballroom by six.

And sure enough, by six, Ashley's mother dragged her down to the ballroom. Her heart was hammering the entire time down the steps. There was only one question in her mind but she was too afraid to voice it out.

"Erm… W-what exactly will we be doing in the ballroom so early?" Ashley asked.

"Oh dear, we're supposed to help greet the guests! Lucius and Cissy have stationed themselves at the front entrance, along with Draco and Benjamin. It's our job to help entertain the guests inside the ballroom while they're busy greeting other guests at the entrance."

Feeling very much relieved, Ashley did just that for the next hour, smiling at guest after guest until her cheeks ached.

"I'm so tired of smiling." Ashley whispered to Callie, who was beside her the entire time. The stream of guests had steadied now and the ballroom was looking more crowded.

"Me too." Callie sighed. "Do you want to go take a seat for a bit? My heels are killing me."

"Why don't you just put the anti-aching spell?" Ashley asked as they made their way across the room to the empty tables at the side of the room.

"I forgot to. And I left my wand upstairs."

"I can do it for you. I have mine with me right now." Ashley said, as she opened her small purse and took out her wand. Callie sat down on an empty seat and stuck out her feet. Ashley waved her wand, muttered a spell, and instantly Callie's feet felt the relief.

"Oh Merlin that's better." Callie sighed. Then with a loud gasp, she grabbed Ashley's hand, her eyes wide in shock.

"Ow, you're holding me too tight! What in Merlin's beard is it?"

"Doorway! Now!"

Ashley whirled her head around just in time to see Damon Dresden walk into the ballroom, looking as handsome as she remembered him. Actually, no. Looking _more_ handsome than she'd remembered him. Suddenly, her heart started hammering in her chest, just like the way it used to when they were children.

_Bloody hell._

And suddenly, all thoughts of getting through the night in one piece just went out the window. An entire evening being stuck in the same ballroom with Draco Malfoy was bad enough. Did the universe have to throw in her childhood crush (whom she made a fool of herself over way too many times than she could count when they were children and he never even looked at her_ once_) too?

_I can't do this, I can't do this. I need to get myself some punch._ Ashley thought as she headed straight for the punch table without a single word to Callie.

"You're welcome!" Callie called out before turning to greet more of the oncoming guests.

* * *

When finally the stream of guests had stopped flowing, Draco strode into the ballroom, wishing more than ever that the night could be over. _Sadly its only just begun_, he thought to himself glumly. He scanned the ballroom tiredly, and amidst the sea of heads and glittering jewels, he found a lone Ashley Greyson looking pale by the punch table. She looked like she'd just seen a rampaging troll.

_Walk away Malfoy, just walk away…_

**Ugh, but it's so tempting to just spite her…**

_Oh, you mean flirt with her?_

**I'm going to walk away now.**

_I thought so._

But just as Draco was about to turn on his heels, he caught sight of Damon Dresden making his way to the punch bowl—where Ashley was. He felt something boiling inside him and his hands clenched into fists.

_No big deal. Not like we care… I mean, not like we used to have this extremely huge childhood crush on Ashley Greyson while she had an extremely huge childhood crush on Damon Dresden and made herself a fool over him…_

**Truly good thing that wasn't the case, right Draco?**

_Hah… Yeah…_

**Now that would have been awkward…**

_Truly, mate. Truly…_

Draco tried to calm himself down. He unclenched his fists and forced himself to walk away from the punch bowl. Rigidly, with every fiber of his body screaming to go the other way, Draco pulled himself further and further from the punch bowl until he was lost in the sea of guests.

* * *

Ashley tried so very desperately to calm herself down by drinking several glasses of punch. If she was lucky, she could make some excuse about having to go to loo and then retire to her room for the rest of the evening without exactly lying too much. Unfortunately for her, the universe had other plans. Damon Dresden, looking more handsome and breathtaking than any other man in the room (perhaps maybe except Draco Malfoy although this was debatable depending on who you asked), was making his way towards Ashley with an oh-so gorgeous smile plastered across his perfect face.

_Bullocks_, Ashley cursed silently as she tried to look for an escape route but found none. Quickly, Ashley grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby floating tray and downed its contents into one gulp. The taste burned in her throat but it calmed her down. For a while.

"Whoa, you should maybe think about slowing down with the drinks." Damon commented jovially with a grin as he reached Ashley's side.

Ashley could do nothing but smile. _Please think of something clever to say. Please think of something clever to say._ "Well, I'm just being festive for the occasion." Ashley gave out a small laugh.

_And I said please…_

"So anyway," Damon cleared his throat and inched closer. Ashley could smell his perfume. "I just came over and wanted to ask how you've been." He flashed her a grin. "Haven't seen you since we were kids, you know." He winked.

_Oh I know._

Ashley didn't know whether to laugh or to grab another glass of champagne. But then she figured that if she did grab another glass of champagne, she might look like some sort of alcoholic to Damon. And if she laughed… Well, that would just show her discomfort. And she wanted neither of those. Besides, she was Ashley Greyson. She refused to fawn over some childhood crush. She no longer felt anything for Damon now, when it really mattered, so really, she had no reason to act all embarrassed.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, I'm doing good, Damon. How about you?" She asked, with newfound vigor.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ash. I've been busy, what with all the work Durmstrang gives." He sighed. "So how has Draco been lately?" He added nonchalantly.

_Ohmygosh, does he know something? Why would he ask about Draco?_ "D-Draco? Why would you ask me about Draco?" Ashley asked, trying to still the rising panic in her voice.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her with a look as if to ask if she'd gone mad. "You were best friends, if I remember correctly." He shrugged.

_Oh. Right._

Then, "Are you alright, Ash? You're looking a bit pale."

"Oh! I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Ashley answered with a smile that she hoped didn't look too crazy. "Me and Draco _were_ best friends. We had a row during our first year at Hogwarts and we haven't exactly been on speaking terms since then." Ashley explained. _Until very recently at least…_

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Damon said quietly, and he truly did look sorry. "I didn't expect that." He added truthfully.

_Well, you don't need to look too sorry Damon, it's not as though anyone died or anything…_

**Although he does look rather cute with those sparkling green eyes of his…**

_Hmmm, actually, he does…_

**Too bad he must think we're crazy now. All thanks to you, I might add.**

_Oh whatever. I'll have you know he was very taken with me when we were children._

**Oh really? Is this the very same Damon Dresden that if I remember correctly, YOU were very taken with but he never gave you the light of day?**

_Alright, so maybe taken is a tad bit too strong a word here._

**Taken is an inappropriate word to be used here.**

_Oh shut it._

Ashley only realized she'd left Damon in complete silence and spaced out a few moments later when the tune of a waltz had started. _Great, now he'll think I'm crazy AND a bad conversationalist. _She looked up at Damon, who was looking at the crowd looking rather bored and actually quite handsome.

"Hey Damon, would you care for a waltz?" Ashley blurted out without thinking. _Did I really just say that?_

Damon looked as surprised as Ashley felt. She could see the flash of surprise across his face, but then it was quickly replaced by that oh-so handsome smile of his that was sure to stop even Snape's heart, Ashley would wager.

"Sure." He said, then took Ashley's hand and led her to the dance floor and at that moment, Ashley didn't feel so uncomfortable with him anymore. All thoughts of avoiding Malfoy and being apprehensive about the entire evening had gone down the drain for Ashley.

* * *

Draco had been leaning against a wall in some remote corner. He was scowling, which was telling of his foul mood. Lately, he'd been scowling quite a lot. In fact, he rather thought he perfected the art of scowling so much so that he could even rival Snape. _Well, almost._

It wasn't until the waltz started playing that the ballroom had cleared quite a bit. Most of the guests had gone into pairs and gone to the dance floor to… well, dance. He spotted his cousin, Benjamin, with Callie's sister, Calista. He spotted his parents too. _Bloody Merlin's beard._

He also spotted Ivenson and Parker and just a little to the left of the dance floor, he caught side of _her._ With none other than Damon Dresden. She looked like she was enjoying herself. She was laughing. In his arms. And it was enough to make Draco see red all over again. His mood fouled even more, and he didn't even think it was possible.

He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. How he hated Ashley Greyson with a bloody passion that could send a rampaging ogre into cardiac arrest.

_Of course she'd be flirting with Damon Dresden… OF COURSE. I mean, it wasn't like it was just a few days ago that she had her tongue down my mouth… And now she's in the arms of ANOTHER MAN._

**Well… She was foxed, Malfoy. Doubt she even remembers anything. And if I remember correctly, she'd just found out about your to-do list that night.**

_I can see she's wasted no time in nursing her broken heart. Or perhaps it wasn't broken after all. Maybe she just went along with the whole thing. I mean, all that flirting… All those jokes… All those pranks… they were just ways to have me fall in love with her… Of course that's what she wanted… She was doing it for her reputation… I wager she has her own to-do list._

**Now, Draco, I think we're getting a wee bit carried away here…**

_And now she thinks she can just jump to the next nearly-as-handsome-as-me guy that fawns over her._

**Draco, I really don't think—**

_Well two can play this game, Greyson._

**Oh Merlin's beard help us all.**

Draco wasn't quite sure if his logic made any sense and he knew it probably didn't but at that moment, he really couldn't have cared any less. He spotted Harriet Cartwright sitting alone on some nearby table sipping a glass of champagne. He stomped his way towards her and grabbed her arm, without a word. He was still scowling as he dragged her off to the dance floor.

"Ow! Draco, that hurts!"

"Dance. You. Me. Now."

Harriet looked apprehensive as Draco snaked his arms around her waist forcefully. He softened his expression when he saw the look on her face and sighed, "Just dance, Cartwright."

"I don't like being treated this way, Draco." She said huffily, refusing to move her body with his.

_God why is this woman so thick? Remind me again why I choose to sleep with her time and time again. _

"I apologize then. Will you dance with me now?" He muttered, looking down at his shoes so she wouldn't see the exasperation on his face. He knew it would only rile her up even further.

"Fine." Harriet muttered. She didn't look too happy with him but he didn't care. Not like he looked too happy to be dancing with her anyway. And not like he ever cared if she was happy or not.

Their waltz was a silent one. Draco said nothing, and his expression said nothing. Harriet looked displeased, and it was very much obvious with the scowl on her face. But nonetheless, she too, said nothing.

"So what's gotten you into such a sour mood lately, Draco?" Harriet sighed, just to break the silence that she could no longer take.

"Nothing." He answered her gruffly, not even bothering to look at her. His eyes were elsewhere.

Harriet rolled her eyes. "It's Greyson again, isn't it?" She ground out. She'd always known that she and Draco had no romantic future whatsoever. Their relationship was strictly based on sex and that only. She merely enjoyed flirting with him from time to time and he with her but there was really nothing more to it. They barely even exchanged civil conversations. Whenever they were alone together, it was all just snogging or shagging. Nothing more and nothing less. Harriet had always taken pride in the fact that she was Malfoy's favorite shag. But she held no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. No, those had died down a long time ago.

Draco shrugged and said nothing. Harriet took his silence as a yes and said nothing more. Draco looked down at the girl in his arms and was thankful for the silence she allowed. _These Ravenclaws really are smart… Even if Cartwright doesn't really look much for that department._ Draco knew that Harriet Cartwright was his favorite shag for the precise reason that she was smart enough to just… know. She knew he hated fawning, even though he never really told her that. In fact, he never really told her anything and she seemed to just… know. _Ravenclaws_, Draco thought, now holding them in a newfound light.

Come to think of it, he'd never really talked to Harriet, he realized. They used to just go about their business quickly and then go on their separate ways.

"You know Malfoy, I don't really care if you don't want to hear this… But you're not getting her jealous. Not with this type of behavior anyway." Harriet snorted.

That comment snapped Draco's attention to Harriet. "What are you talking about?" He snapped.

Harriet seemed unafraid by his tone of voice. "I'm talking about Greyson." She sighed, clearly exasperated. Draco was shocked that Harriet was capable of such… bravery. "You do want her to get jealous, don't you? Because you clearly are seeing her off with that man."

Draco opened his mouth to retort and put Harriet and her thoughts back where they belonged but she cut him off before he could even utter a syllable.

"Don't even bother lying, Draco Malfoy. You've been staring at her all night and quite frankly, it's getting pathetic. And not just a little bit pathetic, but a lot bit pathetic." Harriet looked at him disgustedly, for the first time. Draco couldn't believe it. He couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that Harriet Cartwright was looking at him in a _disgusted_ manner. _There is just something seriously wrong with the female population lately, I'm certain of it. Maybe it's something the house elves have been cooking lately…_

Draco didn't know if he should be affronted at her comments or angry that she was talking to him in such a manner. In fact, Draco didn't even know Harriet possessed such spunk in her. _Huh… Ravenclaws… Who knew!_

Words escaped Draco. He couldn't think of a single thing to say to Harriet, which was new. And unnerving.

With a sigh and simply because he could think of nothing else to say, he said "Alright Harriet, what am I supposed to do?"

Harriet smirked at him. "Glad to see you've come out of that foul mood of yours and finally come to your senses."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her, telling her to get straight to her point. She was right though, he had come out of his foul mood. But it didn't mean he didn't want to get back at Ashley Greyson for playing him this entire time when he was supposed to be the one playing her.

"Now the first thing you do is get that scowl of your face and act normal. Flirt. Smirk. Be Draco Malfoy." Harriet smiled slyly up at him.

"And what's your price?" Draco asked in a hard tone.

Harriet looked affronted. "Excuse me?"

"What's in it for you, Harriet? Why would you want to do this without having anything to gain from it?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Harriet sighed. "You're forgetting, Malfoy, that I'm a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin. I don't need a motive." She said darkly. "And besides, I'm tired of having to look at you while you brood around and be pathetic. In all the years I've known you, you have never reacted this way about _anybody_."

_She's right…_ Draco mused. _Absolutely bloody right. I refuse to be pathetic over Ashley Greyson. She can sod off for all I care, really._

"And it's not the time to start now, Malfoy." Harriet added matter-of-factly. "So do you want my help or not?" She asked impatiently.

_Harriet Cartwright is really surprisingly me this hour._

**Guess there's more to her than quickies in the broom closet after all…**

"So all I have to do is be myself?" Draco asked. Harriet nodded.

_Well that can't be too hard. Be Draco Malfoy? Pfft, I am Draco Malfoy._

Draco straightened up, loosened his tight grip on Harriet's waist, and moved her body closer to his in a gentle but firm manner.

"Oh!" He smirked down at her surprised expression then.

"Now are you enjoying yourself?" He whispered into her ear in a silky voice.

Harriet giggled, loud enough for anyone within a thirty meter radius to hear her. A few heads turned in their direction. Draco and Harriet smirked at each other.

"She hasn't turned her head though. Malfoy, move closer." Harriet whispered. For the first time in his life, Draco took her orders and did as she said. He gracefully and subtly took the tune of their waltz closer to Ashley and Damon, who seemed to be enjoying themselves too much to notice anyone else around them.

_Well, see who I've got on my arm now, Greyson. Someone new as well!_ Draco thought smugly.

"Harriet, you are looking very lovely tonight." Draco said in a velvety voice.

"Oh Draco," Harriet flushed. "You don't look too bad yourself." She winked at him, one finger tracing the edge of his lapel.

Draco saw Ashley's head turn slightly to their direction from the corner of his eye. He knew Harriet saw it too because she smirked and then batted her eyelashes up at him flirtatiously.

"Draco, I didn't know you were such a good dancer." She said coyly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He winked as he deliberately took a huge step to the left,_ accidentally_ bumping into Damon Dresden's back.

"Terribly sorry, mate." Draco said amiably.

"It's no problem, Draco!" Damon replied in just a friendly a manner. He didn't seem to notice that his partner was scowling. Draco, however, noticed. And so did his partner, Harriet.

They both smirked as they continued on dancing and flirting. When finally the waltz was over, Draco took Harriet's hand and led her to his table.

"That was bloody brilliant, Cartwright." Draco said, impressed.

"Of course. You never doubt a Ravenclaw, Malfoy. You best remember that." Harriet replied with a wink as she sat down on her seat. Malfoy sat beside her. Across their table, Ashley and Damon took their seats and on the table beside theirs, sat Seth, Callie, and Blaise.

Ashley and Damon and Draco and Harriet were in full view of each other while Seth, Callie, and Blaise were in full view of both of them.

Throughout dinner, Ashley and Draco flirted respectively with their partners, and shamelessly too. Seth, Callie, and Blaise could only look from one table to another, watching the entire thing with a hint of amusement.

"Ohhh look, Harriet's just touched Malfoy's hair. Nobody touches his hair!" Seth said, in shock. He was watching avidly.

"Looks like Greyson's noticed. She's touching Dresden's arm now." Blaise added, watching Ashley giggle at something Damon said. He too, was watching avidly.

"Oooh, the feeling the muscles move! Good job, Ash!" Callie grinned proudly at her best friend.

"Oh, looks like Malfoy's going to retaliate! He's spoonfeeding Cartwright! Spoonfeeding her!" Blaise cried out in amazement, though not loud enough for anyone else but Callie and Seth to hear. "Bloody hell, Malfoy's never treated a girl like that before!"

Seth shrugged. "Part of the ploy to get Ash jealous. And it's working, because she's trying so hard to get him jealous as well." Seth added as his eyes shifted to Ashley and Damon's table.

"It's going to be a long, long night, boys." Callie sighed.

* * *

**Next chapter**: More tension and fun from Draco and Ashley! (hopefully it really doesn't take as long...)


End file.
